


The Teacher's Crush

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the things that come with sex, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel falls in love with Dean, Castiel is Sam's history teacher, Castiel is persistent, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean falls in love with Castiel, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School Student Sam, Holding Hands, Hot Sex, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mechanic Dean, Sam is up for an award, Teacher Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 109,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a high school history teacher.  He has been asked to nominate two students for a prestigious award that could be the stepping stone to attending university in England.  This is a dream come true for Sam.  When Dean has to go to the school to meet with Sam's teacher so they can discuss what would happen if Sam won, he was not counting on the teacher being young, nor was he counting on the teacher being hot.  The same could be said for Castiel who has a hard time taking his eyes off his student's absolutely gorgeous older brother.  But how can he capture the man's attention when the man seems oblivious?  </p>
<p>And how can Dean deal with his little crush when he puts Sam's own needs and desires first every time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to put a few disclaimers on this fic, so pay attention!
> 
> 1.) The award mentioned here in this fic? It's fake. I just needed a reason to get Sam excited, and for Dean to need to meet Cas in the first place. So don't put too much stock in it, it's not a real award, though awards like this really do exist.
> 
> 2.) The Rhodes Scholarship? That one absolutely IS real. Here's a link for anyone interested: http://www.scholars4dev.com/3667/rhodes-international-scholarships-at-oxford-university/
> 
> 3.) This was a PROMPT. Pic is in the actual fic. 
> 
> This won't be a terribly long story, but it will be cute. I took some perrogative and chose to go with the teacher checking in about the award rather than Sam's grades because frankly we all know Sam's a bloody genius and his grades would be perfect, so why pretend otherwise, right? Lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

[  
](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1457690873.jpg)[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 

“Dean! Guess what!” Sam came flying into the kitchen waving a paper in the air.

“What’s up, Sammy?” His brother stopped stirring the pot of stew he’d been making for dinner and looked up at his brother.

“I got nominated by my history teacher for the Keltzman award!” Sam cried. The kid was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Dean knew his brother had been striving to get that nomination, and now he had it. He was proud of all the hard work Sam had put in to earning it.

“Mr. Novak wants to meet you to discuss what will happen if I actually win it. He wanted you to look at this and choose a time.” Sam handed his brother the paper. Dean took a moment to read it over. Since their father died and he had become his brother’s legal guardian, he had to do all of the parent/teacher stuff, not that he minded. He encouraged his brother to strive to do his best, something their alcoholic father hadn’t done for either of them.

“Sure. I’m off tomorrow, so I’ll take this three o’clock time slot, that way you can just ride home with me afterwards and your teacher hopefully won’t have to stay any longer than necessary. I’m sure he wants to get home to his family too.” Dean pulled a pen out of the drawer next to the stove and marked the correct time slot before signing the form. He handed it back to his brother.

“Don’t forget, ok?” Sam said before he started backing out of the room. Dean pulled his phone from his pocket and set two alarms to remind himself.

“Got it, buddy.”

“Thanks, Dean. I’m so excited about this!” Sam was all smiles as he turned and ran out of the room, no doubt to seek Bobby out and show him. Dean chuckled at his brother’s enthusiasm. He really was proud of the kid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Here you go, Mr. Novak. My brother chose the three o’clock appointment for today. He says he doesn’t want to keep you any longer than necessary.” Sam smiled brightly as he handed the form to his teacher. 

“Well, that’s awfully polite of him, and it’s much appreciated. Lady Godiva will much appreciate the extra attention this afternoon.” The teacher said with a chuckle as he accepted the form. Sam cocked his head.

“Lady Godiva?”

“My cat, and mistress of the house.” The teacher explained. Sam grinned.

“Cats are cool. Is she long haired?”

“She is. Long, blonde hair. She was running around as a kitten, her hair flowing behind her and Lady Godiva was the first thing that came to mind. It suits her since she’s a total diva now.” Castiel marked the appointment in his planner. He had two students he had recommended for the award, and he’d already met with Kevin Tran’s mother this morning. She sure had been a piece of work! He had spent the entire meeting trying to explain that he was not the one that would select the winner, but he couldn’t get a word in edgewise, not when she insisted on touting her son’s talents and grades. He knew how good the boy’s grades were, he had him for history and in English. The kid was pulling a perfect A in both.

“She sounds beautiful. We can’t have a cat, my brother’s allergic. I want a dog but it wouldn’t be feasible at this time since I’m leaving for college in the fall.” Sam said. 

“I can understand that, but once you are finished with college you’ll have a lifetime to own as many dogs as you wish. If I wasn’t living in an apartment, I’d love to have a dog. Lady might not like that though.” The teacher grinned. Sam laughed before heading to his seat. This was one of his favorite classes of the day, besides Criminal Law. He was looking forward to today’s lesson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean’s alarm went off at one thirty. For a brief moment he had forgotten the reason for setting it, but a glance at his phone told him it was the meeting with Sam’s history teacher. He stood up from where he’d been bent over the hood of his car and stretched, groaning with the relief that cracking his back gave him. He needed a shower before he headed to the school. The last thing he wanted to do was give the impression that he was someone that was dirty and gross, not if there was any chance that it could affect his brother’s chances of winning that award. He headed into the house and upstairs to the bathroom. There was a pumice stone that he kept in there for days when the grease seemed tattooed into his very skin, and after washing his hands thoroughly with the special orange soap he used to get rid of most of the grease, he scrubbed with the pumice until there were no traces of oil or grease anywhere. A toothbrush with more soap was pushed under his nails to clean them out too. Holding up his hands afterwards he was satisfied. 

After washing his hair and body, he got out and did a quick shave before heading to his room to get dressed. Most of his jeans were stained with grease from work but he had a few pairs he kept for occasions like this, or for dates. Since those were few and far between as of late, he mostly wore them for meetings at the school or with customers from work. He styled his hair and decided aftershave might make a decent impression too, so he slapped a small amount of that on too. No need to make the teacher or anyone else there gag, so he was careful to barely add any. Satisfied that he looked the part of the mature guardian, he grabbed his keys and wallet. It was already two forty. With fingers crossed that his brother would win the award, he headed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel checked his watch. It was two minutes to three. School had ended thirty minutes ago and he’d used that time to grade as many papers as he could. Just as he was slipping a stack of already graded papers into his desk drawer, someone knocked on the door.

“Come in!” He called out.

“Mr. Novak?”

He turned at the sound of the deep voice to find the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on standing in the open doorway.

“Y-yes, that’s me. Are you Sam’s brother?”

The man nodded, wiping his hands on the front of his jeans before entering the room.

“Yeah, I’m Dean.”

Castiel stood up and offered his hand.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Your brother speaks quite highly of you, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean grimaced slightly. “Please, call me Dean. Don’t call me Mr. Winchester. That’s my dad and he was a raging alcoholic.”

“Certainly, Dean. Please, have a seat.” Castiel motioned towards the seats at the front of the room. Dean walked over to one and he took a moment to admire the man from the back. His jeans fit him snug but in the best way possible, and the Henley he wore hinted at the muscles hidden beneath it. Good lord the man was fine! He grabbed papers off his desk and went to sit in the seat next to him. The look of surprise on Dean’s face was almost comical.

“It’s easier to talk to you like this than from ten feet away. Besides, I’m fairly certain you don’t want to feel like one of my students.” A small smile played at the corners of his mouth and Dean did seem to relax. He smiled and shrugged.

“School was a long time ago for me, so yeah, not really wanting to relive that part too much.”

Castiel picked up the paper on the top of his pile and handed it over. As Dean accepted it he noted that there was not a wedding ring on the man’s finger. He wondered if the man could possibly be interested in return. So far, he was focusing on the paper he’d just been handed, reading it over.

“So, while I have recommended your brother for the award, I do not have final say as to who wins. Two students have been recommended this year. Both have excellent grades and pristine records. They both have promising academic careers, which is why I have nominated them both. I had to choose my best two students. There is a committee that will chose the final winner, based upon my recommendations. Now, as you’ll see, this paper goes over what will happen if Sam should win.” Castiel leaned closer than was absolutely necessary and pointed to the first three items on the bulletin. Dean smelled as wonderful as he looked. He looked up to find green eyes watching him, one eyebrow arched.

“It’s a trip to England, right? That’s what he gets if he wins the award? How much are we talking out of pocket?” Dean asked. Castiel pointed to the fourth item.

“The only thing you will need to cover out of pocket is spending money for the week he would be there. Flight, hotel, and boarding are covered for the duration of the trip.”

Dean pursed his lips as he read on. “Do I need to do anything else?”

“Well, does Sam have a passport?” Castiel asked.

“No, he’s never left the country. Neither have I. Where do I even get him one?”

“You can go down to your local post office and get one. Now, there’s one more bit I need to tell you about.” Castiel slid his finger to the bottom of the page. “The award covers the student and one guest. Usually a parent or guardian accompanies, so they have the opportunity to see the university their child may be attending in four years. This award is the precursor to winning the Rhodes Scholarship, should Sam apply for it. It’s a full ride to Oxford. Did he explain that to you?” Castiel asked. Dean gave little shrug and half smile.

“Sort of? I mean, he told me he could end up at Oxford.” He tilted his head and looked up at the teacher. “Are you saying I could go with him if he wins?”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Yes, you could, if you wanted to.”

The smile that broke out on Dean’s face was blinding. Castiel could feel himself blushing so he ducked his head.

“That’s awesome. I’ve always wanted to travel, just never had the time or money, not with taking care of Sammy and all. He comes first. Now he’ll get to see Oxford, and I can go with him. It’s like a dream come true.”

Castiel didn’t have the heart to say that there was no guarantee that Sam would win. One hundred students were nominated from around the country, but only twenty five would get to go. He really, really hoped Sam would be one of them.

“Sam is an exceptional young man. I wish him the best of luck with winning this award.” Castiel felt like an idiot, but it was the best he could come up with on the spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean still had that bright smile on his face. He was thrilled for his little brother. The odds weren’t _that_ bad that Sam would win. The kid was a genius and had already skipped a year in school. Here he was, in the running for a prestigious award that had the potential to change his entire life. He already had a full ride to Stanford, and if he applied and earned the Rhodes Scholarship later on, he’d be able to get his doctorate. He’d be the first doctor in the Winchester family. Dean’s heart swelled at the very thought. He realized how stupid he must look just smiling the way he was, but he couldn’t help it. Pride dripped from his every pore. Their mother would be proud, were she still alive. When he looked up again he realized Mr. Novak was still leaning over, one hand resting on the paper in front of Dean. At this distance he could see just how incredibly blue the man’s eyes were. He must have looked startled because suddenly the teacher was sitting back so fast he almost fell out of his seat. Dean tried not to find the man adorable. He really was attractive, but he was Sammy’s teacher. He didn’t want to do anything that might jeopardize his brother’s grades, and potentially his scholarship. Besides, he had no idea which way the man swung, and coming on to a straight man had burned him big time in the past. Three weeks until they knew if Sam had won the scholarship, and one and a half months until graduation. Sam was what was important here.

“D-Did you have any other questions?” Mr. Novak asked. 

_Yeah, I want to ask you for your number…_

Dean shook that thought from his mind and tried to think of whether he did have any other questions.

“Trip is in June, right? When will we know for sure? I want to be able to take the time off work ahead of time. My uncle is my boss, but he still likes some forewarning if I have to take any amount of time off.”

“I will receive word the second week in May since I am one of the chaperones for the trip should one of my students win. If I don’t hear anything by that time, you can expect a letter around the first week of June with an explanation as to why Sam did not win.” 

Dean nodded. “Have any of your students ever won this award before?”

Mr. Novak shook his head. “Not yet, but this is only my third year teaching. I have high hopes for both of the students I have recommended.”

Dean liked hearing that. Sammy had a fighting chance. That was all he ever wanted, for his brother’s dreams to come true. Slowly he stood up. Mr. Novak stood up as well.

“So…do I need to know anything else?”

There were papers in the teacher’s hands and he thrust them out at Dean.

“One lists the documents required should Sam win, since he will still be a minor at the time of graduation, and one is something I put together, a sort of list of items he may want to pack to make his trip to England enjoyable. You don’t have to heed it, it’s really just a suggestion. I’ve been there before, so I know what the weather is like, and what to expect.” 

Dean was pretty sure the teacher was blushing. He pretended to look over the paper on top as his eyes slid down the man’s body. Jeans and a white dress shirt, tucked in and neat looking, even after a full day of teaching. His tie was even in place. He looked up at the man and realized that even from here he could see how blue the man’s eyes were. His dark hair was rather messy, but it seemed to work for him, and damn it, the lips the guy was sporting were the most kissable things Dean had ever seen, but he only allowed himself a moment to enjoy the view before looking past him to the doorway. He smiled when he noticed his brother standing there.

“Hey, Sammy!”

The teacher turned as well, smiling when he saw the boy standing there.

“Come in, Sam. You know, you could have stayed for this.” He said.

“I know, but I had some research I needed to get done in the library. I thought maybe things would go smoother if it was just you guys.” Sam shrugged.

“We’re pretty much done.” Dean said. He took a few steps towards the door before turning to face Mr. Novak again. “If I have any more questions do I ask you or do I direct them to the principal?”

“Oh, no, you can come to be directly. The principal has nothing to do with this award.” The man replied quickly. Dean nodded and walked back over to offer his hand.

“Thank you, Mr. Novak, for nominating my brother. He’s a good kid and really deserves it.”

Mr. Novak smiled as he shook Dean’s hand. 

“I agree, he does deserve it. I wish him the best of luck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is happy to see his brother so animated and excited about his teacher, about his class, and about the award. It makes him especially glad that he was able to get his brother away from the abuse their father had inflicted for so many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this fic I have put a great age gap between Sam and Dean. Approximately 9 1/2 years. This chapter will go over what the boys endured after Mary died. It doesn't paint a pretty picture, but I tried to avoid deeply discussing the abuse. In general, Dean would have taken the brunt of it to save his brother from it. Things will get brighter from here, I promise!

“Isn’t Mr. Novak the best? He says he sees so much potential in me, and that I could go on to do great things. He told me it goes beyond just my academics because I have the drive to succeed. That’s what you always told me, Dean, it’s so cool hearing it from someone else too!” Sam gushed as they made their way back to the junk yard. Dean smiled as he listened to his brother talk about his teacher, about school, about what a trip to England will entail, and he was happy to hear the excitement and enthusiasm in the kid’s voice. Once, not all that long ago, there was nothing but fear and anger in it. Dean had put an end to that though when he took his brother away from their alcoholic father, not that it mattered. The man didn’t fight him for custody, and then a few weeks later the man had gone and drank himself to death, as though Sam was the last thing he was staying alive for. Sometimes Dean felt guilty that he hadn’t done more for their dad, but he had tried too hard and for too long. The man just didn’t want to be helped. It had taken quite a bit of therapy and the Al-Anon meetings he still occasionally attended to help him realize that you can’t save everyone, especially the people that don’t want to be saved.

In the end, what had mattered the most was getting his brother out of that toxic environment, and into some place safe and stable. After their mom had died when Sam was three, their dad had spiraled. Sam was the miracle second child they hadn’t thought they’d have. Turns out she’d struggled for so long to have a second one because she had cancer already. They didn’t learn that until Sam was a little more than a year. From there it was trips to the hospital for chemo while Dean took care of his baby brother. He was ten at the time but he stepped up to help. The sicker their mother got, the more their dad drank. Near the end, before their mother was put into hospice, Dean cared exclusively for her as well. His family was falling apart but he did everything he possibly could to take care of it while he still had it.

After Mary Winchester’s death, their father spiraled. Somehow he managed to maintain his job, but that only lasted a few years before he was fired. Dean was sixteen, going on seventeen, and the task of paying the bills, buying food, and caring now for his sick father on top of caring for Sammy now fell to him. His dad’s step brother, Bobby came to the rescue. He demanded that Dean stay in school and earn his diploma, but he helped put food on the table and he gave Dean a job at the auto shop so he could pay the bills. Dean knew other kids his age didn’t work almost forty hours every week just to take care of their families, but he didn’t care. He gave up being a kid the moment his mother died.

It was a fine line he walked as he tried to hold on to the house. The mortgage was a nightmare and he had to learn to budget every penny carefully so everything could get paid. The moment he graduated high school, Bobby gave him more hours. For that he was thankful. He worked anywhere from sixty to eighty hours a week to take care of all of his responsibilities, and to make sure Sammy could grow up happy. Unfortunately with a drunk like John Winchester for a dad, he was anything but. 

It all came to a head shortly after Sam’s tenth birthday. Dean wanted to throw him a birthday party and invite all of his friends. He felt the kid deserved that, but he didn’t want to do it where John could show up, so he arranged to have it a skating rink. Sam was so excited and he invited all of his friends. Dean made a cake decorated with Pokémon, and cooked hot dogs and burgers for lunch. It was all set to be a fantastic afternoon of skating and hanging out with his friends, and Dean loved the moments where his brother was happy like that. And damn it if John didn’t show up anyway.

Dean never bought their father a lick of alcohol. Not a single drop, but he guessed John was hustling pool and earning pocket money, because the man was never lacking for cash, or alcohol. Any time Dean found a bottle in the house, or in his unconscious father’s hands, he poured it down the drain. He was on the receiving end of some nasty blows as a result and only had limited hearing in his right ear now, but he knew he was doing what needed to be done, even if his father didn’t see it.

No one noticed at first when John walked into the rink. Dean was busy watching the kids skate, talking happily with Bobby and his girlfriend Ellen about how well the kid was doing in school and how he was being put ahead a grade when they heard the commotion behind them. They all turned to see John Winchester slamming presents against the far wall while he cursed like a sailor. He upended the trays of food before Dean and Bobby could reach him. They tried to wrestle him out of the building but he wouldn’t go willingly. Ellen ended up calling the police to have him removed, but not before Dean took several hits to the face, chest, and stomach. And still, the person Dean worried most about was Sam. All of his friends had just bore witness to the embarrassment of their drunk father who, in his drunken rage, accused Dean of trying to turn Sam against him by throwing a secret party and not telling him about it. The truth was, he had told John repeatedly that Sam’s birthday was coming up and that he wanted to do something special since it was the boy’s tenth, but John couldn’t be bothered to care. He told Dean every time to shut the fuck up, and that if he felt Sam was so damn special, to throw his own party for him, but he wasn’t coming. So Dean had done exactly that.

When the police arrived, Bobby helped Dean explain everything that had been going on, and the next day, with Bobby and Ellen by his side, Dean hired a lawyer and went down to the courthouse to file for temporary custody of his younger brother. It didn’t take them long to look at John’s criminal record, or at the assault charges lingering over him from the day before. They could see the evidence of John’s abuse all over Dean’s face, from his broken cheekbone and blood shot eye to his split lip and bruised arms. Dean had everything John did not, a solid job, a roof over his and Sam’s head, and food. Sam was doing well in school under his brother’s guidance and when their father was not home, the boy thrived. Custody was granted, and Dean got the ball moving to get full custody of his brother. They got a restraining order against John, so he couldn’t even come back in the house with either of his sons there. After a few more police calls when John tried to break in, he disappeared into the wind. They got the call not long after that John had rented a motel room, bought himself six bottles of Jack, and proceeded to drink until he poisoned himself. He fell asleep and threw up. In his heavily inebriated state, he choked on his own vomit and died.

There was no need for Dean to step up to take care of his brother. He’d already been doing it for a decade. All he needed to do then was to make it legal. The house was almost paid off, so they stayed until it was paid off, then Dean sold it and they moved in with Bobby. The man wasn’t doing well. He was a good twenty years older than John had been, and last year he’d been diagnosed with bone cancer. The stubborn bastard refused treatment so it had spread. It didn’t stop him from working though, and the man easily but in a good sixty hours a week most weeks. He worked through the pain, despite Dean and Sam both begging him to take it easy. Dean was in his element when he was caring for his family, and Bobby and Sam both needed him. Nothing brought him greater joy than hearing Sam rattle on excitedly about school and friends, and life in general, or seeing Bobby actually smile and crack a joke. His life wasn’t perfect by any means, but he was happy. 

When they pulled up to the house Sam shot out of the car and up the stairs to search for Bobby. Dean collected the papers Sam’s teacher had given him. He cocked one eyebrow when he saw a name and phone number listed at the bottom of the form with all of the item recommendations for the trip. One Castiel Novak. So Mr. Novak’s name was Castiel. That was something Dean had never heard before, yet…

Somehow it suited the man. With his deep, rich voice and those wide, blue eyes that seemed to look right into his very soul, the name just fit. As Dean went to get dinner started he let his mind wander back to the conversation he’d had with Castiel. The words that kept playing over and over in his head were “Based on his recommendation”. If for any reason the teacher decided Sam was undeserving he could give a bad recommendation, and then Sam’s dreams of attending Oxford were cut in half. That alone was all the more reason to not encourage the beautiful teacher, no matter how handsome he was. There was no way he wanted to mess things up for Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean has worked his ass off to make life good for Sam. He feeds him, clothes him, and loves him. He is desperate not to ruin his brother's dreams, so as attracted as he is to his brother's teacher, he won't act on it, at least, not until he's sure the award is Sam's. You'll soon see that Cas is not quite as patient as Dean is...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be a few more at least!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is excited about the award, but a letter sent home by his teacher has him thrumming with nervous energy. It's not May yet, so what's in the letter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas definitely likes Dean, in case you can't tell here. He's going to flirt more. Soon I'll add a little bit that came to me in a dream. It's cute, and I felt it would fit into this fic well. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Castiel paced his apartment as he tried to think of a way to find out if there was any chance at all that Sam Winchester’s brother might be interested in him. He couldn’t get the man out of his head and it was driving him nuts! Even the scent of his aftershave seemed to be embedded in his sinuses, and every time he inhaled, he smelled Dean. When he finally grew frustrated with himself, he collapsed onto the sofa with a groan. Almost immediately he had a blonde ball of fur on his chest.

“Hello, Lady. Did you miss me?” He asked as he stroked the cat’s fur. She purred louder and leaned close to give a quick lick to his chin. The scratch of her tongue against his stubble was loud in the quiet room. He knew it was her way of telling him she cared. His fingers sunk into her thick hair as he petted her. Soon she would need another brushing to keep her gorgeous fur knot free. She was worth it though, and gave back as much love as he gave her. It was better than coming home to an empty apartment every night. As he picked up the remote and turned the television on Lady curled into a ball on his lap and closed her eyes. She wouldn’t move until he made her move, he knew this. For the time being he had no reason to do that. His mind went back to Dean Winchester. Sam had talked a lot about his brother over the last semester. How Dean had encouraged him to reach for the stars and do everything he could to nominated for the award, and how proud Dean was when he’d earned himself a full ride to Stanford. Sam had admitted he’d worked extra hard to get that scholarship because he was tired of Dean working such long hours to save up money for his tuition. He wanted his brother to have a life outside of caring for him and their uncle. Sam worried about his big brother, and with good reason. Castiel knew Dean was a mechanic and had been working on cars for the last ten years now, but he had dreams too. At Sam’s insistence, for the last three years he had been taking courses at the local community college in an attempt to earn a degree of his own. Dean wanted to teach mechanical engineering. The community college was helping him knock out the first half of the degree. Once Sam was off to college, he was intending to finish up at KU. Sam had threatened not to go to college at all if his brother didn’t keep his promise to get his own degree. Dean was nothing if not loyal, and he’d promised Sam he would. Now, all that money he had been saving up could go towards earning his own degree. Castiel was impressed. He wasn’t sure he could have gone through what Dean did and come out the other side stronger and more determined. He admired the man for it.

Sam had mentioned some of his brother’s interests in passing, and he had only listened with half an ear, really. Dean was into Star Wars and antique cars, and recently he had learned the man was allergic to cats. That was a shame. He wondered just how allergic the man really was. Could allergy medicine help him to cope? Lady was one of the lesser allergenic breeds. He had specifically chosen her for that reason because he too had a mild allergy to cats. His meds saved him from sneezing fits and itchy, watery eyes, but even without them, it was tolerable. He vacuumed three times a week, brushed Lady regularly, and bathed her when needed. As a result, there was not hair everywhere. He wondered why he was thinking these things. Was he expecting Dean Winchester to suddenly declare he was gay and fall into his arms? He was an idiot if he thought that. The man had just been polite and friendly with him. Nothing more. With a heavy sigh Castiel settled on a documentary about bison. He would try hard not to think of Dean. But it wasn’t going to be easy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sam, finish your homework.” Dean said as dinner came to a close. He gathered up the dishes and moved them to the sink to wash while Bobby limped his way in to the living room to watch TV. 

“I got it done in the library waiting for you to finish talking to Mr. Novak. I just have to sort through the last pictures that will go into the yearbook. They’re due next week so we can send the order in and the books can be printed.” Sam replied as he carried empty glasses to the sink.

“Are you in the yearbook?” Dean asked. Sam smiled and nodded.

“Yep! For the chess team, the electronics’ club, and debate. Oh, and the yearbook staff pic too, not to mention my senior picture.”

Dean grinned and patted his brother on the shoulder.

“I’m proud of you, Sammy. You worked your butt off and recommendations from your teacher aside, I believe you deserve this award. I’m keeping my fingers crossed that you get it.”

Sam gave a lopsided grin. It always made him feel better to hear his brother praising him. 

“Thanks, Dean. I’m going to go look through the pictures now.”

Dean watched his brother go before turning back to the sink full of dishes. In just a few more weeks they would know whether Sam won or not. It was going to be a very stressful waiting period for them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dean! Mr. Novak sent this home for you.” Sam held out a sealed envelope. Dean’s stomach did a small flip as he took it from his brother.

“Did he say what for?”

“Something about the award, I think. He told me you had to open it.” Sam was practically bouncing from one foot to the other as he waited for Dean to open the envelope. Dean smiled at his brother before carrying it over to his work bench. He wiped his hands on a rag before tearing it open and pulling the sheaf of paper out. 

_Dear Mr. Winchester,_

_I realized you asked me to call you Dean, but for the formality of this letter, I must refer to you as Mr. Winchester. I received word this morning that we are down to fifty students that are being considered for the award, and Sam is one of them. I did not expect to receive word of anything until the final decision had been made, but I was quite delighted to hear that Sam is still a strong runner and being seriously considered. I have been asked for my recommendations and have sent them a copy of Sam’s transcripts and achievements thus far. I believe he stands an excellent chance of winning. You should be very proud. If you would like to discuss this further, you are welcome to stop by the school as I stay every day until four o’clock, or you may call me after four o’clock. I can explain the next stages of the process at that time if you like._

_Sincerely,  
Castiel Novak_

Dean knew he was grinning from ear to ear. He looked up at his brother. “So what did your professor say to you?”

“He didn’t. He told me to take this letter straight home to you and have you open it and tell me what was inside.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, they’ve already eliminated fifty contestants, and you’re still in the running, buddy. You’re in the top fifty.”

Sam’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “I am?!” He fist pumped the air excitedly.

“Awesome!”

“I knew you could do it. Now we just wait for them to knock off another twenty five and we’ll know for absolute sure if you won. I have to believe you will.” Dean thought for a moment. “Do you know the other kid that was nominated?”

“Yeah, my friend Kevin. But Kevin doesn’t want to be a lawyer like me, he wants to be an astrophysicist. He’s really good in math and science.” Sam replied.

“I wonder why he was nominated then.” Dean was curious as to why Mr. Novak had suggested Kevin.

“Because he had to choose his top two students. And that’s Kevin and me. Kevin wants the award because it will look good on college transcripts, but it’s not like he doesn’t already have a full ride to the school of his dreams. He just wants the prestige.”

Dean understood that. “Does that reflect in your teacher’s recommendations?”

Sam shrugged. “I really don’t know. He knows Kevin doesn’t want to attend Oxford, but he knows that I do. Kevin was handed a letter too. I guess I’ll find out tomorrow whether he is in the top fifty too. He’s hard to beat out. He might just be the only person at school smarter than me.”

Dean bristled a bit, as though the very idea was a challenge to him personally.

“No way, you’re a genius, Sammy.”

“That may be. I _am_ valedictorian, and he’s salutatorian.” Sam’s smile was rather smug. It made Dean laugh.

“Well, go get your homework done, kiddo. I’ll see about getting the ball rolling for your passport on Monday.”

“Don’t forget yours too, you’re going with me, right?” Sam asked.

“Of course, Sammy. I wouldn’t dream of letting you go to another country without me being there too.”

Sam grinned as he started backing up. “Sweet! I’ll go get dinner in the oven. It’s the lasagna you made Sunday, right?”

Dean nodded. “That’s right. Instructions are on the lid. Don’t burn it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I am off to write another chapter. Still working on the Godzilla story too, so bear with me! Oh, and let's not forget The Claim! I'm busy!!! Leave a comment, let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time at the Singer/Winchester house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still doing a bit of world building here, and showing what a loving family they are. I hope you like the chapter!

Sam gave a small wave as he ran out of the shop. Bobby came over. Dean frowned when he saw how the old man was leaning on his cane. The cane was a new development, and it took the man swallowing down his pride to make the decision to use it. 

“How you feeling today?” He asked. 

“I’m fine.” Bobby replied gruffly. 

“Sammy’s in the top fifty.” Dean told him, his voice oozing with pride. Bobby actually smiled.

“Good, that’s real good. So if he wins, you’re taking him to England?”

“Sure am. Mr. Novak gave me a stack of papers explaining the university tour, the award ceremony, and a list of popular tourist attractions as well as some less popular but still awesome ones. To cater to Sam’s nerdy side.” Dean explained. Bobby looked thoroughly amused.

“So…you’re gonna fly?”

Dean froze. Shit. Going to England meant getting in a plane. How long was that kind of flight? He couldn’t very well send Bobby in his stead, Sam would be hurt. Plus Bobby wasn’t getting around well anymore. Damn it!

“It’s alright, boy, don’t overthink it. You head on down to your doctor and tell ‘em you have a fear of flying and you need something to knock you out for the flight. They’ll give it to you.” Bobby patted Dean’s shoulder before hobbling away. Another few months and walking would be next to impossible for him. Not for the first time Dean wished Bobby would have done the chemo. It might have worked. It might not have. Point was, it would have extended his life, kept him around longer, or at least that’s what the doctor had said. Dean didn’t really believe it since the original prognosis had been grim. By the time they had caught the cancer it had eaten away at a good portion of his leg and spots of it could be seen on every organ. The man was alive now by sheer willpower alone. His six months to live diagnosis had run out a year ago. Stubborn wasn’t a sufficient word to describe him, but Dean was thankful for every single moment he got with the man. He was a better father to them than their own had ever been, and though the words may not have been spoken very often, Dean loved him, and so did Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After he was done for the day Dean headed up to the house. Everything, the house, the auto shop, and the junkyard were all together on twenty acres of land that Bobby owned free and clear. The house was old and falling apart and the junkyard itself was a disorganized mess, but it was home, and he was slowly making the necessary repairs to get the place fixed up again The sale of his own family home had given them some cushion money, or so Dean had originally thought. Then he had learned of his father’s debt, and he’d been forced to pay that back along with past taxes. Basically he was left with less than three thousand dollars when all was said and done, and that wasn’t enough to do much of anything with.

Bobby had sprung it on him long before the diagnosis that when he died, he was passing everything on to Dean. Said he knew Sam wouldn’t want the place, and he was right. When they’d brought it up to Sam, he had declined on the property, but he had a trust fund set up of ten thousand that would cover some expenses beyond his education. Plus the money was locked up in trust until Sam was twenty one. Dean knew ten thousand wouldn’t go very far in today’s economy, so he worked his ass off to save as much as he possibly could to cover any expenses Sam might encounter, in case his scholarship fell through. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to have to give up Stanford because his grades fell and they ran out of money. No, he would do everything in his power to make sure Sam saw his dreams come true. 

Dinner was on the table when he walked through the door, and he was surprised to see Sam had made garlic bread to go with it. He nodded at Bobby as he passed by, heading upstairs to take a shower. After he was cleaned up, he came back down. Sam had cut him a generous slice and had it waiting on a plate along with two slices of garlic bread and a glass of sweet tea. Dean didn’t touch alcohol. Not anymore.

“Thanks, Sammy. What made you pop the bread in too?” He asked as he picked up his glass of tea.

“I had a taste for it, then Bobby came in and told me to go ahead and put it in cause he wanted some too.” Sam had his own plate ready but he picked up the one he had prepared for Bobby and carried it to him in the living room. As much as Dean wanted them to eat together as a family here in the kitchen, once Bobby was sitting on the couch, they didn’t want to make him get up just to come into the kitchen. Dean and Sam took their own food and drink with them as they went to eat with him.

“Ms. Meyers gave us an assignment for English, to decipher the meaning of Hamlet and give our own interpretation. Going beyond the obvious, of course.”

“Oh, of course.” Dean teased. Sam rolled his eyes and kept going.

“So she wants me us to write a three page paper on it, and then for my Physics class…”

At that point Dean pretty much tuned out. He paid attention to his brother’s tone, nodding along as the boy blabbed on about formulas and homework, and his upcoming debate. It wasn’t until his history professor’s name entered into his brother’s ramblings that he tuned back in.

“What’s that about Mr. Novak?” 

Sam paused in his rambling to smirk. “Oh, _now_ you listen, because I mentioned _his_ name.”

“I’m listening because he’s the lifeline to your trip to Europe, smart ass.” Dean glared at his brother before taking a bite of his garlic bread. Sam rolled his eyes.

“I _said_ Mr. Novak did a backpacking tour across Europe when he graduated college and he showed us pictures today. He went with a bunch of friends and he was talking about how much fun he had, and how while we’re there we can see the royal guard, the museums, Big Ben…”

“Doesn’t that clock have another name now? Some nonsense about the queen?” Bobby asked. 

“Doesn’t matter. It’ll always be Big Ben.” Dean said. Bobby snorted and nodded in agreement.

“Anyway, he was telling us about the places he saw, and after class he took me aside and said he knows some great places to visit that are not on tourist maps, and he offered to take us.” Sam said. 

“Oh yeah?” Dean really wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Sam nodded eagerly.

“I told him the places that I really wanted to visit. He said that after the orientation and award ceremony the day after we get there, we’re basically free to do whatever we want, and to go anywhere we want. I sort of wanted to travel to France, maybe see the Eiffel tower or the Louvre, but he says that’s almost five hour trip by bus and train, and more than a six hour drive if we took a car. You don’t know how to drive in Europe and neither do I. Around England is one thing, but six hours of driving on the wrong side of the road? I’m scared we’d get in an accident.” 

Dean chuckled. The kid had a point. “Maybe we’ll pass on Paris, but once you’re out there and you get the hang of driving I’ll come visit you and we can take a trip to Paris then. How does that sound?”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up in obvious surprise. “You’d made a trip by plane twice for me?”

“I’d made it a hundred times for you, Sammy. You should know that by now.” Dean saw the humbled look on his brother’s face.

“It really means a lot to me that you’re going to come with me. I turned in all of the forms you signed, and Mr. Novak gave a copy to the school and to the awards committee. I really hope I win this.”

“I like his efficiency. He seems pretty sure you’ll be one of the winners.” Dean said.

Sam grinned. “I currently have the highest GPA and thanks to all of the volunteer work I do and my extracurricular activities, I have a really, really good chance of winning.”

“And you managed all that while getting put ahead a grade. I’m really proud of you, kiddo.” Dean made a mental note to invest in a really good camera and some new clothes for the trip. _When_ Sam won. He had a feeling deep, down inside that his brother would win. Maybe it was their mother looking down on them from heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. And try not to feel too bad for Bobby. He's a stubborn SOB, and very much loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets talked into hanging out with his friends and going to get some lunch, which leads to a moment of embarrassment for him, and another guest to join their group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I had this dream the other night where Dean was busy texting as he walked into a diner and he sat down without looking. Turned out he sat down at Cas' table, surprising both of them. I debated. Write a completely new fic based on this 30 second dream or just add it in here? I opted to add it in here, and then I threw in the rest of the gang for good measure. I hope you like this chapter. :)

It was rare that Dean had time to spend with his friends on a Saturday, but they’d invited him out to lunch, and Charlie was paying, so who was he to say no? Sam had gone to Kevin’s to hang out and Bobby was kicking back to watch a baseball game. He’d made it clear that he was looking forward to an afternoon with the house empty. In other words, he wanted Dean to get out and enjoy himself for a while, rather than work himself to death as he was inclined to do. That was how he now found himself sitting in the passenger seat of Benny’s Buick with Andrea, Benny’s girlfriend wedged between them while Victor, Ash, and Charlie sat in the backseat. He’d told them he could meet them there but for some reason they were certain he wouldn’t come if he was left to his own devices. Damn it if they didn’t all know him too well.

The ride to the diner was spent with Dean trying to find a new air compressor for Benny’s car. It hadn’t had air since he’d bought the thing and this summer was promising to be a hot one. He was checking with various distributors via text but coming up blank since the car needed new struts and a starter as well. He followed his friends into the diner, busily typing away on his phone as the server seated them. He slid into his seat as he sent off yet another text in an attempt to locate someone that could get the starter to him quickly, and for the price he was willing to pay. 

“Sorry, man, I can’t get the starter til Tuesday at the earliest. I’ve checked everywhere. But I can install it as soon as it gets to the shop.”

“Uh, Dean?”

How odd that Charlie sounded like she was _behind_ him. He looked up to find an amused but familiar pair of blue eyes looking at him. 

“Oh!” He turned in his seat to see his friends at the booth behind the one that apparently Mr. Novak was sitting at. Due to not paying attention he had overshot their booth and slid in across from one Castiel Novak. He turned back around to look at the teacher, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

“Jeez, I’m sorry, I was busy ordering car parts. I didn’t mean to interrupt your meal.”

“It’s quite alright. I just didn’t want to eat at home alone, so I came here. They have excellent burgers.” The teacher replied. Dean gave a weak smile as he slid out of the booth and stood up.

“Sorry about that, Mr. Novak, really.” Dean muttered as he turned to go to the right booth.

“Do you guys know each other?” Charlie asked. She was looking right at the teacher.

“Oh, this is, uh, Sam’s history teacher. The one that nominated him for the award.” Dean explained. “Mr. Novak.”

“Please, we’re not in a classroom. My name is Castiel.” Castiel smiled politely as he looked up at Dean. 

“Are you eating alone?” Charlie asked.

“Oh, um, yes, I am.” Castiel admitted.

Charlie waved down the server. When the girl came over she pointed at Castiel.

“Can you please push a couple of tables together? Our friend Castiel is eating with us.” She told the girl. Castiel’s eyes widened.

“You don’t have to do that.” He said but Charlie was already elbowing Ash so he’d let her get out. She stood up and walked over to offer her hand.

“Eating alone is lonely. If it weren’t for us Dean would be under some car hood, starving as he worked overtime. You can’t spend all your time alone, right? By the way, I’m Charlie, Dean’s best friend.”

“One of.” Benny corrected her. She snorted, and so did Dean.

“One of his best friends.” She grinned. Castiel shook her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Charlie. I’m Castiel Novak.”

“Novak, that name sounds familiar. Isn’t that the name of the guy that owns the gaming store? Gabe Novak?” Ash looked to the others. Benny and Dean both shrugged.

“That would actually be one of my older brothers. I have a sister too, Anna. She teaches art and music at a grade school in Arizona.” Castiel said.

“That’s cool. Your brother’s a pretty funny guy.” Charlie said. She motioned to the others so they would get up when the server waved to them. She had a table ready for them.

“So…eating alone, huh?” Dean asked as he fell in step next to Castiel. The table was near the back and they were behind Benny and Andrea as they walked. Charlie was leading the way for them all.

“Yes. It can get dull at home. It’s just me and my cat, Lady Godiva. I had a taste for a burger and since I am an atrocious cook, I felt it was safer for my neighbors if I just came here to enjoy one.” Castiel replied with a smile.

“Lady Godiva? I have to admit, that’s a pretty cool name for a cat. Isn’t she the one that rode around on her horse naked?” Dean asked with a grin.

“That would be her. It was the first name that came to mind when I first saw her. She has a beautiful coat of thick blonde hair and when she ran around after her ball, it reminded me of a painting I’d seen of Lady Godiva with long blonde hair flowing in the wind, and I guess it just seemed to click for me. I just call her Lady for short.”

“She sounds pretty. I don’t do well around cats. Allergies and such.” Dean said.

“I’m allergic as well. I selected her breed for the fact that they have less of a chance of triggering my allergies. And then I went a step further and selected a female since there is something in the saliva that is the actual allergen, and it’s in higher quantities in males. I take allergy medicine every day and so far, Lady and I have been alright for the last four years.” Castiel had hardly any problems with Lady.

“What breed is she?” Dean asked as they reached the table. He sat down and Castiel took the seat next to him.

“She’s a Siberian Forest cat.” Castiel replied.

“I don’t even know what that is.” Dean laughed. He looked at Benny who shrugged.

“I don’t know either, brother. Never heard of that. Is it like a Norwegian Forest cat?”

Castiel nodded. “They’re quite similar. Someday I would like to get Sphynx.”

Benny laughed hard at that. 

“What’s a Sphynx? Why is that so funny?” Dean wondered.

“That’s a hairless cat.” Cas explained.

“Eww, a hairless cat? Why the hell deliberately breeds a cat that way?” Dean shuddered at the thought.

“They’re actually quite cute.” Castiel pulled out his phone and went into his gallery. He held it up so Dean could see Lady. “This is my cat.”

“She really has a lot of fur. And your allergies don’t go nuts?” Dean couldn’t imagine living with a cat that had _that_ much hair and _not_ itching and wheezing constantly.

“No, not at all. But I also bathe her regularly and vacuum my apartment several times a week. And then there’s my allergy medicine. All combined, I do fine with Lady.” Castiel smiled and folded his hands neatly on top of the table. Dean shook his head.

“I’ve never taken allergy meds. I guess they must work if so many people use them. But seriously? You bathe your cat? I thought cats hated water.”

“Not all cats. Some love it, including Siberians. If Lady hears water running she comes running. Sometimes in the summer I will fill the tub, lay down some towels, and let her bathe at her leisure. She likes to just sit in a couple inches of water. I take her for walks too, much like you would a dog. She’s…unique.” Castiel had a smirk on his lips that Dean had a hard time not staring at. 

“Are you two seriously sitting there talking about cats? Where are you from, Castiel? Are you from around here?” Charlie had turned away from talking to Victor and was looking at him and Dean.

“Oh, no, I’m from Illinois. I attended university here and after I graduated, I got a job at Roosevelt.” He replied.

“So it’s just you and your cat?”

His cheeks flushed slightly as he nodded. He tried very hard not to glance at Dean.

“How well do you and Dean know each other?” Victor asked.

“We met once, to go over some paperwork for Sammy.” Dean replied. Castiel nodded.

“Oh. Well, my name’s Victor, since Dean didn’t feel introductions were necessary. The big guy over here is Benny, the pretty girl to his left is girlfriend Andrea, and that there is Ash. Benny and me, we work with Dean. Ash is our friend, like Charlie.”

“Sorry about that, I should have introduced everyone.” Dean apologized.

“It’s alright.” Castiel smiled and Dean was struck again by just how blue the man’s eyes were. He was so fucked…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shock Castiel had felt when he’d seen Dean walking into the diner rendered him speechless. Normally when he saw someone he knew, he would wave and say hello, but seeing _Dean_ walking in, it took his breath away. The man had been gorgeous the day he’d come walking into Castiel’s classroom, but now? His eyes took in what the man was wearing hungrily. Low slung jeans hung off his hips and the gray tee shirt he was wearing stretched tight across his chest. Over that he wore a brown leather jacket that seemed to fit him like a second skin. He was typing away on his phone as he mumbled something to someone in their group. As they were being seated he followed but instead of sitting down at the larger booth behind the one Castiel was seated at, Dean sat down across from him. He was both surprised and delighted to get to see the man again, but more than anything he was amused since the man still didn’t seem to realize what he’d done. Dean was talking about car parts until the red head in his group called to him. The look of surprise and embarrassment on his face was adorable. 

Now here he was, sitting next to Dean, close enough that he could smell that amazing aftershave again, and meeting all of his friends, he felt…included. It was nice. Charlie and Victor were both very friendly, asking him about his life there and his work, and Benny did his own bragging about Sam. It was clear this group was like family. He wondered though, with the way Charlie and Dean bantered if they were more than just friends. 

“Castiel, what do you do for fun?” She asked.

“Uh…read, mostly. Sometimes I watch movies.” He really didn’t get out a whole lot.

“You should come to one of my parties. I throw them as stress relief a few times a year. Sometimes we just dance and have beer and sometimes we play video games. If we feel the need to get out we’ll go play miniature golf or go LARP’ing. Just whatever will help us de-stress.” She said. Castiel had to admit, the idea of seeing Dean dance was quite intriguing. Before his mind could wander into X-rated territory he smiled and nodded.

“I think my brother would enjoy that too. I do play some games, though I don’t usually play with anyone besides my brother.” 

Charlie started rattling on about LARP’ing and comic book conventions and Castiel was trying to keep up with her. When she started talking about her girlfriend he tried not to show his surprise. Oh. So she _wasn’t_ Dean’s girlfriend after all, she really was just his best friend. He wanted to chide himself for jumping to conclusions. Charlie continued to talk and he paid closer attention. He only had a few friends as it was. It never hurt to make new ones. Especially if Dean Winchester was one of them. 

Their server came and took their orders and they sat back to talk more. Castiel liked the way everyone got along, and how they all worked to include him, asking about his job and what kinds of things he taught, but they also asked about his hobbies, what shows he liked, and Charlie seemed to be the most inquisitive of all.

“So, you dating?” She asked him. He could feel his cheeks burning again and he wanted to kick himself for the brief glance he sent in Dean’s direction. With any luck Charlie would just think he was reluctant for Dean to share information with Sam. Thing was, he was out, and his students knew it. There wasn’t anything to hide from them.

“No, not in a while.” He told her.

“I hear ya. Good women are slim pickings round these parts.” Ash said with an exaggerated sigh.

“Or good men.” Cas said with a smirk. Benny and Charlie both chuckled. He looked in Dean’s direction mostly because the server was returning with their food but Dean was deep in conversation with Victor. He doubted the man had heard him. That made him a little sad. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finished their food, chatting through the entire meal. It was relaxed and friendly, and once Dean was able to pull himself away from Victor, he turned to look at Castiel again. He listened as the man talked about his hometown to Ash and Benny. The man had a gift for language and he used so many descriptive words that Dean was able to picture it easily. 

“So how is it that your brother is out here too? Did one of you come out here and then the other followed?” Dean asked.

Castiel turned to look at him and damn if that smile he gave didn’t set Dean’s belly on fire.

“I came out here for school and in my third year I did my student teaching and I knew I wanted to stay here. I just liked it better than back home. I come from a very religious family and the entire area is like that. I couldn’t be out and live free there. So I decided to stay here and I got the job I have now. At first I taught English and Creative Writing, but last year I replaced the Advanced Placement History teacher when she retired, so this year I teach AP World History, American History, and a college prep European History course. I like English, but I love History. I love teaching the AP kids, they have a hunger for knowledge and absolutely eat everything up. Sam is a delight to have, he devoirs everything I teach him, but if I am being honest, he knows most of it already.”

Dean was still surprised to hear that Castiel was gay, or at least bi like he was, but it was immediately overridden by his pride at hearing at how smart his brother was. It had him grinning like a fool.

“Yeah, he is forever spewing facts all the time. He was working on a paper on Hamlet that he read to me like…three times before he was satisfied it was good enough to turn in, and I probably know as much about European history now as the people that live in Europe.” He said with a chuckle. “And don’t get me started on Physics!”

Castiel’s smile grew steadily larger as he talked about Sam. If there were two things Dean could talk for days about, it was his nerdy brother and his academic achievements, and his car. Thankfully Castiel was willing to listen.

“Don’t mind Dean, he raised Sam since he was a little thing so he goes all “Dad” from time to time.” Charlie said.

“Oh, I admire everything Dean has done for his family. Sam speaks quite fondly of him. It’s nice to see that they care equally for one another.” Castiel told her. Charlie smiled.

“Yeah, they’re both good guys. Wait til you meet Bobby. You’ll love him.” 

Castiel knew that name. Sam had mentioned someone by that name on several occasions.

“That’s your uncle, right?” He looked at Dean who nodded.

“Yeah.”

Dean’s phone started ringing so he fished it out. “Crap, Lisa’s calling. I’m going to take this outside.” He got up and left the table. The phone was already to his ear as he walked away. Castiel watched him go before turned back to his empty plate. He picked up the last of his glass of sweet tea and finished it off. Charlie was grumbling about Dean’s call and Benny was nodding, clearly not pleased either.

“She’s the ex.” Ash whispered to him. 

“Oh.” Castiel gave a tiny smile and nodded. It wasn’t his business but since Ash had volunteered the information, he thought that was alright.

“So dude, you’re in the Rainbow club too?” Victor suddenly asked. Castiel turned to look at him.

“I’ve never referred to it quite like that but, yes, I am.”

Victor moved from his seat into Dean’s empty one. “I get the feeling you like Dean. Am I right?” He leaned close and spoke quietly so no one else heard him. When Castiel gasped, Victor let out a low, rumbly laugh.

“It’s alright man. He’s a good looking guy, and with a good heart. You should ask him out.”

Now he was confused. “What?”

Victor glanced across the table to see Charlie not so discretely watching them. She smiled and turned back to talk to Andrea, but he knew she was trying to listen.

“I’m saying Dean is single and has been for ages now. He’s good looking, you’re good looking, and you’re both doing a shitty job of looking disinterested in one another. If I didn’t speak up now, I guarantee you Charlie there will. Only she doesn’t believe in discretion.” Victor licked his lips and smiled. 

“If I hadn’t seen you looking so damn hard at Dean I’d have asked you out, but I’m not stepping on his toes. I saw how he looked at you too, and he’s mentioned you more than a handful of times down at the garage, so I know he’s interested. Give it a shot and ask Dean out.”

Castiel’s jaw dropped. He wasn’t sure what part of that to address first. Dean had been talking about him? Dean _liked men_?

“Are you flirting with Castiel?” Charlie teased. Victor smiled.

“Maybe.”

“Get outta my seat, shithead.” Dean growled. He shot Victor a dirty look that Castiel caught. Victor grinned as he slid back into his own seat. He looked once more at the teacher.

“At least think about it, ok? The last part.” He winked and somehow Castiel managed to compose himself enough to give a small smile and nod.

“I-I will.”

“Who wants dessert? I need some damn pie.” Dean slapped a hand on the table. “Hey Allison! Pie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's a little jealous, lol. I hope you liked this chapter. More is coming. Leave a comment if you like. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is making friends, and everyone is in agreement that Dean is emotionally constipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

After they’d had their pie Dean decided to walk back to the garage alone. Castiel could only watch him go. With a sigh he stood to leave as well. He’d only intended to have lunch and then go home. It wasn’t like he had anything else to do.

“Where are you going?” Charlie asked him as he pulled money out to cover his food. He shrugged.

“Just going to go home.”

“Do you have a game system?” 

“Yes, I have two, actually.” He replied.

“Cool. Why don’t I come over and we can play?” She clapped her hands excitedly.

“That’s code for she’s going to talk your ear off about how awesome and wonderful Dean is. But she’s also going to kick your butt at whatever games you play. She’s a game designer.” Ash chuckled when Charlie shot him an annoyed look. Castiel weighed his options. He could go home and lay around on his couch all weekend bored or he could let his new friend come over to play video games and maybe watch movies.

“Do you mind cats?” He finally asked her.

“I love them!” She replied excitedly.

“She’s not a little cat, and she will want to sit in your lap. I’m just letting you know that.” He warned.

“That’s fine, I love any animals. Benny and Andrea have a German Shepard that things it’s a lap dog. All one hundred pounds of him. He weighs nearly as much as I do!”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Then Lady shouldn’t be a problem. I would be honored to have you over.”

“I’ll drop you guys off. How are you getting home later, Red?” Benny asked.

“I can drop her off.” Castiel offered.

“Nah, I’ll get Dorothy to pick me up when she gets off work. She’s working late tonight.” Charlie said, not wanting to impose. 

“Then let’s get a move on. I’m taking Andrea to a movie tonight.” Benny said. Charlie squealed happily.

“So what games do you have, and what systems?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean paced back and forth as his anger grew. Who did Victor think he was flirting with Castiel like that? _He_ was the one that wanted to go out with the teacher. Victor was a flirt but never dated anyone seriously. His friend wouldn’t have had that opportunity to come on to Castiel if he hadn’t taken that damn phone call. Castiel probably thought he was interested in his ex, because no doubt one of those idiots at the table told the man who she was. Fuck! She was just calling to ask how much it would cost to get her brakes done! He picked up a pair of pliers and tried to concentrate on pulling out the corroded spark plugs on the Honda Civic that had just come in twenty minutes ago. It was impossible to pull them out the usual way. When was the last time they’d even been changed? It was frustrating! His weekend crew recognized quickly that he was in one hell of a bad mood and they were steering clear. He cursed loudly with each plug he removed, trying to imagine whether Castiel would say yes or not if Victor actually asked him out. His friend was charming and handsome and Dean knew he was hard to resist. He knew he’d come off seeming like an asshole earlier. The teacher probably thought he was some Neanderthal with an anger problem after the way he’d very nearly shoved Victor out of his seat. It wasn’t Victor’s fault though. Castiel was single, into men, and absolutely drop dead gorgeous. It made sense that his friend would show interest. With a frustrated groan he instructed Kenny to finish up with the car. He wasn’t in the right mindset to be working on it. In fact, he hadn’t needed to come in at all today. Bobby had given him the day off and told him to go out and have some fun. Yeah, fun. _With who_? 

After washing his hands he left the garage and walked back up to the house. Bobby was asleep on the couch, snoring softly, a baseball game playing its eighth inning on the television. He knew better than to turn it off so he just headed upstairs to take a shower. He needed to clear his head and figure his crap out. Being upset with Victor wasn’t getting him anywhere. Castiel could date whoever he wanted, Dean had no claim to him at all. In fact, he was deliberately trying to shake off whatever feelings he had for the man because he was _Sam’s freaking teacher_! The man was beautiful and nice, and fucking smart as hell. He was definitely out of Dean’s league. Maybe he was better off going out with Victor after all. Maybe this time his friend would be interested in a real, solid relationship since Castiel was clearly amazing. With his pity party coming to a painful head, Dean got out of the shower and dried off. He needed a neutral third party to talk to, someone that wouldn’t judge him or criticize his decision not to ask the beautiful school teacher out. After shaving and dressing, he left. There was only one person he knew he could talk to about matters like this.

“Charlie?” Sam was surprised to see who was calling him so when her name popped up on his phone, he quickly answered.

“Your brother is an idiot.” She said by way of greeting. Sam snorted.

“What did he do now?”

“We ran into your teacher today. Castiel? Really nice guy too. I invited him to have lunch with us. He’s totally into your brother.” She said. Sam chuckled.

“I figured. He’s been sending stuff home for Dean to look over, but when I asked Kevin, he wasn’t sending anything extra home with him, and he certainly didn’t offer to take Kevin and his mother around on a personal tour of England.”

Charlie laughed. “Wow, he has it bad. You know, your brother likes him too, right?”

“Duh.” Sam replied.

“But he won’t ask the man out!” She was frustrated, he could hear it in her voice. Oddly enough though, she sounded like she was whispering.

“Where are you?” He asked.

“I’m in Castiel’s bathroom.”

He hadn’t expected that. “What are you doing in my history teacher’s bathroom?”

“I invited myself over to play video games, and to talk Dean up. I know he likes him. Every time I mention your brother’s name he blushes. It would be adorable if it weren’t so frustrating.” She sighed.

“Yeah, well, we know how stubborn Dean is. He’s not going to ask Mr. Novak out.” Sam said.

“Why not?” 

“I know my brother well enough to know that he’s afraid he’ll hurt my chances of winning the award, even though Mr. Novak’s recommendation went to the awards committee the same day as the nomination, and they don’t consult the teachers again until the process is over.” He explained.

“Does Dean know this?” 

Sam rolled his eyes, even though she couldn’t see it. “Does Dean ever listen to me?”

It was her turn to snort. “Yeah, you’re right. Ok, so I’ll get Castiel to do the asking. By the way, your brother is in a bad mood because he thinks Victor was flirting with Castiel earlier. He sort of was, but it was on Dean’s behalf. Got downright possessive at the diner earlier. It didn’t help that Lisa called either and Dean left to take the call.”

Sam groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What the hell did she call for?”

“I don’t know, but it was a very brief call and he didn’t seem upset by it, just by the fact that when he got back to the table, Vic was in his seat, leaning close and whispering to Castiel who looked shocked. So be prepared for a bad mood.” She warned.

“Thanks. Hey, don’t you think he’s going to wonder why you’re taking so long in the bathroom?” He asked. She giggled.

“Would you believe I’m watching his cat swim? I’m sitting on the floor next to the tub playing with the cat while she swims. He ran downstairs to the pizza place next door to grab us some dinner.” 

“Pics or it didn’t happen.” He laughed.

“You got it. I’ll send some that I already took.”

“Ok. Go have fun.” 

“I will. See if you can’t get through to Dean, ok? He’s so freaking stubborn!” She cried.

“I will try. Bye, Charlie.”

“Bye, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you're all wondering where Dean went. You will find out next chapter. :)
> 
> I hope you liked this one. Comments are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decided to ask someone he trusted that he knew would give him honest, unbias advice, and he leaves feeling much more confident as well as no longer upset about Victor.
> 
> Sam decides to intervene on his brother's behalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! And I hope you like the collage. That is a Siberian Forest cat, and the beautiful blonde? THAT is what Lady Godiva looks like. Gorgeous, right? You can see they like water and the outdoors.

[  
](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1458183632.jpg)[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 

Dean rang the doorbell and waited. It wasn’t long before the door was opening and he found himself looking at his mother’s best friend, Missouri.

“Hey, Sugar, what brings you over here?” She already had him by the arm and was tugging him into the house. “You hungry? Thirsty? I made pie, pecan.” She closed the door and dragged him along to the kitchen. There was no escaping this, it was just how she was.

“Pie sounds good. Coffee too, if you have some.” He said as he sat down at the small kitchen table. Within minutes he had a slice of pie and a cup of coffee in front of him. She sat down across from him.

“So spill. What has you coming to see me? You been thinking of your mama again, honey?”

Dean smiled, but his sadness was apparent. “I always think of her, but no, this time I came to ask your advice about something.”

She folded her arms on the table in front of her and arched one brow at him. “Well, spill.”

He finished chewing the bite of pie he’d just put in his mouth and chased it with a sip of the coffee before attempting to speak.

“So skipping the obvious parts here, we know Sammy is a genius, and he was nominated by his history teacher for this award that could put him on the radar later down the line for Oxford. There were a hundred kids nominated, and it’s down to fifty now. Sam is still in the running. Twenty five kids will get chosen.” He explained.

“Ok, I’m not surprised. I know the boy will win it. So what’s the problem? You can’t be doubting him, you never do.”

He huffed out a small laugh at that. Damn she knew him well.

“So, I had to go down and meet his teacher, to discuss the award, expectations, the trip, the things I would need to get in order for Sam in the event that he wins, like his passport and stuff. And well, I… _like_ his teacher. His name is Castiel, and he’s gorgeous and smart, and very nice, and I think maybe he likes me back.” He chewed on his lower lip as he waited for her to speak.

“And you think it would be wrong to ask him out, am I right?” She guessed. He nodded.

“Alright. So when are you supposed to know one way or the other whether or not Sam has won this award?”

“Sometime next month. And then the trip is in June. I don’t want to mess anything up for Sam since it all hinges on the teacher’s recommendations.” He told her.

She waved a hand dismissively. “Honey, that recommendation went with his nomination. They won’t call the school to let them know that one of their students won until they actually win or lose, so you have no effect on that. If you like the man, and it’s clear that you do, ask him out. But don’t string him along, it’s cruel and leads to broken hearts. If it’s that big of a concern for you, wait until after Sam gets his acceptance letter.”

Dean smiled and ate a few more bites of pie. “So I should do it, just wait til we know for sure Sammy won.”

“That’s what I would do. So tell me about this Castiel. Is he really that good looking?” 

“He’s gorgeous. Dark hair, blue eyes. Wait, let me see if he’s on the school website.” He pulled out his phone and pulled up the school’s page. There was a “Get to know your teachers” page, and he sorted alphabetically through them until he got to N. Third one down was Castiel. Damn, even his picture showed how gorgeous he was. He handed her the phone, chuckling when she whistled.

“Dang that boy is pretty! I bet he melts your heart with a single smile, doesn’t he?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, he kind of does.”

“Well, I look forward to meeting him. It’s about time he came into your life. Been waiting on this one for a while now.” She gave a sharp laugh that startled him. She’d always had a gift for knowing when things were going to happen before they happened. As a kid she always knew when he’d done something wrong and was trying to hide it from his mother. 

“Are you saying he’s the one?” He was dying to know.

“Well that is yet to be determined, isn’t it? Get your act straight, Dean and things will fall into place the way they’re supposed to.” She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes for a second. “And don’t you be worrying none about Victor. He’s looking out for you, not stepping in on your territory. So be nice to him.”

Dean laughed and nodded. The anger he’d felt up until arriving here was now gone. He felt lighter than he had in ages. It was always like this when he visited here. Like all his baggage was left at the door.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“You want some more pie, Darlin?” She asked. Despite the piece he’d had earlier at the diner, and the piece he had just finished, he was loathe to say no and she knew this.

“Absolutely.” He replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So I heard you went out with my brother and his friends Saturday.” 

Castiel looked up to see the class had all left, but Sam was still standing there. Last class of the day meant Sam had nowhere important to be.

“Oh, yes, I was already at the diner when they arrived.” He wondered how the boy had learned this information. “Did Dean tell you?”

“Not really. I talked to Charlie. She told me how cool she thinks you are. I brought it up later to Dean when I saw him and he said yeah, you guys all ate together. Then he went down to the shop to work. He really works too much.” 

Castiel nodded. “Charlie did mention that. They were all lovely people. I enjoyed having lunch with them.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty cool. It’s like having a bunch of young, cool aunts and uncles. Except Ash. He’s a bit weird.” Sam said. Castiel snorted and quickly covered his face in embarrassment.

“I thought he was nice. Though…mullets did go out in the eighties.”

Sam grinned. “He’ll have one til the day he dies, I swear.” He shifted his bag on his shoulder and cocked his head. “You like my brother, right?”

Castiel must have looked like a fish out of water the way he gaped at the boy in front of him.

“It’s cool, I can see why. Dean’s a nice looking guy, I guess. At least, people always tell me he is. I think he’s ugly cause he’s my brother. It’s my job. If you like him, you should ask him out cause he’s not going to do it. He thinks he’d jeopardizing my chances of winning the award, and probably my grades as well. Like I’d ever get anything less than an A.” The boy scoffed.

“Sam, I don’t think this is appropriate to discuss here.” Castiel said, careful not to reveal that he really was interested in Dean. 

“Whatever. He’s a stubborn bonehead, so tell him you like him and ask him out. Here’s the house number. I’m not allowed to give out his cell number unless he says it’s ok to do so. If a cranky sounding man answers, that’s just Bobby. He’ll agree that Dean’s a butthead, and he’ll get my brother on the phone. Have a great afternoon, Mr. Novak. See you tomorrow.”

Just like that Castiel was alone, sitting at his desk and wondering what the hell had just happened, and how the hell he had been so damn obvious about his interest in Dean. Charlie had brought it up Saturday as they played games and Victor had brought it up at the diner. Now Sam was doing it. Was he really that obvious? And if he was, had Dean picked up on it too? With a sigh he began gathering his things and putting them in his bag. Sam’s school forms listed a contact number. He would just have to call the man and see if he would like to get together sometime. If this many people were noticing then it was time to make a move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where’s Dean?” Bobby asked as he came into the kitchen. Sam looked up from the can of raviolis he was heating up on the stove.

“I don’t know, he went shopping I think.”

Bobby had the phone in his hand and he brought it back to his ear.

“Sorry, he’s not home at the moment. Do you have his cell number?” 

He waited a beat, listening to the person. “Oh, sorry, Dean has this thing about giving out his number. We’re not allowed to give it out his cell without permission.”

Sam watched as his uncle talked to the person on the other end. 

“I’ll give him the message. You have a nice afternoon.”

Bobby hung up and looked at Sam. “That was your teacher, Mr. Novak.”

Sam snickered. “I wonder why he called.”

Bobby narrowed his eyes at the boy. “I’m doubting it’s to inform your brother that you did something wrong, so care to share with the rest of the class?”

Sam took his food off the burner and turned the stove off. He carried the pot and a spoon to the table and Bobby sat down across from him.

“Mr. Novak likes Dean. Like… _likes_ him.”

Bobby’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“And I’m betting from the way that your brother pays you special attention when you mention your teacher’s name, he likes him back.”

Sam grinned wide. “Yep. But you didn’t hear that from me.”

“I heard Victor mentioning your brother liking someone. Guess now I know who that someone is.” Bobby chuckled and shook his head. “It’s about damn time. He better say yes or I’ll box his damn ears.”

Sam started giggling. Bobby would do it too.

“I told Mr. Novak that Dean likes him and he should ask him out, cause Dean won’t do it.”

“Cause of that award?” Bobby asked. Sam nodded.

“That and he still thinks he doesn’t deserve a good relationship. Mr. Novak is really nice though. Girls drool over him, so I guess he’s hot? The way Dean stares at him I know he thinks my teacher is hot.”

Bobby shook his head and grunted. “Boy better get his head out of his ass, and soon. Before something good slips through his fingers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter. Leave a comment if you like. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is quite persistent, and in this case it's going to pay off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

“Dean! Phone!” Sam yelled. He didn’t receive an answer in response. “Dean!” He walked into the living room but it was empty.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Novak, I don’t know where he is. He was on the couch a few minutes ago.”

“That’s alright, Sam. I’ll just try calling back later.” Castiel said. He was trying not to sound disappointed.

“Ok. I’ll let him know that you called.” Sam replied cheerily.

“Thank you, Sam. Have a nice evening.”

The line clicked as the teacher hung up, so Sam hung up on his end. Where the hell was Dean?

“Bobby!”

“What?” The old man yelled back from the second floor.

“Do you know where Dean is?”

“I sent him to the store to refill my prescription. Ran out of my pain meds.” Bobby replied.

“Oh, ok! Mr. Novak called again. I have to tell Dean later.” Sam went to the foot of the stairs and saw Bobby looking down from the second floor.

“Persistent bugger, isn’t he?”

Sam snickered. “With Dean you kind of have to be.”

Bobby nodded. “Boy’s a bonehead sometimes. Alright, just tell him when he gets back.”

“Will do.” Sam said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So you’ve called how many times now?” Charlie asked.

“Four times now. Either my timing is like, _way_ off or I’m calling when he’s not home, Or he’s avoiding me.” Castiel slumped back against the couch and frowned at the television. The game he and Charlie were playing was on pause as they talked, not that the conversation was helping. All week he’d been trying to get in touch with the handsome mechanic but so far he hadn’t been successful.

“Knowing Dean, he’s busy running around. Remember, he not only runs the garage and works there constantly but he’s also the one that cleans the house, maintains the junkyard, does all the shopping, the laundry, runs the errands…” She patted Castiel’s shoulder. “He’s afraid to sit down for long. He has this mindset that he has to keep busy, that keeping busy will keep Sam from growing up and Bobby from dying, because once they’re gone, he’ll be alone. And he thinks we don’t know this. Why do you think I drag him out for lunch or randomly show up to play video games or watch movies with him? He’s great once he’s in a relationship though. That’s what you want, right? Not just a quick fling?”

“No! I-I don’t do flings. I would like something…substantial. If he’d give me a damn chance.” Castiel grumbled.

“Oh, he will. He’s just scared. Keep trying though.”

“Can’t you just call him? Tell him I want to talk to him?” He asked.

“I can try. Usually he responds better to texting. Let me text him.” She pulled out her phone and shot off a text.

Charlie: Hey biotch. Text me back. I’m with a certain hot, sexy teacher and he says he’s been trying to reach you at the house. Why can’t you just give him your damn cell phone number?

She set the phone down on her thigh to wait for his text back.

“Now we just have to wait.”

He groaned and let his head fall back against the couch. “I’m not sure if it’s worthwhile to keep pursuing him if he’s not really interested.”

“And that is where you would be wrong. He is interested. I bet he’s holding out until Sam either wins or doesn’t win the award. He’s seriously scared of ruining Sam’s chances. He’d never do anything to jeopardize his brother’s chances of winning. Just keep trying to reach him, until I get verification that I can give you his cell number.”

“Why is it such a big deal to give it out?” He asked.

“Eh, well, a few years ago he got involved with this guy Gordon. They weren’t dating, not really, but Gordon was an odd duck. He got very possessive of Dean and was super aggressive. Dean stopped talking to him, cut him out of his life, but Gordon didn’t take the hint. Started calling his cell, just blowing it up at all hours of the day and night, was showing up at the garage, at the house, the diner, anywhere he knew Dean could be. It came to an end last year when Gordon got into a DUI two towns over. He killed a kid that was crossing the street and then fled the scene. They caught him though and he’s facing a butt load of time. Dean changed his number and now he doesn’t give it out unless the person is…important to him.” She explained.

Castiel frowned. _Lisa_ had Dean’s number.

“He’s thinking of changing it again though. His ex bugs him from time to time and it’s driving him nuts when she starts up drama.” She added.

“That would be the one that called him last weekend?” 

She nodded. “Yeah. She cheated on him and got pregnant. Baby was born in January, a little boy. She tried to say it was Dean’s but the timing didn’t add up. He called for a DNA test. Not his. Everyone has exes, and they’re not all good people. There’s a reason why they’re exes after all, right?”

Castiel nodded. He had a few of those too. “Yes, I can sympathize. I dated one of my college professors for over a year. Big mistake. I had no idea he was married with three kids until I met the wife at a university function. He tried to claim they had an open marriage and she was ok with him seeing other people. I told him, that’s fine and dandy for _her_. I was not ok with it. I stopped seeing him after that. I run in to him occasionally and he tries to flirt but I shut him right down.” 

“And I bet you changed your number too after you broke up, right?”

Castiel nodded. “Yeah, I did. He was harassing me for weeks after I dumped him.”

Charlie’s phone chimed and she quickly grabbed it. Castiel lifted his head off the couch to watch as she opened the text she had received and read it.

Dean: I’m at the doctor’s with Bobby. It hasn’t spread any worse than it was last month, so that’s good. Why is he trying to reach me? 

Charlie rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath as she typed out a response.

Charlie: You know why! Stop being an idiot and give the guy a freaking chance! For whatever reason, he likes you. 

Dean: I’m dropping Bobby off and then I’m heading to the phone store. It’s time to upgrade my phone, but I’m changing my number too. Lisa is bugging me again and I’m sick of it. Maybe I’ll give him the new number. We’ll see.

Charlie: That’s a start. You’re holding out until Sam wins, aren’t you?

Dean: Maybe

Charlie: I figured as much. He likes you, and he’s really pretty cool outside of his job. Can’t beat me at any games, but he’s still pretty fun to hang out and talk with, and he has good taste in movies. We’re watching the Resident Evil movies later. Right now we’re playing Resident Evil six. And I know you like him. He even knows you like him. So get that stick out of your ass and give the man your damn number already!

Dean: You’re a pain, you know that?

Charlie: Someone has to be in order to get you to do something good for yourself for once.

Dean: How is this good for me?

Charlie: Are you an idiot? He’s hot, he likes you, and he’s a good person. You could have a hot boyfriend that wants you, and you could be having hot sex. Maybe you’ll loosen up if you’re getting laid regularly.

Dean: Dude

Dean: He better not be reading over your shoulder.

Charlie looked over at Castiel who grinned. 

“I’ll just tell him no, you aren’t.”

He grinned even wider.

Charlie: Of course he’s not! 

Dean: Why do you care if I get laid or not?

Charlie: Because you’re much more fun when you’re getting some regularly.

Dean: DUDE

Charlie laughed.

Charlie: You know you want his ass. 

Dean: That’s none of your business.

Charlie: I could just tell him to ask Vic out if you’re not interested.

Dean: FUCK YOU CHARLIE! Don’t you dare!

Charlie laughed louder and looked over at Castiel who had one hand over his mouth as he tried to stifle his own laughter.

“He’s so bad at pretending to be indifferent.” She snorted.

Charlie: I knew you liked him. So answer his darn calls already!

Dean: You’re a royal pain in my ass, you know that?

Charlie: You love me anyway.

Dean: Yeah, I do. I gotta run, the doctor wants to talk to me in private. I’ll call you later when I get my new number.

Charlie put her phone aside and looked at Castiel. “Told you he likes you. He doesn’t get like that unless he really likes someone, so don’t give up on him just yet.”

He dropped his hand and cocked an eyebrow as he smiled wide.

“Oh, I don’t plan to.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Damn it Dean, he called again. You need to take his damn calls.” Bobby had a scowl on his face as he glared at his nephew. Dean was bent over Baby’s engine as he checked her fluids. He stood up, wiping the transmission dipstick on a clean cloth as he tried not to look at his uncle.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He tried and failed to sound casual. Bobby’s scowl grew deeper.

“Do I look like an idiot to you? The guy has called like five times this week, and we both know it’s not to discuss Sam’s grades.”

Dean dropped his eyes to the stick in his hand. “Okay.”

“And give him your damn cell phone number already.” Bobby snapped. He held out a piece of paper. “I took his number down. Call him. Now.”

Dean took the piece of paper and looked at it. “Ok, fine, I’ll call him.”

Bobby turned and walked back into the house. For a long time Dean stood there staring at the piece of paper. For weeks now he had apparently been missing calls from the teacher. It was a miracle that the man was still interested. He shoved the paper in his pocket and headed to the kitchen wash his hands. Sam was at his friend Alfie’s house and Bobby was nowhere to be seen, so after drying his hands he pulled the paper out along with his cell phone. He took a deep breath and dialed the number.

“Hello?” 

The voice was deep, gravely, and the sound of it shot straight to Dean’s nether regions.

“Uh, hey, it’s Dean Winchester.” 

“Oh! Hello, Dean!” The man sounded as though he were absolutely delighted to be hearing from him.

“H-how are you?” Dean asked.

“I am well, thank you for asking. How are you?”

Dean leaned back against the counter and crossed one ankle over the other.

“I’m good. I was just checking the fluids on my car. It was overdue.”

“Charlie told me that you have a ’67 Impala. She showed me a picture too. It’s a beautiful car.” Castiel said.

Dean smiled. “She’s my pride and joy.”

There was silence for a moment.

“Dean, I was wondering if you had plans tomorrow.”

Dean felt his stomach do a flip. Shit, the hot teacher was asking him out!

“Uh, um…” There were things he _could_ be doing tomorrow, like cleaning out the shed or prepping meals for the next week, or cleaning the kitchen or- 

“No, I’m not doing anything.”

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief on the other end of the line.

“I have tickets to an exhibit at the museum for tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to join me.”

Dean did like museums. Sometimes.

“It’s for a comic book exhibit. They’re including costumes from movie sets and the scripts, and copies of comics that never made it to print, among other things.” Castiel added. Oh, that definitely interested Dean!

“That sounds cool. Sure, I’d love to go with you.”

“May I program this number into my phone so that I can reach you at it?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, absolutely. Um, so…do I meet you there or…” Dean was suddenly incredibly nervous.

“I can pick you up, unless you want to drive your car, in which case you can pick me up.” 

Dean liked the idea of being the one to drive. “I can pick you up. Just, uh text me your address.”

“I’ll do that as soon as we hang up.” Castiel promised. 

Dean was excited but worried.

“This has no bearing on Sam’s nomination, if that’s what you’re thinking. I sent in my recommendation the day I sent in the nominations. From that moment on it was completely out of my hands. I know you’re worried about that, but I really do have no further effect on his candidacy. But between you and me, if he doesn’t win, I’d be very surprised. He has exceptional grades, extracurricular activities, and the essay he wrote that was submitted was absolutely perfect. He talked about his dream of someday becoming a lawyer, and he spoke very highly of you as the catalyst for driving him to want to achieve his dreams. If that essay alone doesn’t win him an award, then I dare say that committee is filled with inept people that should find another form of employment.” Castiel said. Dean relaxed.

“Yeah? I mean, I l-like you, I just…I worry about him…”

“I understand your concerns. I won’t be failing him, and I would never do anything to jeopardize his or any child’s future. I just…I like you, Dean. And I’d like to spend time with you.” Castiel admitted.

“Then yeah. What time should I pick you up tomorrow? Dean asked.

“Well, it’s probably about a half hour to forty five minutes to get to the museum, and the exhibit closes at four, so maybe ten? We’ll be at the museum by eleven. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah, I can be at your place by ten.” Dean agreed.

“Alright I will see you in the morning then.” Castiel sounded so happy and Dean was imagining one of those bright, cheery smiles being on his lips. He liked the idea that he was the reason it was there.

They hung up and he let out a shaky breath. He had a date. His first one in over a year, and with probably one of the hottest guys he had ever met in his life. Charlie was not going to let him live this down. When his phone chimed a few minutes later he saw that it was Castiel texting him his address. He didn’t live that far. He could probably walk it in five minutes. After sending back a quick text to say he had the address and that he would be there bright and early at ten, he decided it was time for lunch. If he didn’t have something to keep his hands busy he was going to stress himself out between now and tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have lift off! Well, we have a _date_ at least, right? Hooray! Now I'm going to bed. Leave a comment if you like!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a nervous wreck the next morning as he gets ready for his date with Castiel. He makes the drive to Castiel's place and gets to meet Lady. She's not quite was he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm dividing this chapter in half, otherwise it would be ridiculously long (maybe not for you guys, but it would take up most of what I've already written, lol.). So enjoy this first part.

“He said yes. We’re going to the museum tomorrow.” Castiel was so excited he was almost jumping up and down. Charlie laughed as she put her hands on his shoulders to force him to stand still. He had showed up at her door a few minutes ago freaking out, excited and scared, and now she was trying to calm him down while Dorothy looked on in amusement.

“That’s awesome. I told you he liked you and that being persistent would pay off.” 

“I told him nothing would affect Sam’s chances. And it won’t. I’m not petty or vindictive. I would never do anything to harm Sam, he’s a wonderful young man with a bright future ahead of him and I want to see him succeed.” He said.

“But you really want to see Dean naked.” Dorothy said from her spot on the couch. She laughed as he became too flustered to respond.

“Don’t listen to her, we know Dean’s a hottie. So give me details. What are you wearing, and why the museum?” Charlie ushered him over to the couch and he sat down between her and Dorothy.

“There’s a special exhibit that just arrived. The modern history of comic books. There will be original costumes, never before printed comics, tons of memorabilia used as marketing tools and things used in movies. It’s going to be amazing.” He was excited to get to see it. 

“Oh that sounds awesome! I want to see that!” Charlie looked at her girlfriend excitedly.

“How about we go next weekend, so we’re not interrupting their date?” Dorothy asked.

“Yeah! As long as I get to go see it.” Charlie agreed.

“So I was thinking of wearing my Wolverine shirt, and a blazer. With jeans. Does it really matter what I wear?” He wondered.

“Nah. Knowing Dean he’ll either be in a tee shirt and a flannel or he’ll be in one of his Henleys. And a flannel. His wardrobe is fairly predictable.” Charlie said.

“I don’t care. The man looks amazing no matter what he’s wearing.” Castiel blushed as the words slipped out. Dorothy chuckled.

“You totally want to see him naked.” She teased.

“I wouldn’t mind it.” He said with a mischievous grin.

“Ok, so what you’re planning to wear should be fine. I bet he spends the day staring at your butt.” Charlie laughed. Dorothy nodded in agreement.

“He’s definitely an ass man.”

“You guys are awful!” He loved it though. 

“So what else do you have planned for your date?” Dorothy asked him. Castiel was blanking.

“I have no idea.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was nervous. Sam wasn’t home yet and he was glad, otherwise the kid would be teasing him and making it so much worse. He had been up by seven and finished with breakfast, shaving, and a shower by eight. It took him until nine thirty to decide on what he wanted to wear. He didn’t want to look like a slob, but he also didn’t want to overdress. In the end he decided to go outside his usual comfort zone and he chose a black, V-neck sweater, a gift from Ellen this past Christmas, and a pair of dark, denim jeans that hugged his ass. After putting on his socks and boots he put a little gel in his hair and styled it. A touch of aftershave finished it off. He really hoped he didn’t look like he was trying to win the guy over too much. Even if he was.

When he came down the stairs Bobby whistled.

“Hot date?”

Dean blushed and shrugged. “Going out with Cas. Didn’t want to make a bad impression. This…” He motioned towards the sweater and jeans. “Is this ok for an afternoon date, right?”

“Yeah, and you’ll make a killer first impression too. Do I need to have Mrs. Dornier drop Sam off here later?” 

“Yeah, if that’s ok. I’m not sure when I’ll be home.” Dean had forgotten that he would need to go get Sam later.

“It’s fine, don’t rush. Enjoy your day and I’ll text you once the rugrat is home.” Bobby motioned towards the door. “Now get out of here and let me watch my shows in peace.”

Dean chuckled as he grabbed his leather jacket off the hook by the door and slipped it on. It looked like it might rain so he hurried out to the car. The actual drive on a Sunday morning was quick and a few minutes later he was pulling up outside of Cas’ apartment building. It was a two story building, brick with bushes under the first floor windows. It was a nice place, the kind he expected a teacher would live in. He got out and went to up the steps. According to Castiel’s text, he lived in the first floor apartment, so he rang the bell for that unit and waited. It was less than a minute later before the door was opening and he was standing face to face with the man.

“Hi, come on in.” Castiel stepped aside so Dean could enter the small foyer. “My apartment is here.” He motioned for Dean to follow him into it, so he did.

“I’m almost finished. I was just putting Lady’s food out and then we can go.” Castiel explained as he headed down a short hall and turned left.

“I already take allergy medicine, but I made double sure to not forget it today. I thought I might come inside when I came to pick you up.” Dean said.

“How bad are they?” He could hear Castiel opening a bag and pouring something into a ceramic dish. Dry cat food, he assumed.

“Not too bad, I don’t think. I itch and sneeze, and my eyes burn something fierce, but Allegra usually works. I take it anyway for my hay fever and other allergies, so it’s already in my system, but sometimes I forget to take it. Not today though. I guess we’ll see if it works with Lady. Where is she, anyway?” Dean looked around but didn’t see a cat anywhere. Castiel walked into the living room and clicked his tongue like he was calling a dog.

“Lady, come here, girl!”

There was a combined meow and purr as a ball of fur came trotting down the hall towards them.

“Holy…she’s _huge_!” Dean gasped. The cat stopped a few feet away and looked up at Dean with large yellow eyes. Castiel chuckled.

“She’s average size for a female of her breed.” He crouched down and wiggled his fingers. The cat ran to him and bumped her head against his hand. Dean stood looking at her in amazement. He’d never in his life seen a domestic cat this big. When Lady was done with Castiel she walked over to Dean and sat down at his feet. He leaned down to scratch her head. 

“She’s soft.” He commented as he rubbed her ear. She purred contentedly.

“I brush her several times a week, so there isn’t a whole lot of hair or dander. Plus it’s hard to keep her out of the tub. Every time I take a shower, she jumps in with me.” Castiel ran his hand down Lady’s back and she meowed at him.

“Your food’s in the kitchen. Don’t try that sob story on me, missy.” There was deep affection in his voice as he lightly chastised the cat. She turned her attention back to Dean and pushed her head into his hand until he was stroking her face.

“She really is beautiful.” He’d never seen a cat as beautiful as Lady was. And so far, his allergies were in check. Castiel stood up.

“Let me grab a coat.” 

“You might want to grab an umbrella too, it looks like rain. I didn’t bother, but I’m thinking I might regret that later.” Dean told him. He stood up and Lady looked up at him, her expression one of annoyance. He chuckled as she stood up, tail lifting high in the air as she trotted off again in the direction of the kitchen.

“We can share, if that’s alright. I have one.” Castiel grabbed his umbrella too. It was compact one that he was able to slip into his coat pocket. “They have lockers at the museum. We can put our coats inside, that way we don’t have to carry them around all day.”

“Sounds good.” Dean licked his lips nervously as Castiel turned to look at him. He was looking forward to a wonderful day spent with this man, and he didn’t want to mess it up.

“Alright. I’m ready when you are.” Castiel announced. Dean nodded as he smiled.

“Let’s hit the road then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are still enjoying the story. The date will be sweet. Leave a comment if you like.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're adorable in this chapter, so enjoy the fluff.

The ride to the museum started off a bit rough, but mostly because Dean was a nervous wreck. Castiel, thankfully got onto the topic of cars, relaying his own experience working on them as a teenager with his brother Michael, and from there the conversation flowed much more easily. They talked about the work Dean had put into the Impala and Castiel raved about how beautiful she was. By the time they reached the museum they were much more comfortable with one another, and discussing what things they wanted to see first. 

“Let’s go hang our coats up first, ok?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded and after Castiel had paid for the main entry, he followed the man to the lockers where they rented one. Dean slid his jacket off and hung it inside next to Castiel’s.

“I feel as though I am woefully under dressed.” Castiel said with a laugh. He ran a hand nervously down the front of his tee shirt as he eyed Dean’s sweater.

“No, not at all. I may have overdressed though.” Dean admitted.

“You look really good. I like the sweater.” Castiel blushed as he smiled. Dean smiled back.

“Thanks. And for the record? I love Wolverine.” 

Dean took the key when Castiel handed it over and shoved it in his pocket. They’d been given a map when they came in and as they walked they consulted it, trying to get their bearings and figure out where everything was.

“So it looks like the comic exhibit is up there.” Dean pointed to a room on the second floor. “But it also looks like there’s a Viking exhibit too, across the hall. That’s pretty cool. We should check that out.”

“I would like to see the Egyptian exhibit too. That’s down here. Down…” Castiel traced his finger up one line of the map. “That hall there.” 

They located the hall that would take them to the Egyptian exhibit, and as they examined the items in the cases, Castiel shared tidbits about the society from that time, and what traditions they had followed, for everything from burial to marriage to the building of the pyramids. Dean listened to every words the man said. For the first time in his life he truly found learning interesting. From Egypt they moved on to Native Americans, and then on to Africa. Dean shared the bits he happened to know, delighting when he shared something Castiel had previously been unaware of. They took pictures of things they found interesting but mostly they stuck close to one another, talking softly and pointing out anything they found interesting. 

Dean wasn’t sure who had initiated it, but somehow, as they made their way up to the second floor, he found Castiel’s hand linked with his own. They walked slowly towards the comic exhibit and not even handing over their tickets made Castiel pull away. He smiled happily at Dean as they made their way inside. 

“Wow…” Dean’s eyes widened as he took in all of the things that were on display. Castiel was rather impressed with the sheer number of items that had been collected for this particular exhibit. 

“This is better than I had hoped for.” He admitted as they made their way to the nearest digital display. It was repeating facts about several different comics and their writers. From Martin Nodell to Stan Lee, and they stood the full ten minutes to hear the entire thing. As they made their way around the room they talked excitedly about the different comics they had both collected as kids, and each was excited to learn that the other still collected several different ones. Castiel’s hand eventually did pull back, but only so he could lay it gently on Dean’s lower back as he guided him to a display dedicated to the X-Men series. This was a topic on which Dean was a virtual expert, and Castiel listened with great interest as his date began rattling off different facts about the different characters, and what issues certain battles had taken place in.

“Did you know Northstar was the first canonically gay superhero? The writer, John Byrne had always intended for him to be gay, but he got flack for it. It wasn’t until the years later that the character... “came out”, you could say.” 

“I think I did know that. I read it somewhere. That’s pretty cool. I looked up to characters like him growing up. I felt like if they could live their lives free and open while saving the world, then so could I. Well, I’m not exactly saving the world, but I am contributing, I think.” Castiel said.

“You’re doing great things, Cas. I admire teachers and all of the hard work they put in to teaching kids.” Dean told him. Castiel smiled at the sound of his name being shortened. Only his brothers ever shortened his name, and it certainly wasn’t to “Cas”.

“Thank you, Dean.” 

Dean continued to rattle off facts, most of which Castiel did not know, and he was impressed by the sheer knowledge Dean contained on this subject. By the time they had moved from the Marvel exhibits over to DC, Dean had an arm around Castiel’s waist. He was still discussing facts and Castiel pointed out anything that looked like it pertained to what Dean was saying. When the left the exhibit Dean spotted the souvenir shop across the hall. He made a beeline for it and Castiel followed.

“This is so cool! It’s for the exhibit.” Dean said as he picked up a tee shirt. He let out a low whistle when he saw the price. “Damn they know how to gouge you right in the wallet.” He put the shirt back and wandered further in.

“Oh, I need this.” Castiel said as he picked up a coffee mug that had pictures of various Marvel characters on it. Dean walked over and checked on the price. It was thirteen. Not a terrible price, but still ridiculous considering most of his current mugs came from Goodwill and he’d paid a quarter each for them. 

“I’ll buy it for you.” Dean said as he plucked the box from Cas’ hands.

“You don’t have to do that.” Cas reached for the box but Dean held it out of his reach.

“I know, but I insist.” After that Dean held on to the box tightly as they checked out everything for sale. In the end Dean decided on a poster for Sam, another different mug for Bobby, and he bit the bullet and got the tee shirt for himself. Cas found an umbrella done up like the old Marvel comics. It was expensive but he bought it while Dean was distracted and when they had left the store, he handed him the bag.

“What’s this?” Dean asked as he peeked inside. He grinned as he saw the umbrella.

“You’ll need it, and it’s too cool not to have.” Castiel told him.

“Thanks. It’ll get put to good use, but I don’t want to use it when it’s windy.” Dean closed the bag and moved it to his left hand where the other bag he was holding was. He reached out to take Castiel’s hand.

“I’m having fun. Museums were kind of dull when I was a kid. I haven’t been to one since Sam had a field trip when he was in fifth grade. I chaperoned. Had to fight off all the ten year old girls that wanted to follow me around.” Dean laughed at the memory.

“I can’t say I blame them. Must have broken many a heart that day.” Castiel teased. Dean shrugged.

“Maybe. It was a neat trip though. Went to the naval museum. Sam loved it. My dad wasn’t so thrilled though. See, he was a Marine, so going to see the naval museum? It was practically blasphemous, especially when my brother announced that night at dinner that he wanted to go into the Navy.” 

“Does he still? He hasn’t mentioned that.” Castiel asked.

“No, not anymore. It was a phase that he outgrew maybe a month after the field trip. A few months after that he had decided he wanted to be a lawyer. That’s a dream that has stuck.” Dean replied.

“He’s a very smart young man. Did you know at his age what you wanted to do?” 

Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I never thought about it much after my mom died. Before she got sick I dreamed of growing up and becoming a firefighter, but after…” He shook his head. “I promised her I’d take care of Sam. So that’s what I did.”

“I wanted to be a cowboy.” Castiel blurted. Dean blinked in surprise, drawing away from the dark hole he was about to fall into and looked at the man.

“A cowboy? Let me guess, you watched a lot of westerns growing up.”

Castiel grinned and nodded. “My brother Gabe and I, we would watch them with our dad. I begged him to buy me a rope so I could try to lasso my brother. We had toy guns, chaps, boots; the whole nine yards. We’d play in the yard for hours.”

“And how did that go, trying to lasso your brother?” Dean got a huge kick out of picturing this man as a little kid in chaps and cowboy boots carrying a big, heavy rope around.

“Not so good. My dad was hoping I’d grow out of that phase, so he bought me a real rope. It weighed nearly as much as I did. I tried really hard to make a lasso, but all I ended up doing was giving myself rope burns and hitting Gabe in the face.”

Dean started laughing and had to cover his mouth so he wasn’t bothering the people around them but the more he tried to stop, the harder he ended up laughing.

“I know, laugh it up.” Castiel said dryly, but he was grinning.

“It’s about as bad as me telling Sammy he could be anything he wanted to be, and he wanted so bad to be Superman. He went up on the roof of our shed and jumped off because I had sort of failed to tell him he couldn’t fly. Broke his arm. Our dad wasn’t home and I was only fourteen, so I put him on the handlebars of my bike and rode him to the hospital. Bobby ended up having to come and get us, and he kept laughing, calling us idiots. Sam was proud of his cast, once he stopped crying.” Dean wiped a tear from his eyes. He had finally stopped laughing but he couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Oh, wow. My sister, Anna? She told me there was monsters under my bed and when I was four she hid under my bed one night and made horrible growling noises. Then she grabbed my leg. I screamed so loud I woke the entire house. She laughed hysterically but I ended up sleeping with my parents for the next two years because I was too scared to sleep in my own bed.” Castiel shook his head thinking about that.

“Dude, that’s just cruel. You’re the youngest, aren’t you?” Dean asked. Cas nodded.

“Yes. It’s Michael, then Luke is a year younger than him, then Gabriel and Anna are twins. I came two years after them. Anna and Gabe are the reason my parents decided not to have more. They picked on me unmercifully.” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “I picked on Sam, but not like that.”

“Was there anything else you wanted to see? I’m getting a bit hungry but museum food is expensive. Maybe we could go somewhere and get dinner? We sort of skipped lunch.” Truth was, Castiel was ravenous. They had skipped lunch to stay at the comic exhibit and now the museum would be closing in twenty minutes. They maybe had enough time to see one or two more things but Dean was hungry too. 

“Dinner sounds good. Any place you had in mind?” He asked.

“I’m in the mood for steak. How about you?” Castiel looked at Dean who nodded in agreement.

“A man after my own heart.” He said with a grin. Castiel couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not really) that they didn't kiss. I want them to build up to this. They're so stinking adorable here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm heading to bed, I'm exhausted. Comments are always welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes home to learn that Dean had been on a date with his teacher. He's a bit irked no one told him, so he shoots a text out to Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. ^_^

“Where’s Dean?” Sam dropped his bag on the floor as he walked in the house and proceeded to toe his gym shoes off. 

“On a date, if you can believe it.” Bobby replied. He was sitting on the couch with Ellen. They both looked amused by that fact. Sam cocked his head as he looked at them.

“With who, exactly?”

“Apparently your history teacher.” Ellen replied. Sam’s jaw dropped slightly. Why hadn’t anyone told him?

“Seriously? Where did they go? When did they leave? Did Mr. Novak pick him up here?”

“I have no idea, sometime this morning, and no, your brother drove.” Bobby replied. Sam pulled his phone out and shot off a text to Charlie.

Sam: Did you know Dean had a date today with my teacher, Mr. Novak?

It didn’t take long before she responded.

Charlie: Yes, I know. Castiel came here all nervous yesterday because your brother said yes. They went to the museum to see a comic book exhibit.

Sam: Dude! Seriously?! I want to see that!

Charlie: It wouldn’t have been much of a date if you’d gone with. You can go with Dorothy and me next weekend. It’ll be there until August when they change it out for an exhibit on the Ming Dynasty.

Sam: Can Kevin come too? I’ll have him ask his mom.

Charlie: Sure. We’ll make a day of it. Have him bring money for food and souvenirs. There’s a Viking exhibit there now too. That one is gone after next weekend though.

Sam: Cool! Do you think they’re having a good time? Dean would probably already be home if they weren’t, right?

Charlie: He’s not home yet?

Sam: Uh, no. When did they leave?

Charlie: I thought they were going in the morning so they would have time to enjoy the exhibit. Maybe they went to dinner too?

Sam: I hope it works out. I like Mr. Novak and I think he’s good for Dean.

Charlie: I think it’ll work out. And I don’t think you’ll have to worry anymore about Dean once you go away to college.

Sam: Yeah. I don’t want him to be alone. I want him to fall in love and get married and not call me every five minutes to make sure I’m changing my underwear and that I have clean socks.

Charlie: Lol, cause we both know he’d totally do that too, and that’s only if I can manage to keep him from randomly showing up on your doorstep ten times a year.

Sam: Please don’t let him do that.

Charlie: You have my word. Let me know when Dean finally gets home, ok?

Sam: Will do. Fingers crossed he comes back in a good mood.

Charlie: My fingers and toes are crossed. So are my eyes. Castiel is a great guy and your brother is nuts about him. It’ll all work out fine. Catch you later, kiddo.

Sam: Later.

Sam checked the time. It was a little after six. Usually on a Sunday Dean was in the kitchen already serving dinner by this time. He was about to ask Bobby about dinner when he heard a car crunching over the gravel as it came up the driveway. It didn’t sound like the Impala, so it wasn’t Dean.

“Pizza’s here.” Ellen was already getting up from the couch and heading to the door. She met the pizza man, paying for the food and handing over the boxes and bottle of soda to Sam to take to the kitchen. Together they put together plates of food for the three of them and he followed her back into the living room with his own plate and a glass of soda. 

It was just after eight when they heard the Impala pulling up. Ellen had gone home a half hour earlier and Sam was watching a basketball game with Bobby but they both looked up at the door expectantly. When Dean finally came walking in he stopped in his tracks.

“What?”

“How was your date?” Sam asked with a wicked smirk on his lips. Dean frowned.

“I see your uncle has a big mouth.”

“Was it supposed to be a secret?” Bobby asked with mock innocence. 

“No, of course not.” Dean took his coat off and hung it up. “The date was really nice. I had a good time.”

“Was the exhibit really cool?” Sam asked. This time Dean turned and stared hard.

“How did you even know I was at the museum?”

Sam blushed and looked down at his now empty glass. “Uh, I might have texted Charlie to ask her where you were.”

“Uh huh. Don’t you think if I wanted you to know where I was I’d have told you?”

Sam looked up with wide, childlike eyes that had a way of melting Dean’s heart every freaking time. “Sorry, Dean. I was just happy that you had a date. Charlie says she and Dorothy are gonna take me to see the exhibit next weekend.”

Dean sighed and grabbed the bag he had set on the floor. He’d given Cas the mug, but he had the poster still for Sam. He pulled it out. “This is for you.” Sam jumped up and raced over to grab it.

“Cool! Thanks, Dean! I’m taking this one with me to Stanford, and I don’t care what anyone thinks!”

Dean smiled at his brother for a moment before he pulled the box with the mug out of the bag. He carried it over to Bobby. “This is for you, old man. It’s nicer than the ones we already have. And bigger too. Your favorite ones are on it.”

Bobby took the box and opened it. He smiled as he pulled the mug out. “Thank you, Dean. I think now I can have a single cup of coffee in the morning. I can fib and tell Ellen I cut back.” He joked. Dean laughed and shook his head.

“What else did you get?” Sam asked as he carefully opened the poster to look at it. “Did you get yourself anything?”

“I got myself a tee shirt. And, uh, Cas bought me this.” Dean pulled the umbrella out of his bag, smiling at the way his brother’s eyes lit up.

“That is so cool! Do they have different ones? Can I maybe get one next weekend?”

“It’s like thirty. I’ll send you with money to get in but give Charlie those puppy dog eyes and I’m sure she’ll cover lunch so you can buy souvenirs.” Dean knew Charlie was as big a sucker for Sam’s hazel eyes as he was.

“Yeah! Ok! I’m going to go slip this into that poster tube you bought me, so it doesn’t get bent.” Sam said as he shot up the stairs. Dean hung the umbrella on a hook by his coat. It was supposed to rain on and off all week and he was rather looking forward to showing it off. He went and sat down next to Bobby on the couch.

“So, date went good?” Bobby asked. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, it was great. We did the whole museum thing and we skipped lunch cause we were way into that exhibit, so when we left, we went and got dinner. I didn’t realize how late it was, but we just got to talking and it got away from us. I haven’t felt that relaxed with another person in ages.”

Bobby smirked. “And are you two going out again?”

Dean picked at an imaginary piece of lint on his knee so as not to look up at his uncle, lest the man see how red his face was.

“Uh, yeah. He wants to take me out to dinner tomorrow night. I’ll start something in the crock pot in the morning before work, so you and Sammy have dinner.”

“We can fend for ourselves, son. You can go out and have a social life, you know. But if you insist on putting something in the crock pot, can you make it a whole chicken? I can check on it during the day, make sure it’s not drying out.” Bobby didn’t work anymore, and his presence down at the garage was limited to days when he wasn’t in a world of pain. Most of his time was now spent kicked back on the couch repairing anything Dean or one of the other guys brought to him, or watching television. 

“Sure. And Sam can whip up some mashed potatoes and open a can of green beans to go with it.” Dean would just leave a note on the dry erase board in the kitchen to remind his brother.

“Where did you end up eating dinner?” Bobby asked.

“Logan’s. We had steak and baked potatoes. It was great.” Dean smiled to himself as he thought about their dinner and the conversation that had followed. Castiel was so easy to talk to. He sort of wished he’d had the courage to kiss him when he’d dropped him off, but it felt like maybe he would be pushing things too fast if he did. 

“Where’s he taking you tomorrow night?” 

“Oh, we’re actually going to get Japanese. I’ve never had real authentic Japanese food, and he swears by this place downtown, says it has the best food. You only live once, right? If I die of food poisoning at least I’ll die in the presence of a gorgeous man.” Dean joked. Bobby snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Japanese food is good. One time you got food poisoning from gas station sushi so you think it’s all bad. I’m glad you’re giving the place a try, and trusting this man’s taste in food. How old is he, anyway?”

Dean tried to remember if they had talked about that. “I’m not sure. He’s somewhere around my age.”

Bobby nodded. “Good. Then you’ll have some more things in common. Does he like your music?”

Dean grinned and nodded. “Hell yes, we were singing along to Whitesnake on the way back.”

“Good. Then you have someone else you can torment with it.” Bobby teased. 

“Hey, you like it too.” Dean said as he bumped his uncle lightly. Bobby chuckled.

“I do, but I like a variety of music. You seem stuck in the 70’s, son.”

Dean shrugged. “The music was good then.”

Bobby looked at the mug in his hands again. “Aye, ya, it was, but so was a lot of music since then.”

Dean tended to disagree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok, I want details. What did he wear, how did he act, and what did you two do?” Charlie was shooting off the questions faster than Castiel could answer them. He laughed as he finished getting ready for bed. The phone was sitting on his dresser on speakerphone so he could hear her and she could hear him.

“Slow down. So he dressed way nicer than I did. You told me to expect flannel and a tee shirt, but he wore a black sweater that I swear made him look like a male model, and jeans that were helping with that image. He was even more handsome than the last time I saw him. I didn’t think that was possible. I’m fairly certain that he was even more nervous than I was, but once I got him talking, he relaxed, and then we got along just fine. We toured the museum and then I invited him to dinner.” He paused after he’d slipped his flannel pajama pants on. “We…held hands.”

Charlie squealed and he was glad he didn’t have the phone to his ear at that moment. Lady’s head shot up at the sound. She had been sleeping at the foot of the bed but was now awake and staring at the phone as though it were an alien coming to eat her.

“He held your hand! That means he likes you!”

“Don’t people usually like the people they agree to go on a date with?” Castiel asked with a laugh.

“You don’t get it. Dean is kind of picky when it comes to dating. Holding hands? It’s a big deal for him. If he didn’t like you there would have been four feet of space between the two of you the entire time, and he wouldn’t have agreed to dinner. Are you guys seeing each other again?”

“Oh, yes, we are actually. I invited him out to dinner tomorrow night. I’m picking him up this time, at seven.” He replied.

“Holy…are you serious?” He could hear the shock in her voice.

“What am I missing here?” 

“Uh, Dean doesn’t let people pick him up. He does the driving. And the dinner buying. And the date planning. This is like… _huge_.” She whispered something to someone else in the room. He assumed it was Dorothy.

“So he likes to be in control, is that what you’re saying?”

“He’s always had to be the one in control, right from the day his dad died. The fact that he’s willingly giving it over to you? He must like you a lot more that I thought. This is good news, Cas!” She declared. “How do you feel about him though?”

“I like him. A lot.” She couldn’t see his cheeks getting red and he was glad for that. How badly he had wanted to kiss Dean goodnight when they’d reached his apartment. His lips practically ached with the need but he didn’t move that fast. That kind of behavior led to short, disappointing relationships. Maybe tomorrow night, but if he did kiss Dean, it would be short and chaste. 

“Let me know how it goes, and if you have any problems, just text me. If anyone can gauge Dean’s behavior, I can. But you guys should be just fine. Happy dating, Castiel!” She giggled. He smiled.

“Thank you, Charlie. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight!”

The phone disconnected when she hung up and he left to go brush his teeth. Overall this had been one of the best dates he’d ever had, and he looked forward to seeing Dean again the following night. He just had to make it through work tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay! There's a second date planned. Go Cas! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments are always welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel picks Dean up for their date, and they have a conversation on their way to the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summary sucks, I'm sorry. I do hope you like the chapter though, it's a long one!

Castiel wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when Sam’s class started. Awkwardness? Knowing glances? Cocky smirks? Having Sam sit and pay perfect attention like he always did, answering questions when he knew the answer and taking diligent notes as per his usual routine was not it though. The longer class went on, the more Castiel was able to relax. He didn’t want people to think he was playing favorites, so he just went on with class as usual, teaching them about Chinese monarchy in the fifth century before handing out a pop quiz. There was very little grumbling about that, and once all heads were bowed he went about grading papers from the day before. The quizzes were handed in within fifteen minutes so he graded those and marked them down in his record book before handing them back. 

It never ceased to amaze him how intelligent his kids were, and he loved being able to teach the advanced placement students. He’d already been approached and asked about teaching another college level history class the following year, one that would earn students college credits, and he jumped at the opportunity. He would continue to teach AP World History, and the college prep European History but now he would teach a course on Latin America and the Caribbean. He was excited because that would only be his fourth year teaching and they were talking about a raise. More money, even just a little bit, meant he’d be able to pay off his student loans faster. From there he’d be able to start thinking about a house and a family. With the last of the quizzes graded he told the kids they could talk quietly until the end of class while he finished with the papers from the day before. When the last bell rang the kids filed out quietly, everyone wishing him a good afternoon as they went. He offered them a smile and murmured good day to them as well. Even Sam just nodded politely as he left. He went back to grading papers until he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. There was a text from Dean and he smiled as he opened it.

Dean: What am I supposed to wear to a Japanese restaurant? How fancy is this place?

Castiel: You can wear whatever you like. It’s not super fancy.

Dean: So like a dress shirt and nice jeans are ok?

Castiel: Sure. That’s what I was planning to wear.

Dean: I wanted to tell you, I’m looking forward to our date tonight. I’m leaving work early to go home and shower. I’m sort of covered in grease at the moment. Been rebuilding an engine.

Castiel: I am looking forward to it as well. 

Dean: Oh, and I used the umbrella this morning. The guys were all jealous. Benny threatened to steal it when I wasn’t looking, lol.

Castiel: It is pretty sweet. I’m regretting not getting one for myself. Maybe I’ll see what they have available on eBay. I used my new mug this morning. My students thought it was really cool.

Dean: Bobby loved his too. Said he’s using it as an excuse to tell Ellen he’s cutting down on the amount of coffee he drinks since it’s now the equivalent of two cups. He’s a sneaky old man, lol.

Castiel: Lol. Is Ellen his wife?

Dean: No, but she should be. They’ve dated forever. He’s always trying to pull things over on her. Never works though.

Castiel: He sounds like my brother Gabe. Always trying to pull something over on his girlfriend.

Dean: You’re texting back so school is over now, right? Did you have a good day?

Castiel: I did, thank you for asking. My students would disagree though as I gave half of my classes a pop quiz today. The other half will get the same test Friday. 

Dean: I don’t miss the days of pop quizzes at all.

Castiel: Trust me, I’m happy to be on the giving end rather than the receiving end.

Dean: I’m almost to the house now. I just have to leave a few notes for Sam and Bobby before I jump in the shower. You’ll be here at seven, right?

Castiel: I will. 

Dean: Alright, I’ll see you then.

Castiel smiled stupidly at his phone for a long time after Dean’s last text. Getting a random text out of the blue like that was nice, and he decided to just finish up the rest of the grading tomorrow in class while he put the students together to create timelines. Group projects kept the students busy while giving him the time he needed to get work done. He put the rest of the papers that needed to be graded into his desk and slipped the things he needed to bring home with him into his bag. He needed a shower and to shave before he picked Dean up. There was an extra bounce to his step as he left the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel drove to the address Dean had given him, pulling up the long drive that led past the auto shop and into the actual junk yard. He’d been given the code at the gate and waited until it slid shut behind him before he drove up to the house itself. It was rustic, all weathered wood, and it looked like someone had been working to restore it to its former glory. No doubt that someone was Dean. He parked the car and got out. There was a short flight of stairs and he climbed them. He took a deep breath and rang the bell. Inside he heard someone yell that the doorbell had rung, and then came the sound of footsteps coming down a flight of stairs. A moment later the door opened and he found himself standing face to face with Dean. The man smiled brightly at him.

“Hey, come on in. I’m almost ready. Sorry, Sam tried to make mashed potatoes and burned them. I had to scrub the pan out and he’s trying to make some more.” Dean stepped aside and Castiel entered the house. It was bigger than he had expected, and it was clear a lot of care had gone into the remodeling. The floors were a beautiful oak and the archway between the living room and kitchen matched. The windows were originals, with stained glass panels on the upper half. The stairs that led to the second floor were also oak, as was the railing. It looked like all of it had been lovingly restored.

“Your home is beautiful.” Castiel’s eyes drifted to the wall to wall entertainment center that he got the impression had been handmade. “Thanks. Give me one second. I just want to make sure Sammy doesn’t burn the potatoes again.” Dean said as he started for the kitchen.

“I heard that!” Sam yelled. Castiel grinned and shook his head. It wasn’t until he caught movement out of the corner of his eye that he saw someone sitting on the couch.

“Oh, I apologize, I didn’t see you there. I’m Castiel.” He offered the man his hand. The man took it and shook it firmly.

“Bobby Singer. So you’re the teacher, eh? My boys both speak very highly of you.”

Castiel smiled. “Sam is an exceptional student and a wonderful young man.”

“And Dean?” Bobby asked. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye that made Castiel smile.

“He is quite exceptional too.”

“Aww, thanks.” Dean said, grinning as he came out of the kitchen. “Bobby, taters are done. And eat your green beans, old man. They’re good for you. They’re the ones I canned myself, so not that crap from the store.”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile when Bobby fussed and grumbled about “stupid vegetables” as Sam came out of the kitchen carrying a plate of food. He handed it to Bobby before walking over to his teacher.

“Hey, Mr. Novak.” He greeted his teacher.

“Hello, Sam.”

“I’m good at school work, but I sort of suck at cooking.” Sam said with an embarrassed smile.

“Well, I’ll let you in on a little secret, I’m the same way. I could burn water.” Castiel admitted. Sam grinned.

“Dean’s a really good cook. He tries to show me how to make some stuff. He says I need to know how to survive in college on more than just noodles and pizza. He bought me a hot plate and a couple of pans, and we’re going shopping for more stuff before I leave for school.” 

“I can help you out with that. I’ll write down a list of things you’ll want to make absolutely sure that you have. It’ll make things much easier. Are you sharing a room?” Castiel asked.

“I am my first and second year, but my third year I’ll get my own room.” Sam replied. Castiel nodded.

“That’s what I thought. You’ll want Dean to buy you a small safe. Tuck it under your bed in the far corner. Keep all of your money and valuables inside of it. I had a roommate that was stealing my money when I was asleep. It took me a few months to figure out what was happening. No matter where I hid my wallet he would find it. I even tried to hide my money and credit card separate from my wallet but that worked for all of about three days. My brother Luke bought me a safe. It wasn’t very big, but I could keep my wallet and credit cards inside it. After that, nothing disappeared other than the occasional tee shirt and my food. The second year when I was offered the option of having him again as a roommate, I chose someone else. I complained constantly when my stuff went missing but the school wouldn’t do anything without proof.”

“Oh, wow.” Sam looked over at his brother who was walking over to them with his coat. “Can we get one, Dean?”

“That’s a good idea. I’ll add that to the list of stuff I need to get you. Along with socks and underwear.” Dean said as he slipped his coat on. His brother groaned and rolled his eyes which made Castiel snicker.

“Dean…” Sam whined. Dean smirked. 

“What? You can’t make a good impression on the ladies if you have skid marks and stinky feet.”

“Dean!” Sam threw his hands up in the air and ran into the kitchen.

“That was…hilarious. I know, I should sympathize with him since I was the youngest too, but that was funny.” Castiel put a hand over his mouth in a vain attempt to hide his grin.

“It’s my duty as big brother to mess with him.” Dean explained as he took Castiel by the elbow and gently guided him to the door. 

“I’ll be home later.” He told Bobby.

“Go on, get outta here and enjoy yourselves. Leave me to my shows.” Bobby grunted. Dean smiled at the look of surprise on his date’s face. As they stepped out on the porch, he spoke up.

“That’s Bobby’s way of being affectionate. He’s really not being mean.” 

“Ah, I was wondering if perhaps he was not happy with you going out tonight.” Castiel said as they walked to the car.

“No, nothing like that. If anything, he’s been trying to kick me out of the house more. Accuses me of hovering too much.” Dean admitted. Castiel opened the door for him. Dean smiled. “I don’t think anyone has ever opened a door for me before.”

“If I wasn’t an absolute gentleman I suspect my mother’s Spidey senses would be alerted and she would hunt me down and box my ears.” Castiel joked. Dean laughed as he got in. Castiel closed his door and went around to get in.

“You have a good relationship with your folks?” Dean asked.

“I do. Like any family we have our disagreements, but we all get along. I was surprised that when I took the job here at the high school, my brother Gabe came out here to open a new gaming store. Of all my family I expected Anna to be the one to want to be close, but she’s alone out there in Arizona with her husband and kids. Gabe and I are here, our parents, Mike, and Luke are back in Illinois. They’re both married with kids now. Only Gabe and I are still single, though he’s been with his girlfriend for about four years now.” Castiel replied as he started the car. 

“I hope Sammy and I stay close. Once Bobby’s gone he’s the last blood I have left. But most of my family, or the people I consider are family, they’re not blood. Bobby always taught us that family doesn’t end in blood. Ellen’s my family, Charlie, Benny, Jo, that’s Ellen’s daughter, they’re all my family.” Dean loved his little family.

“I tend to agree with Bobby. Family is what you make of it, and you love them, regardless of blood ties or not.” Castiel reached the gate and reentered the code. The gates slid open and they left the junkyard.

“So, uh, Bobby asked me how old you were. I figured you were around my age, so that’s what I told him.” Dean felt weird asking Castiel how old he was.

“I’m twenty eight. I have to admit, I don’t know how old you are. If I had to guess I’d say twenty four, maybe twenty five?” 

“I’m twenty six.” Dean said.

“Ah, so I wasn’t too far off.” Castiel glanced over at him and smiled.

“Yeah. I just didn’t want you thinking I was like, nineteen or something.” 

“I didn’t think you were, not with taking care of your brother like you do. That would have been a lot to handle at such a young age.” There was sympathy in Castiel’s voice. He felt bad that Dean had lost both parents, and now he was losing Bobby too. 

“Yeah, well, I always handled whatever was given to me.” Truth be told, Dean was scared. Soon enough he would be all alone in that big house. College would take Sam way from him and cancer would claim Bobby, and then what was he to do with his life? He looked over at Castiel, taking in the strong jaw, the full lips, the thick, dark lashes. The man was beautiful, even in profile. He seemed to sense Dean was watching him and smiled.

“What?” He asked. Dean laughed nervously and looked away.

“Nothing.” 

“You were staring.” Castiel’s smile grew in relation to Dean’s blush.

“Yeah, I was just thinking how hot you were.” Dean admitted. Castiel’s eyebrows rose in mild surprise.

“Me?”

“Yeah, you.” Dean said. 

“Thank you? Is the even the right response? Or should self-deprecate?” 

Dean laughed at that. “I don’t even know. I suppose attraction is all relative.”

Castiel cocked one eyebrow and looked at him from the corner of his eye. “So you’re saying you find me attractive.”

Dean snorted. “I thought that was clear when I said you were hot.”

The smile Castiel gave him showed every tooth in his mouth. It was the most adorable thing Dean thought he’d ever seen.

“Well, I’m glad then that we’re on the same page.” He said. Dean grinned.

“Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you're clued in on one of Dean's biggest fears; being alone. Sammy will go off to college and Bobby will pass on, and Dean will be alone for the first time in his life. It's terrifying. Working nonstop keeps his mind off all of that. So maybe Castiel is coming into his life at just the right time. ;)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Comments are always welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second date and they're growing more and more comfortable with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> I apologize that it's too short, but the next one is longer, I promise!

The rest of the drive to the restaurant was spent in pleasant conversation. Dean was finding himself more and more comfortable around Castiel and by the time they pulled up in front of the restaurant they were laughing at a story Castiel was telling him about a school dance he had to chaperone where one of the biology teachers decided to get “down and funky” with the kids out on the dance floor, and ended up splitting his pants. Dean was laughing so hard he was crying, but he couldn’t stop. Castiel came around to open his door for him and Dean had to force himself to stop laughing. Castiel had a gift for description though and Dean had such an image of the teacher with his split pants as he rushed out of the gymnasium with his pink heart boxers on full display.

“You won’t be able to eat if you don’t stop laughing.” Castiel teased.

“It’s not my fault that you are so good at describing it that I’m able to imagine it. I wish I’d been there to see it for real.” Dean’s stomach hurt from laughing. He sobered slightly as he got out of the car and Castiel’s hand slid into his. There was a moment of hesitation on Castiel’s part, as though he felt he were overstepping his boundaries but Dean just smiled and squeezed his hand as he closed the car door. He was gifted with another of the teacher’s beautiful smiles in return.

“So, what all do the Japanese eat? Do I have to get sushi?” He asked as they started for the door.

“No, they have a wide variety of food. This place is actually very good, it’s why I chose it. I like foods from many cultures and while there is a variety to choose from in this area, not all of it is good. This is one of the better restaurants.” Castiel replied.

They were seated quickly and given their menus to look over. 

“Ok, so what do you like here?” Dean asked as he read over the menu. There were several things that sounded good.

“I will admit, I like the sushi, but just about any dish here is good. Do you want spicy or not spicy?” Castiel looked up from his own menu and took a moment to study Dean’s face as he read the entrées.

“I like spicy, but it doesn’t always like me, so for my first real foray into Japanese cuisine, I think I’ll stick to not spicy.” Tiny crinkles formed around Dean’s eyes that told Castiel he was smiling, even as the menu blocked the lower half of his face. Castiel was amazed by how long Dean’s lashes were. 

“I think for an appetizer we should get the gyoza, unless you like shrimp? In which case we could get the tempura.” Castiel said. 

“I like shrimp, but I’m afraid I’ll burp it up later.” Dean admitted.

“So vegetable?”

Dean looked up, meeting Castiel’s gaze over the top of the menu. “That sounds good.”

The waiter returned to take their drink order and they told him what appetizer they wanted. While they waited, they talked.

“So I understand that you’re in school. How is that going?” Castiel asked.

“Slowly.” Dean replied with a laugh. “I go twice a week. I think that once Sam has left for college I’ll up it to three, maybe four days a week. At the rate I’m going I’ll graduate when I’m forty.” 

“You do it at your own pace. Don’t let anyone or anything rush you.”

Dean nodded. “I want to be done with it already. Once Sammy is gone I’m thinking of reducing my hours at the garage so I can finish up the degree at KU. The garage will be mine eventually, and I’m already running it. Bobby has a hard time getting down there now, and he can’t drive, so unless I bring him, he doesn’t bother going. He trusts me to keep everything running smoothly, and I do.”

“It’s a teaching degree that you’re working towards, right?” Castiel asked. 

“Yeah, mechanical engineering. I heard that the teacher at the high school, Rufus, he’s going to be retiring. He’s a family friend and he said he’d stay on long enough for me to get my degree and then he’ll put in a good word with the school board. Good thing I know people on the board.” Dean chuckled. Castiel was surprised to hear that.

“You do? I don’t even know anyone on it.”

 

“I know Tess Morton from the shop, she’s a regular, and Hank Fields, he’s on Bobby’s old bowling team. Oh, and Steve Carson. He gets drinks with us at the bar once in a while. Others I know but not as well.” Dean explained.

“You know most of the people in the area then?” 

Dean shrugged. “I’ve been here a long time. And despite Bobby’s gruff exterior, he knows a lot of people and in general, people do like him. He introduced me to a lot of people these last few years. I think he wanted to make sure people knew I was taking over the shop, and he wanted their loyalty to remain with our place.”

“That makes sense. Will you continue to work at the shop if you get the teaching position?” Castiel was curious as to how Dean intended to handle both.

“I haven’t really thought that far ahead, to be honest. My instincts are to do both. To work at the school teaching, and then to work evenings at the shop, and weekends, but logically, I know I’ll burn out pretty quick. So I’m thinking I’ll more likely hire on someone to manage the shop, but I’ll be a constant presence, randomly popping in to make sure everything is running smoothly, and I’ll handle the paperwork, and maybe I’ll work a few hours on like, Saturday mornings. Then during the week I’ll just work at the school. It’s just, that leaves me with a lot of free time. I don’t know what I’ll do with myself. I like to stay busy.” Dean worried more and more about his future. He knew his friends and family wanted him to find someone and settle down, but he never sat still long enough to even look for someone he might be interested in.

Until now. 

He looked at Castiel and realized he had this wonderful, funny, smart man that he was, so far, completely compatible with sitting across the table from him, and the man was totally into him. Maybe things could develop between them. He sure wanted to find out.

The appetizer arrived along with their drinks and as they ate, they discussed Castiel’s college years, and what living in a dorm had really been like. As he talked, Dean jotted down things he wanted to get for Sam in the notepad on his phone. Castiel pointed out a few more things Dean hadn’t even thought about, and it helped to ease his mind about sending his brother to California alone. 

As they are dinner, they talked about their childhoods. Castiel regaled Dean with stories of his brothers and sister while Dean talked about Sam and hanging out with Charlie and Benny. Castiel hadn’t realized just how long Dean had known both of them, or that Benny was actually his first kiss. It had been brief, and they realized that while they both liked guys, they just weren’t into each other. Dean was just thankful that it hadn’t made their friendship weird. He talked about how after Charlie’s mom died, she came to live with them for a while until she could get back on her feet, and how she was more of a sister to him than a friend. Castiel admitted that he liked Charlie very much and though he hadn’t known her very long at all, he considered her his closest friend. 

The food was good and they tried a bit from one another’s plates as they ate. The restaurant didn’t serve dessert so they drove to an ice cream shop a few blocks away that was known in the area for making their own ice cream, and they shared a banana split. It was one of the best dates Dean had ever been on, save for the one the day before. The conversation continued to flow easily and as they made the drive back to the junkyard Dean knew without a doubt that he wanted to see Castiel again.

“Hey, what are you doing Saturday?” He asked as Castiel parked in front of the house.

“Nothing, I don’t think.” Castiel replied.

“Would you like to come over? I was thinking of grilling, and kicking back to watch the game. Bobby and Sam will be there. Well, Bobby will be. Sam might head out to Kevin’s or another of his friends. On the weekends he tries to be a normal teenager. Bobby might not leave his room, it’ll depend on how he feels. It would be nice if you wanted to stop by, maybe kick back for a few hours?”

Castiel smiled. “I’d like that. Can I bring anything?”

“Chips? And buns. I’ll make burgers and maybe some chicken.”

“I’ll be here then. What time does the game start?” Castiel asked.

“Two. If you come around one I will have the meat on the grill. Just come around the side of the house, I’ll be out there, rain or shine. I have the grill under an awning, that way I can grill all year long.” Dean replied.

“Smart idea. I love grilled food, but since I live in an apartment I don’t get to have it very often.”

Dean knew he was smiling like an idiot but he didn’t care. “Alright, I will see you Saturday. And you know, you can text me during the week too. I-I don’t mind it.” His cheeks burned as he opened the car door. Before he got out he turned to look back at Castiel.

“I had a great time tonight. Thank you.”

Castiel had been mildly disappointed that he wouldn’t get to kiss Dean goodnight, but he smiled back. “I did too. I look forward to Saturday.”

He watched as Dean got out and headed up the stairs, disappearing into the house. There hadn’t been a kiss but there was a third date. That was something even better, he thought, and now he couldn’t wait for the rest of the week to hurry up and pass by. Saturday couldn’t get there fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed that. They'll kiss in the next one, I promise!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third date time. Burgers, beer, and baseball at the Winchester/Singer house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you'll be vomiting fluff after this chapter. I couldn't help it. Enjoy!

The week seemed to crawl by for Castiel. He threw himself into his work, he spent time at Charlie and Dorothy’s (it had become like a second home to him), he hung out with his brother, and of course he spent time curled up with Lady watching television or playing games on his own. All week long though he texted back and forth with Dean. Those texts, mostly taking place at night after Dean was home from the garage, were the highlight of his day. They would talk via text about their day, about things that interested them, and sometimes about nothing in particular. And sometimes Dean just called out of the blue, even if he only had a couple of minutes to talk while he was making dinner, or before he headed to bed, and Castiel felt special each time Dean took a moment out of his busy day just for him. 

When Saturday came he couldn’t help but be excited. He went shopping that morning, both for groceries for himself and for the items Dean had asked him to bring. While at the store he checked to see if anything else might be needed.

Castiel: I’m at the store, is there anything else you would like me to bring?

He made it another three aisles over before his phone chimed with a text.

Dean: Just your gorgeous face. :)

Dean: But if you maybe want to pick up some pie, I wouldn’t be opposed.

Castiel chuckled. 

Castiel: Pie. Any particular kind?

Dean: Cherry, or apple. Or pecan. I’m not picky. I am non pie bias.

Castiel: Then I will surprise you.

Dean: That sounds good to me. 

Castiel: Alright. Then I’ll see you in a little while.

Dean: I look forward to it.

Castiel felt like he was walking on air the rest of his shopping trip. He decided that rather than bringing grocery store pie he was going to get one at an actual bakery, so he went to the one near his house that he liked and picked up a freshly made apple pie. He went home and after brushing Lady, vacuuming the entire apartment, doing a load of laundry, and washing the few dishes that were in his sink, he took a nice, hot shower. After shaving and getting dressed, he checked the time. It was after noon but the drive to the junkyard wasn’t long, so he didn’t need to leave just yet. He decided to change the sheets on his bed and by the time he was done with that, it was time to leave.

Dean had texted him the new code for the gate and when he pulled up to the house he could hear music coming from around back. He took the bag with the pie and the bags with the chips and buns with him around back as Dean had instructed him to and found the object of his desires bobbing his head and swaying his hips along to the music on the radio. It brought a smile to his face. So far Dean hadn’t noticed him. Rather than embarrass the man, he cleared his throat to let him know he had arrived. Dean jumped and turned around, a shy smile on his lips.

“Um, hi.” 

“Hi yourself.” Castiel walked over and held up the bags of chips and buns. “Where would you like me to put these?”

Dean was busy smiling at the other bag in his hand. “Dude, you brought pie from a bakery?”

Castiel looked down at the pink bag. “Oh, yes. I thought it would taste better than something from a grocery store. If I could actually bake I’d have attempted to make one myself, but I kind of like my apartment and don’t want to burn it to the ground.”

Dean laughed as he took the bags and motioned for Castiel to follow him.

“I was just heating up the grill. I’ll get the burgers on there in a few minutes. I decided against the chicken. Come on inside.”

They went in through the back door, stepping into a rustic looking kitchen. It felt lived in and Castiel liked that.

“So Sam ditched again for the weekend. He’s over at Kevin’s and won’t be home until tomorrow night. Bobby is in his recliner but he’s not feeling too hot today. Ellen said she’s coming to pick him up and bring him over to her place for a couple of days because he’s being a crotchety old coot, as she says. I think she just wants to spend as much time as possible with the man while she still can.” Dean’s smile was filled with sadness and it broke Castiel’s heart to see it.

“I can understand that. It’s wonderful that he has so many people that love him and want to spend time with him. Not everyone is that lucky. He’s blessed to have you all in his life.” 

Dean’s smile grew a little wider before he swallowed hard and turned to set the bags on the table. 

“I don’t know about blessed, but I know I’m damn lucky to have him in my life.” He said.

“I think it goes both ways.” Castiel walked over to the table and took the pie from the pink bag. “I chose apple.”

“Thank you. I love apple.” Dean’s gaze met his again and for a long moment they stayed like that, just looking into one another’s eyes before someone in the doorway to the living room cleared their throat.

“Excuse me, lovebirds. I don’t mean to interrupt but I forgot to pack those nasty Ensure things Ellen keeps buying me. If I don’t bring a couple she’ll chew me out.” Bobby had a look of amusement on his face as he looked at the two of them.

“I put them in a soft cooler already. I’ll grab it.” Dean said as he headed to the fridge. Castiel looked over to see Bobby watching him.

“Hello, sir. It’s nice to see you again.” Castiel said politely. Bobby scowled at him.

“Don’t call me sir. M’name’s Bobby. You call my Bobby.”

Castiel’s eyes widened but Dean was already intervening.

“Stop scaring my date, you old grouch. He’s not used to your idea of affection.” Dean growled at the man. Bobby snorted.

“Affection? You must have me confused with Oprah.” 

Castiel was surprised when Bobby winked at him before heading back into the living room. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

“Sorry about him. It takes a bit to get used to his sense of humor and the ways in which he shows someone he likes them.”

“I-I would like that chance though. To get to recognize it, I mean.” Castiel looked shyly down at the pie that sat neatly in its pretty pink box. When Dean came to stand in front of him he looked up to see the man smiling.

“I’d like that too. Care to keep me company while I start the burgers?”

“Sure.” Castiel replied.

Dean headed to the fridge where he pulled out a plate of already formed patties. “Want a beer?”

“Sure.”

Dean handed one to Castiel and took a second one for himself as they headed back outside. The day was fairly warm, but not warm enough for either man to take off their jackets. In Dean’s case, it was the flannel he was wearing over a black tee shirt. Castiel was wearing a sweat jacket he’d had since college. He was warm enough as Dean pulled up a stool and motioned for him to take a seat while he got the burgers onto the grill.

“So, besides running to the store this morning, what did you do?” Dean asked.

“Oh, the usual. I did a few chores, brushed the cat, showered. Boring stuff, really.” Castiel replied.

“Sounds like the same boring stuff I did, minus the brushing the cat part. I did help Bobby trim his beard though, so maybe that counts.” Dean flashed him a smile that made Castiel’s heart flutter. He smiled back.

“It very well could.”

“I stopped by the garage this morning too, to go over some paperwork. We’re actually going to be working on the mayor’s car on Monday. I wanted to make absolutely sure that of the appointments we have scheduled that day, nothing will go too long that we can’t get the mayor’s car fixed and back on the road before lunchtime.” Dean sounded excited.

“Is it a big deal to work on the mayor’s car?” Castiel asked.

“Heck yeah it is! If he likes our work, he has promised to use our garage again in the future, and to spread the word amongst the city council so we get more business. We need more business so I can finish with the repairs around here, and to cover any extra expenses Sammy might have. Plus I’m paying out of pocket for Bobby’s pain meds. His insurance only covers a small portion of it. I’m springing for two fifty a bottle each time, and he’s needing more lately. He tries to go without taking them, but he needs them. So yeah, every penny helps.” Dean explained.

“I can understand that.” Castiel wanted to ask if Dean had looked into any programs that might help with Bobby’s expenses but he didn’t want to upset the man. Right now Dean seemed happy, and he wanted to keep it that way. Later he’d look and see what he could find, and check to make sure they would actually help before he brought the subject up. And he wanted the time to get to know Dean better, to learn to gauge his moods before he said something that could be interpreted wrong.

They talked about sports from that point on and Dean was excited to learn that Castiel liked most of the same teams he did. Just as Dean was flipping the last of the burgers, the back door opened and a young blonde woman came out. She threw her arms around Dean and hugged him tight.

“Hey, Jo. I take it your mom’s here.” Dean said to her. 

“Yeah. What are you doing, grilling?” She looked past him at the grill which he had already closed the lid on. The wind was currently blowing the smell of cooking food away from the house, so unless you saw the smoke coming from the grill, you wouldn’t know.

“Yep. Cas and me, we’re going to kick back and watch the game.” He replied. She just seemed to realize Castiel was there. Suddenly he felt like a bug under a microscope with how closely she was scrutinizing him.

“Can I watch it with you?” She asked, turning big brown eyes back to Dean.

“No, you can’t. I invited Cas here to watch it with me. As my date. Sorry.” Dean ruffled her hair but she smacked his hand away. Castiel could see the irritation on her face.

“Don’t do that! I’m not a little kid!”

Dean grinned and grabbed her side suddenly, causing her to squeak as he tickled her. “Tell your ma to come out and meet Cas.”

She shot him a dirty look before turning and heading back into the house.

“Sorry about her. She’s Ellen’s daughter and likes to think she’s way more grown up than she really is. She’s barely older than Sammy.” Dean apologized. Castiel shook his head. 

“Oh, I remember wanting to seem so much more grown up than I was at that age. My sister used to ruffle my hair too just to annoy me. In fact, she still does it.” He frowned which made Dean laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Castiel asked.

“You’re adorable when you pout.” Dean replied. Before Castiel could come up with something witty, the back door was opening and a lady with long, brown hair was stepping out.

“Hello, darlin.” She said and Dean turned to hug her.

“Hey, El.”

She turned to look at Castiel and he could see where Jo had gotten her beauty. Ellen was lovely with the same warm brown eyes as her daughter.

“And you must be the handsome teacher. Hello, I’m Ellen.” She offered her hand and Castiel moved his beer to his other hand so he could take it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Castiel.”

“What a beautiful name. Does it have a meaning? I don’t think I’ve ever heard a name like that before.” She asked.

“I’m named after an angel. All of my brothers and my sister are as well.” He explained.

“Well, I like it. It’s unique. Goodness you’re a handsome one! Dean wasn’t kidding!” She winked and Castiel laughed at the way Dean blushed.

“El!” 

“Oh hush, boy. I’m leaving so you can mack on your sweetie here. I’m going to get Bobby out of your hair. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” This time she smacked Dean in the butt before heading back into the house. Castiel burst out laughing, he couldn’t help it.

“I like her.” He decided. Dean’s cheeks were red and the blush was spreading down his neck as he opened the lid on the grill to check the burgers.

“I-I’ll be right back. I forgot the cheese.” He mumbled before closing the lid and hurrying into the house. The entire encounter with Ellen had thoroughly amused Castiel and he was still smiling to himself when Dean returned. He had a clean plate with four open buns on it. He barely glanced at Castiel before he got the cheese onto the burgers. With the lid closed once more, he finally turned to face the man.

“I maybe mentioned you once or twice to Ellen. I didn’t think she’d do that though.” He mumbled.

“It’s alright, Dean. I get it, you find me attractive. That has already been established. If it’s any consolation, the only people I have to talk to about you are Charlie and my brother, and he insists on making kissy faces at me if your name comes up.” Castiel said with a laugh. The corners of Dean’s mouth twitched before they formed an actual smile.

“Kissy faces, huh? Yeah, Sammy did that to me last night, actually.”

“Family is good for embarrassment. It means they love you.” Castiel finished off his beer and set the empty bottle on the railing next to him.

“I wanted to, you know. The other night.” Dean blurted. Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

“Do what?”

Dean’s cheeks were turning red again as he lifted the lid on the grill. Deeming the cheese melted enough he slid the burgers onto the waiting buns.

“Kiss you. But I wanted to wait.”

Castiel licked his lips slowly as he watched Dean go through the process of turning the grill off, and then shutting off the propane.

“What, um, were you waiting for exactly?” He asked, curious as to what Dean’s answer would be. Dean shrugged.

“I don’t know, something more…romantic? Than just getting dropped off after a date, I mean. Not that today is very romantic. I’m so bad at this…” Dean frowned down at the plate of meat in his hands.

“I dunno. Maybe beer, burgers and baseball are my idea of romantic.” Castiel gave a coy smile as he got up. He put the stool back in the corner and grabbed his empty bottle. “But you won’t know unless you ask.”

He knew Dean was staring after him, jaw hanging as he walked past him and into the house. His heart was racing at the effort it took to seem so nonchalant. He went to the sink and rinsed his bottle out before spotting a recycling bin in the corner by the fridge and placing the bottle in it. The back door opened, indicating that Dean had followed him inside, and he heard the plate being set on the table. When he turned around he was caught by surprised when he found Dean standing directly in front of him. His eyes flickered to Castiel’s lips before meeting his gaze. Castiel nodded once, and then Dean’s lips were pressed against his own. Forget butterflies, these were nuclear bombs going off in his belly, and a soft moan escaped his lips against his will as Dean pressed him back against the counter and kissed him a second time. His arms found their way up and around Dean’s neck, just as the man licked his way into Castiel’s mouth. This time he moaned louder, not caring if he sounded desperate. The only thing he was desperate for was Dean. When Dean finally pulled back to catch his breath he was smiling.

“Wow.”

“I second that!” Castiel gasped. He hadn’t noticed Dean’s hands finding a home on his hips but now that they were there, he didn’t want them to leave. Dean chuckled and kissed him again, softly this time.

“So that seemed like something right out of a rom com to me. Was that too cheesy?” Dean asked with a wicked grin.

“No, not cheesy at all. In fact, you can kiss me like that any time you like.” Castiel was still trying to catch his breath. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had kissed him like that. In fact, he was fairly certain he’d never been kissed like that before.

“Mmm, maybe later. Let’s eat before the food gets cold.” Dean stepped back, snagging one of Castiel’s hands and pulling him along. “Game’s about to start, we can eat in the living room if you help me bring stuff in there.”

Between the two of them they got the burgers, the chips, and two new bottles of beer, bringing everything into the living room and setting it all on a small card table Dean had opened for them to use. They kicked off their shoes and Castiel took off his jacket before they settled onto the couch to eat their dinner. The game was in fact just starting and they both got caught up in it quickly as they ate. When they’d finished, Dean moved the table back and reached over to pull Castiel back against him. Castiel couldn’t help but smile as his back came to rest against Dean’s chest, and their fingers became entwined in his lap. He shifted his weight a bit until he was completely pressed to Dean’s chest as they watched the game. During commercials Dean’s lips would make their way to his neck, setting his skin on fire and making him shiver, but he wasn’t being pushy about it, and Castiel wasn’t ready for anything more than kissing yet. Even if his body was currently in disagreement.

When the game ended Dean got up to cut them both a slice of pie. When he came back Castiel was pleased to see a scoop of vanilla ice cream had been added, and the pie had been warmed in the microwave. It was absolutely delicious and he groaned happily at how wonderful it tasted. Apparently that drove Dean nuts and led to a full five minutes of them balancing their plates as Dean’s tongue made its way back into his mouth for a second time. Somehow they managed to finish their pie and Dean took the plates into the kitchen to wash them. This time Castiel followed.

“Is there anything I can help with?” He asked.

“Um…” Dean looked around a moment. “Maybe make sure I sealed the bag of buns?”

Castiel went to the kitchen table and made sure the buns and the chips were closed tight. Just as he was finishing he felt a pair of strong arms closing around his waist and pulling him back against a firm body. He smiled and turned to look up at Dean, happy to see the man smiling back. It was a shift in his personality that Castiel was very much liking. Dean had seemed so shy and reserved up until now. He was finally relaxing and beginning to open up and Castiel loved it. 

“I’m not ready to do other stuff yet. I just wanted to put that out there. This is all so new, and I want to spend more time with you, get to know you better before we take it to the next step, ok?” Dean asked. Castiel turned around in his arms and brought his arms up once again to wrap around Dean’s neck.

“Me either. This is new and I really don’t want to jinx it before we’re ready.” He said.

“But I like holding you. You feel really good in my arms.” Dean blushed as the words left his mouth, and it made Castiel smile.

“I like the way I fit in your arms too. And I like kissing you.”

“Do you have to leave? I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie.” Dean was hoping Castiel would stay longer.

“I have nowhere else to be. Sure, I’d love to watch a movie. What did you have in mind?” Castiel was definitely not ready to leave yet.

“How does a horror movie sound?” Dean asked as he took Castiel by the hand and led him back into the living room.

“Why Dean Winchester, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were hoping to scare me so you’d have an excuse to hold me close.” Castiel teased, giving an exaggerated gasp for good measure. Dean laughed.

“Do I really need an excuse to do that?” He asked.

Castiel smiled wide as he shook his head.

“Absolutely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked that. So fluffy, right? I hope you liked this chapter. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel are getting serious, and it's a relief to the people in Dean's life. They're happy to see him relaxing and finally starting to enjoy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're a month into their relationship, and Castiel has been ready for this for a few weeks now. It was Dean that was hesitating, not wanting to mess things up, and Castiel doesn't want to push for things Dean isn't ready for. They're enjoying one another's company. Smut won't be in this chapter, but it most likely will be in the next one.

As April faded into May Castiel and Dean saw one another with a bit more frequency. Sam and Bobby were glad to see Dean focusing on something other than work, and even Charlie had noticed a difference. She stopped by the garage one Saturday expecting Dean to be there, only to hear from Victor that Dean hadn’t worked a full Saturday in close to a month. She immediately texted her friend.

Charlie: I am standing in the garage and you are not here. I came to take you to lunch. Where are you?

When he didn’t answer back, she texted Sam.

Charlie: Where is Dean? I stopped by the garage to drag him away from work for a bit to take him to lunch but he’s not here.

Sam: He’s out with Mr. Novak. They spend most Saturdays together. And I’m not sure exactly where they are. Fishing maybe?

Charlie: Fishing? Seriously? Well, I’m glad he’s not working himself to death anymore. I guess Castiel is having a positive effect on him then.

Sam: I’d say so. Mr. Novak even helped Dean find a program to help lower the cost of Bobby’s meds, so he’s able to save more money. Dean’s in a lot better mood lately.

Charlie: I’ve noticed. Hey, you game for another trip to the museum? They have a cool WWII exhibit that just arrived.

Sam: Yeah, sounds neat. When?

Charlie: Tomorrow, it’s Dorothy’s day off. I’ll pick you up at nine? Museum opens at ten.

Sam: Cool. I’ll let Dean know later.

Charlie: Alright. Catch you later.

Sam: Later.

Charlie pocketed her phone and with her hands on her hips she turned to look out at the people milling around out on the sidewalks. It had been a long time since Dean had gotten serious about anyone he’d dated, but apparently he was getting serious about Castiel. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t seen very much of her new friend lately either. She’d have to grill him the next time she saw him. With one last wave to the guys, she left. She’d get the details from one or both of them later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I thought we were supposed to be fishing.” Castiel laughed. They had started out with their lines cast out into the water but currently he found himself laid out flat on the floor of the canoe as Dean balanced himself carefully on top of him. They’d been kissing lazily for the last ten minutes. It was by no means comfortable, but he was curious as to what Dean was up to.

“We are fishing. Our lines are in the water, we just need to wait for the fish to start nibbling. In the meantime I have something I want to nibble at.” Dean said as he did exactly that to Castiel’s neck. The man gasped and grabbed on to Dean’s sides.

“S-stop or…”

Dean lifted his head and gave his sultriest look. “Or what?”

So far they’d kept to kissing and maybe a little light grinding when things got a bit intense, but clothes had stayed on and hands had stayed above the waist. They’d been dating a month now and while Castiel felt he was ready for more, Dean hadn’t really seemed to be. But now? This was different from his usual flirting and Castiel found himself wondering where it was going to lead. He’d have been lying if he said he wasn’t excited to find out.

“Or you’re going to have me coming right here in this boat. Is that what you want?” He honestly wanted to know where Dean was going with this, though he hadn’t exactly thought their first time would be in the bottom of a canoe. They hadn’t yet discussed taking things to that step yet, and he definitely wasn’t carrying condoms and lube on him at the moment. Dean’s smile was wicked but there was a heat in his eyes that betrayed his playfulness. Dean wanted him, and Castiel was more than ready. Careful not to rock the boat more than they were already doing, Dean’s fingers skated lightly down Castiel’s side until they snagged on the edge of his belt.

“No, not in the bottom of Bobby’s canoe. Besides, we’d probably tip it, and there are places I don’t want dirty lake water, trust me.”

Castiel’s hands came up to hold onto Dean’s hips, and he rubbed slow circles in the skin there where his shirt had ridden up. “Are you saying…you want to? Have sex, I mean.”

Dean leaned down to kiss him. “I think I’m ready, but…only if you are.”

“God yes, I’m ready!” Castiel cried a bit more enthusiastically than he had meant to.

“Do you want to keep fishing or shall we go back to your place? I need to scrub my hands, and so do you after we touched worms.” Dean very carefully got to his knees and then back onto the seat. He helped Castiel sit up too.

“Why don’t we do dinner at my place?” Castiel asked. Dean smiled.

“Well, how about I cook for you? If you don’t have anything at your place we can stop on the way back and I’ll make us dinner.”

“I would like that. Your cooking is amazing.” Castiel had been to dinner a handful of times now at Dean’s and he always enjoyed whatever dish was being served that night. 

“So let’s wrap this up and we’ll head to the grocery store and pick stuff up.” Dean started reeling in both lines. Neither man was surprised to see the worms gone from the ends. Fish were sneaky. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once all of the fishing gear was packed up, Dean handed Castiel one of the paddles and they began rowing the canoe back to the shore. After loading the truck up (they had borrowed both Bobby’s canoe and his truck since Dean wasn’t going to dare try and transport a canoe or carry fish around in his Impala), they drove to the junkyard to drop it all off and pick up Dean’s car. From there they drove to the grocery store.

“Did you have anything particular in mind?” Dean asked as he grabbed a cart and they headed for the produce section. Castiel shook his head.

“I’ll pretty much eat anything.”

“How does salmon sound?” Dean looked at Castiel who nodded.

“I like salmon.”

Dean decided he wanted squash as a side, so he grabbed an acorn squash and added that to the cart.

“What is that?” Castiel asked him.

“It’s squash. Have you ever had squash before?” Dean turned to look at him as they moved into the next aisle.

“Does pumpkin count?” Castiel didn’t think he’d ever had anything but pumpkin, and only in the form of pie.

“Uh, dude, there are so many different varieties of squash. Have you ever had zucchini?” 

“Oh, yes, I have had zucchini bread.” Castiel said with a smile. The look of horror on Dean’s face made it falter and finally slip away. “Was that not a good thing?”

“Baby, we need to seriously educate you. I need to cook more for you. Better yet, I need to teach you to cook.” Dean said. Castiel liked the sound of that. Dean was thinking long term. That left him with a warm feeling he liked very much.

“I’d like that. Right now my microwave is my best friend.” 

Dean snorted and shook his head. “No, your crock pot and your oven need to be your best friends. How does orange spice salmon, rosemary and olive oil quinoa, and acorn squash sound for dinner?”

Castiel had to admit, he liked the sound of all of that, even if he’d never had quinoa before. Or squash. If Dean liked them, he would at least try them.

“And for dessert?” He asked. Dean gave his flirtiest smile. 

“I was thinking…me.”

Castiel smiled back. He liked that idea _very_ much!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had been joking about himself as the dessert. Well, sort of. He was dying to finally have Castiel’s hands on his body, but not _just_ his hands. Still, he had no idea what his boyfriend (and if that wasn’t the craziest part of this whole thing, calling Cas his _boyfriend_ ) was up for, and he didn’t want to push the guy too fast too soon. As they made their way slowly up and down the aisles, picking out things they wanted to have with their dinner, and picking out a few other things that Dean wanted to cook for him over the next week, they flirted with one another, and joked around playfully. 

“Castiel?”

He turned at the sound of his name. Well fuck.

“Hello Kurt.” 

“How have you been? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” The other man walked over and Castiel moved closer to Dean, grateful when Dean put an arm protectively around his shoulder.

“I’m fine.”

Kurt looked at Dean in a way that Dean did not like. “Who’s your…friend?”

“This is Dean, my _boyfriend_.”

Kurt’s jaw clenched for a moment before he forced a tight smile onto his face.

“Ah, well, it’s nice to see you happy. You have a nice afternoon.” He started to walk away but Castiel just had to get one last jab in. He turned to look at Kurt’s retreating form.

“I hope Amanda is doing well. Give her my love.”

Kurt stopped, his entire body tensing for a moment before he continued on, not looking back.

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that was an ex. A cheating one, if I had to take a wild guess.” Dean said. Cas looked up at him, expecting irritation but instead saw amusement.

“Long story short, he was one of my college professors. I got involved with him and I thought we were serious, until I learned that he was married. He brought his wife Amanda to a university function that I too was attending. I was absolutely devastated. I didn’t know he was married, and as many nights as he spent with me, it didn’t make sense. I confronted him later and it turns out he and Amanda are polyamorous, and she knew about me the entire time. Apparently the goal the entire time was to bring me into their relationship as the third partner. I, however, was the one in the dark. Had I known about her, I’d have never agreed to that first date, and I know that he knew that. I broke things off right then. He’s still bitter over it. Whenever I run into him he flirts, tries to get me to go out with him again, but I just can’t be involved with that. Besides, I don’t love him, and I never did. Took me a while to figure that one out, but once I did, I realized that it would have been pointless to stay with him, even if Amanda hadn’t been in the picture.” He chewed at his lower lip. “Are you upset?”

“Why would I be upset? That was a very douchey thing for him to do. I know people that are polyamorous, but they have open lines of communication with all of their partners. Keeping the fact that he was married from you was not right. You were right to dump him. I can’t do polyamory. I’m too much of the jealous type. If you’re mine, you’re mine, and I’m not sharing. I hope that’s not a problem.” Dean sounded nervous, and Castiel wanted him to be happy and relaxed again.

“No, not a problem at all because that’s how I am too. And…you’re mine, Dean. I couldn’t possibly share you with anyone else.” He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean was grinning like a fool. 

“Yours…”

Castiel smiled against his lips. “Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy with a teensy side of angst, but I think Castiel handled himself well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel enjoy a nice home cooked dinner together. Afterwards Castiel tries to figure out how to get Dean into his bed in the smoothest way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this particular chapter, I just got on a roll and kept writing and writing, and it's like super long, so....
> 
> I split it in half. Yeah, yeah, you'll all be ticked, but trust me, the actual smut? It's worth the wait. Or so I think. Enjoy this, it's more sweet bonding.

Castiel gave Dean free range to go into his kitchen and do whatever he wanted, so Dean did exactly that. He found the pans he would need, and he was glad he’d thought to buy spices while they were out because Castiel literally had salt and pepper. That was it, just salt and pepper. Dean had bought enough spices to stock his boyfriend’s cabinets for a while, but he had plans to buy more. He intended to cook here more often, and as he started unwrapping the salmon he called Castiel into the kitchen and together they prepared their meal. Dean explained each step and Castiel listened intently, asking questions about everything. Castiel hadn’t been sure what Dean had intended to do with the squash but cutting it in half, scooping out all of the seeds, dropping butter into each half and baking them hadn’t been it. As they sat down to eat, Castiel pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge.

“I, uh, don’t drink.” Dean said quietly.

“We had beer last month though.” Castiel remembered they’d had it the day he’d gone over for the barbecue. It had been shitty beer, but…

“It was fake. It’s not real beer.” Dean told him.

“Oh, I hadn’t realized. No wonder I didn’t get a buzz after like three.” Castiel said with a chuckle. “I’ll put this back.”

“If you want some, go ahead. I just would prefer some water.” 

“How does iced tea sound instead?” Castiel put the wine back and pulled out a pitcher of cold tea.

“That sounds great.” Dean replied with a smile.

Castiel got down two glasses and filled them with the tea. He set one down in front of Dean and the other in front of his own plate before returning the pitcher to the fridge. He had a pretty good idea of why Dean didn’t drink alcohol, and he felt stupid for pulling the wine out without first asking.

“Hey, it’s ok. It’s not like I said anything, but now you know. I just…” Dean’s smile was sad and Castiel reached across the table to squeeze his hand gently.

“You don’t have to explain. I’m sure you have a very good reason for not drinking alcohol. I won’t pass judgement.” 

Castiel took a bite first of the quinoa as Dean watched him closely. He decided he liked the taste. It was much like rice, but the rosemary added a wonderful flavor to it that he very much enjoyed.

“I like this a lot. It’s like rice. Um, maybe more like brown rice? And I like the texture. The rosemary is wonderful.”

Dean smiled brightly and nodded. “Sammy got me to buy it one time, and I was hooked. I thought it would be weird or something, but it’s not. I already like brown rice, and the quinoa was only a slight shift. It’s good. Try the squash, tell me what you think. You can add salt and pepper if you like. I just like it with the butter, myself.”

Castiel used his spoon to scoop out a bit of the squash, surprised by how soft it was after being baked, and dipped it a bit in the butter that was pooled at the center before putting it in his mouth.

“Oh! It tastes like pumpkin! I like it!”

Dean grinned and nodded. “I grow all kinds of squash in the summer, but acorn is my favorite.”

“I would like to try more. I admit, I eat a lot of fast food, but I would very much like to eat more home cooked dishes.” Castiel said as he scooped out more of the squash and popped it in his mouth. Yes, he definitely liked this vegetable!

“My mom, she taught me a lot of stuff before she got sick. When I was a kid I used to work out in the garden with her, and she taught me how to grow flowers, fruits, and vegetables, and she taught me how to can them. I cut down on a lot of costs by growing my own food and canning enough to last us through the winter. I dry my own seeds and plant them in the spring. I’ve already got my garden started.” Dean was proud of everything he did to care for his family.

“I love gardening. I can’t do it here, but when I was still living at home I was the one that would go out and do the planting with my mother. Anna did once in a while too, but I enjoyed it more than she did. I still do. I was in 4-H and won awards for my tomatoes. We mostly grew tomatoes, cucumbers, corn, and root vegetables, like carrots, beets, potatoes, stuff like that. We grew carving pumpkins and I sold them to the neighborhood kids in the fall and that was my spending money. I wish we’d grown squash and other vegetables, but honestly, we didn’t have enough bees, so stuff didn’t get pollinated right. I would love the chance to work in a garden again.” Castiel told him.

“Want to help me next weekend? I’m picking up some two year old berry bushes and I’ll be planting those. I’ll take you out back and show you my garden.” Dean liked that Castiel was into gardening too. His mind wandered to what it would be like working in the dirt with him, year after year, to grow as many vegetables as they could. He could teach the man how to can, and how to make homemade preserves, among other things. Just thinking about it made him smile.

“I would like that very much, Dean.” Castiel replied, smiling warmly at him.

Dean could feel his heart swell at the sight of the man’s smile. He was pretty sure this was what falling in love felt like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner Dean was adamant that they wash the dishes. He didn’t like letting things set til later. Castiel disagreed on that, but he knew Dean was right. Trying to clean dried quinoa off dirty plates would be a pain if they waited, so he pitched in, drying and putting things away as Dean washed them, and it went by much faster with them working together. When everything was cleaned up things suddenly became awkward between them. Castiel ran a hand through his hair and wondered if he should just take Dean by the hand and lead him to his bedroom or if they should go and watch a movie first. He was woefully inexperienced with this. In the past when he had brought someone home they had just walked in the door and headed immediately for the bedroom. Kurt included. They hadn’t come in, cooked for him, sat down to eat with him, and then cleaned up afterwards. Dean was special. He watched as Dean dried his hands on a dish towel before folding it neatly and hanging it on the hook hanging on the side of the cabinet. He turned to look at Castiel and smiled.

“You ok?” He asked. Castiel looked up at him for a moment before looking away shyly again.

“Oh, yes, I’m fine.”

Dean snorted and pulled Castiel against him. “No, you’re not. You’re overthinking and I can almost hear the wheels in your head turning. You’re wondering how to convince me to head to your bedroom without sounding horny and needy.”

Castiel’s jaw dropped slightly. “How the hell did you know that?”

The laughter that rumbled up from Dean’s chest was beautiful, so deep and rich, and the smile on his lips made Castiel’s heart flutter. 

“Because it crossed my mind too. I didn’t want to sound like I was only here for sex, because I’m not. I love spending time with you. Talking, kissing, joking around, it’s all wonderful with you. You make me happier than I’ve been in a very long time.” He kissed Castiel’s neck softly, causing the man to shiver. “Even if we just sat in the living room and talked, I’d be happy because it’s with you.”

Dean’s words were threatening to turn Castiel into a big pile of goo. As much as he too loved just being around Dean, he wanted more right now.

“I love spending time with you too, Dean but right now I think I might explode if I don’t get my hands on you, and get you out of those pants.” Castiel pulled out of Dean’s arms and held out one hand. Dean smiled and placed his hand in his boyfriend’s.

“Lead the way, gorgeous. I’m all yours.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the bedroom Castiel paused to take Lady off the bed. She let out an indignant meow as he scooped her up and carried her out to the living room and deposited her on her cat tree. He felt guilty so he left her with a couple of treats before hurrying back to the bedroom and closing the door. Dean was standing in the center of the room looking around. 

“These are beautiful.” He motioned towards the art on the walls.

“My sister and mother are artists. This one, my mother did when I was a little boy. I asked her to draw me a sunset on the moon, and so she created that. It’s a favorite of mine, and that one there is one my sister painted after she’d taken a trip to Brazil. She fell in love with the rain forests, and she painted them for me. Those two, she did as well.” He pointed to some smaller ones hanging on either side of the windows. “And this one is my mother’s as well.” He pointed to a larger one hanging over the bed.

“They’re amazing. Can you paint?” Dean turned to look at him.

“Sort of? I mean, I’m not nearly as good as they are. I’m better at charcoal, and doing sketches.” Castiel went to his dresser and pulled a sketch pad from the top drawer. He walked back over to Dean, hesitating a moment before handing it over.

“Please don’t make fun of me.”

Dean placed a hand gently against the man’s cheek. “I would never.”

He opened the book and immediately his breath was taken away. Flowers, people, buildings, anything that caught Castiel’s eye had been captured in between the pages of this book.

“These are much older. The roses are from my mother’s garden back home. I sketched them when I was maybe fourteen. The people I drew one afternoon when I went to sit in the park alone after I’d gotten into a fight with my brother Luke. I needed some time alone, so I sat in the park for a couple of hours and drew the people walking around. The buildings are in my hometown.” Castiel pointed to each sketch, giving details. “Here’s my rabbit Buster, I got him for my sixteenth birthday. I’d been asking for a dog or a cat, but my grandmother decided a rabbit was a better choice. I was upset at first but Buster turned out to be pretty awesome.”

“Who’s this?” Dean pointed to a picture of a young woman with long hair. She was laughing, her entire face lighting up at something the drawing didn’t catch. One hand was up by her ear, tucking her hair behind it.

“That would be my sister Anna. Gabe was telling her a joke and it was pretty funny, cracked her up. I had to try and capture that.”

“It’s fantastic. The detail is amazing.” Dean murmured before turning the page.

“Oh, sorry, skip those.” Castiel tried to turn the page but Dean pushed his hand away.

“An ex?” He asked. Castiel blushed and nodded.

“Yes. First, and only girlfriend. Her name was Meg. She…posed for me.”

“Are we talking like ‘Titanic’ posing?” Dean teased. Castiel groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“Yes, ok? Can we just skip the next few pages? I should burn those.”

“No, no burning your art. You have a gift.” Dean turned his attention back to the girl in the sketch. It looked like she was standing in a school hallway, earbuds disappearing under her long, dark hair. She was smiling knowingly, like she knew the things Castiel was thinking about her in that moment.

“She was…rather controlling. Told me she was posing for me. I would have had her keep her clothes on if I’d been the one to ask.” Castiel admitted. Dean turned the page, his eyebrows rising as he took in the poses. Rather than stare at the teenage girl’s breasts, he concentrated on other details, like the curve of her neck, the delicate shell of one ear, the soft smile on her lips, the swell of her hips. It was all sketched in such perfect detail.

“You’re amazing, you know that? The detail in these is absolutely amazing.” Dean turned the page, frowning when he saw another one of Meg, this time she was dressed, but there were tears streaming down her face.

“That’s, uh, the day I told her I was gay. She didn’t take it very well.” Castiel said quietly. Dean could almost feel the girl’s heart breaking in that drawing. The next sketch though was of two men, arms around one another’s shoulders big smiles on both of their faces.

“My brothers, Mike and Luke.” Castiel pointed first to the dark haired man, and then the one he’d sketched with lighter hair.

“You and Mike look alike. Luke, not so much.” Dean said. Castiel chuckled and nodded.

“Yes, well, Mike and I got our mother’s hair, Luke is blonde, Gabe has dark blonde hair, and Anna is a red head. We are a rather mismatched family. Our dad had like a medium brown color before he started going gray. His mother was blonde though and our mom thinks that’s where Luke and Gabe got their hair.”

They flipped through the rest of the book and Castiel pointed things out like the church his family still attended, his mother in her garden, a shaggy dog that had belonged to his first boyfriend, a lecture hall from college, the Chicago skyline, and then Dean stopped, surprised to see his own face looking back at him.

“That’s me!”

Castiel glanced up nervously at him before looking away. “Y-yes, it is.”

“When was this?” Dean asked.

“Oh, that’s the day I met you. I sort of couldn’t get you out of my head. You were just so beautiful, I had to draw you.” Castiel admitted. Dean studied the sketch. He was in absolute awe of all the detail that had gone into it. In it he had his head bent and he was reading something. The papers he’d been handed, no doubt. Castiel had caught every detail, from his slightly crooked nose to the fullness of his lips. His thick lashes, something he’d never really been impressed with but girls had always complimented him on were drawn in such impressive detail, but what really got him was that Castiel had even captured his freckles. Every last one of them as they spilled across his nose and cheeks. His mother would have loved this. His mother would have loved Castiel. The lump that formed in his throat was a hard one to swallow, though he tried anyway. 

“Dean, are you crying?” Castiel reached up to wipe at a tear that was sliding down his cheek. He guided his boyfriend over to the bed where they sat down together. “What’s wrong?”

Dean shook his head and smiled in spite of the tears. “Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about how much my mother would love this.” He looked up at Castiel, taking a moment to study the details of the man’s face. More than anything he wished he could draw, because Castiel was absolutely the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on, save for his own mother. “I was thinking that if she had lived, she would have loved you.”

Castiel smiled softly. “Anyone that raised you, with as wonderful as you are, I would have felt privileged to have met her. She must have been amazing.”

“She really was, and she was an excellent judge of character. I know she would have loved you the moment she met you.” Dean took his boyfriend’s hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of it gently. Castiel leaned in, capturing Dean’s lips with his own. He eased the book from Dean’s hands since that was the last drawing in there, and set it on the nightstand.

“Come here, sweetheart.” He said softly as he urged Dean to lay down. He paused to take off Dean’s socks and shoes, setting them neatly on the floor before removing his own. 

“Cas…” Dean reached for him and Castiel laid down beside him, letting Dean hold him close.

“I have someone I want you to meet. Will you go with me?” Dean asked.

“Of course. Can I ask who it is?” Castiel tilted his head back to look at Dean’s face.

“Yeah, it’s my mom’s best friend. Her name’s Missouri. She’s been dying to meet you.” Dean replied. 

“I would love to meet her then.” Castiel smiled when Dean leaned down to kiss him.

“Alright. When she gets home from church I’ll take you.”

Castiel sat up on one elbow and looked down at Dean. “Can you…um, would you like to…stay tonight? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah, I’d like that. Let me text Ellen and Sammy real quick.” Dean pulled out his phone and texted Ellen first.

Dean: Where are you and Bobby? Can you stay with him tonight?

Ellen: We are at the house. Why? Are you not coming back tonight?

Dean: No, I’m going to stay with Cas tonight.

Ellen: Finally going to rock that boy’s world are you?

Dean: El. Stop.

Ellen: Never. I’ll let Bobby know. He’s having a good last couple of days. Pain is manageable and the Rockies are winning. Sam called earlier. Said Charlie’s taking him back to the museum tomorrow. You want me to give him the money to go? Pay me back later?

Dean: Yes, please. Thanks, El.

Ellen: Any time.

Ellen: Use condoms.

Dean: EL!

Ellen: And lots of lube…

Dean: I don’t know you. 

Ellen: Treat that man well, he’s in love with you. Take good care of him and be gentle with his heart.

Dean: You think? I would never hurt him anyway. I kind of love him too.

Ellen: Knew it. Bobby owes me twenty.

Dean: Goodbye, El.

He snorted and shook his head as he pulled up Sam’s number.

“Everything ok?” Castiel asked. Dean smiled up at him before shooting off a quick text to his brother.

“Yeah, everything is great. Ellen just told me not to hurt you, and to be gentle with your heart.” He replied. Castiel smiled at that. He did like Ellen very much.

“You’re wonderful, Dean. No worries there.”

Dean: Hey, I won’t be home in the morning, but Ellen will be and she’ll have the money for your trip to the museum. I know I can trust you to behave yourself and not drive Charlie up a wall. When you get home, get your laundry started. I may or may not be home by that time. If I’m not, there’s a casserole in the freezer. Instructions are on the lid. And clean up after yourself! Love you, punk.

Sam: Are you heading in to the shop tomorrow? You’re usually closed on Sundays.

Dean: No, I’m not coming home tonight. That’s all you need to know. Wear clean socks and underwear tomorrow. Charlie doesn’t need to smell you coming.

Sam: Shut up, jerk.

Dean: Bitch.

Sam: Make sure he wears a condom.

It took Dean a moment and rereading his brother’s last response.

Dean: Hey!

Sam didn’t respond but he could imagine the kid was sitting at his friend’s house laughing hysterically. None of Sam’s friends knew who Dean was dating, only that he was seeing someone, and until after graduation, that was how they wanted things to stay. As annoying as his brother’s teasing was at that moment, he knew his brother wouldn’t say anything to his friends. When Castiel snorted next to him he realized the man had seen his brother’s message. He clicked the screen off.

“Hey! No reading over my shoulder!”

Castiel laughed and laid on his back, grinning at Dean.

“Sorry, your face…you looked absolutely mortified. I had to know what he’d said to get that look out of you. Now I know.”

Dean set his phone on the nightstand and glared at his boyfriend for a moment before making a decision. Castiel gasped in surprise when seconds later he found himself pinned to the bed under Dean’s weight.

“Still want to laugh at me?” Dean cocked an eyebrow in challenge. The fire in Castiel’s eyes was enough to start getting him hard but he wasn’t ready to let on yet about that.

“Are you establishing your dominancy, Dean, or is this about being a bottom?” Castiel’s hands were running up Dean’s sides, disappearing under his shirt where blunt nails raked lightly across bare skin, making Dean shiver.

“Not you too, Cas. I have everyone else ganging up on me. I can’t stand it if you do it too.”

Castiel’s smirk fell away and he looked up at Dean in earnest. “I won’t. And there’s nothing wrong with being a bottom.” He slowly licked his lips as he thought of how he wanted to word the thoughts in his head without upsetting Dean. “Maybe we should talk about this, yeah?”

“Do I have to get off of you to talk?” Dean asked as the corners of his mouth twitched. He was trying not to smile.

“No, you’re quite welcome to stay exactly where you are.” Castiel replied.

“Ok then.” Dean nodded for him to continue.

“I’m never going to insult you, Dean. Or belittle you. I get it, families tease. Lord knows mine is under the impression that anyone that is gay is a bottom. I get those jokes all the time. After a while I just started rolling my eyes and ignoring them. So that being said, what happens between you and me in the bedroom is going to stay between you and me in the bedroom. I expect the same courtesy in return. If I’m not making fun of you, I don’t want you making fun of me either. Ok?”

Dean nodded quickly. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“Alright then. So, with that being said, do you prefer to top? Or are you more of a bottom?”

Dean blushed and averted his gaze. Castiel had expected this and he waited patiently.

“It’s alright, Dean. I said I’m not going to judge you or tease you, and I won’t.” 

“Well…what do you prefer?” Dean asked.

“I am what is considered a switch. I like to give and to receive, however I prefer to top.” Castiel replied. Dean swallowed and nodded. His face was so red that every freckle on it stood out.

“I prefer to bottom, but I’ve done both.” Dean said quietly.

“And what would you prefer to do today?”

Castiel thought it impossible, but Dean blushed even harder. He watched the man groan as he climbed off him and drop face first onto the mattress next to him.

“I’m used to just _doing_ , not talking about it first.” His voice was muffled by the pillow but Castiel still understood him.

“I understand, but I want for there to always be an open line of communication between us, and that includes establishing our wants and needs, including in the bedroom. If you want something, I want you to be able to tell me what it is and not leave me guessing. Same for me. I want to be able to tell you what I want.” He let his eyes rove over Dean’s body for a moment.

“What do you want right now, Dean?”

Dean lifted his upper body off the bed, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look at him. There were many things he wanted in that moment. He tried to lock on a single one.

“I want your hands on me, for starters. Your touch, it…sort of sets my skin on fire. I like it.”

Castiel smiled. This was something he could easily do for Dean.

“Lay down again.”

Dean did as he asked, folding his hands under his cheek and watching Castiel through his lashes. Castiel reached under Dean’s waist and undid the man’s belt before unbuttoning his pants. When he tried to roll over Castiel placed a hand on his back.

“Stay exactly like you are.”

Dean stilled and Castiel knew he was waiting to see what he had planned. He unzipped Dean’s jeans which was not easy with him being face down on the bed but Dean obliged by lifting his hips just enough that Castiel was able to lower it. After that he grabbed a hold of the jeans and tugged them down Dean’s legs.

“Where are the condoms you bought earlier?” Castiel asked. Dean turned his head enough that he could see one green eye peering up at him.

“Inside my coat, hanging by the front door.”

“I’m going to go get them. You are going to stay _exactly_ like I have you right now. Understand?”

Dean nodded eagerly and once Castiel was standing, he simply laid there on his stomach.

“I’ll be back in just a moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Cas is a little controlling in the bedroom, but Dean has to deal with so much, this is an area he's willing to give up some of that control. It'll be worth it in the end. I hope you liked this. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean's first time.
> 
> ********SMUT*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read a very lovely article as I wrote this chapter. I like research, what can I say? Here's that fun little article: http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/advice/a2673/His-G-Spot/
> 
> Lots of fun information in there! 
> 
> Really, I wanted to see if Cas' tongue could reach Dean's prostate. That was the whole reason why I researched, lol. Found out yes, it can for some men, but he wasn't getting Dean off on his tongue alone like that. So I addded in a few other fun things, like external stimulation and long fingers.
> 
> I'm sure it's no secret by now that I have a bit of an obsession with Misha Collins' hands. In particular his fingers. They're so beautiful, and I attributed that to Cas here. And I put those damn hands to good use! His tongue too. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel left, hurrying to the living room to find the box. Neither of them had any before today, so Dean had gone to grab a box, knowing full well what they were coming back here to do. As he walked back to the bedroom he read the box. Heightened pleasure, eh? Well that should make things rather interesting.

When he walked into the bedroom he found Dean still on his stomach, and Lady sitting squarely in the middle of Dean’s back.

“Uh, Cas?”

Castiel set the box down on the nightstand and picked up the cat.

“No, Lady. You can’t be in here right now.” 

He carried the cat across the hall to the bathroom and turned on the tub, filling it with several inches of water and tossing a thick bath mat on the floor for when the cat got out. Lady jumped happily into the tub and he tossed a couple of her toys in the water for her to play with. Leaving her to her fun, he hurried back to the bedroom and closed the door.

“Sorry about that.” He apologized.

“She’s heavy.” Dean said.

“Yeah, she’s about twenty two pounds.” Castiel hurried back to the bed and climbed up again until he was back between Dean’s legs. He finished pulling the jeans off and paused to admire the shape of his boyfriend’s ass in his tight boxer briefs. This was the subject of many dreams since they’d started dating (and for a bit before Dean ever agreed to go out with him), and now he was free to touch, to explore, and he was almost giddy with desire. 

“You just going to sit there staring at my ass?” Dean asked.

“Shut up. It’s a beautiful ass, and I’ve had many, many dreams about this moment.”

Dean chuckled before wiggling his hips. Castiel grinned and reached up to pull the underwear down too.

“Not fair, you’re still dressed.” Dean huffed. Castiel didn’t think he’d ever undressed faster in his life. 

“Sit up a moment so I can get your shirt off.” He instructed, and Dean did exactly that. He sat up on his haunches and pulled the shirt up and over his head. Before he could lay back down though, Castiel’s arms were around him, his naked body pressed up against Dean’s back.

“You’re even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.” He practically purred the words as he kissed first one freckled shoulder and then the other. His hands smoothed down across Dean’s hips to his thighs before sliding up to splay over his stomach.

“What do you want me to do to you, Dean? Would you like it if I got you off with my hand? Or maybe you’d prefer my mouth. Perhaps getting eaten out sound better?” 

The words were hot against Dean’s ear and he let out a whimper that would have otherwise been embarrassing if he wasn’t aching to have some part of Castiel inside of him already.

“Yeah, that sounds great, the eating me out part.” He gasped. 

“Mmm, good, I’m glad.” Castiel nipped at his earlobe, making him cry out. He was enjoying having Dean like this. It was important to him that he take extra special care of his boyfriend. With every touch he intended to convey how he felt about him, and he took a moment, hugging Dean closer as he nibbled and licked at one shoulder, leaving marked behind in his wake that he pressed tender kisses to.

“Cas…” Dean already sounded wrecked and they’d barely gotten started. Castiel was just enjoying being able to finally have his way, and Dean’s body was absolutely beautiful. Slowly he released the man and placed a hand gently in the center of his back, encouraging him to lie down on his stomach again.

“Can I attempt to make you come with nothing but my tongue and fingers?” He asked. Dean visibly shuddered.

“Y-yeah, that would be awesome!”

Castiel smiled at the man’s enthusiasm. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube he kept there. 

“I should tell you, Dean. I have a few…tricks.” Castiel spoke casually as he popped the top on the bottle and squirted some onto his fingers.

“First, I have a _very_ long tongue.” 

He smirked when he heard Dean groan and saw his hips grind down against the mattress in a desperate search for friction.

“Second, I was gifted with what my mother always referred to as the hands of a surgeon. Long, slender fingers that I’m going to use to reach deep inside you and make you come so hard you’re seeing stars.”

“Fuck, Cas…hurry _up_!” Dean shot a look of annoyance over his shoulder but Castiel simply smiled and licked his lips very slowly. Dean tracked the movement before whining and burying his face in the pillow under his head. Castiel chuckled and nudged Dean’s legs apart more. He ran his hand down between the cleft of his boyfriend’s cheeks before locating that tight ring of muscles with his lubed up fingers. Dean moaned as he slid the first one in. Just to make a point he pressed in until he was up to the second knuckle.

“That’s just my index finger, Dean.” He wiggled it slightly, smiling wickedly when Dean gasped. “Do you want a second one?”

Dean nodded eagerly, lifting his ass higher and Castiel used one hand to pull his cheeks apart more while he continued to work that single finger in and out slowly.

“I should also mention that I’m _very_ flexible.” He said casually.

“Fuck, are you trying to kill me?!” Dean cried.

“Not at all. I’m just informing you that we can, if you’re interested, have some _very_ interesting sex. How do you feel about experimenting?” He asked.

Dean tensed under him. “That depends.”

“I understand. We can discuss that more later. I’m currently on a mission to make you come.” Castiel pulled his hand back, added more lube, and this time inserted two fingers. Dean let out a low groan that shot straight to Castiel’s dick. He definitely wanted to hear more of that! Lying down on his stomach he pushed Dean’s legs apart even more. He hoped Dean’s legs didn’t decide to cramp. His own body was built for doing the splits and other positions that others would find uncomfortable, but Dean didn’t strike him as being nearly as flexible as he was and he didn’t want to hurt him. 

“Are you still comfortable?” 

Dean nodded. “I’m good.”

“Yes, you’re very good, sweetheart. You have no idea.” He kissed the inside of one thigh softly, earning a sigh from Dean. After adding more lube to his fingers, he slowly began to open Dean up. The man was more relaxed than he had expected, completely trusting him to be gentle, and Castiel had every intention of being exactly that. It didn’t take long to get Dean’s muscles to stretch. Rather than insert a third finger, he instead pushed his tongue in. Dean gasped and then let out a filthy moan as he pushed back on Castiel’s fingers and tongue. Castiel used his fingers to locate Dean’s prostate. He knew the moment he’d found that little round knob of tissue because Dean tensed and shouted. Castiel had to reach for it with his tongue, and his jaw ached a bit from the effort, but he was able to run the tip of his tongue over it while he continued to massage it with the tips of his fingers. Dean shouted again, his voice cracking and finally breaking when Castiel used his free hand to massage along his perineum and externally stimulate his prostate.

“Fuck! Cas! S-shit!” Dean’s entire body tensed and began to shake. One more flick of his tongue across it as he continued to rub with his other hand and Dean’s entire body locked up as he came. He was panting hard, gasping for air. Carefully Castiel withdrew his tongue and added more lube onto his fingers before this time inserting three. Dean was already pretty loose and relaxed, but he wasn’t a small man he didn’t want Dean to tear. He was pushing it since Dean was already very sensitive, so once he was sure the man was stretched as much as he was going to get, he withdrew his hand completely.

“I want you to sit up, let me clean you up.” 

Dean groaned as he forced himself up. He sat back on his heels and watched with drooping eyelids as Castiel pulled a package of wet wipes out of the drawer. He moaned when one was used to clean him up.

“Did you enjoy that?” He asked. Dean nodded. Castiel cupped his boyfriend’s face, holding it tenderly between both of his hands before kissing his brow.

“What was that for?” Dean asked as he looked up at him.

“You’re everything I could have ever hoped for. You’re absolutely perfect for me, sweetheart.” This time he kissed Dean gently on the lips. “I want you to move up some more, put your hands on the wall over the headboard. Brace yourself.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard before he did as he was told. Without being told to, he spread his legs wide. Castiel sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he took in the sight before him. He’d had other partners, but none so willing to go along with what he asked of them. Dean didn’t question him. He trusted Castiel, and he didn’t want to break that trust for anything in the world. 

Dean turned his head enough to watch as Cas grabbed the box of condoms and pull one out. 

“Did you get tested?” He asked.

“I get tested regularly for work. My last test was three months ago. I’ve not had a partner in over two years.” Castiel replied.

Dean nodded. “I have an appointment for a new one. My last test was about three months after my last break up. It was clean, but I want to be checked again just to be sure.”

“How long ago was that?” Castiel asked.

“We broke up last July? So almost a year?”

Castiel nodded as he opened the condom. “But you’ll tell me as soon as you have the results?”

“Of course.” Dean replied quickly. “As soon as they call me back I’ll call or text you.”

Castiel put the condom on himself and grabbed the bottle of lube. This here was what he’d been waiting for. He crawled forward on his knees until he was pressed up tight against Dean.

“You’re still alright, sweetheart?” He asked as he kissed his way across Dean’s back.

“I’m doing great.” Dean was definitely awake now. He’d been drowsy after his orgasm but now he was hyper alert to the feel of Castiel’s cock where it rested for the moment against his right ass cheek. 

“Mmm, I love touching you, Dean. Your body feels so good in my hands.” Castiel purred as his hands slid up from Dean’s hips to his shoulders. His touch was light, just enough to set every nerve in Dean’s body on fire, and causing his body to break out in goosebumps. Dean wasn’t used to being spoken sweetly too, as though he was important. As though he were special. He was at risk of melting just from his boyfriend’s words. He pulled his hands away from the wall and twisted around to pull Castiel into a deep kiss that had them both groaning and grabbing at one another. Dean was debating on turning completely around when Castiel grabbed his hips and pulled away.

“Turn back around.” He instructed. Dean was desperate to chase the man’s lips and drag him back in for another kiss but instead he turned around and placed his hands on the wall again. He heard the pop of the lube bottle lid again and then slick fingers were pressing into him again.

“I’m fine, babe. Just…fuck me already.” He pleaded. Castiel withdrew his fingers and lined himself up. Dean had a few inches up on him so he pushed his legs a bit further apart so he’d have the leverage he would need, and then he was pushing in, past the rim. Dean groaned, letting his head fall forward as he felt how thick his boyfriend was, and how quickly it was filling him up. He stayed relaxed though, and soon he could feel Castiel pressed up completely against him. 

“Just give me a second.” Castiel was trying to get control of himself. Dean was waiting patiently, doing his own adjusting. “Are you alright?”

“Peachy.” Dean replied. Castiel snorted. He tightened his grip on Dean’s hips and drew back until he was almost out, and then slowly pushed back in. It didn’t take him long to establish a rhythm, and shortly after that Dean started begging him to move faster. He picked up his pace, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as he increased the power and speed of his thrusts. Dean was nearly sobbing as Castiel hit his prostate over and over again. He let out a cry of surprise when he was pulled back against Castiel’s chest and he dropped down further until his body was being jarred with every thrust. It felt incredible and he reached back to touch any part of Castiel that he could reach. With his back to the man he was desperate to be as close as possible, and Castiel seemed to sense it for he held Dean tighter, latching his lips on to Dean’s neck as his hips finally began to stutter. Dean hadn’t thought he could get hard again that fast but his cock was heavy and leaking between his legs and he wanted badly for Castiel’s hand to be on it. His boyfriend seemed to get the hint when his hand was pushed down, so he took Dean in hand and began stroking him hard and fast, keeping pace with his own thrusts until he had Dean screaming as he came for a second time. Castiel felt his own orgasm rip through him and he grabbed on tight as he gave one final thrust. He came so hard his vision whited out for a moment and he was left a gasping, sweaty mess. Dean’s legs were shaking but so were his own, so he carefully pulled out and helped Dean to lay down on the other side of the bed. 

“There’s come everywhere.” Dean murmured as he touched the mess on his belly.

“It’s fine, I’ll toss the blanket in the wash. I have others.” Castiel pulled the condom off, wincing at how sensitive he was, and tied it off before tossing it in the trash. He grabbed the wipes again and got both himself and Dean cleaned up before wiping up as much of the mess on the blanket as he could. After working it out from under Dean, he left the room to toss it in the washing machine. When he came back in the room he found Dean asleep, and Lady was curled up in the crook of his arm. He smiled at the sight of it. 

“Don’t you bother him.” He whispered to the cat as he got a clean blanket out of the closet and covered Dean with it. Lady, offended at having the blanket tossed over her, jumped down from the bed and walked out of the room. Castiel closed the bedroom door again and crawled into the bed. Dean’s eyes opened and he smiled as he turned on his side and nestled up against the other man.

“How are you feeling?” Castiel asked him.

“Wonderful. So tired. Just need to sleep for a few decades. K?” Dean murmured as his eyes slid shut. Castiel smiled and pulled the blanket over his own legs. It wasn’t long before he heard Dean’s breathing even out and he knew the man was asleep. For a while he simply watched the rhythmic rise and fall of Dean’s chest as he slept. It had been ages since he had felt this relaxed and comfortable with another person. Charlie had been right to stay persistent and not give up on Dean. The man was everything he could have ever asked for. Though he wasn’t ready to say the words out loud yet, he knew he had fallen hopelessly in love with Dean Winchester. He just hoped the feeling was mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm off to check the tags and change them as needed. While I do that, go on and fan yourselves. I'm sure more than a few of you read this at work. Go grab a cold coffee, you need it!
> 
> Ha ha ha, I do hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you though. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Destiel domesticity. Dean wakes the following morning and makes breakfast for them both. Lady decides she is in love with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so my computer decided to freeze up the other day and I had to do a restart. Couldn't save anything, couldn't close anything. I could only restart. So I lost EVERYTHING I had written, for this, for Godzilla, for The Claim, and to be honest, I was pissed. To lose some 30,000 words between 3 stories was frustrating, to say the least. So I spent the last few days writing for The Claim, just to get ahead of that one so I can not stress over that while I work on this and Godzilla. I know this chapter is short, and I apologize, but I haven't had as much time as I would like to write. I've been busy, and I will be busy on and off most of this weekend too. I will go work on Godzilla now, and try to get a chapter out for that as well. I hope you like this!
> 
> This same note will be in the notes section for Godzilla too. Just a heads up.

The following morning Cas woke to an empty bed and for the briefest moment he panicked. Had Dean had second thoughts and gone home? He sat up in bed and looked around, relaxing when he saw Dean’s pants and shoes still there, though the pants had been picked up from the floor and moved to the top of the dresser. Dean’s tee shirt, he noticed, was tucked under it. Only his underwear was gone. Thinking the man had just gotten up to use the bathroom he climbed out of bed, finding a clean pair of his own underwear and slipping them on. The moment he opened the bedroom door he knew Dean was not in the bathroom. The delicious scent of bacon wafted down the hall, making his stomach grumble. Following his nose he made his way to the kitchen to see the most beautiful sight in the world; Dean dressed in his tight little boxer briefs and one of his own tee shirts, standing at the stove flipping back on a pan as Lady wove between his legs, meowing. And Dean was talking to her.

“Now, I don’t think fried bacon is good for a beautiful girl like you, but maybe, if your daddy says it’s ok, I’ll go to the store and buy you some yummy treats later. Organic, good for you treats that’ll keep your hair all shiny and pretty. Can’t have the diva experiencing a bad hair day now can we?” 

Dean spoke softly to the cat and she meowed in response. He even leaned down to scratch her head and though he couldn’t hear her from where he stood, Cas knew she was purring loudly. She seemed to be as smitten with Dean as he was. He decided to finally alert his boyfriend to his presence.

“Good morning.” He leaned against the doorway and smiled. Dean looked over, smiling in return.

“Good morning yourself. I hope you don’t mind that I snagged one of your shirts. I went to put mine back on and I realized it smelled like lake water.”

“No, that’s fine. How about I go toss your clothes in the washer now? I have jeans you can wear later if you want.” Cas pushed off the door frame.

“Yeah, ok. But first…” Dean turned off the stove and set down the tongs he was using to flip the bacon before crossing the room and pulling Cas into his arms. He kissed him deeply, leaving Cas gasping for air when he finally pulled back.

“Omelets sound good? Or pancakes.”

Cas couldn’t think straight let alone decide. “Uh…waffles?” That wasn’t even an option!

Dean chuckled and started back towards the stove with Lady on his heels. “Do you have a waffle maker?”

Cas pointed to a box above the cabinets and Dean reached up to grab it.

“Waffles it is.”

Cas nodded and started back towards the bedroom. He made sure to empty the pockets of Dean’s pants before taking them, and his own clothes from the day before into the small laundry room at the end of the hall. Once the load was started, he went back to his room and stripped the bed. With new sheets on, he made the bed and deposited the dirty sheets in a basket in the laundry room before heading back to the kitchen. Dean had a stack of waffles and a plate of bacon waiting on the table. He was fishing around in the fridge but he looked up and smiled when he spotted Cas.

“Do you do syrup or jelly on your waffles?” He asked. Cas had never been asked that before.

“People use jelly on them?”

“Dude, it’s awesome. My mom, when she was pregnant with me, her uncle gave her waffles with grape jelly because he was out of syrup, and she loved them. It was the only way she would eat them after that, so growing up, we always had jelly on the table as an option. It sort of makes them finger food, at least for me, cause I can just pick them up and eat them, nothing’s dripping. But I can’t find your jelly in here. Or your syrup, for that matter.” Dean was looking in the wrong spot so Cas reached around him to open a drawer on the bottom shelf in the door. He pulled out a small bottle of syrup and a jar of strawberry jelly.

“Ah, awesome!” Dean plucked them from his hands and carried them to the table. As Cas followed he realized he smelled coffee too, and a smile broke out across his face as Dean set a steaming mug of it in front of him as they sat down at the table.

“You’re the most amazing person in the world, do you know that?” He smiled brightly at Dean who was blushing but smiling.

“I’m not all that special, but thank you.” 

They ate and talked about what they wanted to do that day. Dean wanted Cas to meet a family friend, and in a few hours they would go and see her. They were just waiting for her to get back from church first. As they ate Cas enjoyed the sight across from him. Dean looked good in his tee shirt with his hair messy and scruff on his chin. After they were done eating they did the dishes together and then he put out Lady’s food for her. She immediately ran to the dish and sat down to eat. 

“So, what should we do until it’s time to leave?” Dean asked. Cas pulled the man into his arms.

“I have a few ideas…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a vigorous morning of sex that left Dean barely able to walk, they took separate showers, so that Cas could have the opportunity to look for pants that would fit Dean and to get his clothes into the dryer while he started the load with the bed sheets. He left clothes on the bed for Dean and went to take his own shower. When he came out he found the bedroom empty, so after putting on his own clothes he went in search of Dean and found he man sitting on the couch watching a rerun of Dr. Sexy while Lady curled up in his lap. He was stroking his fingers through the cat’s fur and as Cas approached the couch he could hear her purring in contentment.

“Seems someone really likes you.” He nodded towards the cat as he sat down next to Dean.

“The feeling is mutual, and she’s not making me itch and wheeze, so that’s good.”

Cas looked down at his cat who had a look of absolute pleasure on her little face. Like he had brought Dean home just for her.

“Are you ready to go?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I guess. Do we have to bring anything?”

“No, she’ll be waiting for us. She knows we’re coming.” Dean gently lifted the cat and set her on the seat next to him, earning a look of indignation for moving her.

“You called to tell her we’re coming?” Cas stood up when Dean did and they walked over to the door to put their coats on.

“Nope.” Was all Dean said in reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive wasn’t long and as they climbed out of the Impala Cas was surprised to see a woman standing on the porch of a small house, arms crossed, waiting for them.

“You didn’t call her to let her know we were coming?” Cas asked.

“Nah, don’t need to. She always knows when I’m coming over. See, Missouri has certain…gifts. You’re going to love her.” Dean said, grinning. Cas arched an eyebrow, unsure what to make of that. He suspected that this was going to be quite an interesting visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets to meet Missouri, and she's pretty awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Missouri's pretty awesome. 
> 
> I am off to adjust the tags some more now...

“Who exactly is this?” Castiel asked softly as Dean took his hand and they started walking up the path to the stairs.

“Missouri was my mother’s best friend. She’s an important part of my life, and…I want you to meet her. She’s been dying to meet you too.” Dean replied. 

“Oh, then I would very much like to meet her as well.”

They climbed the steps and Missouri pulled Dean into a hug.

“I have pie and coffee waiting. Come on inside, boys.” 

In the kitchen she busied herself with pouring coffee and cutting slices of pie and putting them on plates. Dean pointed to a chair and Castiel sat down. He sat down in the chair next to Castiel. Missouri set the pie and coffee on the table in front of them before offering Castiel a hand.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Castiel.” She said warmly before sitting down across from them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” He said, smiling politely. When he looked down at the pie he was surprised to see it was his favorite; cherry. But Dean had a slice of apple.

“I made your favorite, sugar. Apple is Dean’s favorite, in case you didn’t know, but I know yours is cherry.” She said. Castiel looked up at Dean curiously but the man was busy stuffing a huge piece of pie in his mouth.

“Boy, eat slower! You’ll choke!” Dean grinned around the mouthful of pie before finally managing to chew it and swallow.

“You make the best pie, after my mom, of course.” 

She smiled warmly. “Who do you think taught me how to make them?” Her dark brown eyes slid over to observe Castiel’s untouched plate. “Go on, eat up. I didn’t poison it.”

Castiel blushed in embarrassment before cutting a smaller piece than Dean had and putting it in his mouth. It really was delicious, so he said as much. She smiled.

“Good, I’m glad you like it. I’ll send the rest home with you.”

“How, um, did you know that I liked cherry? Did Dean tell you?” He asked.

“No, Dean doesn’t call before he shows up here.” She replied. Dean snorted as he took a sip of his coffee. Castiel took a sip of his, eyebrows shooting up when he realized it was made the way he liked it. Dean chuckled and placed a hand on his boyfriend’s back, rubbing at it gently.

“Missouri here is a psychic, and a darn accurate one too. I don’t have to call ahead because once I know I want to see her and I’m planning to come, she already knows. Just like how she knew that was your favorite pie, so she made it for you, and she knows how you take your coffee. She’s the best kind of people, caring, thoughtful, and honest. My mom loved her, and so do Sammy and I.” 

Castiel looked across the table at the woman who was sipping at her own cup of coffee. She wore a look of mild amusement as he watched him.

“So I suppose you know then that I am not a skeptic.” He said. She nodded.

“Your grandmother had the gift of sight.”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “She did. It came to her in dreams.”

Missouri’s expression sobered and she leaned her elbows on the table. “She saw 9/11 coming, but no one would listen, except those that couldn’t do anything about it.”

Castiel nodded. “She called my brother who was doing an internship in Tower One at the time and begged him not to go to work that morning. He knew she could see the future, so he called in sick, and he called several coworkers that he had the numbers of and told them not to go in either. Two listened, two did not. He’s glad that he was able to save at least two lives.” He sighed as he thought about that day. “He tried to get someone, anyone to pay attention and get people out of those buildings, but he couldn’t.”

“It was a fixed event, there was no stopping it. Some things, they just have to happen.” She explained. He nodded. This much his grandmother had told him too. 

“So, Dean, you look good in your boyfriend’s clothes, even if they’re a little baggy on you. I bet they fit him like a dream.” She winked at Castiel, making him laugh. Dean was blushing as he stared down at his almost finished slice of pie.

“Yeah, well, he’s…well-built.”

“It’s all that running he does, and the trips to the gym. You’ll be glad he stays in shape, trust me.” She said smugly.

“Hey!” Dean cried and slapped a hand over his face. Castiel licked his lips and grinned. He couldn’t help it. The pie helped mask his amusement so he took a big bite.

“So, I understand that you’re a teacher over at the high school, and that you happen to be one of Sam’s. I don’t have to ask how the boy is doing, he’s a genius and I’ve never doubted him. Dean has raised that boy right. Now, as gifted as I am, I’m better at seeing ahead than I am at seeing the past, so why don’t you tell me how you got into teaching? Is that something you always wanted to do?” She asked.

“When I was little I wanted to be a cowboy. I held on to the idea that I would someday own a ranch where I’d get to keep horses and ride them every day, but as I got older I realized that horses are a lot of work. And…I don’t like the idea of cleaning up enormous piles of poop. My dad taught, and then my sister went to school to be an art teacher, so after thinking about it I decided I wanted to teach too. But I have always had a love for English and History, so I double majored in those. I took over a couple of courses at the high school my first year, but I had such a good rapport with my students and got them all to raise their grades up that they decided to give me the advanced placement students. So last year and this year that is what I have been teaching. Next year I will be adding on another history course, but I won’t be teaching English. I’m going to miss that, but I can only teach so many courses in a single day.” He explained.

“You’re one of their best teachers. The principal has commended you already to the school board, that’s why you got the new course. They see you as a way to win new grants. See, if one of your students wins this award that Sam is up for, the school gets twenty five thousand in grant money. Did they tell you that?” She cocked an eyebrow and waited for his answer. He frowned and shook his head.

“No. They simply explained that the award helps students who apply later for a scholarship to attend Oxford. I was told to choose my top two students and give my recommendation, and why I had chosen them.”

“So you chose Sam and…Kevin? Your two students with the highest grades and strongest drive. Though Kevin does not intend to go to Oxford. His career path lies in science, whereas Sam has chosen law. They’ll be lifelong friends, just thought I’d put that out there. Like Dean and Charlie.” She got up, cutting more pie and sliding a second piece onto both of their plates before they could ask. This time she cut a piece for herself before sitting back down.

“I had faith that Sam would be one of the twenty five to win. Kevin…he’s brilliant, and very driven, just not in the direction they are looking for, but I expect Sam to win.” He said. Missouri smiled at him before looking at Dean. The hopeful look on his face told her he wanted her to confirm Sam would win.

“Well, if Sam didn’t win, would it affect your relationship?”

“No, not at all. I believe Cas, that he can’t affect the judging. Besides, as I’ve gotten to know him I have learned he’s not that kind of person. He leaves things up to fate. I like that about him.” Dean said. Castiel smiled at him. 

“I told you I would never do anything to jeopardize Sam’s future, but I would also not do anything to risk losing you.”

“Now that’s sweet. Since you took my advice and gave this handsome man a chance, do you believe what I told you?” She asked, directing her words at Dean. Castiel looked curiously between the two of them, especially since Dean was blushing again.

“M-maybe.” Dean mumbled. Missouri’s laughter rang out through the house, but there was no mocking in it. She was simply amused.

“What did she tell you?” Castiel asked Dean.

“You’re going to continue to be good for my boy here. You take good care of him, you hear? He needs a kick in the pants every now and then, but he also needs to be reminded that he is a good person, and that he is loved. Don’t let him try to take on the world by himself. He has a bad habit of doing that.” Missouri said, pulling Castiel’s attention back to her.

“Oh, I do care very much for him…” He could feel his own cheeks burning.

“Oh, sugar, you don’t need to lie to me, I can see into your heart, remember? I know you fell in love with Dean. I’m asking you if you’ll take care of him, after I’m gone, and Ellen and Bobby are gone. He’s going to need someone he can lean on, even if he won’t admit that. He can be a cranky SOB, especially if he feels that he’s being told what to do, but sometimes he needs that, someone to steer him in the right direction.” Her no nonsense look told him lying was pointless, though he was still reeling from her words.

“Um, yes, ma’am, I-I promise.” He could feel Dean’s eyes on him but he was too scared to look.

“Good. See? I told you he was the right one. You take care of him, you hear me, Dean? None of that ‘hiding your feelings’ crap that you like to do. And you let him take care of you too. I know you love him. That’s obvious to any fool with eyes.” She crossed her arms and pursed her lips as though she was daring either of them to argue with her. Castiel had a strange fluttering in his chest and when Dean’s hand slipped into his own it grew tenfold. 

“And Sammy?” Dean asked. Missouri actually rolled her eyes at him.

“Do you really doubt your brother?”

Dean chuckled. “No, never did.”

“Then you answered your own question, boy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Missouri is a no nonsense type of woman. Ever notice that the women in Dean (and Sam's) life are all strong willed like that? I love that. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean invites Castiel home for dinner with the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domesticity here. Fluffy goodness. I hope you like it.

It was not long after that they left Missouri’s house, loaded up with the remainders of both pies, a box of cookies, and two venison roasts her nephews had given her that she didn’t anticipate cooking anytime soon. As they walked out to the car Castiel finally turned and looked at Dean.

“What exactly just happened in there?”

Dean laughed as he opened his boyfriend’s door for him. “You met one of the most important ladies in my life, and she approves of you.” He took the pies from Castiel’s hands and set them down in the backseat along with the bags that had the rest of the things she had given them. 

“How…accurate is she, exactly?” Castiel asked.

“She is one hundred percent accurate. Sometimes she can see really far into the future, sometimes it’s only what will happen five minutes ahead in time. My dad was angry that she didn’t know early on that my mom was sick, but she explained it to me later on when I asked her about it. Like she said before, some things are fixed points in time and they can’t be changed, no matter what we do. And sometimes she isn’t allowed to see things beforehand. She didn’t know my mom was sick, but once the diagnosis came, she knew my mom was going to die. That no matter how hard she fought, she was going to die. So my mom made her promise that after she was gone, that she would still… ‘tune in’ to me and Sammy, make sure we were ok, and to stay a part of our lives. And she made me promise that if I ever needed someone, and Bobby or Ellen wasn’t available, to go to Missouri, that she would help me. And she has. She has always been there for me. When I need someone to talk to, I come to her.” Dean loved Missouri like an aunt. She was special to him for many reasons.

“And you told her about me?” 

Dean smiled and tugged on the front of Castiel’s coat, pulling him closer. “I came here when you were calling me in the beginning. I had doubts, cause of Sammy. That woman, I can count on her honest opinion, and I got exactly that. She already knew you were going to come into my life.”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile back. He pretty much knew what she had told Dean. She was the reason Dean had eventually accepted his call and agreed to go out with him.

“So…” He played with the front of Dean’s jacket as he smiled playfully up at him.

“So…?” Dean’s green eyes were beautiful in the afternoon light. They were filled so much joy and contentment. Castiel liked seeing him like that.

“So you’re in love with me?”

Dean laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the ground for a moment before meeting his eyes again. “Yeah, I am.”

Castiel leaned in and kissed him softly. “I love you too, Dean.”

“Want to come home with me for dinner?” Dean asked.

“I would love to.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they walked in the front door Bobby and Ellen looked up from the couch. 

“Hello.” Bobby directed his greeting at Castiel.

“Hello. How are you this afternoon?” Castiel took off his coat and Dean snagged it from him to hang it up.

“Watching the game. You watching it with us?” Bobby asked.

“He’s going to help me in the kitchen with dinner.” Dean said. “Unless you’d rather watch the game.” He looked at Castiel who shook his head.

“I am eager to help you cook in hopes that I can learn how to make meals without burning the kitchen down.”

Dean chuckled as he hung his own coat up. “Where’s Sam?”

“He’s out with some friends. I told him to be home by six.” Bobby said. Dean nodded as he walked over to Castiel.

“You ready?”

Castiel smiled and nodded. They headed into the kitchen. Bobby snorted and shook his head.

“That boy is so damn smitten it’s ridiculous.” He said.

“Which one?” Ellen laughed. Bobby smiled.

“Good point.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam walked in the door and headed for the stairs. “Hey Bobby, hey Ellen!” He greeted as he hurried up to his room. After dropping off his bag and kicking his shoes, he went back downstairs.

“Hey, Dean back?”

“In here, jerk!” Dean called out. Sam headed for the kitchen.

“Oh, hey Mr. Novak.” Sam gave a little wave as he headed for the fridge.

“No snacking.” Dean warned. 

“Aww, come on!” Sam whined.

“Dinner will be done in ten. Set the table.” Dean ignored his brother’s attitude as the boy stalked over to the cabinet to get down the plates.

“Put out two extra plates.” Dean instructed.

Sam got down the plates and took out the silverware without any further comment and ten minutes later Dean and Castiel had all of dinner served.

“Are we eating in here or the living room?” Sam asked quietly.

“In the living room.” Dean replied. Sam picked up the plates for Ellen and Bobby and left to serve them. Once Sam was out of earshot Dean turned to his boyfriend, careful to keep his voice low.

“Bobby’s having a harder time getting around. He’s in more pain than he lets on and if I don’t have to make him get up to come into the kitchen, I won’t. I still want us to eat together as a family, but I want it to be comfortable for him. So we’re going to all go and eat in there. If you don’t mind, grab a couple of plates and send Sam back in to help me so I can bring a pitcher of tea in there too.”

Castiel nodded and picked up two of the plates. Sam came in a few minutes later.

“I set up the folding table and brought out the chairs.” He said.

Dean had the pitcher and the glasses in hand already so he nodded at the last plate on the table. “Grab your plate and let’s go eat.”

He followed Sam back into the living room where Cas was already sitting. Ellen was still on the couch with Bobby. Dean poured everyone some tea and handed out the glasses before sitting down at the table.

“So, what did you boys do today?” Ellen asked.

“We had breakfast and then went to see Missouri.” Dean replied. Bobby raised an eyebrow at that.

“How’s she doing? She well?”

“She’s great, sends her love. She sent us home with pie, you guys can have some of the apple for dessert.” Dean said.

“There’s cherry too, if you prefer.” Castiel added.

“I like cherry.” Sam grinned.

“It’s my favorite.” Castiel smiled at the boy.

“Yeah, Missouri knew that already.” Sam laughed. 

“She certainly did. She’s quite a remarkable woman.” Castiel liked Missouri.

“I have an appointment Tuesday, don’t forget.” Bobby nodded towards Dean. 

It’s on the calendar on my phone. I won’t forget. I already told Benny he’s in charge til I get back.” Dean looked at his uncle as they ate. Bobby was paler than he usually was, and he had dark circles under his eyes. The man clearly wasn’t getting enough sleep, no matter what he said. He’d have to talk to the doctor about upping Bobby’s pain meds. When a warm hand closed over his own he looked over to see Castiel watching him.

“Are you ok?” Castiel asked softly. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” He even managed a small smile but it was clear Castiel could see right through it. He knew what was upsetting him though because he turned to watch Bobby as he chatted with Ellen too. His grip on Dean’s hand tightened ever so slightly. Dean knew Castiel was just trying to keep him sane. He couldn’t begrudge the man that. More than ever, he needed to keep his wits about him. His family needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tired from my long day, so off to bed I go. I'll put up chapters of my other stories hopefully by Sunday night. I have a full day planned tomorrow too, and part of it is geared towards helping a presidential candidate. (Not quite as exciting as it sounds. A new campaign headquarter opened up here in town and my best friend and I have been volunteering, and tomorrow I'm photographing the actual grand opening since I'm not just a writer, I'm a photographer as well. Just not getting any real work lately. Wish I was! This one I'm donating my time, and I'll email them the pictures) After that, I have errands to run, then going to go and play with baby bunnies because they're snuggly and I love playing with them. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I haven't decided just yet where I want to end this, but I think I have an idea. So a few more chapters at least!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' brother comes to visit, and he tells him about Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it's short, I have a virus that is leaving my entire body aching, even with ibuprofen, and I've been fighting a migraine for 2 days now. Even when the pain is gone, I still am sensitive to everything, and my head feels fuzzy. I felt like a fool earlier when my best friend dragged me to McDonald's (One word: MONOPOLY), and she ordered herself food. I took her cup to fill it and turned around to ask her what she wanted. I know she only drinks sweet tea. I know this like I know I need air to breathe, but I blanked. That's just how my head has been for the last 2 days. Ugh! So trying not to make my chapters for this or Godzilla sound stupid. Good thinkg I am WAY ahead on The Claim already, lol! 
> 
> So enjoy, and I'll see you at the end of the chapter. ;)

Dean had driven Castiel home but decided to leave his clothes there. Castiel liked the idea of Dean leaving them behind. It meant he’d be back. When Dean left to make the drive back, he finished up some grading he needed to do and went to bed. Monday was decent and most of his students were at the very least _awake_ as they listened to his lectures, so he wasn’t speaking to complete zombies like he was most Mondays. Homework was assigned and graded papers returned. He trudged home after work and collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh. An hour later as he was recording the grades of some papers he had just gone over on the school website, someone knocked at his door. He knew it wasn’t Dean because the man would text first. He pulled out his phone but the only text he’d received in the last hour was from Charlie telling him about a new game. Dean was wrapped up at work trying to get things finished before he took off half of the next day to take Bobby to see his doctor. When he opened the door he found himself standing face to face with his brother Gabe.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” He asked as he stepped aside to let the man inside.

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d swing by. I was actually delivering an order for a customer of mine that is wheelchair bound. Lives about two blocks over. How have you been?” Gabe asked as he stepped into the living room.

“I’m good. Work is keeping me busy.” Castiel motioned towards the papers spread across his couch that Lady was now laying on top of. He frowned and picked the cat up, moving her to the other end.

“I bet. Almost the end of the school year, right?” His brother asked. Castiel nodded.

“It’s getting there. Would you like something to drink?”

“Sure. Water, soda, whatever.” Gabe replied. Castiel went to get his brother a can of soda and when he returned he found Gabe sitting in the chair by the window with Lady in his lap. He was petting her and telling her how pretty she was. 

“Thanks.” He said when Cas handed him the can.

“You’re welcome.” Castiel went back to the couch to finish entering the grades in. “I hope you don’t mind, I’m just entering in grades. I have like thirty left and then I’m done.”

“No, not a problem. Say, have you talked to mom and dad lately?” Gabe asked.

“Not in a few weeks, why?”

“Mom was griping to Anna about how we never call her, so I called her last night. Lord that woman can talk! She went on and on about some church function she’s in charge of, and how she is now teaching the pre-school level at Sunday school. She went over the entire itinerary she has planned for vacation bible school this summer. That woman doesn’t play around when it comes to Jesus.” Gabe said with a huff. Castiel laughed and nodded.

“No, she really doesn’t. Last time we talked she was telling me about some bake sale she took part in. She had made brownies and lemon squares and she had been excited that they sold like mad. She raised like two hundred for the church.”

“I bet you’re glad you’re done with Sunday school and VBS.” Gabe snickered. Castiel grinned and nodded a second time.

“You have no idea how glad I am.”

“So what have you been up to? Even though we’re in the same city now I hardly ever see you. Are you like, busy all of the time?” Gabe asked.

“Actually, I am often very busy. I’ve finally made some friends, and I’m seeing someone, so I’m not available very often.”

Gabe sat forward in his seat, careful not to knock the cat off his lap. “You’re seeing someone? Anyone I know?”

“I wouldn’t have a clue whether you knew him or not. I know some mutual friends of ours go into your shop. Do you know a Charlie Bradbury? Skinny, vivacious girl with bright red hair?” Castiel entered the last grade into the computer and began gathering the papers up to stuff in his messenger bag.

“I think I do. She’s one of my regulars. I didn’t know that you knew her though.”

“I met her through Dean, but she has very quickly become a dear friend of mine.” Castiel explained.

“So tell me about this guy. Does mom know yet?” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows, making his brother snort and roll his eyes.

“I mentioned him to her, but not in detail since we had really just started dating at the time. But next time I talk to her, I’m really going to talk to her about him. I want to bring him home to meet her and dad.”

“Wow, you’re getting pretty serious, huh?” Gabe had never really heard Cas talk openly about anyone he was seeing before. A few years back there had been that college professor, but they’d had some kind of falling out, and he couldn’t pull the details of it from his brother, no matter how hard he had tried, so he’d given up. Cas seemed fine though after the break up, so he hadn’t worried too much. Now though, Cas was dating some new guy and from the way his face lit up, it was serious.

“Gabe, I’m in love. For the first time in my life, I am in love with someone else. He’s amazing. He’s had a very hard life and is raising his younger brother and taking care of his uncle who has cancer. He’s also trying to finish up a degree. When we’re ready and have the opportunity, I’ll take him home to meet them.” Cas thought his mother would like Dean a lot, and his father would happily spend time watching football, hockey, or whatever sport he was interested in with him. 

“You have a picture?” His brother asked. Cas pulled out his cell phone and went into his gallery, searching for the one he’d just taken a few days ago when they were sitting here on this very couch watching a rerun of Dr. Sexy together. He’d asked Dean to smile for a picture the one his boyfriend had offered was not in the least bit disappointing. Finding the picture in question, he held the phone out for his brother to see it.

“Oh hey! I do know him! He’s been in my shop a few times. I didn’t know he was your boyfriend though. He’s a pretty funny guy too. And you’re right, he does come in with the redhead. I figured she was either his sister or his girlfriend.” Gabe sat back again and went back to petting Lady.

“Charlie is his best friend, and she’s dating a lovely woman named Dorothy. I spend time at their place quite a bit, actually. Mostly gaming or watching movies.” Cas said.

“So do I get to meet Mr. Wonderful? Like formally meet him as your brother?” Gabe asked.

“Well, sure, but I’ll warn you now, if he comes across as irritable, he’s under a tremendous amount of stress right now. His uncle decided to forgo treatment for his cancer since it was already too far advanced when they found it. So he’s very ill and Dean is very worried about the man. Bobby is wonderful too. Even in his current condition the man is friendly and kind. I have come to care deeply for their family.” Cas really had. He enjoyed spending time with Bobby, Ellen, and Sam, and the more he got to know Bobby, the more he too had begun to worry. Bobby had asked him to make sure Dean took care of himself once he was gone. As much as Dean worried about Bobby, Bobby was also just as worried about Dean. He had promised to take care of Dean and to make sure the man stayed functioning.

“That’s completely understandable. I’m sorry he’s going through that at all. I’ll try to keep my joking to a minimum. Maybe you guys can come by my place one night for dinner.” Gabe said.

“I would like that. I’ll talk to Dean about it and see when he might have some free time to do that.” 

Almost as if his ears were ringing, Cas’ phone vibrated with a text that he knew had to be coming from his boyfriend.

Dean: The mayor is a slob. Car was so gross! But it’s finished. Shocks, brakes, fluids, filters, it’s all DONE. It only took a MONTH to finish all the work, but he’s now out of our hair until he needs his next oil change and tire rotation. I’m cleaning up the garage now then heading home. Want to come over for dinner?

Cas smiled as he read the message. He hoped the mayor would bring the business that he had promised. 

Cas: Sure, I would love to. My brother is here but he’s not staying. As soon as he leaves I’ll head over to your place.

Dean: Ok, see you in a few.

“That the boyfriend?” Gabe asked, his usual smirk in place on his lips.

“Yes, he invited me to dinner tonight.” Cas was debating on whether he would have the time to shower before heading out.

“I’ll get out of your hair in a few. I’m enjoying talking with you. Tell me what’s going on at work. How are your classes, and are there any hot, single teachers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you liked this chapter. :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel arrives for dinner at the Winchester/Singer house, but it's more of a melancholy affair than he anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know, but I'm not feeling well tonight. I have a virus. Some of you know this, some of you don't. It was giving me migraines and making it hard to sleep, but it's also affecting my intestines. No, no diarrhea, but I feel like my intestines are inflamed and tender. They really hurt. I tried to go to the gym today but I seriously didn't even get 30 minutes on the treadmill befor I had to get off, my belly just hurt too much. I wish I knew how to make it feel better but I don't. So I'm just going to drink my tea and curl up in my bed. This chapter may come across as darker, but Bobby is ok. It's a migraine. Enjoy!

Castiel rang the bell but didn’t have to wait long before the door was flying open and Sam was standing there with a huge grin on his face.

“Hi! Dean’s in the kitchen and he told me to tell you to just go on in.”

“Sounds good. I’ll go help him.”

Castiel shrugged out of his coat as he stepped into the house. He hung it on one of the hooks where the rest of the coats were and headed for the kitchen. Dean was chopping a pepper when he walked in. 

“Hello.” He walked up behind the man and wrapped his arms around his waist. Dean leaned back into him as he continued to chop.

“Hey.” Dean replied.

“What are you making?” Castiel peeked over his shoulder but there was only the pepper on the cutting board.

“Oh, this is for tomorrow’s dinner. Enchiladas in the crock pot. Tonight there’s a casserole in the oven. It should be almost done now if you want to check it.”

Castiel kissed the back of Dean’s neck, smiling to himself when the man shuddered. He walked over to the oven and opened the door. The casserole was a beautiful, golden brown.

“I think it’s done? When did you put it in?”

“It was already made and frozen. I just popped it in. You know I prep most things ahead of time. I put it in maybe an hour ago?” Dean looked over, watching as Castiel pull the dish out of the oven. He liked having someone that enjoyed being in the kitchen with him and wanted to help. Sam hated it and had to be forced and even when he was healthy, Bobby didn’t like it. Poor Ellen cooked so much at the Roadhouse that when she wasn’t there, the last place she wanted to be was in the kitchen. Castiel though, he truly enjoyed it and would pitch in doing anything Dean wanted. Dean liked having his boyfriend in the kitchen with him. Hell, he liked having him here in the house period. 

“It’s done. Smells good, what’s in it?”

“It’s sort of a made up concoction, but Sam loves it. It’s cheese, cauliflower, ground turkey, squash, and a few other things. And it’s how I sneak vegetables into Bobby.” Dean replied with a laugh.

“Well, you don’t have to sneak them into me, I love them. I look forward to trying this. Are we having anything with it?” Castiel looked up just as Dean stepped right into his personal space and kissed him.

“What was that for?” He gasped when Dean pulled back.

“I need a reason?” Dean teased. Castiel smiled and shook his head.

“No, you don’t.” 

“I’ll leave the side up to you. I have stuff in the cabinets and in the fridge.” Dean motioned towards both places. Castiel looked through the cabinets as well as the fridge and came back to the table with a salad and a loaf of French bread. He had actually been rather impressed by how well Dean’s cabinets were stocked. Sam came in with a sad look on his face.

“Bobby, uh, he’s not coming down for dinner. He took a pain pill and went to bed.” 

Dean’s jaw clenched as he looked at his brother. “Set the table. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

He walked out of the room leaving his brother and boyfriend staring after him. Castiel turned to look at Sam.

“Are you alright?” He asked. Sam shrugged as he went to get plates from the cabinet.

“I guess? I’m worried about Bobby. He’s been in a lot of pain lately and he’s trying to hide it from Dean. Please, don’t tell my brother I told you that. He worries enough about me and Bobby.” Sam’s hazel eyes were wide with fear. 

“Don’t worry, I understand. You’re worried about Dean. So am I.” Castiel said. Sam offered a small smile.

“Thanks. It’s nice knowing I’m not alone in doing that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Dean came back Sam and Castiel had the table set and a pitcher of iced tea ready. Castiel poured them each a glass as Dean joined them.

“How is he?” He asked.

“He’s hurting, so he just wanted to rest tonight. Thankfully though, it just seems to be a bad migraine. I’ll send Sammy up with some soup and an ice pack for his head after dinner.” Dean picked up his glass of tea and took a sip. He looked over at his brother who was picking at his food. “Your homework done, kiddo?”

“Yeah, it’s done.” Sam replied quietly. Castiel could sense that the mood had changed and he wished he knew how to make them both feel better. For a few minutes they ate in silence. Sam finished his food first and after putting his plate in the sink, he excused himself. Castiel reached across the table and took Dean’s hand. He didn’t push the man to talk or to share his feelings. That wasn’t Dean’s way of dealing. He just wanted his boyfriend to know that he was there for him if he needed him. Dean squeezed his hand and held onto it.

“Can I ask you a favor, babe?” He asked after another few minutes of quiet.

“Anything.” Castiel replied.

“Would you mind staying with me tonight?”

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand in return. It would be chaotic in the morning and he would need to run home for clothes and to feed Lady, not to mention showering and shaving if he stayed.

“Of course I’ll stay.” Saying no had never been an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you liked this chapter. :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comes in to work to find two envelopes waiting on his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If formatting is weird, I apologize. I wrote this in Google docs because I'm not at home today. It's been a very painful, stressful day for my family. This chapter is woefully short but you know what? I don't like writing on my phone, lol. I still hope you like it.

When Cas walked into his classroom there were two letters sitting in the center of his desk. One was addressed to him but the other one sent a jolt of excitement through him. 

It was addressed to Sam Winchester. He snatched it up and debated on what was his best course of action. Should he just send it home later with Sam? Surprise the boy, and Dean as well by showing up at the house with it? Should he text Dean now? He realized that he should first open his own letter. Just in case they'd changed their notification policies and it was bad news. He set Sam's letter down and opened the one addressed to him. 

_Mr. Novak,_

_It is with great pleasure that we inform you that your student Samuel Winchester had been chosen as a recipient of the this award. His exemplary academic achievements were the deciding factor in the committee's selection process. Congratulations on your school's award. The itinerary for your trip to England is enclosed. Enjoy your trip!_

_Enid Morganstern_

Cas was grinning from ear to ear. No, this couldn't wait. He had ten minutes until his first class began to arrive. That was just enough time to call Dean. He pulled out his phone and dialed his boyfriend's cell phone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was going over paperwork when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Afraid he was getting a call from the house, he quickly pulled it out. When he saw Cas’ name pop up on the screen he relaxed. He slid the bar to accept the call and put the phone to his ear. 

“Hey, aren't you at work?” He asked. 

“I am, but I walked in to find two envelopes waiting on my desk. Dean, Sam won.” Dean could hear the excitement in Cas’ voice, and he could feel it himself. 

“He won?”

“He _won_!” Cas cried. Dean shot up from his desk feeling ready to burst with excitement. 

“Yeah!” He fist pumped the air. “Does Sammy know yet?”

“No, not yet. I don't have him til last period.” Cas replied. “I wasn't going to give it to him until the end of class.”

“Don't until then. He won't focus if you give it to him to beforehand.” Dean said. 

“Students are arriving. I have to go. I love you. We'll talk later?”

“Come by for dinner. I want to celebrate.” Dean was excited. There was so much planning to do before the trip. “I love you too.”

“I'll be there. Six?” Cas knew when Dean liked to have dinner on the table. 

“Yep. Have a good day, Baby.”

Cas felt his heart swell at the sweet way Dean would speak to him. 

“You as well.”

Dean heard kids in the background just before Cas hung up. He was still riding the high from the good news and despite all the invoicing he had to get done, he wanted to tell Bobby in person. He walked out of the office and flagged Benny down. 

“I'll be back in about twenty minutes. I have to run up to the house.” He told the other men. Benny looked up from the tune up he was doing, concern etched across his face.

“Everything ok?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, everything is great. I just need to tell him something important. I'll be back in a few.” Dean was already walking towards the door. He couldn't wait to tell his uncle the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay, Sam won! Like anyone doubted it, lol. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby has landed himself in the hospital with an allergic reaction to a new medicine, but the news Castiel brings for Sam is something that makes the entire family very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is OK, don't worry about him! Sometimes allergic reactions happen. I do hope you enjoy the chapter.

The day was longer than Castiel was ready to deal with. Each class seemed to last three hours, so when the last class arrived and his students began to file in he almost let out an audible sigh of relief. When Sam walked in with Kevin and a couple of other boys he suddenly felt bad about the fact that Kevin hadn't also won. It felt selfish to wish both of the the students he had nominated had won, especially when Kevin didn't have quite the same academic qualifications that Sam had. Nor that Kevin was unqualified. He wouldn't have suggested the boy if he didn't feel he was what the awards committee was looking for. As Sam slid into his seat he caught Castiel’ eye. He gave a little wave and smiled. Castiel smiled and nodded before turning on the laptop. He had a lot of material still to cover before the end of the school year. 

Two thirds of the way through class the vice principal, Tessa Moran came knocking on the door. Castiel paused in his lecture and turned to look at her. 

“I'm sorry, Mr. Novak, I need Sam Winchester.” She said. Castiel felt a jolt of fear as he turned back to watch Sam stand up. The boy looked frightened and there wasn't anything he could do to soothe that fear. He couldn't even text Dean til class was over. Sam gathered up his books and followed Tessa out of the room. Castiel’s heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to refocus on the lesson. His heart wasn't in it though. The moment class ended he pulled his phone from his pocket and called Dean. Each ring felt like an eternity. On the fourth ring, Dean finally answered. 

“Hey, Babe.” Dean sounded tired. 

“Sweetheart, are you ok? Is Bobby ok? Why was Sam pulled from class?” The words came out in a rush and he knew Dean could hear how frightened he was. 

“Yeah, yeah, just...had a bit of a scare. The doctor has switched Bobby’s medication for pain but he wanted to finish up what he already had first, so he didn’t actually switch pills until today. Turns out he’s allergic to something in these new ones, so we’re at at the hospital. It’s been a battle because he doesn’t want to be admitted, he wants to go home.” Dean explained. Castiel was already gathering his things and shoving them into his bag. He remembered Sam’s letter and tossed that in too.

“Is Sam with you?” He asked as he hurried out to his car.

“Yes. I’m thinking now that it was a mistake to pull him out, but you know…” Dean didn’t need to say it. Castiel understood perfectly.

“I know, sweetheart. Are you at Mercy?”

“Yes.” Dean replied.

“Ok, I’m on my way now.” Castiel was already out of the parking lot and to the corner. 

“You don’t have to come. We’re just going to be sitting here til Bobby gets sick of our faces and makes us leave.” 

Castiel knew that Dean was saying that not because he didn’t want him there, but because he didn’t want Castiel to see him like that. He was emotionally drained and physically exhausted. When it came down to it, Dean didn’t want to be seen as weak.

“Then I will sit with you. Tonight I’ll even go get dinner so you and Sam both eat.” Dean was stubborn but he had no idea just how stubborn Castiel could be too. 

“Cas…”

“Don’t even try that. You need me, you just don’t realize it.” Castiel said firmly. Dean snorted.

“Yeah, ok, maybe I do. How long til you’re here? Could you maybe stop and grab me some real coffee? This crap the hospital serves is a joke.”

“Of course. How does a treat for Sam sound as well?”

“Do you mean besides the letter?” Dean asked. Castiel could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Yes. As in, would he perhaps enjoy a milkshake?”

“Yeah, I think he’d like that. Chocolate is his favorite.” There was a fondness in Dean’s voice that Castiel loved to hear.

“I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.” Castiel told him.

“See you then, Babe.” 

Castiel hung up, smiling in spite of the current circumstances. Dean made him so incredibly happy, and he wanted to do the same for him. More than just that, he wanted to take care of his boyfriend. Dean needed him, and he would be there for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel arrived at the hospital with his bag in one hand and a carrier full of drinks in the other. He’d even brought a vanilla shake for Bobby, just in case. He was sent up to the fourth floor and he walked into Bobby’s room to find Dean sitting next to the bed, watching the television with his uncle. They both looked up when he walked in. A warm smile broke out on his boyfriend’s face when he walked in.

“Hey.” Dean stood up to take the drink carrier from him. “What is all of this?”

“I brought coffee for you, tea for me, and I didn’t think it would be right to leave Bobby out, so I brought him a vanilla shake. The last one is Sam’s shake.” Castiel pulled the vanilla shake out and looked at Bobby who was already reaching for it.

“I like him.” Bobby was looking at Dean as he nodded in Castiel’s direction. Dean laughed and nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m rather partial to him myself.” 

Castiel hadn’t noticed Sam in the corner by the window until the boy stood up and walked over.

“Did I hear right? You got me a shake?” His face lit up making him look years younger than his sixteen years.

“I did. Dean said you like chocolate, so that’s what I got you.” Castiel pulled the shake out and Sam eagerly accepted it.

“Sweet! Thanks!” He took the straw that was offered and went back to his seat by the window. Castiel handed a straw to Bobby who was actually grinning as he stuck it in his own shake and took a sip. Dean took his coffee as Castiel took the tea.

“I’ll grab another chair.” Dean motioned for Castiel to sit in the seat he’d been sitting in while he took another one from the corner where Sam was sitting. He pulled it up next to the other one and sat back down. Castiel sipped at his tea as he looked over at him.

“Should we tell them now or…”

“Tell us what? You’re not getting married this soon, are you?” Bobby’s eyes were wide with shock, but so were Dean’s.

“What? No!” Dean cried. Sam snickered from his spot by the window. Even Castiel was grinning.

“Then what news do you have?” Bobby asked. Castiel looked at Dean who nodded. He reached into his bag and pulled out the letter for Sam.

“Sam? This is for you.” He held it out, smiling at the wide eyes excitement on the young man’s face.

“Is this…” He set his shake on the windowsill before standing up and hurrying over. 

“Open it.” Dean urged. Sam plucked the letter from Castiel’s hand and tore it open. His eyes scanned the words on the sheet of paper and then he was jumping up and down.

“I won! I won! I’m going to England!!!!”

“Let me see that.” Bobby was reaching for the letter and Sam handed it over. He surprised Castiel by suddenly hugging him tight.

“Thank you!”

Castiel hugged the boy back. “For what? I didn’t do the final selection.”

“For believing in me and nominating me. It’s like a dream come true!” Sam hugged him tighter. Castiel felt a lump form in his throat as he hugged the boy back just as tight.

“You deserve this, Sam. I’m very proud of you for all of the hard work you’ve put in. When I was asked to make my nominations, you were the first person I thought of. No one has worked as hard for this as you have. You’ll love England. Better start packing.”

Sam pulled back, his eyes bright and happy as he looked over at his brother. Dean was beaming with pride.

“You did it, kiddo. Knew you would.”

“I’m proud of you, Sam. You worked hard for this.” Bobby said. Sam leaned over the bed to hug his uncle. Castiel made no comment when he noticed the tears in the man’s eyes. He looked over at Dean who was still smiling proudly. This was a good day. Bobby was feeling better after his allergic reaction, Sam had won the award which meant the school benefited as well, and Dean was filled with pride and hope for his brother’s future. It wasn’t the best day, but everyone currently in the room was happy, and for now, that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. I am "trying" to write in Google Docs as opposed to Word, and honestly? I'm not liking it nearly as much. That, and I really haven't had much time to write lately. On Saturday I had to get my two elderly dogs put to sleep, and really, writing was not something I felt much like doing. I cried most of Saturday, and Sunday wasn't much better. Yesterday I literally sat staring at the computer screen most of the day with a blank expression. So I resorted to reading as I couldn't really get into the mindset to write. I had this chapter half written, so I went ahead and finished it today. The Claim is already written quite a bit ahead, but I'm catching up to where I left off on that too. I'll continue writing that one in Word though. Now, off to work on Godzilla's next chapter. I only did this one in Google so that I could work on it from my phone too. By the way? I hate writing from my phone too. Stupid autocorrect. I try to catch errors, but if you catch strange ones (my phone kept typing out clad instead of class), that usually indicates that I was writing from my phone. 
> 
> Have no fear, Bobby will recover from this allergy and go home. It's time now to start packing for that trip to England. I hope you liked this little bonding bit in this chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress of feeling like his family is being torn apart is proving to be too much for Dean. He needs Castiel, in more ways than he might realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, mild smut in this chapter. At least for me, it's mild. It's more fluffy and about Castiel taking care of Dean, physically and emotionally. I do hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Pardon errors, I am continuing (for now at least) to write this one in Google Docs, just to see if I can ever adjust to the format.

Bobby took Castiel aside in a rare moment when Dean left to use the bathroom.

“Make that boy go home. Now, please. He needs sleep and he won’t get it sitting here worrying about me. I’m fine. He can just come back to get me in the morning. And get Sam home, he has school tomorrow.”

Castiel nodded and when Dean returned he went about the task of trying to gently get his boyfriend to go home. Dean was cranky and Castiel pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

“Sam needs sleep, honey. He has school tomorrow and he needs to be in his own bed. Let’s take him him, ok? I’ll stay with you tonight, and then if you like, I’ll drive Sam to school in the morning and you can come back to pick up Bobby. He needs to get some sleep too.”

The sigh Dean gave was something of a cross between resignation and irritation. Castiel just hoped Dean wasn’t irritated with him. He had Sam gather up his books and after saying goodnight to Bobby, guided Dean and Sam both out of the hospital. Dean had driven in the Impala so Castiel simply followed him back to the junkyard. At the house Dean slapped together a couple of sandwiches and they ate quickly before he was ushering Sam upstairs to bed. Once he was gone, Castiel waited for a cue from Dean. Dean’s shoulders sagged and be sat down on the couch next to him.

“What are you thinking about, sweetheart?” Castiel asked as he wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders. Dean leaned into him, resting his head on Castiel’s chest.

“This is truly hell, you know that? I feel like I’m watching my family fall apart. I-I don’t know how much more I can take.” Dean rubbed at his eyes and Castiel kissed his head gently.

“Your family is _not_ falling apart. You have so many people that love you and care about your well-being. Sam is going away to college, but he’s not leaving you. It’s a natural part of growing up. And Bobby…” Castiel pulled him a little closer. “Honey, everyone has their time here. Bobby is a wonderful man and he loves you and Sam so much. I know his time here on earth is drawing to a close, but he’s not leaving you. I don’t think you could get rid of him that easily.” 

Dean chuckled and looked up at him. “You’re right. He’s going to be stalking me until my own last breath, smacking me upside the back of my head and calling me an idjit.”

Castiel ran his fingers reassuringly through Dean’s hair as they listened to Sam singing a song off key in the upstairs bathroom. The sound was faint, but it brought a smile to both men. When it ended and they heard Sam’s bedroom door finally close, Dean sat up and looked at his boyfriend.

“Cas, Baby, I need you. You’re staying tonight, right?”

“Yes, of course, Sweetheart.” 

Dean stood up and held out a hand. “Then come upstairs.”

Castiel took his hand and allowed Dean to pull him to his feet. Together they went up to Dean’s bedroom. He knew what Dean wanted, what he needed. After closing the door Castiel took his time undressing the man. He spoke softly, reassuringly, each word a tender caress, just like his touch until he had Dean down to his boxers.

“You too.” Dean tugged at Castiel’s dress shirt until he had it pulled out of his pants. He unbuttoned Castiel’s pants and slid the zipper down. They fell to his ankles and Castiel kicked them off along with his shoes. Dean’s fingers were busy unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt. When it was open, he shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor with the rest of his clothes.

“I’ll give you clothes to wear tomorrow. You can wear jeans, right? Maybe one of my Henleys?” Dean murmured in between the gentle kisses he was peppering his boyfriend’s jaw and neck.

“Mmm, yes, I just choose to wear dress shirts. And tomorrow is Friday. Casual day…” Castiel moaned as Dean sucked at the sensitive spot behind his right ear. He grasped Dean’s arms and directed him back towards the bed. “Lay down.” He instructed. Dean did, looking up at Castiel with so much hunger in his eyes it took his breath away.

“You’re so beautiful, Dean.” He said as he climbed onto the bed and straddled his boyfriend. Dean smiled softly up at him, staring into those blue eyes he had fallen so deeply in love with in such a short period of time. Castiel was so gentle, and not just with his hands. He was gentle in spirit, and loved to tell Dean every chance he got how beautiful and special he was. Dean was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that when his boyfriend spoke lovingly to him, and showered him with words of adoration, he truly meant every single word. No one before Castiel had ever told him he was beautiful, or perfect. He’d been called a good lay, or told he had a nice body or a pretty face, but that was really about it. Even when sex wasn’t involved Castiel loved to sit with him, tracing his fingers across the freckles that spilled across his cheeks, follow the curve of his lips, brush across his lashes, or stare into his eyes, telling him how wonderful and amazing he was. With Castiel, he truly felt loved. That, in and of itself was truly astonishing to him. 

Recently he had taken to doing something similar in return. It was usually post sex, but Dean loved touching his boyfriend. Running the tips of his fingers across muscle, skin, memorizing the way he felt, sliding them through that mess of dark hair before gently caressing the man’s face. With his touch he told the man over and over how much he loved him. He would stare into those blue eyes, letting himself drown in them before kissing him. God how he loved kissing him! Castiel had the most amazing mouth. Full lips that opened so readily to allow him in, and a tongue that danced eagerly across his own. The soft kisses where his favorite, the ones that allowed him to taste and to feel, to convey just how special Castiel was to him, and how much he needed him. Now, as Castiel leaned down to kiss him he opened up, eager to accept everything his boyfriend was willing to give. He brought his hands up to run them down Castiel’s back. Strong muscles fluttered under his touch as he pulled the man down against him. 

“Tell me, Sweetheart, what do you need?” Castiel whispered softly between kisses. Dean loved that it was never a question of what he wanted, but what he _needed_. He was able to anticipate most of Dean’s wants, but he prefered for Dean to vocalize what exactly it was that he needed. His boyfriend was so incredibly in tune with him that he instinctively knew what Dean would want almost every time. Letting Castiel into his life had been the best thing he had ever done. His friends loved the man, his family loved him, but most of all, Dean loved him. As Castiel ran a hand soothingly down his cheek, Dean told him the one thing he needed in that moment more than anything.

“I need you, Baby. Inside me, touching me, touching my very _soul_.”

Castiel’s smile was one of the most beautiful things in the world and Dean loved every single one he was privileged enough to see.

“I can do that.” He sat back, swinging the leg he was straddling Dean with off so that he was kneeling on the bed next to him. His fingers hooking into the waistband on Dean’s boxer briefs and pulled them off. 

Dean needed to be in control in most aspects of his life but here, in the bedroom, he needed to relinquish that control, and Cas was careful to never do anything to break the trust his boyfriend put in him. Since Dean had gotten tested and his panel had come back clean, they had talked about forgoing condoms, but up until now, they hadn’t. As Castiel stripped off his own boxers, Dean reached over to his nightstand and pulled out his bottle of lube. Castiel knew there were condoms in there, they had discussed it and decided to keep some at both of their places, but when he turned around, he was surprised to see only the lube in Dean’s hand.

“Are we out of condoms?” He asked. Dean shook his head.

“No. I just...I don’t want there to be anything between us anymore. You and me, that’s all.” 

Castiel smiled as he leaned over to kiss him. Dean melted into it, loving the way their mouths seemed molded to one another. He always felt like he could kiss Castiel forever.

“I’ve never done that before. I mean, I could have, but I never felt safe with someone before.” 

“Oh, I can get a condom if you don’t want-” Dean reached for the drawer again but Castiel stopped him.

“No, Sweetheart. I’m saying that you’re the person I trust to do that with.”

Dean’s smile was bright as he laid back again and looked up at him.

“You’re sure?”

Castiel nodded and kissed him again. “I’m positive.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel took his time, cherishing Dean’s body in the way that he loved to do, and showering him with words of love as he worked his lover open. Kisses were peppered across Dean’s body while hands wandered across every inch of skin he could reach. Dean was trying not to be loud with his brother sleeping right down the hall, but it wasn’t easy. When he was so close he was struggling not to come without actually having Castiel inside him, his boyfriend pulled back. 

“Roll over, Sweetheart.” Castiel said gently as he guided Dean onto his stomach. With more lube applied, he eased his way in, taking his time and letting Dean adjust. It was the most intense sensation Castiel had ever felt, being skin on skin with no barriers. He had to stop, forcing himself to breath before pulling back and sliding in again in slow, fluid movements. It was the best thing he’d ever felt in his life.

“Cas...Baby…” Dean begged. “Faster, please…”

Castiel did as asked, increasing the speed and shifting the angle of his thrusts until he had Dean nearly sobbing with pleasure. He had to remind his boyfriend several times to keep his voice down so Dean buried his face in his pillow in his attempt to keep his brother from hearing him in the throes of ecstasy. Castiel took Dean in hand, smiling to himself when his boyfriend shouted as he began to stroke him in time with his thrusts since the sound was muffled by the pillow. It didn’t take long before Dean was coming so hard he was seeing stars. Castiel was not far behind. It was like a sunburst behind his eyes as he squeezed them shut. 

As they started to come down from their orgasms, Castiel slid out and climbed off the bed. Though Dean wanted nothing more than to collapse face down and fall asleep, his sheets were messy with come, and there was more leaking out of him. That was a new sensation and he wanted to get himself cleaned up as well as change the sheets.

“Care to join me for a quick shower?” Castiel asked after stripping the bed of the soiled sheets. Dean smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds really good. Let me just make sure Sammy’s asleep since the bathroom backs up to his room.”

Dean padded across the hall naked, not worrying about his brother seeing him since he only planned to poke his head in the room. He cracked the door and did exactly that. Sam was sprawled across his bed on his stomach, the soft sounds of his snores filling the room. Dean listened to the slow rhythm for a minute just to make sure the boy wasn’t faking it. He knew his brother that well. Convinced Sam was really asleep,he joined Castiel in the bathroom. His boyfriend was already turning on the water and adjusting the temperature.

“That was absolutely amazing. Thank you.” Dean murmured as he wrapped his arms around Castiel from behind. 

“It was definitely fantastic. I’ve never felt anything so intense before. I can’t wait to do that again.” Castiel turned his head, smiling at Dean as he placed his hands over the ones that rested on his stomach. 

“Mmmm, how does tomorrow morning sound? Before Sam gets up?” Dean kissed the man’s shoulder, smiling to himself when he felt him shiver.

“Yeah? You’re sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Now let’s take this shower and go to bed. I’m exhausted and I want to fall asleep with you in my arms.” Dean kissed Castiel’s neck before stepping around him and getting into the tub. Castiel wasn’t one to arguel. Sleeping curled up in Dean’s arms sounded like the best thing in the world right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it a bit longer to make up for the recent shorter ones. See? I'm getting used to Google Docs. Not sure if I like it yet, but I'm working on it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has worked his way into Dean's heart in a way that no one else ever has before. It's scary but exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff. Enjoy!

The next morning Dean woke to an empty bed. He sat up, cocking his head and listening to the sounds of the house. Somewhere he could hear voices. After stretching he got dressed and headed downstairs. The sound of laughter coming from the kitchen drew him in. Castiel and Sam were sitting at the table eating waffles and talking. Sam’s face lit up when he spotted his brother.

“Hey, Dean! Castiel made waffles for breakfast!”

Dean walked over to the table, stopping behind Castiel’s chair and running his fingers lovingly through the teacher’s hair. He leaned down to kiss the man, earning a gag from his brother.

“Did you sleep well?” Castiel asked. Dean smiled and nodded before slipping into the chair next to him.

“Best I’ve slept in a while. You?” 

Castiel smiled warmly at him. “I slept very well.”

Dean pulled the dish sitting in the center of the table closer and lifted the lid to find it filled with still hot waffles. He pulled a couple out and put them on the plate that sat waiting for him. As he ate, he listened to Castiel talking with his brother. They got along so well. Sam hadn’t liked Lisa, not one bit. But he seemed to really like Castiel. Dean liked seeing them talking so easily and enjoying one another’s company. 

“So we’re going to head out. I’ve been up for a while and I wanted to make things easier for you and for Bobby, so I made lunch for you both. I put yours into your lunch bag to take in to the shop, but Bobby’s is in a plastic container on the bottom shelf. That way, when you bring him back, you won’t have to worry about stopping to make lunch for him.” Castiel had turned to face Dean, placing a hand gently on his knee.

“What did you make?” Dean was curious since Castiel was pretty new to cooking and still made mistakes more than he cared to admit.

“I made a chicken salad. I know you like for Bobby to eat healthy, so I added in the vegetables I know he likes. Sam helped me. For you, I made chicken wraps with lettuce, tomato, bean sprouts, spinach, and ranch dressing. I used your George Foreman to make the chicken.” 

It warmed Dean’s heart knowing Cas had woken up early just to do this for him. No one, not even Bobby when he was well would have done that for him. He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“Thank you. That does make things a lot easier for me.”

Castiel was frowning as he stood up. “I feel guilty that I don’t have time to wash the dishes.” He knew Dean didn’t like just leaving them.

“It’s ok, I’ll use the dishwasher this morning. Go on, have a good day at work.” Dean told him. After one more kiss, Castiel was motioning for Sam to follow him.

“Bye, Dean.” Sam said happily as they left. A few seconds later the front door opened and then closed. Alone, Dean pulled out his phone to make sure he didn’t have any calls missed from the hospital. He didn’t so he hurried to finish his food, depositing all of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher before heading up to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Took you long enough to get here.” Bobby grumbled when Dean walked in the room.

“Yeah, well, I had things to do, old man.” Dean said as he pulled Bobby’s clothes out of the cabinet and carried them over to the bed.

“Cas stay over last night?” Bobby asked. Dean blushed and scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Uh, yeah, he did. That’s ok, right?”

“Hell yes it’s ok. That boy grounds you and keeps you focused. He’s the best thing that ever happened to you. I know he’s spent the night before too. I ain’t deaf.” Bobby’s stare told Dean not to even try lying. 

“In my defense, we just slept.” Dean was trying to defend himself but it was backfiring.

“And last night you didn’t sleep?” Bobby was teasing him but it was embarrassing nonetheless.

“Bobby, come on, man. I don’t want to talk about my sex life with you.” He complained. Bobby laughed as he got dressed. Dean knew he would have to help get his legs into his pants, which was why he didn’t leave the room.

“At least you _have_ a sex life, boy. Be grateful that man loves you as much as he does and puts up with your crap. You lucked out with that one. Best person you’ve ever dated.” Bobby liked Castiel as much as Sam did. It made Dean very happy knowing his family approved of the man like they did.

“Missouri says he’s the one. That feels really weird because we’ve only been dating a couple of months. I know I love him, but the idea of spending the rest of my life with him? That’s...scary.” 

“The idea of being in love with just one person for the rest of your life or the idea of it being Cas?” Bobby asked.

“Just the idea of being in love at all. Love is scary. And to love just a single person for the rest of my life?” Dean shrugged. “But I want to. I want him to be that person. I don’t think I could love anyone else after him.”

Bobby smiled. “There’s no rush. If you do it right, you’ll both spend the rest of your lives falling in love with one another. Just don’t shut him out. He wants to take care of you and make you happy. So let him.”

Dean thought of the breakfast and lunch Cas had made before he’d ever gotten out of bed this morning and he smiled.

“I am. He got up this morning and made us all breakfast, and he made lunch for you and for me, so that when I drop you off at the house I don’t have to stop to make myself something, and I don’t have to worry about you.”

Bobby was impressed. “He made me lunch? Quite a thoughtful young man, isn’t he?”

Dean nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, he really is.” He wanted to be just as thoughtful later for Castiel, he’d just have to think of something. “You ready to go now?”

Bobby grabbed his cane and got to his feet. “Hell yes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After bringing Bobby home, Dean grabbed his lunch bag out of the fridge and headed down to the shop. He worked the rest of the morning and when Benny asked him if he wanted to take lunch, he decided it was time to enjoy the food Castiel had made. The bag was heavier than Dean had thought two chicken wraps would be so when they sat down in the break room to eat and he opened the bag, he made a noise of surprise.

“What’s the matter, something spill?” Benny asked. He was chowing down on a ham and cheese sandwich while Dean reached into his own bag.

“No, Cas made my lunch today. Told me he made a couple of chicken wraps, but just _look_ at these things!” He pulled one out and held it up. It was massive. Benny’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Looks great.”

Dean set the wrap on the table and reached back into the bag.

“Cas…” He said softly, smiling as he pulled out a water bottle filled with cold iced tea and an orange.

“I think someone’s spoiled.” Benny teased. Dean grinned.

“If this is being spoiled, I like it.”

“So, you two are getting pretty serious, huh? He’s nice. Andrea likes him a lot, says he’s ‘dreamy’, but also very smart. And Charlie sure seems to love him.” Benny said.

Dean had taken the plastic off his chicken wrap and had already taken the first bite. He moaned as he tasted the seasoned chicken and the ranch dressing mixed with the vegetables. It was delicious.

“Yeah, we are. Sammy likes him a lot, and so does Bobby. And that’s what’s most important to me. If they didn’t approve, I don’t care if he was my soulmate, I couldn’t be with him anymore. But...they like him. And since Sammy won that award, I not only get to escort my genius brother to England to tour the school of his dreams, but I get to go with my super hot boyfriend too. It’s going to be like a mini family vacation. I just wish I didn’t have to leave Bobby here.” 

“Ellen’s taking him back to her place still, right? So he’ll be getting his own mini vacation. Don’t feel bad about going. Sammy worked hard to even get nominated for this award, and he deserved to win. Take him on a tour and hold hands with your boyfriend while you go sightseeing. Enjoy your time away. I’ll be checking on the house and making sure all is ok, and the shop will run smoothly too. Take some time for you, brother. You deserve it.” Benny’s words affected Dean on a deeper level than he’d thought possible. He did have the right to relax for a bit and enjoy the time away. All he ever did here was eat, sleep, and work, with dates thrown in when he could manage. Castiel deserved better than that. His own school semester was coming to an end and he would have three weeks without homework being thrown into the mix. The trip couldn’t come fast enough!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After lunch Dean went back the mountains of invoices he had been going through, peppering in bits of homework as he went. He wondered how Castiel’s day was going and when at ten to three his phone chimed with a text, he dropped everything to answer it.

Cas: Hey, did you like your lunch?

Dean: I did, very much so. I’m still stuffed. Thank you for that.

Cas: It’s no problem. I made the same thing for Sam for lunch too. He told me earlier he loved it.

Dean: You’re getting better at the whole cooking thing.

Cas: I don’t count putting a piece of chicken on an indoor grill ‘cooking’. But as long as you ate well and were able to focus for the day, then I’m happy.

Dean: It’s much easier going over invoices when I’m not starving, so definitely able to focus better.

Cas: Charlie apparently texted me earlier. I just noticed. She’s bringing by a new game she designed. I’m excited to play it! Even if I will lose, lol.

Dean: Yeah, she’s impossible to beat. If Bobby is feeling ok later, can I come by tonight? Maybe spend the night?

Cas: I would like that very much. I’ll have to get you a key so you can let yourself in.

Dean felt excitement as it zinged through his body at the idea of his boyfriend giving him a key to his apartment. He’d never had the key to anyone’s apartment, save for Charlie. 

Dean: I will try for around nine. I can’t promise though. If Bobby’s having a bad day, I have to stay.

Cas: And that is completely understandable. If you need help, let me know. I can come help with tasks around the house, or with preparing meals and stuff.

Dean: Thanks, Babe. You’re the best.

Cas: Hardly, but thank you for saying that.

Dean: Don’t argue, you’ll lose. You’re definitely the best for me. I love you.

Cas: I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With spring FINALLY here, I've been busy, so not nearly as much time to write. I got the laundry done (not all of it, but then again is laundry ever really finished?), got a lot of the garbage taken to the dumpster, got one bag of outgrown clothes to Goodwill and started a new bag, and I'm cleaning and organizing. Tomorrow though, I need to tackle the yard. I will be working on another chapter, but I need to work on Godzilla first. Next time I want to do 3 WIP's at once, someone please smack me in the back of the head, ok? Lol. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bobby is doing ok, Cas and Dean fall more in love every day, and Sam is a superstar. :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy feels are shared, and Castiel confronts Jo about her jealousy in a rather diplomatic way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired, but I've been working on this for a while. I do hope you like this chapter.

“Cas?” Dean knocked but his boyfriend wasn’t answering the door. His car was parked out front though, so he knew the man was around. He tried the knob and found the door unlocked. Opening it, he stuck his head in. 

“Cas!”

The silence that greeted him told him the man wasn’t in the apartment. Lady came trotting down the hall as he stepped into the apartment, meowing as she rubbed against his leg.

“Hey, Lady. How are ya, Girl?” He leaned down the pet her, smiling as she rubbed her face against his hand. “Where’s your old man, huh?” She looked up at him as though the answer were obvious before sauntering away again. Dean snickered and closed the door.

He walked into the kitchen, spotting a note on the fridge door with his name written in red marker. He pulled it down and read it.

_Dean,_

_If you’re reading this, that means you did not get my text. I went for a run. Needed to burn some calories after Charlie brought a deep dish pizza for dinner. There’s leftovers in the fridge if you want some. I left at eight, I will hopefully be back before you get there but if I’m not, make yourself at home. See you soon._

_P.S.: Don’t let Lady lie to you, I fed her._

_~C_

Dean snorted and laid the paper on the table. A quick glance at the microwave told him it was eight forty two. He had managed to sneak away early because Ellen was at the house and refused to leave Bobby’s side. He suspected she just might be a permanent fixture for the unforeseeable future. That didn’t bother him. It actually made him feel safe. The fact that he only seemed to truly feel that way anymore was when he was wrapped in Castiel’s arms should have terrified him, but instead it gave him a sense of calm. Castiel made him feel like he could face anything, including what was inevitably to come. Sam leaving for college, and Bobby….

He opened the fridge and located the pizza box. It was too cold to eat like that so he put two slices on a plate and popped them in the microwave. Deep dish pizza was best eaten cold, or at least that was his opinion. As he ate, he went through the messages on his phone. There weren’t many, so he decided to check with the prison website and make sure Gordon was still where he belonged. He was, and that gave him a little bit of peace. When the pizza was gone, he got up to wash the plate and fork. Just as he set them in the dish rack, he heard the front door open.

“Dean?”   
“In here.” He called back. A moment later a very sweaty Castiel appeared in the doorway. Only this man could make running shorts and sweat stains look sexy, Dean thought.

“Hey. Good run?” He asked as Castiel grabbed a glass from the cabinet and headed to the fridge. He poured a glass of cold water for himself and sat down at the table.

“Yeah, weather was perfect tonight for running. When did you get here?”

Dean shrugged and sat back down in his seat. “About eight thirty? Ellen’s staying at the house. I think she’ll be staying for a while.” 

Castiel looked at him for a long moment before nodding. “I think that would be for the best, actually. She needs Bobby, you, and Sam as much as you all need her.”

Dean looked down at his hands. 

“Yeah. I know. But…”

Castiel set his glass down and stood up. He took the two steps to Dean’s chair and pushing his arms aside, sat down in his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I know, Sweetheart.” 

Dean didn’t have to say it. Castiel knew Dean needed _him_.

“How does a shower sound?” He asked.

Dean looked up at him and smiled. “Technically I don’t need one, but…” He wrapped his arms around Castiel, not caring that the man was sweaty and a bit smelly. “I’d like to join you for yours.”

Castiel leaned in, kissing him softly. “Come on then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke the next morning to soft kisses on the back of his neck. He stretched, smiling as he felt Castiel’s arms slide around his waist, pulling him back against him. 

“Mmm, good morning.” He murmured as Castiel sucked a mark into his shoulder.

“Good morning.” Castiel said as he pushed his hips forward, moaning at the blissful friction his morning wood was getting against Dean’s warm body.

“Someone’s happy this morning.” Dean chuckled. A hand snaked down the front of Dean’s boxers, causing him to groan as it wrapped around his own stiff member.

“I think you are too.” Castiel nipped at his ear, making him gasp. Dean pushed his boxers down and kicked them off.

“You just going to tease me?” Dean looked over his shoulder, cocking an eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

It took Castiel all of thirty seconds to grab the lube and be out of his own boxers. When Dean tried to roll over, he put a hand on the man’s hips, stilling him.

“No, Baby, I want you to stay exactly like you are.” 

Castiel moved closer, pressing against Dean’s back as he slid a hand over the man’s hip. He let his fingers wander over Dean’s skin, smiling as he felt goosebumps forming. The way Dean moaned was music to his ears.

“You ok? You’re not too sore?” He asked. They’d spent hours last night making love and he didn’t want to push Dean and hurt him.

“I’m ok. The soreness will fade. I want you, Babe.” Dean reached back, running a hand down Castiel’s thigh. “Just move slow, give me a chance to stretch, ok?”

“Of course. If I hurt you, just tell me and I’ll stop, ok?” Castiel lifted up on one elbow so he could kiss him, taking a moment to enjoy that before grabbing the bottle of lube. He poured some on his fingers before lifting Dean’s leg and hooking it over his own leg, giving him easier access. He ran his hand down the cleft of Dean’s ass, rubbing gently around his rim.

“Baby, you feel swollen. Loose still, but swollen.” He kissed Dean’s shoulder, paying special attention to every sound his boyfriend made. 

“Don’t fuck _with_ me, Babe. Just _fuck_ me.” Dean growled. Castiel chuckled and slid a finger in. Considering it had been after two when they’d fallen asleep and it was not even seven yet, it didn’t take much to open him up, but Castiel still took his time. 

“I love you, Dean.” Castiel whispered as he slid in. Dean’s breath hitched as the word reached him. They were both already so close.

“I love you so much.” Castiel came with a soft groan and Dean followed shortly after. He held on to Dean for a long time as they came down from their orgasms. 

“I love when you say that.” Dean said as he rolled over and pulled Castiel against him. He ignored the sticky wetness between them and wrapped the man in his arms. The blue eyes staring back at him were filled with more love than he felt he could possibly deserve, but he wanted it so bad. He _needed_ it. He wanted to give back just as much though.

“I love you, Cas, so much. I’ve never loved anyone like this before. I’ve never had someone...want me the way you do. I feel as though you need me in your life-”

“I do, Dean, I do. God I love you so much.” Castiel blurted out the words, unable to help himself. Dean needed to know how much he needed _him_.

“I need you too.” Dean whispered as he leaned his forehead against Castiel’s. And he truly did.

Castiel wished they could lay like that forever, but the stickiness was getting gross, and they both had to get to work. They laid there another few minutes lazily sharing kisses before he hauled Dean out of the bed to go and take a shower. They’d barely gotten into the tub before the curtain was moving and Lady was jumping into the water with them. Dean chuckled as he watched the cat playing at their feet. This was his happy place. Castiel was his happy place, and everything he brought with him, from his crazy, water loving cat to his quirky, nerdy sense of humor, tender touches, and gentle words. Growing up he might have fought against the things Missouri tried to tell him, but this? This was something he had no intentions of fighting. No, Castiel had a place in his heart, now and forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**END OF MAY**

Cas: How is your day going so far? Is Benny prepared for your absence?

Dean: He is. I have faith that he can handle things while I’m gone.

Cas: I updated my passport and packed. I have the itinerary, a list of pubs, restaurants, and tourist attractions that we can visit, and I arranged a place for Lady to stay while we’re gone. I think I have everything ready.

Dean: Did you pack your underwear?

Cas: Shit, I knew I forgot something.

Dean: I have mine and Sammy’s passports, but I haven’t packed yet. I know it rains in England a lot. Do I need to pack an umbrella?

Cas: No. It’s easier to just but a couple when we get there. Bring a waterproof jacket though.

Dean: Leather it is.

Cas: Leather will get ruined. Go with canvas, get it treated at the dry cleaners. I need to talk to you about something though, and I need to talk to you in person. Can I stop by tonight?

Dean: You don’t have to ask, Babe. Just come over.

Cas: I’ll be there for dinner?

Dean: It’s takeout tonight. I have a ton of homework to finish. End of semester, finals are next week.

Cas: I’ll help you study.

Dean: I could use it. See you at six?

Cas: I’ll be there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had ordered Chinese and Ellen was picking it up on her way over. While she hadn’t “technically” moved in, she spent about four nights a week at the house with Bobby, and he seemed better for it. With her business, her own house and Jo she couldn’t just stay all the time, but she did come by most evenings, even on the nights she didn’t stay over, and tonight Dean was grateful that she could pick up the food. He had come home at four and was sitting at the desk in his room trying to finish up the last paper for his history class so he could start studying for the finals that were next week. He was exhausted, his head hurt, and the words were starting to blur on his computer screen. For a moment he rested his elbows on the desk and folded his hands together. Closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead against his hands. A low groan escaped his lips as he willed his head to stop hurting. 

“Knock, knock.” 

He looked up to see Castiel standing in the doorway. His smile faded to a look of concern.

“Honey, are you ok?” 

“My head hurts. I have maybe two hundred more words to write for this paper, and then go over it for grammatical errors, and then I have to do the citations and…” Just thinking about it all made Dean’s head hurt worse. “Remind me again _why_ I’m in college?”

“To better yourself and get a fantastic job, and be happy. But it looks to me like you’re burning yourself out. Come here.” Castiel took him by the hand and pulled him out of the chair. He shut the door and led Dean over to the bed.

“Lie down.”

“This time I am too sore, Babe.” Dean said. They’d spent most of the night before making love and he still ached. Castiel huffed out a small laugh.

“No, just lay down. I’m going to do something nice for you. Then I’m going to go over your paper and see if we can’t stretch the wording out a bit. And citations are easy. Strip down to your boxers.” 

Dean eyed the man for a moment. Castiel rolled his eyes and pointed at the bed.

“No sex. Just do it. Do you have lotion?”

“In the bathroom I think?” Dean was already taking his tee shirt off. Castiel left the bedroom and went to the bathroom. The lotion was in the cabinet under the sink and once he found it, he went back. Dean was lying on the bed wearing nothing but his boxers, arms crossed behind his head and legs crossed at the ankles. He looked up expectantly when Castiel came back.

“Roll over.” Castiel said as he shut the door. He kicked off his shoes before climbing onto the bed. 

“Am I getting a massage?” Dean asked. 

“Yes you are. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.” Castiel popped the top on the lotion bottle and squirted some into his hands. He rubbed them together and swung one leg over Dean until he was straddling him. Starting at his shoulders, he kneaded the muscles, going deep to work out all of the knots. Dean grunted a few times when Castiel hit a particularly tight spot but soon he was sighing in relief. It felt good, and he hadn’t realized how tense he was. When someone knocked on the door a little while later, Castiel told them to just come in. Sam opened the door, stopping short when he saw his teacher on top of his brother.

“Uh….”

“I’m giving him a massage. He is tense and it’s giving him migraines.” Castiel explained. Sam nodded, still mildly uncomfortable seeing his brother and teacher like that.

“O-ok. I was just coming to say dinner’s here.”

“We’ll be down in a bit.” Dean said.

“Ok. But if you don’t hurry, Bobby will eat all the fortune cookies.” Sam reminded him. Dean groaned as Castiel worked out a knot in his lower back.

“Snag me two, would you? That’s all I ask.”

“Ok.” Sam left, closing the door behind him.

“He’s going to tell them, isn’t he.” Castiel said.

“Oh yeah. Be prepared for the teasing.” Dean snorted.

Castiel continued his massage, right down to Dean’s feet. Dean had never had a foot massage before and he thought it might just be the best thing in the world. When Castiel was done, he pulled the man close and returned the favor by massaging his hands for him. He put his clothes back on and taking Castiel by the hand, led him downstairs. Bobby and Ellen both looked up in amusement when they walked in.

“You know, you’ve got a lock on the door for a reason.” Bobby teased. Ellen snickered next to him but said nothing.

“Ha ha. All this homework and studying on top of work, it’s making me tense and I’ve been having migraines lately. Castiel walked in during a particularly bad one. He made me lie down and he gave me a massage. It worked, I feel more relaxed and my head doesn’t hurt anymore. But I still have to go finish that paper and study.” Dean sighed heavily as he sat down on the couch. Castiel sat down next to him. Dean grabbed a couple of the paper plates Sam had brought out of the kitchen and was dishing food out for him and Castiel when the front door opened. Jo came walking in, stopping short when she spotted Castiel She still had issues with him and everyone knew it was because of her crush on Dean. Including Castiel. He didn’t hold it against her though. 

“I didn’t know you had company.” She said as she sat down on the floor by her mother’s feet. 

“Cas isn’t company.” Dean handed a plate of food to his boyfriend and shot Jo a warning look. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Sam.

“So when do you leave for the trip?” She asked.

“School is over next week, we leave the second week of June.” Castiel spoke up since Sam had a mouthful of food. She turned hard eyes back on him.

“Wait, _you’re_ going?”

“Jo, stop that!” Ellen snapped.

“I am. I’m one of the chaperones. Is that a problem?” Castiel was positive Jo didn’t like him, but he refused to let it unsettle him. She sat back, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes locked on Dean as he ate.

“I apologize for my daughter’s behavior. She’s not normally so…” Ellen smacked Jo in the back of the head in irritation.

“I get it, I really do, but Jo, I love Dean. I understand you have feelings for him, and I did not set out to hurt you when we began dating. It was never my intention to hurt anyone. I do hope that at some point we can be friends though. And I hope you realize that what I feel for Dean, it’s not temporary or fleeting. When I say I love him, I mean I _love_ him. I’m in love with him. I see him in my future, and all of the things that might bring.” Castiel was aware that everyone in the room had stopped eating and were staring at him but he didn’t care. He was simply trying to explain to Jo that Dean was everything to him. She was young but by no means stupid. Jo looked up at her mother for a moment before sighing heavily and grabbing a carton of what looked like chow mein. 

“Yeah, ok, whatever.” She muttered. Castiel had no illusions that the young lady would stop being cold towards him any time soon, but he had hopes that eventually, someday she would come around. He picked up his chopsticks and began eating. Dean’s hand found its way to the back of his neck, a warm, comforting presence for the remainder of their meal, and when it was finished, that same hand pulled him closer, and he went, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. The smile on Bobby and Ellen’s faces was wonderful. It hadn’t always been so simple and easy when dating. Not everyone’s families were accepting, but Castiel felt welcome here in this house, and with these people (Ok, maybe not Jo, but he was working on her), and they made him feel wanted. It was an incredible feeling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner Castiel helped Dean and Sam clean up, and then Dean excused them so they could go back upstairs to work on his homework. Dean spread out on his bed with another bit of homework while Castiel sat at the desk reading over Dean’s paper and correcting any errors he found. Dean had been methodical about logging the resources he had used which made preparing the citations a lot easier. By ten he had the entire paper polished and ready to be turned in. Dean had moved on from homework to studying and was rubbing at one temple as he read from his textbook. Castiel carried the laptop over to the bed, turning it so Dean could see.

“It’s a really good paper. I used a few more descriptive words here and there to flesh it out to the required number of words, and the grammar and punctuation are fixed. You made excellent work of keeping track of every source you used, so citations were easy. I think you’ll get an A on this paper.”

Dean looked at his boyfriend in surprise. “It’s done?”

Castiel shrugged. “You did all the work. I just...polished the final product. Are all your papers this well written? Because you could have a future teaching a lot more than just mechanical engineering. I see you have the same gift for writing that your brother has. That's amazing.”

Dean blushed as he logged into the school website. He pulled up the right class and sent his paper to his professor.

“I’m better with words when I’m writing them than when I’m speaking.” 

Castiel settled back on the pillows and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder as he watched him pull up more material to study. He wasn’t aware that he had fallen asleep until he felt someone tugging his pants down his legs. He startled awake and looked up to see Dean was doing it.

“You’re staying, right?” His boyfriend asked. Castiel smiled and relaxed back against the pillows once more.

“I would very much like to stay.” He said. _For as long as you’ll have me_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel enjoy some time together before the end of the school year is finally arriving. It's almost time for graduation, and Dean shows up at the school to surrpise Castiel by taking him out to lunch. Except Dean wasn't the only person there to ask him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. We're coming up on the graduation, and then it's time for the trip. I have things planned, so hang in there....

The next morning Castiel drove Sam to school, listening as the boy chatted happily about the trip and all of the things he wanted to see. It was way more than what they could possibly see in just one week, but he planned to make a list and see just how many they could actually see. 

The day went by quickly and soon Castiel was on his way home. He had finals to grade, so he got started on that. Dean had texted, Bobby was staying over at Ellen’s, so it was just him and Sam for the night, and he wanted Castiel to come join them. Castiel debated. He had a lot of work to do, so many papers to grade, and he was behind on his laundry. But this was what came with dating. He wanted to spend time with Dean, but he had things that needed to be done too.

Cas: As much as I want to, I have finals to grade, and I need to vacuum and do laundry. If I didn’t have so much to do, you know I’d be there in a heartbeat.

Dean: Hey, it’s ok. Speaking of laundry, I do need to wash my sheets and my clothes for work. And I need to study. I was just not wanting to be alone while I did it. Sam ignores me, lol.

Cas thought for a moment.

Cas: Why don’t you toss your stuff in the washer and come over? Sam can play video games and you can study while I get these tests graded. That way I can finish up my laundry and run the vacuum. Lady’s hair is starting to cover surfaces, and I need to nip that now before it gets out of hand. I should brush her too.

Dean: Let me see what Sam wants to do. Hang on.

Cas went back to his grading and a few minutes later he heard his phone buzz with a new text.

Dean: He wants to stay here and read, the nerd. So I’ll come over for a few hours, but then I’ve gotta come back here.

Cas: That’s fine. Hey, get him to throw the wash in the dryer later.

Dean: Good idea. I’ll be there in maybe a half hour or so.

Cas: You have your key, just come on in.

He went back to grading. One classes’ papers were done, he only had five more still to grade. Taking a break, he decided to get the laundry started. He stripped the bed and gathered up his dirty clothes, carrying it all to the laundry room. Once he got a load started, he pulled out the vacuum and began cleaning. He was emptying the canister for the second time when he heard keys and the sound of the front door opening. He put the canister back in the vacuum and waited to see if Dean came into the kitchen. When he didn’t, he went looking for him and found him in the living room, taking containers of food out of paper bags.

“What’s this?” He asked.

“Did you eat?” 

“Not yet.” Cas replied.

“Figured. Come eat.” Dean said.

“I’m almost done vacuuming.” Castiel really wanted to get that done.

“It can wait five minutes.” Dean opened a styrofoam container and the delicious smell of authentic steak tacos hit him. Immediately Castiel’s stomach began to rumble.

“Ok, I’m sold. Hand some over.” He sat down on the couch and held his hands out. Dean chuckled as he handed a container over. 

“Did you get any of the grading done?” Dean asked.

“One class. I have five more to grade, so roughly another two hundred and seventy tests.” Castiel groaned when he realized how much he really still had ahead of him. At least he had until the end of the week to get them graded.

“Want me to help?” Dean asked.

“Thank you, but I need to do it myself, since I hand wrote their final my self. I’m now kicking myself for that one.” Castiel mumbled around one taco.

“Then go ahead and grade them. I’ll finish up the vacuuming and have you started the laundry yet?” Dean looked at him as he picked up a second taco.

“I did, but I have about four more loads. There was come crusted on the blankets from the last time you spent the night, so I have to wash those too.” Castiel replied. Dean blushed as he took a huge bite out of his food.

“I’ll switch loads then. Just work on your grading.” He told his boyfriend.

They finished eating and Dean got up to throw all of the containers out and start the vacuuming back up while Castiel went back to grading papers. Every now and then he looked up fondly at Dean as the man took the cleaning one more step and decided to dust and wash the few dishes that had been sitting in his sink. Dean changed the laundry load before settling down on the couch next to Castiel and pulling his own books out. The silence between them was comfortable as Castiel continued to grade papers and Dean alternated between studying and changing loads of laundry. It made things go much faster for Castiel since he didn’t have to stop to do anything other than get himself a glass of water and use the bathroom. Even Lady was busy harassing Dean instead of him. By eleven they were both tired, but Castiel had managed to get all but one classes’ tests graded. He yawned, stretching out his sore joints and moaned at how good that felt. When Dean grabbed him and kissed him suddenly it caught him off guard but he didn’t hesitate in kissing the man back. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and simply melted into his boyfriend’s embrace. Holding Dean and being held in return were some of his favorite things in the world. There was no heat behind it, just soft kisses full of affection that left Castiel feeling incredibly happy. When Dean finally pulled back he was smiling.

“I love you. Will I see you tomorrow?” He asked.

“I can come by tomorrow, if you don’t mind me doing exactly this.” Castiel motioned towards the papers spread across the coffee table and half of the couch.

“I don’t mind, Baby. It’s time that I get to spend with you, and that’s what matters.” Dean kissed him one last time before standing up. “I have to make sure Sam went to bed. And the house is still standing. He was making his own dinner tonight.”

Castiel chuckled as he began collecting the papers and putting them back in his bag. Dean was shoving his own books and papers into his bag too, while trying to move around Lady who insisted on rubbing her head against his cheek. He wasn’t mean with the cat though. Instead he patiently moved around her. It was just one more of the many reasons why he loved Dean as much as he did. Once all of his things were in his bag, Dean pulled Lady closer and ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke softly to her. Castiel could hear her purring but not what Dean was saying.

“Hey, are you sweet talking my cat?” He joked.

Dean smiled wide at him before kissing the top of Lady’s head.

“Maybe we’re plotting together. You know, evil cats and all.”

“Lady is not evil.” Castiel argued.

“Didn’t she drag your clean pants for work into her tub of water last week?” Dean asked. The pout on Castiel’s face made him chuckle. “See? Evil. But it’s not pure evil. Lady is a good girl, aren’t you?” Dean cooed the last words to the cat who head bumped him again. Castiel could see that even his cat had fallen in love with his boyfriend. It was amazing the influence Dean had, over people and apparently animals too. 

“So what are you two plotting?” Castiel asked.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Dean smiled as Lady bumped her head against his chin again.

“Why am I worried?” Castiel wondered what Dean was up to.

“Well, it requires planning and plot hatching, and I don’t have much time for that right now, so you’ll just have to wait.” Dean was smug and Castiel couldn’t help but wonder what his boyfriend was up to. Dean gave Lady a few more scratches before setting her down on the seat next to him and standing up. Castiel stood up as well.

“So I’m to be there by six?” Castiel asked as he pulled Dean into his arms. He wished Dean could spend the night. The idea of taking Dean apart and putting him back together again was very appealing.

“You can come by around five. I’ll be home by then. I’m putting in a roast in the morning. In the crock pot. Dinner will be done by about five. We can eat and then you can grade your papers and I’ll study. I’m so ready to be done with school.” Dean sighed. He technically _could_ stop working and dedicate himself to his studies, but he wasn’t quite ready for that yet. Even if this way it was taking forever. He was still getting there. 

Castiel walked him to the door where they shared one more tender kiss, and then Dean was gone. As he closed the door he wondered when and if they would ever take their relationship to what most would consider the next level and actually live together. He’d never lived with anyone before, and he didn’t know how it would work. It was too early to think of things like that anyway. And Dean’s life was in too much upheaval to bring up a topic like that. It wasn’t like he could expect Dean to drop everything and move in with him once Sam was off to college. Things were more complicated than that. He also didn’t expect Dean to ask him to move in. And how would that even work? With a heavy sigh he leaned back against the door, cursing himself for overthinking things. That was what had killed relationships in the past. No, this time he would listen to his head. Dean needed him, that much was clear, and he would be there for the man as much as he could. He would leave the next move up to Dean. With a heavy sigh he locked the door and started for his bedroom to put the clean sheets on the bed.

“Check, Dean. Next move is yours.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the week passed pretty quickly, and then it was a rush to get everything ready for graduation. The last day of school was bittersweet for Castiel. As much as he loved seeing his students succeed and move on, he never failed to miss them terribly once they were gone. When his last class of the day began to file out at the end of class, he shook hands with each student, wishing them well and congratulating them. When he got to Sam the young man grinned and winked at him.

“Later, Teach.” The young man said. Castiel chuckled and nodded. Once his last student was gone he took his time gathering up his things. He put everything into the boxes he had brought. Next year he knew he’d have a different classroom, not that he minded, but that meant lugging everything home. His drawers were mostly empty already, he’d done that slowly all week, but he had other things he needed to pack up. As he was rolling up a poster, there came a knock at the door. He turned to see Dean standing there.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” He held out his arms and Dean went to hug him.

“I came to see how you were doing on your last day, and to take you out for lunch.” Dean replied.

“Was this what you and Lady were plotting?” Castiel teased as he went back to putting things into one of the boxes.

“Nah, that one is not coming for a while. I just wanted to take my gorgeous boyfriend out for lunch, and then maybe take him back to his place for some mind blowing sex since Sammy’s spending the night at Kevin’s. Then Saturday we have the graduation. You still planning to spend the night Friday? So we can go together?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I packed a bag. It’s for the weekend, right?” Castiel looked up after placing his pen holder and electric sharpener in the box to see Dean nodding. Just as he opened his mouth to say something else, he heard the familiar clicking of heels coming down the hall. He turned in time to see Hannah Montgomery, the Economics teacher walking in.

“Hannah.” He nodded politely.

“Castiel.” She said warmly. “So, last day, are you missing your kids yet?” 

He grinned and nodded. “I always do, but once I am able to sleep in that first time, I’ll get over it.”

Her laughter was soft and almost melodical.

“What about you? Got any big plans this summer?” He asked. Dean had stepped back, leaning against the radiators under the windows so as not to interrupt and Cas glanced at him. Dean just smiled and nodded towards the other teacher.

“Oh, no, not really. I decided I’m going to take some art classes, and I have plans to paint my apartment. Do you have any plans?” She leaned against his desk and looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

“I do, sort of. I’ll be gardening, maybe doing some fishing…” He heard Dean snort in the corner. “And I’m learning how to cook, so I’ll be working on that.” He was about to say he planned to spend time with his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s family but suddenly Hannah was cutting him off.

“I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner.” 

He was pretty sure he had misheard her. It didn’t escape his attention when Dean stood up.

“I’m sorry? _What?_ ” 

“She asked you out.” Dean said flatly. Castiel looked at his boyfriend for a moment before looking at Hannah again.

“Oh, no, you see, I’m gay. This…” He reached out a hand to Dean who took it. “This is my boyfriend. The school knows, I just don’t advertise it.” He hated the fallen look on her face. 

“I didn’t realize, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologize. It’s nothing to be sorry for. I do hope this will not affect our friendship, or make things awkward.” Castiel told her. 

“No, no, it doesn’t.” She stood up and smoothed her hands down the front of her pant suit. If he were straight, she’d have definitely been someone he’d have considered asking out. He wasn’t though, and he had nothing to apologize for. Her tone told him that if it wasn’t the last day of school, things would definitely be awkward between them. He could only hope that the summer would give her time to get over her obvious embarrassment as she started for the door.

“I do hope you both have a lovely summer, and enjoy your trip to England.” With a small wave she was gone. Castiel sighed and with his free hand, ran his fingers through his hair. He turned to look at Dean, relaxing when he saw the man’s look of amusement.

“That was awkward for me.” He said as he went back to putting things in the boxes. This time Dean joined him. It only took ten minutes to have everything of Castiel’s clear from the room. They each took a box out to Castiel’s car.

“I’ll be right back, I have to turn the keys in.” 

Dean watched as Castiel went back inside the building. People, students included, were still slowly filtering out of the building. He spotted his brother standing with a group of kids by another door. As much fun as it would have been to embarrass Sam, he decided against it. He didn’t want to deal with his brother’s possible attitude. He had parked next to Castiel’s car, so he leaned against his own car and waited for his boyfriend to return. A few minutes later he saw the man coming out, but then he was being flagged down by Sam. Castiel walked over to the group and talked with them for a few minutes before pointing in Dean’s direction. Sam looked surprised but he did wave, so Dean waved back. Then Castiel was walking back to the car.

“So, where are you taking me?” He asked as he let Dean pull him close.

“I am taking you to Beaumont's. We have three thirty reservations.” Dean replied. Castiel leaned back to look him in the eye.

“Beaumont's is expensive. What is the special occasion?” 

“I need one to spoil the man I love?” Dean asked. Castiel blushed and smiled.

“No. I’m not used to being spoiled, but I like it.”

“I like spoiling you. Let’s drop your car off at your place and we’ll take mine.” Dean said. Castiel smiled and kissed him softly.

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you liked this chapter. :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had a bad habit of overthinking, and this time is no different. After making himself sick with it, Cas finds him alone in the bathroom after Lady tattled on Dean. 
> 
> Later, Dean asks Cas something very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, it's not popping the question. We're nowhere near ready for that yet! I hope you enjoye the chapter. I had to resist the urge to rewrite it. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> EDITED TO ADD: WE NOW HAVE ART WORK FOR THIS STORY, for THIS chapter!!!!! Thank you to the lovely Lauren! Her Tumblr page can be found here: http://iamaqt314.tumblr.com/
> 
> The link to the picture on Tumblr is here: https://67.media.tumblr.com/aa5a5bb062dd4ff1c1c6a07579f820bd/tumblr_o3jb398OWm1rru1iao4_r1_1280.jpg
> 
> Look at Lady! I absolutely love her!!!! <3

  
<http://iamaqt314.tumblr.com/>

That night, as they lay curled up together in one another’s arms, Dean’s mind started wandering. He’d only been dating Castiel for a little more than three months but he knew Missouri had been right. Castiel was _‘the one’_. He pressed a soft kiss to Castiel’s throat and wrapped his arms around him tighter. Castiel had fallen asleep first and he moaned softly in his sleep but didn’t wake. Dean loved these moments after they had made love and Castiel was sleeping in his arms. He wanted to fall asleep like this every night for the rest of his life, and wake up to this man every morning. Alone with his thoughts, he wondered how that would work. He couldn't leave his family or the junkyard, but it was possible that maybe Castiel could move in at the house. He didn't mind the nights spent here at Castiel's. It was his sanctuary, a way to escape the everyday stresses he dealt with, but more than this place, Castiel was his sanctuary. He wondered just how dependent he had become on this man. What if Castiel decided he was too clingy and needed space? Suddenly he felt sick. He extracted himself from Castiel's arms and ran for the bathroom. As he knelt in front of the open toilet, Lady came to rub against him as he tried to calm himself down. His thoughts wouldn't leave him alone though. He found himself trying to swallow down a rising anxiety attack along with the salmon he'd had for dinner. He crossed his arms over the rim and laid his head on it. Eventually Lady grew bored and left. For a long time he just sat there. A warm hand on his bare back awhile later startled him and he fell back on his butt. He hadn't realized he'd dozed off until that moment. His shoulder hit the sink cabinet and he cried out in pain. 

“Dean! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you sick?” Castiel went to the cabinet and opened it. He found the Tums and pulled them out. “I can make you some tea.”

Dean groaned as he got up. “I'm ok.”

Castiel was holding a bottle of Tums and Dean decided it might be a good idea so he took the bottle and shook a few out. As he crunched on them, Castiel got him a glass of water. His boyfriend was pretty in tune with his moods and knew something was wrong. 

“What's the matter, Sweetheart?” Castiel asked as Dean drank the water. Dean set the glass on sink and looked at him. Castiel crossed his arms and arched one eyebrow as he assessed the man standing in front of him. Yes, Dean was bothered by something, and it was troubling enough to pull from bed in the middle of the night. 

“Something is definitely wrong. Start talking.”

Dean knew Castiel wouldn't drop it. He was maybe the only person more stubborn than Bobby. He dropped his eyes to the floor as he talked. 

“I had a bit of a panic attack.”

Castiel frowned. “What caused it?”

Dean fidgeted, barely glancing up at Castiel before looking at the floor again. “I got worried that I'm being too clingy and needy, and I started to worry that you'd get sick of me…” Now he just felt stupid. 

“Honey, you're not too clingy or needy. Why would you feel like that? If I didn't want you here, trust me, you wouldn't be.” Castiel took Dean's hand, lifting it up to kiss it gently. “Sometimes I worry that you'll be the one to grow tired of me. I think we have a wonderful relationship, with an equal amount of give and take. And trust me, if I felt like I was being suffocated, I'd speak up. But I don't. I like the time we spend together. I miss you when you're not here, and I hate when I have to leave your house. I like spending time with your family, even if all we're doing is sitting quietly while I grade papers and you and Bobby watch a game. It feels like family. I don’t get to see my own nearly enough, but yours welcomed me with open arms and I’m comfortable there, and with you. So please, don’t think I don’t want to spend time with you, because I do.” Castiel put a hand under Dean’s chin and gently lifted it. “I love you, Dean. Ok? It didn’t take me long to realize that I always will.”

Dean hated tears, they made him feel weak and out of control, but here they came anyway. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close.

“I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“You didn’t. Lady started walking up and down my back. I think she was worried about you and wanted me to come check and make sure you were ok.” Castiel said with a soft laugh. Dean smiled.

“She was upset I wouldn’t pet her.”

“Do you feel well enough to come back to bed now?” Castiel lifted his head and Dean kissed him softly.

“You don’t smell like you threw up. Did you?”

“No, I just felt like I was going to. But I think I want to brush my teeth again. The Tums leave a bad taste in my mouth.” Dean said. Castiel stepped back and while Dean brushed his teeth, he peed. They made their way back to the bedroom and soon Dean was curled up in his love’s embrace once more. Yes, this was his sanctuary, his safe place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The graduation Saturday was wonderful. Castiel and Ellen were both amused by how hard Dean and Bobby both tried not to cry as Sam gave his valedictorian speech. He did not, however find it amusing when he overheard people two rows back complaining that Kevin should have been the valedictorian and not the salutatorian. Sam’s grades proved why he was up there giving a well written motivational speech to his class, and why he was doing it at only 16 years old. He’d overheard Kevin congratulating Sam on his grades and getting selected as the valedictorian. Kevin was not one to falsely compliment another person. If he was saying he was happy for Sam, he really was. Even from where they sat in the bleachers, since the school had decided to do the ceremony out on the football field, Castiel could see Kevin giving Sam a thumbs up as he grinned at his friend. 

When it was over, Castiel spoke with a number of his now ‘former’ students, discussing college plans, job plans, and summer plans with them before he and the rest of the Winchester/Singer family left to take Sam out for a celebratory dinner. Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Dorothy, Benny, Andrea, Victor, Ash, they all joined them, and the conversation flowed easily. They talked about Sam’s plans, his dreams, his goals, but especially they talked about the coming trip to England. 

“You going to be ok flying, Brother?” Benny asked Dean.

“I talked to my doctor and he prescribed me a sedative, so yeah, for the flight I should be ok.” Dean replied.

“I didn’t realize you don’t like flying.” Castiel found Dean’s hand under the table and squeezed it gently. Dean squeezed it back.

“Honestly? Planes terrify me. They’re flying death traps, and I’ve been freaking out a bit about having to be in one for so long, but I voiced my concerns to my doctor and he prescribed me a slightly stronger dosage, so I should be knocked out until we land. I hope that’s ok.” Dean spoke softly so only Castiel would hear him.

“I understand, and that is perfectly fine. Sam and I can talk or sleep, plus I brought a couple of books. Sam says he’s bringing a couple as well. And I brought some puzzle books too. There will be plenty for me to do.” Castiel assured him. Dean smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I like seeing new places, but my fear of flying is a big reason why I don’t leave the country.”

“And see, that is how I feel about boats. I won some cruise tickets a couple of years ago, but I gave them to my sister, told her to use them for her anniversary because I was too scared to get on the stupid boat.” Castiel was embarrassed by that, but hey, if Dean could be afraid of flying, he could be afraid of boats. Well, _big_ boats. Canoes didn’t bother him so much.

“You got in the canoe though.” Dean pointed out, as though reading his mind.

“We were a hundred yards from the shore, on a small lake. And I can swim. Plus, no sharks.” Castiel replied. Dean nodded. That made perfect sense.

“So what all do you plan to see while you’re there?” Dorothy asked.

Sam began rattling off all sorts of places. Castiel had to hold up a hand to stop him.

“Keep in mind that we’ll only be there for a week, and we will have some jet lag. I’ve made a list of the top places you wanted to see, like London and Stonehenge, but we won’t be able to see everything. However…” He could see the look of disappointment on the young man’s face and he hated to see it there. “Once you are there attending Oxford, you’ll be able to travel about not only England but all of Europe when you are living there.”

“And we’ll still come and see you. I promised you that, and we will come and spend time there, and you can show us the places you’ve discovered and like the most.” Dean added. Sam smiled and nodded eagerly.

“I’m so excited! I’ll be old enough to go to the pubs too! So any friends I make, they won’t have to leave me behind!”

Everyone at the table chuckled.

“Do you really _want_ to go to the pubs?” Castiel asked. Sam shrugged.

“I don’t want to drink, but I don’t want to be left out.”

“I know that feeling!” Ellen laughed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The conversation continued to flow and when it ended, they drove Sam to a party his friend Frank was throwing while Ellen took Bobby home. When they reached the house, Bobby and Ellen were curled up together on the couch watching a movie.

“You gonna watch with us or you gonna pretend to go upstairs and _‘study’_?” Bobby smirked at them. Castiel chuckled while Dean blushed furiously.

“I think we’ll watch this, what do you think?” Castiel turned to look at Dean who nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Dean had recently upgraded the recliners, replacing the old, worn out ones that he and Bobby had used to oversized ones, so that Bobby had plenty of room in his, and Dean could cuddle with Castiel in his. He got out a throw blanket since the house was a bit on the cool side, despite it being at the start of summer, and once they were settled on the chair, put the blanket over their legs. Dean pointedly ignored the fond smiled Ellen kept shooting their way, and the evil chuckles Bobby gave.

The movie was one Dean had watched a dozen times before, but it was as though he were seeing anew since Castiel had never seen it before, and when it was over, he got up to put a new one on. Bobby’s medicine had caused him to doze off and Ellen was softly stroking her fingers through what hair the man had left on his head. The worried look on her face made Dean’s stomach clench tightly.

“How has he been feeling lately?” Castiel whispered to her. She gave a little half shrug.

“I never really know how much pain he’s in. He does an excellent job of hiding it until he can’t anymore. I know he doesn’t get up now unless it’s to walk to the bathroom, or in and out of the house to the car, or wherever we are taking him. I think it’s starting to mess with his stomach too, he’s eating less.”

Castiel felt Dean tense next to him and reached out to take his hand.

“I noticed that earlier at the restaurant. He only ate half of his sandwich.”

Ellen nodded. He could see she was trying not to cry. 

“He’s a tough son of a bitch though. Wants to see his boys be happy and moving on with their lives.” She looked at Dean who was leaning into Castiel and clinging to his hand as though his life depended on it. 

“I admire his strength and tenacity.” Castiel said.

“Tenacity.” Dean scoffed. “He’s just the most stubborn bastard this world has ever known.” The words were spoken with a deep fondness and Castiel knew just how much Dean admired his uncle.

“Stubbornness pays off.” Castiel smiled at Dean, laughing softly when the man blushed. Ellen snickered softly as well.

“I’m glad you didn’t give up on Dean.” She said.

“I’m glad I didn’t either.” Castiel tilted Dean’s chin up and kissed him. “I think I was just going through the motions of living before I met him. Things have definitely been more interesting since we met.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, I know I can be stubborn, but thank you for not giving up.”

They went back to watching the movie, pausing halfway through so Dean could get everyone but Bobby a bowl of ice cream, since he was still asleep. When the movie was over Dean collected the bowls and washed them before taking Castiel by the hand and leading him up to his room. As they went through the process of getting ready for bed, Dean thought about his uncle, his life up until that point, and what his future might hold. As they crawled into bed, he reached out, pulling Castiel closer.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked.

“I just need to hold you.” Dean replied. Castiel turned on his side and curled himself around Dean. It didn’t surprise him when Dean held him just a bit tighter.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked.

“A lot of things. But especially about what things here will be like when Sammy is away at school and Bobby is... _gone_.” Dean couldn’t ignore that forever. One day Bobby wouldn’t be there anymore, and he had to face that in the not too distant future, he would be alone.

“You won’t be alone though, you know that right? You have me, Charlie, Benny, all your other friends. I think Ellen will be a part of your life forever, as will Jo. They’re family, Honey.” Castiel said.

“So are you. You know that, right?” Dean tried to see his boyfriend’s face but couldn’t at that angle, until Castiel looked up. Those blue eyes Dean loved so much were filled with emotion, the primary one being love.

“I feel the same way.”

“When is the lease up on your apartment?” Dean asked suddenly. Castiel’s heart thumped hard in his chest.

“Uh, next month, actually.”

Dean was quiet for a moment and he waited to see what the man would say.

“I know it’s soon, but would you want to maybe move in here?” 

Castiel stared at him for a long moment as he tried to will his heart to stop racing.

“You’re sure? I’m a package deal, me _and_ Lady. And how will Bobby and Sam feel about it?”

“I know they’ll be ok with it. And Lady is my buddy. I think she’d be in heaven with this much room to run around, and she’ll love the window in the kitchen by the back door. I can put a table in there just for her, so she can sit and watch us garden, or watch the bunnies and birds.” Dean said. 

“We should talk to them tomorrow about it. If they’re ok with it, I would love to come live with you.” Castiel said. Dean swore his heart grew tenfold with the beautiful smile his boyfriend gave him.

“Awesome. But first, we need to get through two plane flights. If I’m a snippy asshole, I apologize in advance. I _really_ hate flying.”

“We’ll deal with it as it comes.” Castiel laid his head on Dean’s chest and closed his eyes. He didn’t think he’d ever been so happy in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, that happened. I hope you liked the chapter. Comments are always welcome!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before the trip to England and Dean is full on freaking out. It's up to Castiel to calm him down. Afterwards, he has an enlightening conversation with Sam as to _why_ Dean is so scared to fly. It's a real eye opener for the teacher. He learns something important about Sam as well. 
> 
> Later, in bed, the revelations keep coming, and Castiel has to learn quickly to roll with it. Dean needs him, and he fully intends to be there for the man he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is going to delve a little deeper into Dean's extreme phobia of flying, but it's also going to cover an issue Sam has been trying to keep quiet for years. He's going to confide his deepest secret to Castiel. 
> 
> I do hope you all like this chapter.

“I am _so_ glad you’re here!” Sam gasped and grabbed Castiel by the arm, pulling him into the house.

“Uh, what’s the matter?” Castiel asked as he set down the cat carrier and pushed his rolling bag into the corner.

“Dean’s being a dick. He’s scared and I can’t calm him down.” Sam motioned towards the stairs where the sound of someone yelling and throwing things around filtered down to the first floor.

“He’s stressing out about the flight tomorrow?” He asked. Sam nodded.

“Do something and get your man under control, would ya?” Bobby complained from his recliner.

“I will. I just need to get things for Lady from my car, like her litter pans and bag of toys.” Castiel replied.

“Give me the keys, I’ll go and get them.” Sam held a hand out and Castiel handed over the keys. Sam hurried out of the house.

“Let me see her.” Bobby motioned to the cat carrier so Castiel picked it up and carried it over to the chair. He set it down and opened the door. It took a minute before Lady poked her head out. Nose lifted in the air she sniffed as she looked around. When her eyes landed on Bobby she stared. He leaned over the edge of the chair and held a hand out to her.

“Hey there, girl. Aren’t you pretty?” Bobby cooed. Lady decided she liked that and bumped her head against his hand.

“Thank you for watching her while I’m away. I don’t trust my brother, and the last time I left town I had to put her in boarding, and she was a mess for months after that.” Castiel said.

“Ain’t no problem. She’s gonna live here eventually anyway, right? Might as well get used to the place, and to us.” Bobby scratched the cat’s head and she came all the way out of the carrier so she could rub against his hand. As Castiel watched, she jumped up into Bobby’s lap. Her purring was loud as she sat down and looked up at him.

“She’s a big girl, huh.” Bobby huffed out a small laugh as he used both hands to stroke the cat. “Awful pretty, aren’t you?”

Castiel liked seeing the man like this. It was like getting to see a whole other side of him, a side that was much more sensitive and sweet. He knew better than to comment on it though.

“Where should I put this stuff?” Sam walked back in the house with a container of cat litter, two litter pans, and a bag full of toys.

“Give me the pans. I can set one up down here and one upstairs.” Castiel took them and between him and Sam, they got one pan set up in the corner of the living room and the other in the corner of the upstairs bathroom. They could both hear Dean still raging around in his room. Sam cringed as something shattered against the wall.

“Yeah...so I’m going downstairs to play with the cat. I don’t want to be around _that_.” Sam was gone before Castiel could say anything. With a deep breath, he went and knocked on Dean’s bedroom door.

“What!” Dean barked from inside. Castiel didn’t say anything in response. He just opened the door and walked in. Dean was pacing like a wild animal trapped in a cage so he moved slowly as he approached.

“Dean.” 

“What, Cas?” Dean asked, clearly irritated. Castiel pointed at the bed.

“Sit down.” 

Dean eyed him for a moment, as though considering not doing it, but finally he did. Castiel closed the bedroom door and locked it. When he turned back around he saw the misery and fear on his boyfriend’s face. He needed to get the man’s mind off the fact that tomorrow morning they would be boarding a plane and traveling to another country. 

“Take your clothes off.” He said firmly. Dean looked up at him and blinked in confusion.

“What?”

“You heard me. Strip.” Castiel’s tone was firmer. Dean’s hands flew to his belt and then his zipper. Within minutes he was down to his boxer briefs. Castiel had been busy kicking off his shoes and taking off his socks while Dean undressed.

“Lay down on your stomach.” He ordered. Dean moved up to the head of the bed and did as instructed. Castiel took a moment to take his own shirt and pants off before climbing up the bed. He straddled Dean and reached into the drawer of the nightstand to grab the bottle of coconut oil he had purchased after the last massage he’d given, and now kept here by the bed. He popped the cap and poured a small amount between Dean’s shoulder blades. After putting the bottle back he began slowing moving the oil around. Dean grunted as Castiel worked the tension out of his neck and shoulders but it didn’t take long before he was relaxing, turning to putty under Castiel’s sure hands.

“You could have had a job as a masseuse.” Dean sighed as Castiel worked his way down one arm and then the other.

“I’d rather save my massages for you.” Castiel worked out a knot in Dean’s lower back. The man was so stressed out about the flight that he was a ball of nerves. Dean gasped when Castiel hooked two fingers in the hem of his underwear and pulled them off. His massage this time included the firm muscles of Dean’s ass which had the man groaning in pleasure. Castiel climbed off him and opened the drawer again, this time to pull out the lube. He popped the top and poured some on his fingers as he pushed Dean’s legs apart.

“What are you-” Dean moaned as Castiel rubbed one slick finger across his hole before slipping it in. “F-fuck…”

Castiel smirked as he pushed Dean’s legs further apart and laid down between them. As he continued to work his finger in and out, he added his tongue in.

“Gah!” Dean cried out, his entire body shivering with pleasure. Castiel’s hands came to grip the firm globes of his ass and push his cheeks apart so his tongue could go deeper. Despite it being the early evening and there were people downstairs, Dean was being loud. Castiel loved it though and made no attempt to stop him. He licked and sucked until Dean was a trembling mess underneath him, and then brought his hands back into the mix. Dean trembled as Castiel stretched him open, moaning so loudly Castiel thought he might come just from listening to the man. Dean babbled incoherently when he rubbed two fingers across his prostate, pushing him so close to the edge it took every ounce of effort not to come from that alone. Castiel withdrew his fingers when he was sure Dean was as open as he was going to get. Without word, he encouraged Dean to sit up and place his hands on the wall over the head of the bed. He nudged the man’s legs apart again and adding a touch more coconut oil to one hand while using the other one to line himself up and press in. As he seated himself fully inside of Dean, his oil slick hands wandered all over the man’s chest and stomach. Dean moaned deeply as Castiel began to move. He pinched nipples, slid firm hands across hips, and raked nails lightly down Dean’s chest as he picked up speed, but when one slick hand came to grip Dean’s own leaking cock, and then slide lower to massage his balls. His other hand moved to stroke Dean hard and fast, and Castiel smiled to himself when his boyfriend let out a yelp as he came. He stroked Dean through his orgasm before moving his hands to the man’s hips and grabbing on as well as his slick hands would allow him. His pace picked up until he was jarring Dean’s body with every thrust as he chased after his own orgasm. The soft whimpers and moans Dean made were edging him closer and when he did finally come, it was like every inch of his body was exploding as the pleasure washed over him. He slowed his strokes down until he was able to stop. With a wince, he pulled out. Together they collapsed on the bed, Dean draping himself half over the other man.

“Feel better?” Castiel asked. Dean’s eyes had been closed and he cracked one eye open, smiling at him.

“Much. I’m sorry I’m so freaked out.” He murmured.

It’s ok, Baby. I love you, and I’m here for you. We’ll enjoy dinner tonight and tomorrow, if you want to do this again before we leave, we can.” Castiel’s fingers trailed softly up Dean’s spine as he talked, and Dean scooted closer.

“I think I will need it. I need you.” Dean sighed, his eyes drifting shut again. He was completely relaxed and content in that moment.

“We need to wash these sheets, they’re covered in coconut oil and lube. Oh, and come. How about this, we’ll take a quick shower, wash all of this off, you can strip the bed and I’ll go make us some dinner.” Castiel said. Dean opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at him.

“You want to make me dinner?”

“Yes, I do. I’ve mastered a few dishes. I can season chicken and put it in the oven without burning it now, and you have a rice cooker, so I can make rice and I’m certain you have canned vegetables.” Castiel replied. Dean smiled and leaned closer to kiss him.

“I love you so much, you have no idea.”

Castiel smiled back. “And I don’t think you have a clue as to how much I love you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the bathroom Castiel got the shower started while Dean grabbed towels out of the linen closet. When he came into the bathroom he spotted the litter pan right away.

“Uh, what’s that?”

Castiel looked to see where Dean was pointing. “Oh, one of Lady’s litter pans.”

“She’s here? Already?” Dean asked.

“Well, yes. Bobby and Ellen offered to watch her while we’re gone. She’s downstairs snuggling with Bobby right now.” Castiel replied. Dean’s brows arched in disbelief.

“No freaking way. Bobby? Cuddling a _cat_?”

“Yes. He keeps telling her how pretty she is. She likes being told that she’s pretty.” Castiel stepped into the shower. “Come on, let me wash you down.” 

Cat momentarily forgotten once being washed down was offered, Dean set the towels down on the closed toilet seat and joined him. It felt wonderful to have someone else cleaning him, and he let his eyes slide shut as he reveled in the sensation of Castiel’s hands on his body. Strong but gentle, Castiel cleaned every inch of skin, including carefully reaching between his legs to wash there too, Using the removable showerhead, he rinsed Dean down and then started on his hair. The man practically purred as Cas’ fingers rubbed his skull and tugged at his hair. By the time Castiel went to rinse the shampoo out of his hair, Dean was half hard again. He returned the favor, washing every inch of Castiel’s beautiful body before adding soap to that mop of hair on his head and washing that too. Castiel moaned with how good it felt, and the sounds were enough to get Dean completely hard again. He pressed Castiel back against the shower wall and leaned into him as they kissed, grinding the hard length of his cock against Castiel’s leg until the man was panting and pulling him closer, digging his fingers into Dean’s ass until they were rutting against each other, tongues exploring one another’s mouths until the thrill of it sent them both spilling over the edge into bliss. The orgasms were less intense, but still wonderful, and after returning to the bedroom to get dressed, Dean was so relaxed Castiel had no worries that the man would flip out again. He hummed to himself as he trotted down the stairs, barefoot, to find Sam and Bobby with a couple of Lady’s toys, dangling them and watching her chase after them.

“She’s so cool. I always wanted a cat.” Sam looked up grinning happily at Castiel.

“She’s a special cat. She goes for walks on a leash like a dog, and likes to sit outside too, though I generally keep her on a leash because my apartment is on a busy street and I don’t want her getting run over if something scares her and she bolts.” Castiel explained. “And she loves water. If you’re running water in the sink or the tub, she will want to splash around in it. I usually leave her a couple inches of water a few times a week and toss in some toys for her to play with.” 

“And Dean doesn’t mind? Has she jumped in the shower with him before?” Sam asked.

“Many times.” Castiel laughed. “He actually feels neglected now when she doesn’t jump in with him.”

Sam and Bobby both laughed at that.

“He calmed down now? You work your magic on him?” Bobby’s tone was mischievous and Sam snickered. Castiel felt his cheeks heating up but he refused to let anything about his relationship with Dean embarrass him. Holding his head high, he nodded.

“He is quite calm for the moment. I gave him a massage and now I’m going to start on dinner. Sam, would you care to help me?” Castiel looked over at the boy who shrugged and nodded.

“Sure. What are you making?”

“I was thinking chicken and rice. Or a rice and quinoa blend. What do you think?” Castiel asked as they walked into the kitchen.

“Either way it’s good. But the quinoa makes it better.” Sam went to the cabinet where the rices and pastas were kept. He pulled down the bag that had the right mix.

“Ok, help me find a couple of the spices I’m looking for and we’ll get this started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean came downstairs twenty minutes later to find Lady sitting in Bobby’s lap, sleeping but purring, and the old man stroking her fur gently as he watched a baseball game. Voices and laughter coming from the kitchen drew his attention and he walked in to find his brother and boyfriend chatting about someone Dean clearly didn’t know and laughing.

“Did you see his velcro shoes? What adult under the age of seventy even wears velcro shoes in this day and age?”

“I know! I once asked him about it, thinking perhaps he had a fine motor skill issue that prevented him from tying his laces but he said no, he just preferred to wear them because they were easier to put on and take off.” 

“Then _what_ is up with the corduroy pants?!”

Castiel shrugged. “No sense of fashion? I mean, I don’t claim to be a fashionista, but at least I don’t wear corduroy.”

“What are you two gossiping about?” Dean asked. Both Castiel and Sam looked sheepishly over at him.

“There’s a teacher, he’s like, really mean to the kids and apparently he’s sort of mean to the other teachers too. No one likes him. His name is Mr. Fredrick. He wears a fanny pack, corduroy pants, short sleeve shirts with _snaps_ , and shoes with velcro.” Sam replied. Dean grimaced. 

“What is he, like seventy?”

“No, he’s thirty nine! He’s taught at the school for about ten years now, and in those ten years he has made exactly zero friends. He is rude and insulting to staff, and ridiculously strict with his students. It’s really no wonder that no one likes him.” Castiel said.

“Well, what does he teach?” Dean watched as his boyfriend double checked the time on the oven. He already had the chicken in there but wanted to make sure it was at the right temperature so he knew when to take it out.

“He teaches Sociology, Psychology, and Anthropology.” Castiel replied.

Dean looked over at his brother who was clicking the lever on the rice cooker. “Did you have him?”

Sam rolled his eyes and groaned. “I had him for all of his courses. You met him once, sophomore year, when I took Psychology. He complained to you that I was too young to comprehend what he was teaching. You argued back that my grades proved otherwise, and he insisted that someone must be helping me to write my papers because there was no way someone as young as me could be writing such comprehensive and well written papers.”

“Oh. _Him_.” Dean glared angrily at the wall as he remembered that conversation. “I chewed his stupid ass out and told him that if he ever accused you of cheating again, I would report him to the school board. I reamed that prick a new asshole.”

Castiel was impressed. “Hmm. I wonder if you’re the parent he was whining about a couple of years ago that swore your child was a genius and were so rude to him.” He chuckled. Dean grinned.

“It was probably me.”

“He changed his tune after that parent/teacher conference.” Sam snickered.

“How come I never met you before you came in about the award?” Castiel looked over at Dean for the answer. Dean shrugged.

“Well, Sam never got a low grade, so there were no complaints his senior year. The beginning of the year I made the mistake of taking one night course. Never do that again! It conflicted with everything, from taking care of my family to getting homework done for the rest of my classes, to meeting with Sammy’s teachers. So if anything was sent home, I couldn’t go. I made time for awards and stuff though. Mostly I trusted him to keep his grades up. He’s always made me proud.” Dean placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and squeezed. Sam’s smile was bright. Castiel could see just how much Sam looked up to his brother.

“One more semester and Dean has his BA.” Sam said proudly.

“You’re that close?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded.

“Yeah. I have two more classes. I’ll be taking one Tuesday and Thursday mornings and the other one Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings. But that one’s not til eleven, so I’ll go into work early, work a few hours, then go to class for two hours, then come back to the shop. I start in September. I wanted to take some time off this summer.”

“And what do you have left?” Castiel ducked into the pantry and came out with a can of green beans and a can of beets.

“Algebra, and Art Appreciation.” Dean replied. “At least I get math, and the art class, I heard it was hard but I looked over the materials and seriously, it’s not.”

“You should pass those both with no problem then.” Castiel was proud of Dean’s persistence. He was so close to graduating. 

“We’ll be the first in our family to have college diplomas.” Sam said proudly. Dean smiled at his brother. Castiel knew the man thought his own degree wouldn’t matter. Dean believed in Sam and his dreams.

“Well, I’m proud of you both. You’ve both worked so hard to get where you are, and while there is still a long road ahead of you, you’re going to reach the end and achieve your goals. That’s quite admirable.” Castiel set the jars on the counter. “I wish I had something for dessert…”

“There’s a fresh apple pie in the fridge. A few minutes in the oven will warm it up.” Dean went to the fridge and pulled out the pie in question.

“You’re so good about that. I really need to learn to bake.” Castiel sighed.

“I’m going to go out and water the garden.” Dean headed for the back door. Castiel watched him leave before turning back to Sam who was taking down the plates for dinner.

“Are you completely packed? Did you make a list and check it off like I told you?”

“Yes, I did. I almost forgot my brush and medication.”

Castiel cocked his head. “I didn’t realize you were on medication.” Sam looked embarrassed but then he nodded.

“Yeah, that’s because I sort of swore the family to secrecy. They aren’t allowed to tell people unless it’s a dire emergency, but it was on my school records.” Sam ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the counter. “Did you ever notice that I don’t drive? Either you take me, I walk, or Dean takes me?”

Castiel nodded slowly. “I had thought it was odd, especially considering where you live and Dean’s profession, but I didn’t question it.”

“That’s because when I was eight my dad got really, blazing drunk and threw me down the stairs at our house. I hit my head and blacked out. But Dean said I suffered a seizure. He rushed me to the hospital and there was bleeding and bruising on my brain. I lied and said I fell down the stairs so my dad wouldn’t get in trouble. I was scared of what he would do to me if he found out. Anyway, I had these blackout periods. Fugues, they called them, where I would miss whole blocks of time. It turns out I was having seizures. They put me on an anti-seizure med and they adjust the dosage as I grow. I haven’t had a seizure in two years, but I don’t like people pitying me. I’m fine. I just…” Sam sighed deeply. “Dean’s afraid for me to drive. And honestly, I’m afraid to drive too. I know how, but I can’t do it unless someone is in the car with me.”

Castiel put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. If people can’t accept you as you are, then you don’t need them in your life. You did pack your medication though, right? Did Dean get a release from your doctor and a written statement as to what the medication is for?”

Sam nodded. “Yes. We talked to the doctor ahead of time but went and got the letter for me and the one for Dean yesterday, and the prescription for his sedative. He got that filled before coming home tonight. It’s part of why he was so cranky when you got here.”

Castiel nodded. He remembered the look of terror in his boyfriend’s eyes when he’d walked in the room. “Has he ever flown before?”

“Once.” Sam said. “He was invited on a trip to Florida a few years back, before Bobby found out he was sick. The flight there was ok, but while he was there, a bad storm hit. It was actually the tail end of a hurricane. While they were on the flight back, they got caught in it and I guess the plane almost crashed. It rattled around so bad and the flight attendants started talking about security measures, and what would happen _when_ , not _if_ they made impact with the water. The oxygen masks dropped, a panel of some kind came off one wing, and my brother was sitting right over the wing, so he saw it get ripped off. Dean freaked out so bad they couldn’t calm him down even after the plane had stabilized. They had to do an emergency landing. Him, Charlie, Benny, Victor, they were all together. Like the plane barely got from Orlando to Tallahassee before they had to land. They rented a car and drove from Florida back here.”

“Shit.” Castiel muttered. “No wonder he’s terrified now. Did the doctor say when he needs to take a pill? Or how long it’s supposed to take to kick in?”

Sam shrugged. “Sorry, Dean didn’t tell me. You’ll have to ask him.”

Castiel took a deep sigh and went through the motions of heating the vegetables up in a saucepan. He would have to get Dean to stay calm enough in the morning to find out about the pills.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellen arrived and was surprised to see that it was Castiel that had made dinner, and that he’d made enough for her too. She ate in the living room with everyone else, and smiled softly as she watched Bobby with the cat. Lady had come and gone several times, but she seemed to always return to Bobby’s lap. The urge to explore was strong, but his lap apparently had a stronger pull over the feline. After dinner, Dean served the warmed pie and was pleased that Bobby not only ate his dinner, but also enjoyed a slice of the pie. Lady was fed her own food while they ate as Castiel abhorred the idea of her begging. Everyone agreed, it was an annoying habit that no one was eager to encourage.

After dinner Castiel went upstairs with Dean to go over what he had packed and to make sure he had everything he would need. He went over the checklist he’d made for Dean, and made sure he had everything. He noticed Dean’s medicine wasn’t in his toiletry bag and pointed that out. There was shame on the man’s face as he handed the bottle over and Castiel tucked it into the bag. 

“I think we have everything. We’ll keep the list and go over it before we leave so that we don’t forget anything.” Castiel folded the checklist and tucked it into the corner of the bag. “I’m going to make sure Sam has everything too.”

Dean sat down on the edge of his bed as Castiel left the room and looked around. This room was rather small for two people. He’d never anticipated someone wanting to be with him, and wanting to move in here, but now Castiel was doing exactly that. There was a room at the far end of the hall, adjacent to Bobby’s room, and it was almost three times the size of this room. It was technically the master bedroom but after Bobby’s wife Karen had died, he’d refused to sleep in there again. It had been sitting empty and unused for roughly twenty years now. It would be big enough for him and Castiel, plus it had a private bathroom, which meant no walking across the hall naked after sex. The room needed some work, but not much. He wondered if Bobby would be ok with them taking that room, since they would be sharing. It had two closets and enough room for two full dressers, a king size bed, night stands, and a desk. Dean’s current room you had to sort of squeeze past the dresser, and if you weren’t careful coming in the room you would clip your hip on the desk. Most of the room was taken up by his queen size bed. There wasn’t room in here for him and his boyfriend. 

He decided that later he would talk to Bobby about it. The old man had already given his blessing when Dean had asked if Castiel could move in, but he hadn’t wanted to push his luck by asking for more than that. When Castiel returned a few minutes later he was still brooding, considering how best to approach his uncle and ask.

“What are you thinking about?” Castiel asked as he stripped out of his jeans. He snagged one of the pairs of sleep pants he kept in Dean’s dresser and got ready for bed. Their flight was at six am and it would be a miracle if he could get Dean to even fall asleep tonight.

“I was thinking of asking Bobby if we could move into the master bedroom. There’s enough room in there for both of us. More so than in here. And I have to find room for all of the stuff from your apartment.”

“Do you think he'd be ok? Why isn't he in there himself?” Castiel sat down next to him and crossed his ankles. 

“After his wife died, he couldn't bring himself to sleep in there anymore.” Dean replied. 

“Did she die in there?” Castiel asked. 

“No, she died at the hospital. Ovarian cancer.” Dean sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “We might have to wait. To move in that room. I still want you here.”

“I know. Why don't we wait and discuss that when we return rather than now.” Castiel didn't want Bobby unnecessarily stressed right before they left. “Let's go to bed.”

Dean frowned but got up and changed. After they brushed their teeth, Dean left to go make sure Sam went to bed. Castiel turned back the covers. There was one thing they had forgotten to pack, now that he thought about it. He reached across the bed to Dean's nightstand and fished out the lube. He laid it next to his phone and plugged that in to charge. Just as he was laying back against his pillow, Dean returned. He hit the lights, shut the door and crawled into bed.

“Did you set the alarm?” He asked as he curled himself around Castiel. 

“I did, yes. And I gave us plenty of time in the morning.”

“It's going to be an hour drive, then we have to check in. Flight is at six, and we have to go through security. I'm putting the note from my doctor in my pocket so I can show them.” Dean was ticking things off, things he knew he was in control of, and Castiel was aware of this. 

“And Sam's note from his doctor. Keep it with yours. Less to look for.”

Dean froze and fell silent. 

“He...told you?” He finally asked. 

“He did. He trusted me enough to share that part of his life. He just told me tonight.” Castiel replied. 

“He trusts you then, more than you think. Not even his friends know. It's immediately family, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, and Benny. That's it.” Dean spoke softly. Something in his tone told Castiel it was a bigger deal than he realized for Sam to confide that in him. 

“I should tell you something else. I didn't even tell Sam or Bobby this, but I need to know you'll….take care of me, if I need you to.”

“You can tell me anything, Darling. And of course I'll take care of you.” Castiel moved closer until his chest was pressed against Dean's. 

“My doctor thinks I have depression. And anxiety, because of stuff I've been through, and an all going through. He prescribed me... _stuff_.”

Castiel knew what stuff Dean was referring to. 

“Alright, that's nothing to be ashamed of. My brother is bipolar, so I know about the various medications.”

“I went to see him a few months back, when I got tested, and he asked about Bobby and other things, and what was supposed to be a twenty minute visit turned into almost an hour and a half, and I told him how hard stuff was getting here, and I guess he flat out saw the anxiety in me and he put me on meds.” Dean buried his face against Castiel’s shoulder in embarrassment. 

“You’re not weak for this, you know that, right? If anything, you’re stronger for seeking out and getting the help you needed. I’m in awe of your strength, Dean. I truly am. For everything that you deal with, and how you handle everything, and then I all but force my way into your life…” It was Castiel that felt the fool for being persistent as he had been, but now that he had Dean in his life, he selfishly never wanted to give the man up. Dean’s hand came up to gently caress his cheek. In the dark of the small room, Castiel could barely make out Dean’s form, even as close as they were. 

“Honey, I’m glad you came into my life. I’ve told you this before. I thank you for not giving up on me. I was drowning before we met. I saw nothing but darkness ahead once Sammy was gone and Bobby was too. I’d be here, alone, going through the motions but not really living. I think…” Dean sighed heavily. “I think that’s what I was already doing. Just going through the motions. Meeting you made me reevaluate, and you managed to make me feel again. I don’t think I could make this trip tomorrow without you. If it were just me and Sam, I-I wouldn’t have the strength to do it. I can’t expect Sam to handle my shit. Not that I expect you to either, but he’s just a kid, you know? I don’t want to lay my baggage on him.”

“Sam told me what happened, why you don’t like to fly. It’s a completely legitimate and understandable fear. If what had happened to you had happened to me, I’d have probably had a heart attack in flight. I don’t know how you clung to your sanity through that, but I’m glad that you did. Whatever it is that you need me to do tomorrow, I will do it. I’m there for you, Dean. That is my promise.” Castiel kissed him softly and Dean smiled against his lips. 

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“I feel the same way about you.” Castiel assured him.” 

“So, tomorrow, my anxiety is going to be high. The sedative might not kick in right away. I need you to distract me while we wait to board the plane. Talk to me about anything but flying, ok? And don’t let Sammy bring flying up either. I’ll take my anxiety medicine first thing in the morning. Are you…” Dean ran a hand down Castiel’s side, sliding it over his hip until he gripped the man’s ass lightly. “Still planning to distract me in the morning?”

Castiel smiled. “Absolutely. I’m going to fuck you so hard into this mattress the Queen herself will hear you long before we ever get to England.”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “I’m holding you to that.”

“Sleep, Sweetheart. I’ve got you.” Castiel’s touch was light and soothing and despite his anxiety, Dean soon found himself drifting off. It was only a few minutes later before Castiel was sounds asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every once in a while my brain goes to a dark place, and a story I'm writing will take on darker tones. Thankfully, it never really lasts for long. So that being said, I hope you liked this chapter. Next, they'll be actually boarding the plane. Wish Dean luck on his first plane ride in nearly ten years!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning of the flight and Dean is wound so tight he's about to snap, but Castiel has learned a few tricks to distract him and redirect his attention so his anxiety is reduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just kept writing and writing, and really, I have like three chapters worth here, so I'm breaking it up. This covers the morning of the flight, before they reach the airport. Dean is under a heavy amount of stress and Cas is going to do what it takes to keep him calm. And that goes well beyond just the release sex can bring, as you will see. I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

As Castiel expected, Dean slept quite poorly. He was plagued by nightmares when he did sleep, and it woke him repeatedly as the night wore on. Castiel slept as much as he could with a thrashing, whimpering man in the bed with him. Some time during the night Castiel had grabbed Dean and wrapped his entire body around the man to still him. It seemed to work as his movements were reduced to twitches and slight jumps, and even the whimpering seemed to lessen. 

When the alarm went off the next morning though, Dean's entire body immediately wound tight like piano wire. It was barely three and Castiel was exhausted, but he'd made a promise to get his boyfriend to calm down for the coming flight, and with how badly Dean was trembling, he knew it was a necessity rather than just an early morning romp. Stretching like a cat, Castiel groaned with pleasure as his joints popped before he slid lower, disappearing completely under the covers. The room was still dark and he could feel Dean searching, reaching a hand out to find him, but he was quick, moving between Dean's legs and yanking the man's pants and boxer briefs down his legs in one smooth move. When he pushed his boyfriend's legs apart and darted his tongue out to lick up the man's perineum, Dean moaned loudly. He wasn't hard. Yet. Castiel had every intention of fixing that though. He explored with his tongue, licking and sucking, and nibbled at Dean's thighs until the man was shaking for entirely different reasons. His cock had sprung awake and now lay hard and leaking against his stomach. His fingers slid under the covers, seeking out and finding Castiel's hair under the blankets. He tugged lightly, scraping his fingers over the scalp but never forcefully. He liked for Castiel to be in control in the bedroom, and Castiel preferred that. 

It was hot under the covers so he threw the blankets back before pushing Dean's legs further apart. Even in the dark he found the bottle of lube and poured some in his hand. To his surprise, Dean wasn't swollen from their romp the day before. It didn't take long to get him open. Dean was getting louder but Castiel doubted it was enough for anyone else in the house to hear. When he withdrew his fingers, Dean dropped his legs and went to turn over but Castiel stopped him. Without speaking he added more lube to his hand, stroking himself and groaning with how good that felt. Since he'd started sleeping with Dean masturbation had become mostly a distant memory. Their sex life was wonderful and fulfilling, something he'd never had with previous lovers. He could see Dean now in the dim light, and he knew the man was watching him. He pulled Dean's legs up, hooking them over his shoulders as he began to slide in. The deep, low moan Dean gave was music to his ears. He took his time, enjoying the heat, the pressure, and the way Dean's body seemed to be molded just for him. Once he was all the way in he pulled back almost immediately before quickly sliding back in. This wasn't a position they made love in very often, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. It didn't take long for him to establish a rhythm that had them both moaning and breathing heavily. Dean's hand were balled up tight in the sheets. All he could do was grab a fistful of the cotton and hang on for dear life as his boyfriend sent him hurling towards an orgasm. Castiel was dripping sweat as his hips pistoned faster and faster, and little drops of it were sliding down his face to drop onto Dean's belly below. Dean was definitely getting louder and if Sam wasn't awake yet, he would be soon. Castiel took one hand off Dean’s hip and wrapped it around Dean’s hard cock. Dean cried out as Castiel began stroking him hard and fast, in a perfect rhythm with his thrusts. 

When Dean finally came, it was with a deep moan rather then a scream, and his entire body tensed. The added pressure sent Castiel falling over the edge himself. His release pumped into Dean as the man underneath him relaxed, turning to jelly, groaning and reaching up to find Castiel and pull him down on top of him. 

“That was fantastic, thank you.” Dean murmured softly against his boyfriend's lips. Castiel smiled and kissed him. 

“It was quite a pleasurable start to the day. Come on, let's take a shower, rinse off.”

Though he didn't want to get out of the warm bed, his chest was now smeared with come, just like Dean's, and he was sure more was leaking out and onto the bed, so he forced himself up, pulling Dean up with him. 

The shower felt good, as did the way Castiel continued to pamper him. They got dressed and for the first time ever, Dean wasn’t so ashamed that he took his pills in secret. He wasn’t ready to advertise to Sam that he was on meds for depression and anxiety, but Castiel didn’t look at him as though he were damaged, and that gave him a spot of courage he hadn’t realized he needed. He took both pills as they rushed through their morning routine and went out to load up Ellen’s car with their bags, since she was driving them to the airport. Sam was up after Dean woke him by sitting on him and tickling him, and Castiel made sure they all had a good breakfast before they left. Anxiety pill or not, Dean was nervous. He became snippy as he tried to hurry everyone along and Ellen had zero tolerance for his attitude. Castiel intervened though, handing another list to Dean.

“Here. Why don’t you just make sure we have everything we’re supposed to leave the house with. I need to make sure Lady gets fed, and then we can go.”

Dean snatched the list out of his hands and scanned it. 

“Sammy! Where is your coat? And do you have your sunglasses?” 

Castiel smiled as he watched Dean regain the control he needed in order to keep his anxiety at bay. Ellen shook her head as Dean followed his brother back up the stairs.

“How do you do that? How do you get him to calm down?” She asked.

“Dean needs to be in control. It’s the loss of that control that sends him spiraling into super dickhead mode. He can’t control this plane ride, but he can control everything leading up to it. So...I give him something to control. This, he can handle.” He replied, shrugging.

“He’s always needed to be in control.” She said.

“Oh, he gives it up when he needs to.” Castiel smirked and Ellen looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“Well good, because I think he needs that. No one can be in control a hundred percent of the time without losing their mind.”

When Dean and Sam came out of the house with several forgotten items under their arms, Sam looked already irritated. Ellen held up the keys in front of Dean. 

“Do you want to drive?”

Dean happily snatched the keys and went around to the driver’s seat. Castiel climbed into the backseat with Sam who was dressed much the same way Dean usually did, in a Henley, flannel, and jeans. His jacket was draped over his lap. Ellen got into the passenger seat and they were off, heading for Indy and the airport.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel checked his emails as they drove while Ellen chatted with Dean about his gardening plans for the fall vegetables. He smiled as he realized Ellen had taken a cue from him and was engaging Dean in conversations about things he did have control over. Dean talked of squash and cabbage, lettuce and beans, and Ellen talked about herbs and flowers that she thought he should add into his garden.

“She’s right.” Castiel piped up from the backseat when he heard her mention echinacea. “We should get several plants. I make tea from it that boosts the immune system.”

“Yeah, ok. How about we plant them in the empty spot by the back porch? Can they grow with mint?” Dean asked.

“I wouldn’t. Mint should go in its own bed. It tends to take over and get out of control.” Castiel replied.

“Oh. So the mint, we can grow it along the side of the house? Maybe several varieties?”

“Yes. Echinacea can be grown with other cone flowers and daisies. It would be very pretty.” Castiel was picturing a bed filled with purple, white, and yellow flowers. Maybe pink too.

“Ok. I usually grow herbs in pots on the back deck, that way I can bring them in come winter.” A thought occurred to Dean. “Is Lady going to eat my herbs?”

“I’ll be honest, she might. And catnip, it’s related to mint, so if you bring mint in, it will drive her nuts. How about…” Castiel did a quick Google search. “I come up with something to contain the herbs inside the house so she can’t get at them?”

“Like an indoor greenhouse?” Dean asked.

“Exactly. Can I buy something she can’t get into? And keep herbs, and maybe a few flowers inside of it?”

“Of course. We have a basement too, so you know. In case you want to put up lights and stuff, and grow stuff down there.” Dean said.

Castiel was busy looking up indoor greenhouses on Amazon and adding ones he liked to his wishlist to show Dean later. He wanted to measure the window in the kitchen and see if he could put two small ones that looked like little glass houses. One to put some herbs into and one to put a couple of African violets in. 

The rest of the drive was rather pleasant as Ellen continued to chat Dean up about his garden. He wanted to clear another area and increase his crops. Castiel had a few ideas for container and raised gardens, and he mentioned those. Dean was agreeable, and liked the idea of not having to turn over more rock filled soil. He also liked the idea of making the old house look nice from the outside as well as the inside. Sam had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had gotten in the car and he was still sleeping as they drove towards towards their airline.

“I’ll drop you boys off, that way I won’t have to pay an arm and a leg for parking. I’ll be back here when your trip is over to come and get you.” Ellen said as Dean put the car in park. He got out and went around to the trunk.

“Sam, we’re here.” Castiel shook the boy gently and Sam slowly opened his eyes.

“Wha….”

“We’re at the airport. Come on, we have to still check in and go through security.” Castiel said. Sam swallowed thickly and yawned as they got out. Dean was handing off bags, glad that Castiel had recommended that they get rolling bags. They each had a carryon bag as well, and he handed those off too. He closed the trunk just as Ellen came around the back of the car. She pulled each of them into a hug, kissing their cheek. Castiel was the one she hugged last, rising up on her toes to lean close to his ear.

“Take care of my boys, but most of all, take care of Dean. He’s going to need you.” 

Castiel hugged her tightly in return and kissed her cheek softly before whispering back “I promise I will.”

Ellen wished them a safe and happy trip before getting behind the wheel. Castiel led the way towards their airline and check in.

Dean was shaking. They had shown their tickets, passed through security, including Sam getting selected for a random full body search, and they were now waiting to board. Castiel had stopped to buy them all bottles of water, and after locating Dean’s bag, dug into it for his medication. The man was trembling so bad as he watched the airplane being pulled around. 

“Dean, tell me, once I move in, where are we putting my furniture?” Castiel asked as he got Dean to open his mouth and popped the pill in. He handed one of the water bottles over and Dean drank half of it down.

“What? Furniture?” He was still busy staring at the plane. He cringed as another one nearby took off. Castiel grasped his chin and forced Dean to look at him.

“Where will we put my couch? It’s almost brand new. I don’t want to get rid of it.”

Dean’s green eyes locked on Castiel’s blue ones. “Uh, there’s a den, but it’s not really used. We sort of keep books in there, like a library. I need to finished restoring the floors and trim in there, and maybe paint the walls.”

“What color, Dean? Can I help select a color?” 

Dean nodded. “Sure. We can put your couch in there. And if Bobby says it’s ok we can have the big room, we can put your arm chairs in there. There’s enough room. I think I’d like to paint that room...taupe. Maybe a soft yellow.”

“I don’t know what color taupe is. Can you describe it to me?” Castiel caught Sam’s curious expression over Dean’s shoulder as it turned to one of understanding. He joined in too.

“Are you going to finish the remodel on the first floor bathroom? I think you should since Ellen is there all the time, and Bobby has to struggle to get upstairs to use the bathroom now.” The boy asked.

“Oh, yeah, that’s on my list of things to do this year, actually. New sink, new pipes, new toilet, and paint. Cas, you can pick out the bathroom color.” Dean said.

“Can I decorate too?” Castiel asked. Dean smiled and nodded.

“Sure.”

“What did you have in mind, Cas?” Sam inquired.

“Well, there is a shade of green that I like, and I think it would go nicely in a bathroom, and we can hang pictures in there, of plants, but not natural prints, more like the pictures that go in the books from the eighteen hundreds. You know, like artistic renderings?”

“Oh, I like that idea. Like sketches of herbs, verbena, stuff like that?” Dean asked.

“Exactly. I think those would be nice.” Castiel said. 

They discussed what to do with the garden, the rest of Castiel’s furniture, like his bed and dressers, and whether they had everything Sam would need before he headed to Stanford in August while they waited for their plane to be prepped. By the time they were starting to board the passengers, Dean was getting sleepy. Castiel went to the nearest flight attendant and showed her Dean’s medical note. She moved them to the head of the line, and soon they were sitting in their seats, Dean sandwiched between Castiel and Sam. Castiel took the window seat and the first thing he did was close the shade. 

“‘M getting tired, Cas.” Dean mumbled as Castiel helped Sam to stow their carry on luggage. His own was a messenger bag that he tucked under his seat, carried their important documents, and he wasn’t letting that out of his sight. 

By the time the plane began its taxi down the runway, Dean was barely able to keep his eyes open. He leaned into Castiel, resting his head on the man’s shoulder and entwining their fingers together. Castiel used his free hand to monitor Dean’s heartbeat but it was normal even as the plane lifted into the air and began its ascent. 

“Wow, I didn’t think he’d be this calm.” Sam commented when he heard his brother begin to snore.

“The doctor prescribed him a higher dosage. As long as we redirect his attention and don’t allow him to dwell on whatever issue is causing him anxiety, it’s easier to keep him calm. Flying, it’s a major trigger. Lately, he feels like his life is spiraling out of control. It’s causing him a lot of stress and triggering anxiety. I figured that out pretty quickly. So helping him with the little things he _can_ control, like planning out lists, choosing places to go, completing tasks around the house, chores, stuff like that, it gives him back a bit of the control, and helps ease his anxiety. Flying is one of those things that he has absolutely no control over, which is why he sought out help from his doctor for this trip. He was aware that his anxiety would be so severe he’d be at risk of suffering cardiac arrest if he couldn’t find a way to stay calm during both flights. I am doing whatever I can to keep him calm.”

Sam listened with wide, fear filled eyes as Castiel explained what was going on with his brother. He’s seriously thought Dean was simply scared of flying after his last plane ride. Castiel made it clear that the issue went much deeper than that. He had expected Dean to be a real dick this morning, but to his surprise the man had been remarkably calm, and anytime he started to get snippy, Castiel had stepped in and redirected him. Sam had been smart enough to realize the man was forcing Dean to refocus, but not _why_. 

“I wish he would stop treating me like a kid and actually talk to me, tell me what is going on with him. Concern goes both ways. He thinks the only person that needs to be concerned about anything is him. That’s incredibly frustrating. He’s my brother, and if I have it in me to help him, I will. He put his entire life on hold just to make sure I grew up happy and well-adjusted. I always hoped he’d find someone that could put up with his moods, but you’re the first that really has, and didn’t run away or kick him to the curb. I’ve honestly never seen him as happy as he is when he’s with you, so really, thank you for what you’re doing for him. I just hope he’s not so emotionally constipated that he’s not able to make you as happy as you make him.” 

“Oh, he does make me very happy! I don’t think I ever really was before I met him. I love your brother very much.” Castiel replied. Sam looked thoughtfully at his brother’s sleeping form.

“Like...enough that you guys might get married someday?” He finally asked. 

“Yes. I see him in my life today, tomorrow, and every day after that. If he someday wants to get married, I would marry him in a heartbeat, but he has to want that too. I don’t want him doing it because he thinks it’s what I want.”

Sam smiled wide and nodded. “Good. That’s good. I think one day he’ll want to. He’s always wanted a family of his own, even if he doesn’t brag about it.”

Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head and smiled. Dean was deep asleep, the sedative having taken full effect. He was tired too, so he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. They had a long flight ahead of them, and he was content to simply sit here with Dean and catch a few hours of shut eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas worked a miracle here, and they are now in the sky and on their way to England. Does anyone know, would there be 24 hour restaurants/cafes/places to get food? I know there are here in America, but what would there be in England?
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They board the plane for an (almost) smooth flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the flight to England. It's a darn good thing Dean's doctor prescribed a higher dosage, he's a nervous wreck even WITH his anxiety meds. I do hope you like this chapter. :)

Castiel ended up sleeping the first two hours of the flight but woke up with the urge to pee. Dean was still leaning heavily on him, and drooling on his shoulder.

“Hey, Sam, you awake?” He asked. Sam leaned around his brother to look at him. 

“Yeah, why?”

“Help me recline Dean’s seat so he can lay back and sleep. I have to go to the bathroom.” Castiel replied.

Sam found the button and pushed it. Dean startled as his seat moved but didn’t fully wake up. His eyes fluttered and he lifted his head as he moaned, but then Castiel was tucking a pillow behind his head and leaning Dean back against it. Within seconds the man was deep asleep again. Castiel stood up and squeezed past him and Sam as he headed for the back of the plane. It was a ten minute wait before a toilet was free and he could use it. As he started back up the aisle he heard the commotion before he got halfway back, and he knew it was coming from his area.

“Get off me! Where are we? Cas!”

“Shh, Sweetheart, I’m right here.” Castiel placed a hand gently on the flight attendant’s arm and smiled apologetically as she stepped aside. He slid past Sam and caught the hand Dean reached out for him with.

“It jumped, Cas! The plane jumped!” Dean’s voice was fearful and Castiel knew the man had been woken by the movement a few minutes earlier when they’d hit some turbulence.

“Is he alright?” The flight attendant was still standing there as Castiel took his his seat and Dean leaned into him, wrapping an arm around his chest so that he could hang on tight.

“He has a fear of flying and is on a sedative. The turbulence a few minutes ago woke him up and he panicked without me here. I’m back now, so he will be alright. There will be no further issues.” Castiel told her. She looked at Dean with sympathy and nodded.

“Can I get you anything? We’ll be serving lunch shortly, but I could bring a snack, or water, or juice?”

“Water would be good, three, please. And if you have some kind of fruit that would be appreciated as well.” He replied. She nodded and left to get the items. He turned his attention back to Dean who was trembling.

“Dean, I just had to use the bathroom. I fell asleep and woke up with the urge to pee, but I didn’t leave you. If I have to go again I promise to wake you first, ok?”

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded. “I-I was having a dream, and then the plane bounced hard. When I reached out...you were gone…”

Castiel pulled the hand Dean was clinging to him with down and threaded their fingers together. 

“I’m sorry. But Sam was here. I thought it would be ok to let you sleep while I used the bathroom. I won’t go again without first letting you know.”

Dean nodded and sighed deeply. Castiel could already feel the trembling subsiding as the man’s breathing evened out and he drifted off again. He looked up to see Sam watching them.

“I tried to calm him down but he was panicking. I sent another flight attendant to go look for you but you came back first. I really didn’t think he’d react that bad.” Sam frowned, his hazel eyes full of worry as he watched his brother’s chest rise and fall.

“It was my mistake not waking him to tell him I was leaving. I will chalk that up to a lesson learned the hard way. I wasn’t sure just how deeply those sedatives would put him under.” Castiel gave his own sigh before digging his messenger bag out with his free hand. When the plane bounced a second time an hour later, Dean shot up, his eyes opening wide.

“What happened?!”

Castiel squeezed his hand gently before reaching over to stroke the man’s cheek lightly. Dean turned to look at him and the effects of the sedative were quite visible. He was having trouble focusing, and severe dry mouth had him smacking his lips together and swallowing hard. Castiel took one of the bottles of water that they had been given and opened it.

“Here, drink.” He held the bottle up to Dean’s lips and eventually the man caught on. He lifted one hand slowly to take the bottle himself and drink from it.

“I have to pee.” Dean said a few minutes later.

“Alright, I’ll go with you so you don’t fall.” Castiel stood up and helped Dean to his feet. They slid past Sam and keeping a hand on his boyfriend’s elbow, Castiel guided Dean back to the toilets. Thankfully now there was no line. Dean squeezed into one and shut the door.

“I really hope he doesn’t fall asleep in there.” Castiel muttered to himself.

“Doesn’t like flying, huh?” Someone asked behind him. Castiel turned around to see a rather handsome young man standing there.

“No, he really doesn’t like it.”

“Are you his nurse?” The man asked.

Castiel snorted as he tried not to laugh. Nurse? Hardly.

“No, we’re a couple, he’s my boyfriend.”

The man seemed to take it in stride. “Is he on medication?”

“Something to help him handle the flight.” Was Castiel’s reply. 

“I’m Alfie.” The man held out a hand.

“Castiel.” He replied, shaking it firmly.

“What brings you to Europe?” 

“My boyfriend’s brother won an award. We’re going to do a tour of Oxford and then do some sightseeing.” Castiel looked at the bathroom door again and frowned. Dean still wasn’t opening the door.

“Oh, that’s fantastic. England is beautiful. I attended Oxford myself. Now, I’m going back on business.” Alfie said. Castiel eyed him, making the other man chuckle. “I’m not as young as I look.”

Castiel blushed, disappointed in himself for passing judgement. “I apologize. It’s just, you look barely older than Sam, my boyfriend’s brother.”

Alfie shrugged. “I get that a lot, but I’m twenty five.”

Castiel nodded. “Youth is on your side then. Be glad for good genetics.”

The bathroom door opened and Dean stepped out, yawning. He smiled when his eyes fell on Castiel. “Hey, Beautiful.”

Castiel smiled warmly at the term of endearment. “Hello yourself, Gorgeous.”

“I couldn’t figure out how to flush. ‘N I think I fell asleep for a minute.” Dean squinted as he tried to focus.

“Well, it was nice meeting you. Have a lovely flight.” Castiel told Alfie before taking the hand Dean was offering and starting back towards their seats.

“Making friends on a plane?” Dean asked, smiling.

“He was making small talk while we waited for you.” Castiel replied.

“‘S cause you’re pretty. Everyone wants to talk to you.” Dean smiled and patted Castiel’s cheek before flopping down almost in Sam’s lap. He grunted as he adjusted his weight and sat back. “My butt hurts.” He whined as Castiel sat down.

“I wonder why.” Sam snorted. His grin was wicked as Dean shot him a dirty look.

“I sat on the arm, Bitch.”

Sam chuckled and looked over Castiel who was trying hard not to grin. His lips trembled with the effort not to do it. Dean, thankfully didn’t notice. He laid back in his seat, sighing deeply.

“Are they doing in flight movies?” Dean asked.

“Uh, yeah. They’re playing Spy right now.” Sam still had the headphones on, but had pushed back one side as he answered his brother’s question.

“What is that?” Dean squinted as he tried to focus on his brother’s face.

“It’s a comedy. It’s pretty funny.” 

Dean squinted at the movie screen before sighing heavily. “I can’t see it clearly anyway. How much longer do we have?”

“We have a ways to go still.” Castiel said. Dean grimaced and let his head flop back against his pillow.

“I just want to land already.”

“I know, Sweetheart.” Castiel thought for a moment. “Would you like me to read to you?”

“That will put me right to sleep.” Dean said. “Do it.”

Castiel chuckled and picked up the book he’d been reading. “Alright then. I’m reading Tick Tock, by Dean Koontz. Have you ever read it?”

Dean shook his head. “Nope. Don’t even know who that is.”

Castiel thought for a moment. He was already more than a hundred pages in and did not relish the idea of starting over. Reaching into his bag he pulled out another book. “Do you know who Stephen King is?”

“Hell yes. Love his movies.” Dean yawned and turned bleary green eyes on his boyfriend. “You going to read me something of his? Make sure no planes crash.”

Castiel chuckled softly as he opened the book. “No, this one is a series of short stories. Some of these might scare you.”

Dean scoffed. “Nah. Won’t be scared.”

Castiel smiled as he opened the book to the first story. “Ok, if you say so…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean dreamed of rats. They were everywhere. In the walls, under the bed, inside his pillows. He couldn’t escape them. Their nails scratching, the sound of their squeaks and chitters, it had him on edge. When one ran across his arm he jerked it back, hitting something firm. He snapped awake, the scream that nearly escaped his lips barely being contained. For a moment he forgot where he was.

“Dude! That hurt!” 

Dean forced his eyes open and turned towards the sound of the voice he’d just heard. His brother was rubbing at his chest and glaring at him.

“What happened?” 

“You just punched me in the chest!” Sam complained.

“Sorry, bad dream.” He mumbled. A warm hand came to rest on his cheek and he found his attention being pulled in the opposite direction. He smiled when he saw Castiel sitting next to him.

“Hey, Babe.”

Castiel smiled back. “Hello, Dean. We are landing right now. The flight went very well. It’s going to get a bit bumpy as the wheels touch down but that’s normal.”

Suddenly Dean remembered _exactly_ where he was. His smile disappeared as the plane made contact with the tarmac. He found Castiel’s hand and squeezed it tight, doing the same with his eyes.

“This is what we’re going to do. There is a car waiting for us to take us to the hotel. We will collect our bags, go out to the car, and head to the hotel. It is after midnight now, so aside from whatever the hotel might have available as a snack, we won’t be eating until the morning, unless you don’t mind airport food. It will be more expensive, but it should tide you over until morning. We have an adjoining room. I requested that. If it is a concern for you, Sam, I can sleep alone and Dean can stay with you.” Castiel was speaking and Dean locked on his voice rather than the landing of the plane as it bumped again. It was already on the ground which eased a lot of his concern. He cracked an eye open and looked at his boyfriend who was leaning around him and talking to his brother.

“No, I’ll be fine. I can sleep alone. It’s kind of exciting, actually, to get to sleep by myself in another country.” Sam sounded excited, so Dean opened his eyes completely and looked over at him.

“We can leave the door open.” He said. Sam grimaced.

“Considering the noises I hear coming from your room? Please don’t.” 

Dean’s cheeks turned red and he scrubbed his free hand down his face.

“Shut up, Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam shot back, grinning.

“Now, now, be nice.” Castiel admonished playfully.

“Did I eat dinner?” Dean vaguely remembered Castiel insisting he eat an apple at some point, but not much else.

“If airplane food is what you want to consider _dinner_.” Sam replied dryly.

“Are you hungry?” Castiel asked.

“Starving, actually. I won’t make it until morning.” Dean admitted.

“Ok, well, we can either eat here at the airport, or maybe there is delivery once we reach the hotel. Perhaps we can order a pizza or something.” Castiel said.

“I really hope so.” Dean stretched, yawning. When he looked down he saw that his seatbelt was on. “Did you do my seatbelt?”

“Of course.” Castiel was still holding his hand and lifted it, bringing it to his lips. 

The plane finally came to a stop and they took their seat belts off. Twenty minutes later the crew began deboarding. Sam grabbed his and Dean’s carry on bags while Castiel slung his own over his chest. Holding tight to Dean’s hand, they got off the plane.

“You survived.” Sam teased as they stepped into the airport. Dean shot his brother a dirty look.

“I did, but you might not if you keep making jokes.”

Sam’s smile instantly fell away.

“If we were to ever get in a boat, your brother would have to knock me out the entire ride. If you think he was bad here, I’m worse if I have to go on a boat on the ocean. Except I have no excuse as to why I’m terrified. I just am.” Castiel said. Dean slung an arm around his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“So no cruises. Got it.”

Castiel laughed and nodded. “Definitely no cruises!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have touchdown! They are officially in England!
> 
> For those of you that have been guiding me, I decided to research UK McDonald's. Someone said the bacon in England is different. Less crunch, more floppy? Would that make it more like ham or Canadian bacon? Which, really, is just more damn ham? And would the McDonald's at Heathrow have the Big and Tasty? Because that's basically what I was going to have them get. Later I'll choose someplace romantic for Dean and Cas to have a dinner date. I'm working on that still...
> 
> "I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the ground, and hungry, they find a McDonald's inside the airport. While Castiel goes to get their food, Dean and Sam have a little heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

“Dude….there’s a _McDonald’s_!” Dean made an immediate beeline for the restaurant.

“Dean, wait!” Castiel called after him. Dean was still foggy but his hunger had his almost ravenous and that was a McDonald’s. He slowed and waited for his boyfriend and brother to catch up.

“What?” 

“First, we’re in England, so it’s not going to taste the same. I’ve actually eaten at this exact one. Two, did you exchange money yet?” Castiel looked at him, smirking when Dean’s face fell.

“I forgot…”

“Dean, I’m hungry!” Sam whined. Castiel held a hand up to the boy and he immediately fell silent.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I remembered.” Castiel pulled out his wallet and motioned for the men to follow him.

“How is it different?” Dean asked as they walked up to the counter. Really, he didn’t care what the differences were as long as he got _food_.

“How about I just buy a burger and you can see for yourself?”

Dean nodded towards a table and Sam followed him. They sat down to wait, and a few minutes later Castiel was coming back with a tray in his hands.

“I thought you said you were just getting a burger.” Dean laughed.

“I was hungry, and I know what to expect.” Castiel replied. He had two burgers on the tray and after splitting one in half, he handed one half to Dean and the other half to Sam. They both took tentative bites and Castiel had to smile at just how alike they both were as they evaluated the taste.

“It’s not bad.” Sam said.

“This is not bacon.” Dean lifted the bun on his half and frowned.

“It’s bacon. Just not the way you’re used to it.” 

“I like the sauce. It’s good.” Sam finished his half. “I want a full one of whatever that was. I take it that wasn’t a Big Mac.”

“No, but if you would like a Big Mac, they do have one. Here.” Castiel slid his container of fries closer. “Try the fries. They’re healthier here. Less chemicals.”

Sam perked up at the sound of that and popped a couple in his mouth. He nodded approvingly. “Those I like!” 

Castiel stood up, pulling his wallet out again. “So, same thing that I ordered for you both? I think we should get it to go though. I’ll put mine in a bag too. Our car is waiting.”

Both Dean and Sam nodded and Castiel went back to place their order. Despite the late hour, with planes landing there was a line and he had to wait. Dean snagged a couple of fries.

“Those are pretty good.” 

“Were you serious about coming back and visiting me once I’m at Oxford?” Sam asked.

“Yes, I was.” Dean replied. He took a sip from Castiel’s soda to wash the fries down.

“Did you know you panicked on the plane?” Sam watched a myriad of emotions flit across his brother’s face before his jaw clenched and he looked down at the table.

“I was hoping that was a dream. Cas went to the bathroom, right?”

Sam nodded. “You woke up when we hit an air pocket, and reached for him but he was still in line to use the bathroom. I tried to calm you down but you just got louder.” He scratched at a nick in the table as he thought. “I’m glad Cas can help you. I don’t think I could have done it if it was just you and me.”

“I’m sorry, Sammy. Flying…” Dean’s shoulders slumped. “It’s really hard for me.”

“I know. And I’m glad Cas is with us. By the way, I am glad you finally got together with him. He’s like, _really_ in love with you. I’m happy that you have someone, but I’m really happy that it’s him.” Sam looked up to see his brother smiling fondly at him.

“Yeah?”

Sam smiled back. “Yeah. So don’t screw it up. He wants to marry you someday, but he doesn’t want you to propose because you think it’s what he wants. He wants you to do it cause you love him and can’t imagine your life without him. So...be good to him. He deserves it.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he looked over at Castiel who was still standing in line, his hands thrust into his back pockets, one hip jutting off to the side as he waited for the man in front of him to finish ordering. 

“What the hell did you two talk about while I was sleeping?”

Sam snickered. “I wanted to see just how serious he was about you.”

Dean looked at his brother, arching one eyebrow expectantly. Sam rolled his eyes.

“He’s totally serious. Like head over heels in love with you. I think maybe there’s something wrong with him cause, well, he’s in love with _you_.”

“Hey!” Dean laughed as he punched his brother playfully. Sam laughed as he tried and failed at dodging it.

“I love him, Sammy. More than I think I’ve ever loved anyone in my life. You know, besides you, Bobby...Mom. He’s special to me. I don’t want to screw it up.”

Sam looked at his brother, the fondness he felt making his eyes shine bright.

“I don’t think you will. So long as you treat him right and let him know how much you love him.”

Dean looked up to where Castiel was now placing his order. “I was thinking of doing something romantic while we’re here, you know? Take him on a date somewhere nice.”

“Do it! Listen to what he says, and find a place he maybe didn’t get to see when he came last time and take him there!” Sam exclaimed in a hushed tone.

“That’s actually a pretty good idea. I’ll try to find out later. Maybe you can help me with that.”

Sam nodded. “Sure! But make sure you take him for a nice dinner, and maybe buy him something nice.” He scrunched up his nose as he thought about that. “What do you buy when you have a boyfriend anyway? I mean, can you buy them flowers? Jewelry? What do you even buy another guy when you’re dating?”

“I bought your brother a superhero umbrella, and he bought me a coffee mug.” Castiel appeared with two bags and a drink carrier, startling them both.

“So, you buy a guy...just...what you would normally buy for yourself?” Sam cocked his head as he tried to understand.

“No, you pay attention to what the other person’s interests and desires are, and if you care about them, you choose things that are meaningful. Why exactly are you having this conversation?” Castiel asked.

Dean chuckled as he stood up and motioned for Sam to do the same. He took the remainder of Castiel’s meal and tucked it into one of the bags and stuck his drink in the carrier. 

“Sam was curious about what dating another guy is really like. Wanted to know if I was buying you diamond rings and bouquets of roses.”

Castiel blushed as he handed the bags of food to Sam and grabbed his rolling bag.

“Oh. I don’t think anyone has ever bought me flowers. Or jewelry, not that I really wear much.” He held up his bare hands for emphasis. “But if I had some, I would wear it proudly.” 

Sam shot his brother a pointed look once Castiel’s back was to them and Dean nodded. He was definitely going to go out of his way to spoil his boyfriend on this trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome. :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach their hotel. Sleep comes to some, but not all of the people staying there. Sam meets several of the other award winners, and Castiel has to keep Dean from teasing his brother like he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing new characters here. I do hope you like this chapter. :)
> 
> Battling a wicked migraine today. I went all day without one yesterday, and even woke up without one. Then, after cleaning guinea pig cages, one crept up on me, and it has proceeded to kick my ass. Now I'm appyling ice in hopes that it will go away. Here's to hoping that it does!

They found their car after they had collected their luggage, dealt with customs, and scarfed down their food as they walked, and on the ride to the hotel, Dean fell asleep again. 

“That’s some sedative.” Sam remarked as he listened to his brother snoring. Castiel chuckled and nodded.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind for the flight home. I expect he’ll sleep during the drive home from the airport when we get back. I just hope he realizes he can’t just jump back into work. The time difference will cause him to get hurt at work. He needs to readjust.” 

Sam pulled out his phone and stared at the blank screen. He was bored and wanted to text his friends but Dean had made him put it on airplane mode and told him he couldn’t use it unless they had wifi.

“You can’t use your phone like normal. You’ll wrack up enough charges to make your brother have a stroke. Even with one little call. It’s expensive. If you’d like, I brought my tablet with and you can use that. It’s wifi only. And I brought along the cord so you can actually charge it. Outlets are different here.” Castiel said.

“Thanks. Can I still take pictures with my phone? As long as I don’t post them online?”

“Yes. And I’ll show you later how you can still post them online.” Castiel replied with a yawn.

It was an hour drive to the hotel and when they finally arrived Castiel nearly sobbed with relief. He was exhausted, having not sleep well the night before and then only getting about two hours of sleep on the plane. He was ready to crash. Their driver dropped them off at the front doors and after waking a very sleepy Dean up, they took their bags inside. Dean and Castiel both had to check in, so Sam took a minute to look around the lobby.

“You win the award too?”

He turned around to see a pretty girl with curly blonde hair standing there.

“Oh, uh, yeah. You too?” 

She nodded and offered her hand. “My name’s Jessica. You can call me Jess.”

Sam tried not to focus on just how pretty the girl was as he shook it.

“I’m Sam.”

Jess’ eyes slid over his shoulder to where Dean and Castiel were talking to the concierge.

“Those your dads?”

Sam’s eyes widened and his cheeks began to burn. So maybe Dean was more of a father to him than his own dad had been. He still wasn’t going to call him dad.

“N-no! That’s my brother Dean and his boyfriend, Cas.”

She smiled sweetly. “It’s nice they were able to come with you. I’m here with my mom.”

Sam looked around but the rest of the lobby was empty. “Where is she?”

“Oh, we got in a few hours ago but...I can’t sleep.” She admitted. Sam realized the girl was standing before him in a tank top, cotton sleep pants with tiny sheep and clouds, and slippers. 

“You were just walking around?” 

She tucked a curl behind her ear and nodded. “Pretty much. If it wasn’t the middle of the night here I’d actually try exploring outside of the hotel but…” She shrugged. He nodded in understanding.

“Cas told me not to sleep on the plane, if I could help it, so I didn’t. I’m tired. I hope I can sleep.”

“That was my mistake, I slept. I was bored.” She giggled and he liked the sound of it.

“Where are you from?” He asked.

“Montpelier. Vermont. You?”

“Lawrence, Kansas.” He replied.

A soft hand fell on his shoulder and he turned to see Castiel standing there.

“Have you met another attendee?” He asked. Sam nodded.

“This is Jess. Jess, this is Cas.”

She offered her hand and he shook it.

“Congratulations on winning, Jess. Will we see you later today at the orientation and tour?”

“Yep. I was telling Sam, I’m here with my mom so yeah, we’ll be there.” She replied.

“It was a pleasure to meet you.” Castiel smiled warmly at her before turning his attention to Sam. “As much as I realize it’s nice making new friends, you’ll crash hard later, likely right during the university tour, so let’s go and try to get a few hours of shut eye, ok?”

Sam reluctantly nodded. Castiel was right. As pretty as Jess was and as much as he was dying to talk to her more, he needed sleep. He looked at Jess who was smiling softly at him.

“Will I see you later?”

“Sure. I’m in room twenty nine oh four.”

“Cool. Later then.” He gave a small wave before following Castiel over to the bank of elevators where Dean was waiting. Judging from the wolfish grin on the man’s face, Sam knew he was in for teasing. To his surprise, Castiel intervened.

“So Sam has met another of the award winners. That would be Jessica Moore, from Vermont. That leaves twenty three left to meet. She is having difficulty adjusting to the time difference.” Castiel said as he took one of the rolling bags and they stepped into the newly opened elevator. Dean’s smile turned less predatory and more understanding.

“Twenty five of the brightest minds, right?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

“This award gets offered to children that aren’t attending schools that get a lot of funding but still managed to maintain exceptional grades. These won’t be kids from prestigious boarding schools. They will be regular kids from schools just like ours, that work hard to keep their grades up, and can show that they not only have a bright future ahead of them, but they want to reach for that future and for their dreams. So in my opinion they’re going to be some of the hardest working, brightest minds you could ever meet.”

Dean looked at his brother with renewed pride. 

“That’s cause Sammy’s so damn smart. His future’s so bright he’ll have to wear shades.” He ruffled his brother’s hair which made Sam groan and push his hand away. At least Jess hadn’t seen that display of affection.

“Let’s all try to get some rest, alright?” Castiel asked when they reached their rooms. They all entered through one door and he crossed to a door that was in the wall opposite the bed. He unlocked it and opened it, revealing a complete other hotel room.

“Sweet!” Sam ran into the room and threw himself on the bed. “Oh, this is soft!”

Castiel and Dean both laughed.

“It’s probably down filled.” Castiel said.

“Get ready for bed, Kiddo. In a few hours we’ll go get breakfast and take in a few sites, ok?” Dean wheeled his brother’s bag into the room, leaving it at the foot of his bed.

“Yeah, ok. I’ll see you guys in a few hours.” Sam watched as Dean headed for the door.

“Goodnight, guys.” Sam called after him. Dean and Castiel both waved before Dean closed the door and locked it from their side.

“Are you still tired?” Castiel asked as he began undressing.

“Yes...and no. I’m tired but no longer exhausted. I’m not sure I can sleep.” Dean admitted as he stripped down to his boxers and tee shirt.

“Would you like me to help you fall asleep?” Castiel asked as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. Dean smiled.

“Yes I would, but only if I can do the same for you in return.

“That sounds like a plan.” Castiel agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean could not sleep. Despite receiving (and giving, if he was being truthful) one of the best blowjob’s of his life, he barely sleep four hours. Castiel however was still sawing logs after the blowjob and orgasm he’d had. He took a shower and decided maybe the girl Sam had met a few hours earlier had the right idea, so after leaving a note for Castiel and checking on Sam who was out for the count, he went for a walk.

The hotel was old, different than any he had stayed at in America. This particular one had the feel of an apartment more than a hotel, until you stepped into the actual rooms. Signs were different as well, and when he reached the lobby and stepped outside to see the coming dawn as the city began waking up, he found himself in awe. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. He sat down on a wrought iron bench and watched as the sun came up. An hour later, Castiel found him.

“How long have you been out here?” The man’s face was still puffy from sleep, and it didn’t look like he had showered yet. He’d simply thrown jeans on and come looking for him.

“I dunno. I walked around the hotel for a while, then saw the sun rising, so I came out here to watch it. It was amazing. It’s so beautiful here.” Dean’s eyes were studying the architecture on the buildings, taking in all the details.

“It’s a beautiful city. I didn’t really get to do much looking around when I was here last. It was more that we were passing through.” Castiel said as he sat down next to him. Dean found his hand and took it. 

“Hmm.” Dean said absently as his eyes fell on the cars driving past.

“What?” Castiel’s gaze left the beautiful stone gargoyles across the street and made their way to Dean’s face.

“I wish I knew how to drive safely without causing an accident.”

“Well I do. Last time I came to England, I was the designated driver. I adapt pretty quickly to change.” Castiel said.

“So...if we rented a car, you could drive it? And we could maybe go sightseeing?” Dean asked.

“Of course.” Castiel smiled as he slid closer, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. “There are some European countries that do drive on the same side as we do in America. This is not one of them.”

“What about France?”

“Right side.” Castiel replied.

Dean licked his lips before chewing thoughtfully on the bottom one. “If we wanted to drive to France, you could take us?”

“Absolutely. I’ve driven it before.”

“Sammy wanted to see France, and I’m all about getting notches under my belt.” Dean was getting excited, until Castiel lifted his head and glared at him.

“Hey!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “No _those_ kinds of notches. More like....scratching off things on a bucket list. I’m already doing that now, I left the country. Now I have the chance to see _two_ different countries. That’s so cool!”

Castiel’s expression softened as he witnessed Dean’s enthusiasm growing. 

“I have driven here before. I would be happy to drive us to France. And maybe later in the week we could drive down to Wales. If you don't mind mini road trips.”

“I _love_ road trips! Yes! We need a plan. We need to plan this out.” Dean was on his feet, rushing back inside the hotel. Castiel chucked as he got up and followed the man back inside. He found Dean at the desk talking to the young lady working there. 

“-To France, and then how far from here to Wales?” He was asking. She pulled out a map and opened it on the counter. 

As Castiel went to join in on the conversation, he spotted two teenagers standing near a lounge area and decided to see if they were two of the award winners. As he approached they both straightened up, their conversation dying on their lips. 

“Hello, are you award winners?” 

They both visibly relaxed and nodded. 

“Yeah, I'm Jordan Kreminski. Summit Illinois.” The shorter introduced himself. 

“Ruben Guerrero, Albuquerque, New Mexico.” The taller boy said softly. 

“It's nice to meet you both I'm Mr. Novak and I'm here with Sam Winchester from Lawrence, Kansas. He's one of the winners. I am one of the chaperones to tonight's tour.”

Both boys brightened. “Oh, yeah, my teacher, Mr. Roman is here too. He's still in bed though.” Jordan laughed. 

“Hey, so Roz over there, she gave me some quicker routes, names of car rental places, and some sites not on your list.” Dean had walked over, his attention on the piece of paper in his hands but he looked up once he had reached Castiel. “Oh, who are these guys?”

“Two more award winners. Jordan is from Illinois, Ruben is from New Mexico.” Castiel pointed to each boy and Dean offered a hand to each one. 

“Dean? Cas?” 

Both men turned around to see a groggy looking Sam walking over. 

“Hey, these guys won too.” Dean jabbed a thumb towards the two new boys. Sam perked up a bit as he turned to look at them. 

“Hey, I'm Sam.”

“Jordan. This is Ruben.” Jordan introduced them both. 

“Hi, Sam.”

Dean would have laughed at how fast Sam spun around at the sound of Jess’ voice if Castiel hadn't given him a warning pinch. 

“H-Hey, Jess. Did you finally get some sleep?” He ran his fingers nervously through his hair as he smiled. 

“A bit? I'm going to need a nap later.” She laughed. Sam broke out in a huge, dopey smile. 

“I slept on and off all night. It's like what, ten at night back home? Or something crazy like that.”

“I can't tell the time difference. All I do know is that I should be _going_ to bed soon, not just waking up.”

“Let's let the kids talk for a bit.” Castiel said softly, tugging gently at Dean's elbow to get him to follow. 

“But-”

A stern look from Castiel quieted him until they got to the elevator.

“Don't tease him, he likes her!”

Dean couldn't help but grin. 

“Sammy's got a crush.”

Castiel laughed as he pressed the button for their floor and the doors slid shut. “Yes he does, and you're here in a parental capacity, not as the older brother that likes to embarrass his little brother. As much fun as that might be, save it until after the orientation and tour this evening. Then you can pick on him the rest of this week.”

“Promise?” Dean asked. The wicked glint in his eyes had Castiel laughing harder. 

“You're incorrigible, do you know that?” He as asked as they stepped off the elevator. 

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.” Dean kissed his cheek and took his hand as they walked to their room. 

“I do love you, so very much.” Castiel smiled fondly at the man as he slipped a key in the lock and opened the door. 

“Why don't you shower and then we'll rent a car and go exchange money. Sound good?” Dean asked, closing the door behind them. 

“That sounds like an excellent plan.” Castiel was already heading for the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're at their hotel, which would be in an older building, not anything newfangled like a Holiday Inn, or Motel 6. This is nicer. They still use keys! more along the likes of the hotel from American Horror Story, without the fancy lobby, and without vampires and ghosts, lol. I hope you liked this chapter. The restaurant that will be mentioned in the next chapter is a real place. I looked it up, looked up the menu, and I chose their food accordingly. If you all have suggestions on something Dean can do that is romantic the following day, I'm all ears. I have flowers and something else in mind, but I'm open to suggestions.
> 
> Pam, I received incorrect information. I was confused when I was told they drove on the same side, but they argued that no, they drive on the same side as America, and it didn't make sense. And they're in Europe and have BEEN to England! That's the kicker! So screw it, I fixed it and put the chapter back up. I'm in too much pain to deal with much else. Massive migraine. >_


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is feeling a littled needy after seeing Castiel come out of the bathroom wearing nothing more than a towel. Sam makes some new friends in his fellow award winners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you all like this chapter. :)

While he showered Dean picked out clean clothes for the man. It was slightly chilly outside so he added one of his own flannel shirts into the ensemble. Tonight they would change into the nice clothes Castiel had insisted they bring. For now though, jeans, tee shirts, and flannels would do. 

When Castiel stepped out of the bathroom with nothing covering his skin except a towel slung low on his waist, he couldn't resist touching him. 

“Come here.” Dean took him by the hand and led him over to the bed. 

“Dean, Sam won't stay down there much longer.” Castiel said, though he didn't resist. 

“I know. But I need my hands on you. My _mouth_.” Dean waited until Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed before making sure the door between the two rooms was locked. He practically stalked back to the bed, noting how dark his boyfriend’s eyes got when he sunk slowly to his knees and reached up to losen the towel. If he weren’t tall to start with he might not have been able to do this, but since he was, he dug his fingers into the meat of Castiel’s thighs, firmly but not hard enough to hurt, and began leaving small kisses on the man’s thighs. Castiel’s groan was soft, almost like a sigh as Dean licked, kissed, sucked, and nibbled his way up his bare thighs. He loved how strong Castiel’s legs were, so muscular, and the sexiest damn things he had ever seen. His best imagination hadn’t prepared him for what the man actually looked like naked. Long fingers came to stroke gently through his hair but weren’t pulling him away, so he sat up a little higher and took Castiel’s now hard and leaking cock in his mouth.

“Dean, Dean, Dean…” It was spoken softly, with a mixture of reverence and desire. As much as Castiel loved to take him apart and worship his body, he loved to do the same in return.

“You’re so beautiful Cas. God I love you so much.” Dean whispered the words softly between tender kisses and touches. When he put his mouth back on Castiel’s cock and swallowed him down in one smooth movement, the man gasped in surprise before moaning loudly. Dean know all of his boyfriend’s hot spots and it didn’t take him long before Castiel was trembling in an effort not to come. Dean sat back and hooked his hands behind the man’s knees, pulling him forward. The suddenness of it caught Castiel off guard and he fell back, his head pillowed by the soft mattress. Before he could ask Dean why he had just done that, Dean’s hands were on his ass, parting his cheeks as he licked up the length of his perineum.

“Fuck!” Castiel cried as Dean’s tongue slid across his rim. Then he felt the warmth as it slipped past the tight ring of muscles. His breath hitched and he clutched at the bed covers, groaning as Dean added fingers into mix.

“Cas, Baby, I thought getting you off would be enough but fuck, I’m so hard it hurts! I want to be inside you.” Dean pleaded. Castiel pushed up on his elbows and looked down at green eyes filled with lust and desire.

“Then what are you still doing dressed?” He arched one eyebrow in question. That was all the invitation Dean needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, you went to school in Kansas? That must have been boring.” Ruben said. Sam shrugged.

“It wasn’t so bad, but I’m excited to start college. I’m going to Stanford.” 

“Me too!” Jess cried excitedly. Sam’s jaw dropped a little in surprise.

“For real?”

She nodded. “Yeah! I got a full ride.”

“Me too! What are you going for? I’m doing pre-law there, then hopefully coming here to do my MA.” He told her. She smiled brightly at him and he felt his stomach do a flip.

“I don’t want just one degree, but I’m getting one in business at Stanford. I’m also considering going into nursing. I thought about becoming a doctor but that’s way more school than I want to do.” She tucked another stray curl behind her ear as she talked.

“So, doing your BA there, then where do you want to go?” He asked.

“I’m not sure yet. Maybe UIC?”

“Stanford’s cool. I’m heading to Berkeley.” Jordan said. 

“That’s cool. We’ll all be in the same state. We should totally hang out.” Jess said. Both boys nodded in agreement.

“Well, I’m heading to Colorado State. I got a full ride.” Ruben said.

“Why Colorado?” Sam asked, curious as to his choice of schools. Ruben’s laughter rang out across the lobby as the other three stared at him.

“Do you really have to ask that, man?”

It took Sam a moment but he figured it out a split second before Jess and Jordan did. He laughed and shook his head. So far, he liked these three. He wondered what the other winners would be like.

“I gotta go get dressed. I’m still wearing what I arrived in. I just collapsed face down on my bed last night.” Sam smoothed his hands down the front of his wrinkled Henley. He’d left his flannel up in his room.

“I suppose I should go wake my mom up.” Jess frowned.

“Yeah, my sister is here with me and she’s still asleep too.” Ruben snickered. “She slept on the plane and then couldn't sleep when we got here. She fell asleep maybe an hour ago.

“Technically I’m here alone, but my teacher was chosen to be one of the chaperones, so he’s here with me. My parents couldn’t take time off work.” Joran shrugged. “He’ll wake up when he’s good and ready, he told me as much.”

“You’re eighteen?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, turned eighteen in January.” Jordan replied. 

“I turned it Christmas day.” Jess added.

“I’ll be eighteen next month.” Ruben said. Sam felt out of his league suddenly.

“Uh, I was put ahead a year. I just turned seventeen last month.”

He was afraid they’d all push him away but suddenly Ruben was patting him on the back.

“And you won this award? Dude, you must be a genius!”

Sam blushed at the compliment.

“I bet he was valedictorian too.” Jordan said, grinning. Sam blushed harder. “Dude! I knew it!”

“Leave him alone. I was the valedictorian at my school as well.” Jess said, coming to his defense.

“So was I.” Ruben said.

“I turned it down. I don’t do crowds like that.” Jordan confessed. Jess stepped closer to Sam and looked up at him. Her eyes were just so blue.

“Walk me to my room?” She asked. He was nodding before she had finished the sentence. She smiled and slid an arm through his. As they walked away Ruben turned to Jordan.

“She’s totally into him.”

“Bet she likes tall guys. She’s taller than me.” Jordan said with a chuckle. Ruben laughed too. 

“Food?” He asked.

“Definitely!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little nooky before breakfast, lol. And Sam is making new friends, which is good. Comments are always welcome.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go out for breakfast. Dean invites Jess along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant mentioned is a real place, and it's about 10 minutes from the university. While the hotel is fictional, the (obviously not) university and restaurant are quite real. Here is a link to the restaurant: http://portabellorestaurant.co.uk/
> 
> If I ever get to go to England, I would really like to eat there. The food sounds amazing!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and yes, Dean can't help messing a little with his brother. ;)

“Oh, you’re right across the hall from me.” Jess said when they stopped outside their rooms.

“Yeah, I have my own room.” He said proudly.

“How is it that you got to bring two people? Or did your brother’s boyfriend pay his own way?” She asked. Sam’s pride immediately turned to worry. 

“Um...no, he’s uh, my history teacher.”

“Your brother is?” She was clearly confused.

“No, Cas is. But they didn’t start dating until after I’d been nominated. I had the highest GPA and the strongest resume, so he recommended me and my friend Kevin, but my grades are better, and I had more extracurricular activities on my record, so I was selected over him. Cas just recommended me because I was his top student, long before he met my brother.” He ran a hand nervously through his hand. What if the committee found out and rescinded his award? The school would lose the funding, the notoriety that came with winning the award, and Cas could possibly lose his job…

“Hey, are you ok? I think it’s cool that he’s dating your brother. And you won this award on your merit alone. Cas had nothing to do with that. You know that, right?” She put a hand on his arm in an attempt to reassure him.

“Yeah, but what if it somehow gets Cas fired? I couldn’t live with myself if he lost his job because he fell in love with my brother.”

“I’m sure they’re being discreet, and like I said, your grades spoke for themselves. Don’t worry so much.” She said.

A door further down the hall opened and Dean stuck his head out. He smirked when he saw his brother wasn’t alone.

“I was just coming to get you and ask you where you were. If you want to eat this century, go shower. Jess, you want to join us?” Dean asked. He flashed the girl a smile that made her blush, but Sam knew the trouble that hid behind it.

“I need to let my mom know I’m going, but…” She looked up at Sam again. “I’d like to.” Sam melted just looking at her. Forgetting his brother was watching them, he smiled back at her. 

“I’d like that.”

Patting the wall to remind them he was still there, Dean made a popping noise with his lips.

“Ok, Casanova, get showered. I’m sure Jess doesn’t want to be smelling you.”

“Dean!” Sam hissed as he fished his key out of his pocket. Jess laughed lightly and pulled her own key out.

“Should I meet you in your room? Say, twenty minutes?” She asked. Sam blushed as he nodded.

“Y-yeah, that’d work.” He pointedly ignored his brother’s laughter as he ducked back into his room and closed the door. “Sorry about my brother.”

She noddd. “I get it, I have an older brother too. See you in twenty.”

He watched her disappear into her room before he finally opened the door to his own. Shower, shave, style hair. He repeated this mantra over and over. And hurry!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Were you picking on Sam again?” Castiel asked as he shrugged on the flannel Dean had left out for him. 

“Who, me? Never.” Dean scoffed. Castiel chuckled as he disappeared into the bathroom. He shaved, brushed his teeth, and tried in vain to style his hair.

“Jess is joining us for breakfast. Where is that list of places to eat that you made?” Dean asked as he dug through Castiel’s messenger bag.

“There’s a zipper on the front flap. All of my lists are there. Take your meds.”

Dean grumbled under his breath as he found the lists and selected the one with a list of places they could eat in the area. While he reviewed it, he took his pills, washing them down with the glass of water Castiel brought him from the bathroom.

“Have you ever eaten at any of these places?” He asked.

“I ate once a pub. I was really there for the ale. I was young, wanted to be a hot shot and drink.” Castiel replied. “But there’s a restaurant about a ten minute bus ride from here. Lovely atmosphere and the food is fantastic.” Dean smiled at the comment about being young. Castiel was a bit of a rebel in his youth. He liked that.

“Can we bring in underage kids though? Nothing you listed says they’re restrictive. Do I need to call ahead?”

“Yes, they can go in. I’m just hoping the kids like it.” Castiel said. 

“Food’s good? You’re sure?”

“It’s not American food, I’m warning you now, but it is really delicious. Plus they have burgers.” Castiel made sure he had his wallet but took their passports and hid them behind the radiator. “Just in case.” He said when he saw Dean watching him curiously. Dean went to the door between their rooms and pounded on it.

“You done yet, Samantha?”

The door flew open and a very annoyed Sam was standing there.

“Can I finish getting dressed please?”

“Go right ahead. But be quick, I’m starving. Cas picked out a place, and you better find something you'll eat on the menu.”

“I’m not picky. I’ll eat most anything.” Sam crossed the room to his bed where he had laid out a tee shirt and jeans. He was currently wearing just boxers and a bathrobe that the hotel had provided. He started getting dressed.

“Sam, meds.” Dean reminded him. Sam looked up for a minute before nodding.

“Yeah, ok.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later Jess was knocking at Sam’s door, and five minutes after that they were starting the walk to the nearest bus stop.

“Did your mom not want to join us?” Castiel asked, directing the question at Jess who was walking next to Sam. It didn’t escape his attention that she was sticking quite close to him.

“She is having a hard time dealing with the jet lag. Later, she says we’re going out for lunch.” She replied. “But I’m sure that will be late lunch.”

“What does this place serve?” Sam asked as they boarded the bus.

“They have burgers, steak, fish, stuff your brother will eat.” Castiel replied.

“Hey!” Dean pouted. Sam and Jess both grinned.

“And salad?” Sam wondered. Castiel nodded.

“Yes. Lots of vegetables, that’s why I selected it.”

“Do they have breakfast?” Jess asked. “I kind of want breakfast.”

“They do. I think we’ll all be able to find something we can enjoy here.” Castiel replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, here we are.” Castiel motioned towards the restaurant.

“It’s not a pub.” Sam said, surprised.

“Portabello's.” Dean read the name. “I’m guessing they have things with mushrooms. 

“No, not a pub. And they have a lot of things, most without mushrooms. Let’s go in.” Castiel motioned for everyone to follow him inside, which they did. Once they were seated and menus given, they all fell quiet.

“This stuff sounds pretty good.” Dean murmured as he read over the lunch menu.

“We can come by again if you like the food.” Castiel said. Dean found his hand under the table and slotted their fingers together.

“That sounds good. I think that this time though, I’m with Jess. I want breakfast. And they have pancakes.” Dean said. 

“Pancakes? I want pancakes!” Sam blushed at how excited he had just sounded. Jess smiled at him.

“Pancakes sound good.” 

Twenty minutes later three of the four people at the table had hot, fluffy pancakes in front of them while Castiel had eggs Florentine in front of him. He caught Dean eyeing his food several times so he offered him a bite.

“That’s pretty good, actually. Should I get a recipe and make that when we get home?”

Castiel nodded. “Oh, yes! I love this, and I’d love to have it once we’re home again.” He looked at Dean’s plate. “Can I try a bite of yours? Last time I was here, I had fish.”

Dean cut a generous square out of a pancake and offered it to him.

“Mmm, _real_ maple syrup.” He groaned. Dean grinned and nodded.

“It’s really good. I think I’m getting used to what they call bacon here too. It’s not bad.”

“I like it. It’s different, but not too different.” Sam said as he picked up a piece of his bacon to take a bite. Dean nodded before turning his gaze on Jess.

“So, you’re a winner from Vermont. What is Vermont like? I’ve never been.”

“Too cold in the winter, but summers are beautiful. I only moved there a few years ago. Before that we lived in Texas. I miss the heat.” She admitted.

“Lot of snow?” He asked. She nodded.

“Way too much of it.”

“Where are you going for college?” Castiel asked.

“Stanford.” She replied.

Dean almost choked on his orange juice. Once he had cleared his throat he gave his brother a sly smile. Sam blushed and stared at his now empty plate.

“What will you be majoring in?” Castiel’s focus was on Jess and he missed the look his boyfriend was giving Sam.

“I want to do more than one degree. There are so many things I want to do. I will be getting a BA in business, but I’m thinking of double majoring. I also want to go into nursing. I thought about becoming a doctor, but that’s a lot of schooling.” She explained.

“That is true, but in the end it is very rewarding. Plus people will call you doctor.” Castiel grinned and she giggled.

“That’s something I’ve been thinking about too. It would be so cool to be called Doctor Moore.”

The conversation flowed through the rest of their meal, mostly with Sam and Jess discussing Stanford while Dean and Castiel went over the things they needed to get done before that evening. After Castiel paid, they left to find a place to exchange their American money, and then sought out a place to rent a car. Once they had it, Castiel turned to Jess.

“Do you have to be back soon or would you care to go sightseeing with us?” He asked.

“I don’t have to be back til four. Then my mom and I are going to dinner before the tour.” She replied.

“Well alright then, let’s go see Oxford!” Dean clapped his hands excitedly before sliding into the passenger seat. Castiel got behind the wheel while Sam and Jess got in the backseat.

“Tight fit back here.” Sam grunted as he tried to shift his legs so his knees weren’t digging into the back of his brother’s seat. When he looked over he realized Jess was having the same problem since she was just as tall as Castiel. They ended up shifting their legs so that they were partially turned towards one another with their knees touching. He found he really didn’t mind that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's a little shit here, I know, but it's all in good fun. I hope you liked this chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nap, it's time to get ready to head out to the university. Castiel goes to answer the door just before it's time to leave, and comes face to face with one of the other teachers chaparoning the group. He is immediately put off by the man's rude behavior. Dean clearly dislikes the man, but he knows his boyfriend can handle himself just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't sweat it too much. There will be some leering and unwanted flirting, but Castiel is a big boy and can handle himself. There will be a bit later on explaining why this teacher showed up and right off the bat started flirting. Mostly he'll just make Castiel angry and uncomfortable when he's around, but he won't come between Castiel and Dean. I would never let it!

They drove around the city, looking at the architecture that Dean was so enamoured with and checking out the scenery. They got back to the hotel just before four. Jess parted ways with them, but not before promising to find Sam later so they could sit together. 

“She likes you. A lot.” Dean said, nudging his brother and they entered through his and Castiel’s room. He grinned when his brother blushed. “She’s really pretty. Kind of reminds me of mom.” His expression turned wistful as he thought of their mother.

“She’s beautiful.” Sam said softly. “You really think she likes me?” 

“Yes, she does. Make sure you get her number and keep in touch so that when you get to Stanford you can see where things go between the two of you.” Castiel stripped out of his flannel and hung it in the closet before taking off his shoes. Sam smiled as he headed for the door between their rooms.

“I’m gonna go watch some TV. See what shows are on here. I’ll be ready to go by six though.” He said.

“I need a nap.” Dean said. He was exhausted.

“Yes, I wouldn’t mind one either.” Castiel decided.

“Is that code for sex?” Sam called out from his room.

“No, it’s code for sleep!” Dean called back.

Castiel closed the door between the two rooms so the sound of Sam’s television wouldn’t both them. He took out both his and Dean’s dress clothes while Dean stretched out in the bed. After a quick ironing, he hung them in the closet and set an alarm to wake them at six. He stretched out in the bed next to Dean who was so deeply asleep he was snoring and curled himself around the man. Even in his sleep Dean pressed closer, sighing contentedly as he rolled onto his side so Castiel could hold him closer.

“I love you, so, so much.” He whispered before closing his eyes and letting sleep finally claim him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Who’s knocking?” Dean asked from the bathroom where he was shaving.

“I have no idea. Another winner I suppose?” Castiel crossed the room and opened the door to find a man standing there. He immediately stiffened when the man smirked, letting his eyes roam over Castiel’s body. Castiel knew immediately that the man was undressing him with his eyes and it was making him very uncomfortable.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“Well hello, handsome! You’re Castiel Novak, right? I am one of the chaperones, Richard Roman.” The man spoke in a smooth New England accent as he held out a hand. Castiel crossed his arms rather than take it. The other teacher hesitated a moment longer before dropping it down at his side.

“Yes. There should be six of us, not including the parents that came.” He kept his tone curt, wanting the other man to just get to the point already.

“I was checking with everyone to make sure they have transportation this evening. You are most certainly welcome to ride with me if you like.” The man’s eyes were wandering again, lingering much too long on Castiel’s lower half.

“No, thank you, _we_ have a car already.” Castiel rose his voice slightly hoping Dean would hear him. He did, thankfully, catching the strain in his boyfriend's voice and coming to see what causing it. As soon as he was at Castiel’s side the man leaned into him. Dean placed a hand protectively on his hip.

“Who’s this?” He asked.

“This is Mr. Roman, the teacher from Illinois. He’s one of the chaperones.” Castiel replied. The strain was apparent in his voice and it told Dean that this man was making him highly uncomfortable.

“Hello, I’m Dean.” He kept his expression neutral as he offered a hand. Richard glanced at Castiel before taking Dean’s hand and shaking it.

“Hello, Dean. Are you...here for the tour?” His tone immediately put Dean off.

“I am.”

“He was offering to take me, but I explained that we already have a car.” Castiel said.

“Yeah, he goes where I go. Besides, he’s my ride.” Dean’s hand immediately went back to Castiel’s hip. He really didn’t like the man.

“Shame. I rented a van and there’s plenty of room.” Richard looked again at Castiel, his disappointment apparent. He was really rubbing Dean the wrong way.

“Hey, you guys ready yet?” Sam came into their room, stopping short when he saw them at the door.

“Almost, Sammy. I just have to do Cas’ tie and we can go.” Dean replied without turning around. Sam knew something was wrong so he hung back and watched silently.

“So thanks for that offer but we’re good. We have to finish getting ready. Guess we’ll see you there?” Dean’s smile was sarcastic, the glint in his eye a warning to the man to back off.

“Come on, Sweetheart, we need to finish getting ready.” Castiel turned around, patting Dean's chest gently before going back to finish getting ready. Dean didn't wait for the other teacher to say a word, he simply closed the door. 

“Uh, what just happened?” Sam asked. 

“He was being very rude and I didn't like it.” Castiel was disgusted. It was very unprofessional of Richard Roman to look at him the way he had. He looked over at Dean who was in the bathroom aggressively brushing his hair. “Honey, are you ok?” He asked as he hovered in the doorway. Dean turned around, a look of surprise on his face. 

“Me? Are _you_ ok? That guy is a grade A douche! Even after I came to the door he still hit on you! And you made it clear you weren't interested! And as I was walking up I saw him undressing you with his eyes. Like who does that after someone makes it clear they're not interested? Even from the bathroom the tone of your voice flat out _said_ you were uncomfortable, and your body language made it even clearer. He better keep his distance.” His jaw clenched and unclenched as he forced himself to calm down. He went back to styling his hair. Castiel came up behind him and hugged him. He smiled at the man via the mirror. 

“You know I'd never-”

“Of course I know you'd never, but he wasn't listening to your body language, so I made it as clear as I could. If I have to slap him upside his head later and scream in his face that you're taken, I'll do it, if it means you feel comfortable and safe. Even at the risk of looking like some kind of neanderthal.” Dean turned around and kissed his cheek softly. “I don't like when people look at me like that either. It makes me highly uncomfortable. That was part of the problem I had with this guy a few years ago. He didn’t take no for an answer. My friends thought we were dating because he was like always hanging around with us, but I wasn't. I tried just being friends, but that didn't work. So I had to ask him to not come by the shop anymore, but he wouldn't listen. He's a big reason why the code to the gate gets changed regularly, and my phone number. If I could have moved, I would have. But he did the leering looks, unwanted touches, showing up in places I used to go, even when I tried to be random. I tried being nice, I tried being firm, I tried being mean. That sort of worked, but he had a nasty temper. Got himself thrown in prison for manslaughter. Eventually he'll be let out. If he shows up, I'll call the cops. I refuse to let him ruin my life.” He wrapped his arms around Castiel and the teacher felt safe in his arms. 

“Gordon, right?” Castiel asked. Dean stiffened for a moment before hugging him closer.

“Yeah. I’m guessing Charlie told you about him.”

“She did, but I don't think Richard would be that bad, but if he tries again, I'll be putting him in his place myself, because at this point, if he hits on me, he's being disrespectful to you as well as me. And that I have no tolerance for.” Castiel said. He stepped back and ran his hands down the tie that hung undone around his neck. “Are you still going to help me with this?”

Dean took the two ends and in less than a minute had it knotted and adjusted so it was comfortable. He smoothed down Castiel's collar before cupping his face between his hands. 

“I love you. Now let's go take a tour of the university, ok?”

Castiel covered Dean's hands with his own and smiled at him. 

“I love you too. We'll go and enjoy the evening. I'm looking forward to the tour.”

Dean kissed him before heading back to the bedroom where Sam was sitting on the end of their bed looking bored.

“Where's your tie?” He asked. Sam frowned as he pulled it out of his pocket. 

“Do I _have_ to wear it?”

“Yes. You want to make a nice impression on Jess, don't you?” Dean asked as he took it and tied it. That made his brother sit up quickly.

“I like her.” Sam said softly, his cheeks turning bright red. Dean chuckled as he straightened his brother's jacket. 

“I kind of figured, Buddy. That's why I invited her this morning. Why don't you go ask her and her mom if they want to ride with us? She'll have to sit closer to you in the backseat with her mom back there too.” He winked, feeling happy when his brother smiled. 

“Yeah, I'll go ask now. We gotta leave soon.” Sam stood up and hurried from the room. 

“How much do you want to bet that he's going to bring that girl home for Christmas? Or go to her family's home?” Castiel asked as he walked out of the bathroom. Dean laughed and hurried to fix his own tie. 

“No need to bet cause I know you're right.”

It was a bittersweet feeling knowing Sam was growing up. One day he'd move away, have a wife, a home of his own, a family of his own…

Dean sighed and pushed those thoughts out of his head. Sure, Sam was growing up, becoming his own man, but Dean had something wonderful too. He had _Cas_. And for the first time in a long time he wasn’t afraid of what the future might bring. He walked over to Castiel and ran his fingers through his hair, undoing his neatly combed locks. 

“Hey! I finally got it under control!” Castiel cried as he tried to move out of his reach, but it was too late. Dean grinned. 

“I know. You look sexier when you leave it alone. You have sex hair, Babe. Just accept it.”

Castiel tried to glare but the fond look on his boyfriend's face made it impossible. He just shook his head and made sure he had his wallet and keys.

“Let's get going.”

Dean saluted him and followed him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dick is just rude. I know men that flirt like that. It's distasteful, in my opinion. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I am off to bed. Tomorrow morning, I am going to go vote. So sweet dreams everyone! Or for those of you on the other side of the world, good morning, and have a great day!


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orientation and tour go smoothly, even though Dick Roman is ever present. It's bothering Castiel more than it is Dean, but later he'll explain why, once they're back in their room for the night.
> 
> Dean is up to something, and he gets Sam in on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

The Moores decided to drive with them and Jess’ mom Kelly turned out to be very friendly, even if she was still very jet lagged. Jess and Sam spent the short drive shyly smiling at one another while Kelly and Dean talked about what Vermont was like and what Kansas was like. By the time they reached the building where the orientation was being held, they were chatting like old friends. Once inside they took seats near the front. Castiel took a moment to greet the other students and seek out the other teachers. There were kids there from Minnesota, Oklahoma, Georgia, and a myriad of other states. He spotted Mr. Roman but other than a curt nod, he ignored the man. Once he had properly introduced himself, he made his way to where his own group sat. 

“He looks like someone kicked his puppy.” Dean whispered in his ear. Castiel knew he meant Richard. 

“I don’t really care.” Castiel locked his eyes on the people milling about at the front of the room. There were five of them. A man with a particularly bad comb over stepped up to the podium and tapped on the microphone. He cleared his throat and smiled as he looked over the small crowd.   
Dean found Castiel’s hand and threaded their fingers together as the man began to talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The actual orientation wasn’t long. It was a brief introduction, a quick synopsis of the university’s origins and history that would be explained in more depth on the tour, and the hopes for the students they had selected to win the awards, and how an Oxford education would benefit them while raising the university’s yearly enrollment. While Castiel listened with rapt attention, just as Sam was doing, Dean grew bored. Boredom meant growing restless. He tried to sit still but he couldn’t help fidgeting. For his brother’s sake though, he tried hard to listen, and he caught most of it. When it was over, Castiel left to go and speak to the people in charge that would be running the tour. It was two hours long and would put them back at their hotel sometime around eleven. They were doing the tour late so as not to disrupt classes. Dean understood that, and he stood off to the side with Kelly Moore waiting for the tour to begin.

“Jessica says Sam has a scholarship to Stanford.” She said.

“That’s right. He worked hard his entire life to get in. He’s brilliant.” Dean was proud and never hid that.

“Your parents must be so proud.” She was smiling at her daughter and Sam who were standing with a group of other award winners talking. Dean tugged absently at his collar. Suddenly his tie felt like it was choking him.

“Uh, I raised Sam. Our parents are dead.”

She looked over at him, a mixture of surprise, sympathy and confusion on her face.

“You...raised him? You’re not much older though, right?”

“There are nine years between us. He was a miracle baby. My mom had cancer when he was born, died when he was a baby. I’ve raised him since I was ten, because my dad couldn’t step up and do the job himself. I’ve had custody of him since I was eighteen. He’s my world, and I’m extremely proud of everything he has accomplished thus far.” And he was incredibly proud of his brother. Kelly’s hand on his arm drew his attention away from thoughts of the struggles they had gone through to get where they were and back to her.

“You’re just as amazing as he is, you know that, right? Not many would have stepped up and fought so hard to take care of a child, not when they were still a child themselves. I don’t think I could have done it. You’ve done a wonderful job. I know I’ve only met Sam today, but he is incredibly respectful and clearly very intelligent. You’ve done such an amazing job with him.”

Dean smiled. “Thank you.”

“Did you find time to go to school too? I can’t imagine how hard you must have worked to support him.”

“I graduated high school, no way Sam would have let me drop out. And I’m almost done with my BA now. Been doing it in small bits since I work full time.” He replied.

The way she looked at him, it was as though she were seeing him anew.

“What are you getting your degree in?”

“Mechanical engineering, and education. I plan to teach automotives at the high school Sammy just graduated from. Cas thinks I could teach English though. I’m considering it. I minored in it.” He had been doing a lot of thinking since he met Castiel.

“Cas? Do you mean Mr. Novak?” 

“Yes. He believes I could teach more than just how to work on cars. I’m thinking about it.” He would need to see what else was available at the school.

“That’s wonderful. You can put your mind to whatever you want to do. Follow your heart. That’s what I tell Jessica. To follow her heart and go into the career she really wants. She doesn’t want to be a doctor like her dad, or an accountant like me. She wants to do her own thing, and I support her completely.” She smiled and it was so warm and full of love for her daughter that it made Dean’s heart ache. He missed his mom terribly in that moment.

“Sam has wanted to be a lawyer since he was little. I always told him he could do anything he wanted. He’s going to be the best lawyer this country has ever seen.” He sniffled as he looked at his brother laughing and talking with the other kids. Sam had grown up better than he could have ever hoped.

“They’re dividing the students into five groups. One teacher to each group, but one group will have two teachers because there are six of us.” Castiel sounded irritated when he walked up to them, explaining the plan for the tour.

“Ok, and what is the problem with that?” Dean asked him. 

“Mr. Roman will be in _our_ group.”

Dean clenched his jaw so tight he knew his teeth would be aching later, but he didn’t care. “Why does our group get two?”

“Because he goes where Jordan goes, and apparently Jordan, Sam, Jess, and Ruben are all buddies now.” Castiel sounded weary and Dean rubbed his back in sympathy.

“Well, there’s no rule saying you need to talk to him.” 

“Is there something here I’m missing?” Kelly asked. Dean debated a moment before telling her.

“Mr. Roman showed up at our door before we came here, to see if we needed a ride, and he acted rather...inappropriately towards Castiel.”

“He flirted in a very rude way. I did not appreciate it.” Castiel crossed his arms and frowned.

“Oh. That…” She looked over at Richard who was talking with another teacher. “That’s just rude.”

“Yeah, he didn’t seem to get that memo.” Dean said dryly.

“Well, I don’t think we’re tearing Jessica and Sam apart, so I guess we’re in your group.” Kelly smiled at both men, and they smiled back.

“Nigel is going to lead our tour. I need to make sure the kids stay in the group and that no one wanders off. Stay close to me?” Castiel looked up at Dean who immediately nodded.

“Of course. Now let’s go and learn about the school my brother will be attending.” 

“That sounds like a plan!” Kelly agreed.

While Castiel had to focus on the kids and make sure they all stayed in line, Dean kept an eye on the teacher, Richard Roman who had jovially introduced himself as ‘Dick’. Dean had to bite back the urge to ask if that was his name or his self description. He did chat with Kelly though, and he found that he liked the woman’s biting humor, and the fact that she was none too pleased with Dick Roman either gave her mad points in Dean’s book. To his benefit, Dick had kept his attention primarily on the students, though more than once Dean had caught him checking Castiel out. But he wasn’t flirting. In fact, the two teachers hadn’t said two words to each other. The hostile air Castiel wore around him every time Dick so much as glanced in his direction was enough to keep the teacher from Illinois silent. Sam and Jess walked close together, shoulders touching as they whispered and giggled about whatever teenagers liked to talk about. Dean had a sneaky suspicion that his brother was on his way to getting his first real girlfriend. Anyone was better than the twit that had tried to seduce Sam his sophomore year, Ruby Graymont. Little shit had tried to convince Sam that his homework wasn’t that important, and she had tried to get him to do drugs. Dean had put his foot down and for the first time, he and Sam had actually fought. In the end though, Dean had been right. Ruby had overdosed and gotten herself put in rehab, and Sam went back to concentrating on his schoolwork again. It wasn’t that he had ever really slacked, but Ruby was taking up all of his free time and Dean had known that Sam would eventually start to skip classes and push aside his responsibilities in an attempt to please the dark eyed girl. Once she got out of rehab though, she disappeared into the wind, and while heartbroken, Sam had put his concentration back into his classes. Dean didn’t mind Sam having a social life, in fact he encouraged it, which was why his brother was rarely ever home on the weekends. He had a plethora of friends. Ruby had just been bad news. Dean knew instinctively that Jess was not. She was smart, driven, and had dreams and goals. She wasn’t going to let Sam or anyone else get in the way of those. He liked her, and he’d barely known her a day. He liked her mom too. Kelly was good people. Maybe after they went home again they could stay friends.

By the end of the tour Dean was exhausted. Kelly was as well and between the two of them, they looked like someone had died and they were crying incessantly over their loss. Castiel was tired as well, but was still busy focusing on the students that were now starting to drag their feet from exhaustion too. Ruben’s sister turned out to not be very sociable. She was shy and her body language had Castiel suspecting that she might have Asperger’s. He engaged her briefly in conversation and she seemed relieved that he had picked a topic she was interested in. It turned out she was an art major, so they had discussed their favorite art pieces as they had walked along. The fifth student in their group, a young man by the name of Mark Olsen, was there with his grandfather, a stern looking man that spent most of the time walking on the furthest edge of the group, talking only with Dick Roman. Catching a snippet of their conversation Castiel figured out that Mark’s grandfather didn’t even speak English. Whatever language he _was_ speaking, Dick Roman seemed fluent in it, which explained why the older gentleman was avoiding the rest of the group. If anything, it was keeping the other teacher out of his hair. 

After winding their way back to the auditorium that the orientation had taken place in, they gave the kids all a few minutes to get to know one another. Castiel was pleased to see Dean deep in conversation with Kelly and two other women, mothers of students from Lansing, Michigan and Paducah, Kentucky. Both women seemed thoroughly charmed by his boyfriend, and impressed by the fact that he had raised Sam practically on his own. Castiel chatted with several other teachers, all while avoiding the oily Dick Roman. It was nearing midnight when they were able to wrangle Sam and Jess into the car. Kelly climbed in the backseat with them and promptly fell asleep. Castiel was amused to see Dean do pretty much the same thing in the passenger seat.

“What are you planning for tomorrow?” Sam asked quietly as he tried not to wake his brother or Jess’ mom.

“Well, depending on the weather, we could drive to London, walk around, see the changing of the guard, the tower, that sort of thing. If it’s raining, we could go to a museum.” Castiel replied.

“Yeah, that sounds fun. Can Jess and her mom come too?”

Castiel smiled and glanced in the rearview mirror at the two kids. They were both looking back with wide, hopeful eyes.

“Sure. I don’t think Dean will have an issue with that. I could also drop you guys off somewhere, and Kelly can join us for lunch.”

“Oh, um, sure?” Sam looked over at Jess. In the shadow filled car interior he couldn’t see her blushing.

“I would like that.” She said softly.

“Let’s concentrate tonight on getting some sleep, ok?” Castiel smiled at them as he pulled into a parking spot at the hotel. Both kids nodded.

Kelly and Dean both woke up, and they all headed inside. Castiel sighed internally at the sight of Dick Roman standing with another teacher and two students, one of which was a very bored and exhausted looking Jordan. The boy perked up when he noticed Sam and Jess. He left his group and walked over to them.

“Hey.”

Sam nodded. “Hey.”

Castiel sighed internally again. Teenagers had such limited vocabularies when speaking to one another.

“We’re heading to bed.” Castiel said it as politely as he could, and Kelly nodded as she steered Jess towards the elevators.

“I want to go to bed but Mr. Roman told me to wait for him.” Jordan pouted.

“Do you have your own room key?” Dean asked him. The boy nodded. “And you’re eighteen?” Another nod. “Then go to bed already. Let him blab away.”

Jordan glanced back at his teacher who was now side eyeing him. “I’m going to bed, I can’t keep my eyes open much longer.” He said firmly. There was something less than pleasant that flashed over the teacher’s face before settling into something reminiscent of mild acceptance.

“Alright, I’ll be up shortly.” 

Jordan followed them all to the elevators.

“What floor are you on?” Sam asked him.

“Fourth floor. Ruben and his sister are in the room next to us, and this kid Parker is in the room next to them. This girl Dana and her mom are across from us, and this girl Lacy and her aunt are next to them. They’re all pretty cool.”

“I only know of Jess being across the hall from me. If there are other winners on my floor, I haven’t met them, but I’d like to.” Sam said as Castiel hit the buttons for both floors.

“Maybe we can hang out. Mr. Roman says he’s going to take a few of us around the city, and down to London over the next few days. I can’t wait.”

“We’re going to London ourselves, not sure when exactly. We have a lot of plans.” Sam glanced at Castiel seeing the man smile at him, pleased that he hadn’t left an opening for the Jordan to suggest they all go together. He had seen the way Dean had wanted to tear Mr. Roman limb from limb for his stunt earlier.

“Oh, well, maybe we can get together and find something cool to go and look at.” Jordan stifled a yawn and when the door opened on his floor, he stepped out, turning to give a short wave before the doors slid shut again.

Kelly had already ushered Jess upstairs so it was only Cas, Dean, and Sam in the elevator.

“I have nothing against him, he’s a nice enough kid, but I do not like his teacher. I had a talk with Gail, the teacher from Massachusetts and Nick, the teacher from Wyoming, and they don’t like Dick Roman either. Said he had mentioned hearing that there was a queer teacher coming on this trip, so he had made sure to come and meet me in person. They overheard him talking about how I was hot but an asshole with a jackass that had to ‘jump in and cock block him’. It left them with a rather poor opinion of him. It just pisses me off.” Cas glared at the elevator doors as they slid open.

“Babe, he’s not worth it. We’re not going to spend anymore time with him than absolutely necessary. Let’s just enjoy the rest of our trip, ok?” Dean slid an arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled him close as they started down the hall. 

“Yes, I would very much appreciate not having to interact with him again.” Castiel grumbled.

When they reached their rooms Castiel unlocked their door and walked in first. Dean took a moment to turn and face his brother.

“I need your help in the morning, ok? I want to surprise Cas, so I’ll need you to distract him if he wakes up before I get back.”

Sam smiled and nodded. “Gonna do something romantic?”

“One of many romantic things.” Dean replied.

“What are you two doing still in the hall?” Castiel called out.

“Just giving Sammy some ground rules for, well, you know, dealing with douchebag McTwitface.”

Castiel came back to the door laughing.

“Really? Douchebag McTwitface?”

Dean grinned. “What? It’s fitting.”

“I agree, the guy is a super douche.” Sam agreed, playing along. Castiel wiped a tear from his eye at having laughed so hard, and shook his head.

“Let’s just go to bed, ok? I’m exhausted.”

Dean and Sam followed him into the room, and Sam passed through into his own room. Castiel stripped out of his suit, carefully hanging it back up in the closet before getting dressed for bed. Dean headed for the bathroom, stopping to set an alarm on vibrate, so it wouldn’t wake Cas. Just in case his own confused body didn’t wake him up prematurely like he expected it would. He peed, stripped out of his own suit which Castiel collected and hung up, and brushed his teeth. When he finished in the bathroom, Castiel took his turn. They climbed into the bed together, curling around one another and Dean decided that every single day for the rest of this trip, he was going to make sure Castiel knew just how much he loved him, and that was just the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know you all are excited to see what Dean has planned for tomorrow. I'm still working on that chapter, and trying to make it something special. I have a restaurant picked out for a date where it's just them two, but working on some romantic things they can do while still having a child with them. That's the tricky part! I do hope you liked this chapter. Yes, I went vague on the tour. I didn't feel like going into enormous detail on it. I wanted to focus more on the people involved. Forgive me for that!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean surprises Cas, but that takes some help from Sam to pull off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's trying to be romantic here. It's going to be spread out over a few chapters, but it's cute. Enjoy!

Dean slept hard but still woke before the sun was up. Castiel was still lying face down, deep asleep. Careful not to wake him, Dean slipped from the bed and dressed quickly. He carried his shoes out into the hall where he took a moment to put them on. His phone said it was almost six, and when they’d been walking around the day before he’d noticed a flower shop and at least two jewelry shops. He was on a mission, and he had a plan in place. The flower shop was supposed to open at seven, and he had time to kill beforehand, so he started walking. The city was just starting to wake up. Commuters were heading to work and shops were just beginning to open as he walked along. He took the time to admire the city as he made his way. It was going to be at least a twenty minute walk to reach the florist if he walked at a brisk pace. Considering the shop didn’t open for an hour he chose to move at a casual stroll. He had time, and he planned to do things right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel stretched, moaning as he did. It felt good. He reached out for Dean but the other side of the bed was empty and cold. 

“Dean?”

No answer. Finally opening his eyes, Castiel sat up and looked at the open bathroom door. The light was off and it was clear no one was in there. Where the hell was the man? He got up and went into the bathroom. After relieving himself and brushing his teeth he dressed and knocked on the door between his room and Sam’s. The door flew open and he found himself facing a wide eyed Sam. Immediately he was suspicious. It was early, why was Sam so quick to answer the door? And why was he already dressed?

“Good morning. Do you know where Dean is?”

“Uh, yeah. I wasn’t feeling well this morning, so he went to find me some medicine.” Sam replied. 

“What’s the matter?” Cas was already putting a hand to Sam’s forehead, worrying that something was wrong.

“Wrong end. I think maybe something I ate didn’t agree with me cause I have been on the toilet since about four.” Sam glanced nervously back at the toilet.

“Would you like me to find some soup for you? That might go better on your stomach than anything greasy.” Castiel offered. Sam smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, sure, anything without beans. I think beans might make it worse. Jess brought me back this shepherd's pie yesterday, after her lunch with her mom, and it didn’t really sit well. I thought last night that I might throw up, but I didn’t. Dean went in search of something to stop it.”

“Ok. I’ll go then and see if I can find some soup.” Castiel walked over to the nightstand and grabbed his wallet and keys.

“They had some soups at Portabello’s that sounded good. Maybe get some from there?” Sam asked. Castiel nodded.

“I’ll do that. You stay in bed til I get back.”

“And don’t worry about Dean. He said he was stopping at a pharmacy and then he wanted to see about getting a couple of things he says we’ll need while we’re here, but he didn’t say what they are.” Sam shrugged.

“Ok. I’ll be back shortly then.” Castiel said as he headed for the door. Sam smiled and nodded. Once the man was gone he let out the breath he’d been holding.

“So he’s gone then?”

Sam turned to look at Jess who’d been hiding just inside the bathroom. She stepped into the bedroom as Sam closed the dividing door.

“Yeah. I just lied through my teeth. Why did you suggest diarrhea anyway?” He asked.

“Because you’re not running a fever and you don’t look sick, and you needed something plausible to explain why Dean was gone. Besides, soup is always good.” She said.

“Yeah, I guess. I hope Dean gets back soon. I hate lying.” Sam sighed and walked over to his bed. Jess followed. “Want to watch some TV?” He asked her.

“Sure. My mom is still practically unconscious. She took something to help her sleep last night. She’s really _not_ adjusting well to the time change.” Jess laughed as she sat back against the headboard on the other side of the bed. Sam chuckled.

“I suspect Dean and me will be just getting used to this in time to go back, and then we have to readjust all over again.”

“And then you’ll be moving to California where you’ll have yet another time change. Mine will be worse though because it’s a three hour difference in Vermont.” She sighed deeply. That was going to be hard to deal with. 

Less than a half hour later they heard the door in the other bedroom open so Sam got up to see whether it was Cas or Dean. He opened the dividing door to find his brother setting out a small vase with roses in it.

“What exactly did you do?” Sam asked.

Dean looked over, grinning excitedly. “I arranged for dinner for him and me tomorrow night at this restaurant, and I have something being made for him. It won’t be ready until Thursday though. Tonight, I’m taking him on the London Eye. Just him and me. I’ll give you money and you can go romance Jess if you want. I want to be alone with Cas.” 

“Dean!” Sam’s eyes got wide and he hissed his brother’s name. Somewhere in the other room there was giggling. Dean glanced over his shoulder, spotting Jess sitting on the bed. He looked sheepishly at his brother.

“Well how was I supposed to know?”

Sam rolled his eyes and tried to will his burning cheeks away.

“So when Cas gets back, we’re leaving for London?”

“Yes, that’s the plan. What did you say to get him off my scent? And where did he even go?” Dean looked around the room and realized that Cas’ wallet and the car key was gone.

“Well, Jess suggested that I tell him I didn’t feel well, but since I couldn’t fake a fever, and I don’t look sick, I told him I had diarrhea, and that you went to the pharmacy to get me something for it. So he went to get me soup.” Sam explained. 

“Well, I hope he’s back soon. I brought back a romantic breakfast, and I don’t want it getting cold.” Dean glanced at the clock on the wall. “When did he leave?”

“Almost a half hour ago. I bet he’s driving around looking for you.” Sam said.

“Well, I had to wait for the florist to even open. From there I went to the jeweler-”

“Are you proposing?” Sam cut him off before he could even finish. Dean chuckled at his brother’s obvious excitement.

“No, not yet.”

“But you plan to?” Sam asked.

“Some day, yes. Today is not that day though.” Dean put the finishing touches on the meal before handing Sam a box. “There’s your breakfast. Might be enough for you and Jess.” He winked at his brother, grinning when the boy blushed.

“Dean!”

“Go on, then. We’ll be ready to head out in about thirty minutes, if Cas ever gets his butt back here.” Dean adjusted the roses in the vase and stepped back to admire his little surprise.

“Ok. Just keep the noise down if you guys do it. I’d like to keep my food down, thank you very much.” Sam said. Dean laughed and pushed the boy out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

It was only a few more minutes before Castiel was walking in the door. He looked both surprised and relieved to see Dean was back.

“Where were you? I drove around looking for you to bring you back, in case you got lost. Did you get the medicine for Sam?” He asked as he closed the door.

“Um, Sam’s not really sick.” Dean said. Castiel turned to look at him, arching one eyebrow.

“What do you mean he’s not sick?”

“I mean that I asked him to cover for me so that you wouldn’t go looking for me. I wanted to surprise you.” Dean had kept a single rose set aside, and he’d been waiting with it behind his back for Castiel to arrive. He brought it out now, holding it out to him. 

“You bought me this?” Castiel set down the bag he was holding and took the flower, smiling as he brought it up to his nose. “Why though?”

“Because everyone deserves to get flowers.” Dean stepped to the side so Castiel could see the setup on the table, including the other roses. He felt an incredible sense of pride seeing his boyfriend’s face light up as he walked over to the table.

“This looks amazing. You are so sweet!” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him. 

“I love you, Cas. So much. Come here.” Dean took him by the hand and led him to the small table and pulled out his chair for him. Once Castiel was seated, he took the other seat and they began eating.

“So Sam doesn’t need the soup after all.” Castiel sounded amused rather than upset by that.

“No, and he has Jess in there right now. They’re eating the food I brought back for him. They might want the soup. If not, Kelly might.”

“We’ll worry about that later.” Castiel said. Dean was in full agreement.

After a rich breakfast that included strawberries and cream as well as decadent omelets and sausage, they shared lazy kisses before cleaning it all up and getting ready to head out. Kelly hadn’t slept the night before so she reluctantly declined the offer of going to London. Castiel offered her the soup for which she was very grateful. After making sure everyone was dressed appropriately for the weather, they headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Dean's pretty adorable in his attempts at being romantic. :)


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have arrived in London, and they set out to see the sites. Castiel finds it somewhat suspicious when Dean declines the offer to go to France, instead insisting that they need to stay right there in London. He knows his boyfriend is up to something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. If I am inaccurate, forgive me, I've never been to London personally and had to go off Google Maps, internet research, and talking to people that live there.

It was a long drive but the conversation was pleasant. Castiel shared looks throughout with Dean every time they heard Jess laugh at something Sam said, or saw him trying to impress her with some bit of knowledge. The awkwardness was still there though, so Dean decided to take care of it before they reached the city.

“So, Jess, do you have a boyfriend back home?” He ignored the death glare his brother was giving him. 

“Um, no, I don’t.” She replied shyly.

“Well there’s something you and Sammy have in common, he doesn’t have a boyfriend back home either.” Dean flashed her a mischievous grin that had the girl giggling.

“Dean!” Sam whined. He turned to look at Jess with his most apologetic expression. “I am soooo sorry! I’m not into guys, really!”

“Nah, I’m the only one that is.” Dean said, grinning even wider.

“Hey, what about me? You wouldn’t be dating me if I didn’t like men!” Castiel added with a playful huff.

“You just like my ass.” Dean winked at him.

“It is a very nice ass.” Castiel admitted, grinning.

“Guys!” Sam slapped a hand over his face, thoroughly embarrassed.

Jess just laughed harder, clutching at her chest as she tried to get herself under control. She found Sam’s arm and patted it.

“I know, and I’m sorry for laughing but that was funny!”

Sam dropped his hand from his face and looked over at her. She looked so happy, and completely amused by his brother and Castiel. It brought a smile to his face to see her like that.

“Dean loves to embarrass me, but he doesn’t like it when I do it back.” He told her.

“Older brothers never do. My brother loves to humiliate me, but if I get him back, he gets really nasty about it.” Jess said. Sam nodded. 

“Yeah, Dean’s like that too. Bet he wouldn’t like it if I told Cas about his secret collection.” Sam looked smugly at his brother.

“You shut your mouth, Sammy or those will be your dying words!” Dean warned.

“Collection? What collection?” Castiel was curious now. Dean shot Sam a look that told him he was dead meat later. He didn’t care. Payback was a bitch!

“It’s nothing, Cas.” Dean grumbled.

“Oh, but I am _so_ curious!” Castiel teased. Dean rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window, ignoring everyone in the car.

“See? I told you.” Jess whispered as she slid her hand into Sam’s. He smiled wide and nodded.

“Yep!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What was Sam talking about in the car?” Castiel asked as they walked through Trafalgar Square a half hour later. He caught the way Dean’s cheeks reddened and he looked away. “Is it porn?”

“What? No!” Dean cried a little too loud. It drew the attention of people around them and he blushed even more. “Geez!”

Castiel slipped a finger through one of the loops on Dean’s jeans and tugged him closer so he could put an arm around his waist. Sam and Jess were busy taking pictures in front of the giant Lion statues and were well out of earshot.

“Is it something you’re embarrassed about?”

Dean sighed and stopped walking, nearly tripping Castiel in the process. He looked pained.

“I’m just teasing you. You don’t have to tell me. I’m simply remembering my time as the younger brother. I’m sorry.” Castiel pulled him closer and kissed his cheek softly.

“They’re panties.” Dean said is so softly that Castiel almost missed it.

“What? You collect...panties? Please tell me that’s not a conquest thing.” 

“N-no! They’re...mine. _I_ wear them. I just...haven’t in awhile, cause I didn’t want to freak you out. I can get rid of them though.” Dean actually looked scared and years younger than twenty six in that moment.

“No, Honey, stop, ok? Give me a moment to process.” Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s hips to still him as he looked ready to run at at any second. “So let me get this right. You have panties, but they don’t belong to ex-girlfriends?”

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. “No, they’re mine, ok? I... _like_ them.”

“Oh, well that makes more sense. Why don’t you wear them around me? Did you think I’d be turned off by them?” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him as close as he could. “I wouldn’t be, you know. I actually think it’s kind of hot. I’d love to see you in them.”

Dean scrunched his nose up and looked out over the square. “I’ve never showed them to anyone before.”

“You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to. I’m just letting you know that I would not be opposed to seeing you in them. But it’s your decision. I think your boxer briefs are quite delicious too. He squeezed Dean’s butt, earning him a snort of laughter from the other man.

“You’re something else, Babe. I’ve always been scared to show that side of me. Like, people might think I’m weird, or have a fetish or something. Maybe I do, I don’t know. I just know that I like the way they feel, and there’s a sort of thrill that comes with wearing them under my normal clothes. Like it’s my little secret, you know?” Dean draped his arms around Castiel’s neck and leaned in to kiss him. “You’re sure you’re not weirded out?”

“Not at all. In fact, I am finding myself to be highly curious as how you would look in say, something lacy? Red maybe. No, cream. That would be so hot.” Castiel smiled wickedly and Dean burst out laughing.

“We’ll see when we get back. Let’s save that for another day. Right now, I want pictures. Ok?” Dean pulled his camera out of his pocket and took a couple of him and Castiel before handing the camera to Jess to take some pictures of them. Dean wanted a nice one of him, Castiel and Sam, for once Sam was gone, and Castiel insisted Dean take one of just him and Sam. They took turns taking pictures all over the square. 

“Are we still going to see the changing of the guard?” Sam asked a while later.

“We can’t.” Castiel said. “It takes place at eleven thirty, and it’s already nearly noon. It’s roughly an hour from here, so why don’t we do that tomorrow morning?”

Sam’s disappointment was apparent but he understood and nodded. “Can we see some other things here? Maybe go shopping? I want to get a tee shirt for Bobby that says ‘I went to London and all I got was this stupid shirt’, or something funny like that.”

“He won’t wear it. He’s allergic to anything that isn’t flannel. But he’d appreciate a new coffee mug, or something useful like that.” Dean said. Sam nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“We have the whole day. We can put the car in a garage somewhere and ride the train into France-” Castiel started to say before he was cut off.

“No!” Dean ended up shouting the word and startling everyone around them. “Sorry, didn’t mean to yell that. We need to stay here, in London.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. Suddenly Dean didn’t want to go to France? That had him suspicious. “Why?”

“I sort of have something planned for tonight.” Dean admitted.

“Oh.” Cas’ eyes widened and he smiled. “What did you have planned?”

“Maybe you should tell me first what other fears and phobias you have.” Dean said with a small laugh. Castiel chuckled and shook his head.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m not too keen on monkeys. You’re not taking me to an island full of them, are you?”

“No, but if you have any fears, this might trigger them.” Dean replied. Castiel looked worriedly at Sam who was grinning from ear to ear. Even Jess was trying to contain her smile.

“Ok then. I don’t like boats, I’m not thrilled with elevators that go really high, I don’t like roller coasters, they scare the hell out of me, and any bug that can crawl up a wall onto the ceiling and then fall on me is a big creep out.”

Dean considered the elevator part for a moment. “Elevators? Is it a fear of heights?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, I’m not afraid of heights, per say. But I saw Resident Evil and…” He shuddered. “Just...no. They make me extremely nervous.”

Dean smiled and drew Castiel closer so he could hold him. “Then I guess it’s a damn good thing I’m not taking you up into an elevator that goes to the hundredth floor, that we have to sit in a boat while spiders fall on our heads.” He teased. Castiel laughed and shoved him away lightly.

“You’re awful, you know that?”

“You won’t say that after tonight. Or at least, I hope you won’t.” Dean spoke softly and the smile on his face made Castiel’s heart flutter.

“What are you up to?” He asked as he moved back into Dean’s embrace.

“Mmm, not up to anything. Just love you.” Dean murmured against his neck before kissing him there.

“Ok, ewww, you two are gross. We’re walking now.” Sam announced as he began moving in the direction of where they had parked the car.

“I think they’re adorable!” Jess said as she hurried after him. Dean and Castiel both grinned. 

“You’re weirding your brother out.” Castiel said. Dean grinned wider.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Dean has something romantic planned. It'll be in the next chapter. :)


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel enjoy their romantic date, while Sam and Jess are left to explore on their own. It's a romantic evening all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, I've been rather busy the last few weeks, and on top of that, I'm suffering a lot of migraines. Mostly that is due to the constant changes in the weather. I'm sporting another one right now, but I didn't want to leave this go for too much longer before I put up another chapter. So, I do hope you enjoy this.

They walked around London and when their legs began to ache, they got the car and drove around. As evening began to fall Dean shoved money in Sam’s hand and told him to disappear until ten. They agreed to meet back in front of Westminster Abbey. 

“Find wifi and contact me on Facebook, let me know where you are, ok? If you have any problems, you try me first on a Facebook call over wifi, and if that doesn’t work, spam me with messages until I reach a place with wifi and I hear it. Keep your phone on airplane mode though. And be safe.” Dean told him.

Sam nodded as he stuffed the money into an inner pocket of his jacket. Castiel had warned him about pickpockets. “We’ll be ok. Jess has an international package on her phone, so if we need to call for help, we can.”

Dean felt wary about letting his little brother walk around the city alone, but his brother was leaving for college in only two months. If he couldn’t trust him to walk around a city with the girl he liked, how could he expect the kid to move across the country for the next four years?

“Ok. Be safe and stick together.” 

Sam nodded and smiled at Jess before holding out his hand to her. She smiled back as she took it. “Have fun on your date.” Sam teased before they turned and walked off.

“Ok, Handsome. Where are you taking me that you needed to know my phobias?” Castiel asked once Sam and Jess were gone.

“The London Eye.” Dean replied. Castiel’s gaze immediately went to the giant ferris wheel that overlooked the city.

“Really? I wanted to go last time I was here but everyone in my group was too chicken. Or maybe they were just too drunk.” He snickered. Dean laughed and took him by the hand.

“I have it on good authority that it is very romantic.” 

Castiel smiled. The little gestures Dean always made were so sweet, and always made him feel loved. No one had ever gone to the lengths that Dean did to let him know how much he meant to them. 

“I’m glad that I get to ride on it with you, then. I wouldn’t want to with anyone else.”

There was a line when they arrived, but it wasn’t nearly as long as Dean expected. Before long they had paid and were escorted to their cab. Castiel slid close, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder as their cab rose into the air. The view was breathtaking and they took a ton more pictures, until the battery died. Dean stuffed the camera back in his pocket and turned to face Castiel.

“I love you, Babe. I know we’re only here cause my brother is a genius, but I wanted something romantic for you. I’m looking forward to coming back and visiting him when he’s going to school here, and maybe taking a couple of weeks, or even a month if we do it in the summer, to just drive around Europe. Just you and me.” He kissed Castiel, slowly, bringing one hand up to brush his knuckles lightly across one stubbled cheek. 

“I would love that.” Castiel sighed as he leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder again. The view was absolutely breathtaking up here. He realized that Dean was talking long term. Sam wouldn’t be attending Oxford for at least another four years, and knowing that Dean wanted him in his life still at that point was the best feeling in the world.

The ride didn’t last nearly long enough for Dean’s liking but they hadn’t eaten dinner yet, so they found a nice restaurant and sat down to dinner. It was nearing ten by the time they left. Sam had messaged him three times, letting him know where he and Jess were. They walked hand in hand towards Westminster Abbey, talking about plans for the summer and some things Dean wanted to get done once Castiel was officially moved in. When they spotted Sam and Jess they had to laugh. A light drizzle had started to fall and the kids were huddled under an umbrella that had the flag on it. Dean turned up his collar against the chill in the air, and reached over to do the same for Castiel. When they reached Sam and Jess, Sam held out a second umbrella to them.

“Thought you might need this.” 

Castiel took it and opened it, immediately covering himself and Dean. “Thank you, Sam. It is very much appreciated.”

“Did you guys have fun?” Sam asked.

“Yes, and we got some amazing pictures before the battery in the camera died.” Dean replied. “What did you two do?”

Jess and Sam looked at one another for a moment before turning to him again.

“We kind of walked around hoping we’d see Dan and Phil.” She answered. Dean looked at Castiel who shrugged and shook his head. He didn’t know who that was.

“Who are Dan and Phil?” Dean asked.

“Famous YouTubers. They have the best channels and they’re soooo funny.” Jess replied excitedly. He got the impression that looking for this Dan and Phil had probably been more her idea than Sam’s.

“Uh huh, and did you see them?”

“It’s a big city. They could have be anywhere.” Sam replied.

“So that’s a no.” Castiel chuckled. Sam and Jess both laughed too.

“Yeah, we didn’t see them. But we saw some places that we’ve seen them go into in some of their videos.” Sam said.

“Well, let’s head on back. Did you two eat?” Dean asked as they started for the car.

“Yes. We found a vegan restaurant.” Sam replied.

“Of course you did.” Dean rolled his eyes. Leave it to Sam to pick salad to eat while on a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you liked this chapter. Comments are always welcome. :)


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is happy with the pictures they had taken and after a good night's sleep they're ready to head to go witness the changing of the guard, except Dick is there again. Dean's not letting anyone ruin his plans for a romantic evening with Castiel. Especially Dick Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue, I apologize. I have a lot on my plate at the moment. But here's a bit for you all. Enjoy!

The drive back to Oxford was pleasant, especially when both kids fell asleep in the back seat. Dean was dying to take the memory card from his camera and slip it into Castiel's tablet so he could look at the pictures they had taken. When they arrived, Jess gave Sam a sleepy goodnight hug before heading to her room, and Sam mumbled goodnight to his brother and Castiel before going to his own room, closing the door behind him. Dean immediately put the camera battery on to charge and pulled out the tablet.

“Eager much?” Castiel teased as he got undressed.

“Heck yes. I took a picture of you up on the Eye, and I want to see how it turned out.” Dean sat down on the bed and inserted the card. As his boyfriend went about his nightly routine, Dean got the pictures loaded. He was going through them all, smiling as he saw how happy his brother and Jess were all day, and how happy Castiel was. There were a few of him too, and he loved the ones Sam had taken of him and Castiel in Trafalgar Square. Castiel sat down next to him and leaned over to see them.

“Oh, I want that one blown up, it’s going on my desk this coming school year.” Castiel pointed at a selfie Dean had taken of them together when they had been at the top of the London Eye. Dean was pretending to be scared and Castiel was kissing his cheek. Dean grinned.

“Yeah, that’s going in my office too. I love that one.” 

He flipped through more until he came to the one he’d been looking for. It had turned out to be more stunning than he had anticipated. Not long before the battery had died he had taken a picture of Castiel with his face turned, admiring the view from the top of the ferris wheel. Dean had managed to catch his boyfriend in profile, but he’d also caught the entire city of London beyond. It was rather artistic for a regular guy with a camera, and Castiel looked absolutely gorgeous in it.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were trying to get me in that one. I thought you were just aiming for a city scape type picture.” Castiel took the tablet so he could get a better look. “This is really, really good, you know that?”

“I loved the way you were sitting there, looking out over the city. I wanted to capture that. This is going on my desk at work, but I’m also putting it up at the house too. I’m just not sure where yet.” Dean flipped through the last few pictures. “We have some worthy of framing of the city. It’s truly beautiful from the top of the Eye.” 

“I agree, but it was even better because I was up there with you.” Castiel leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder and watched him flip through the last few pictures. It had been an absolutely wonderful day, and Dean surprising him had been the most romantic thing anyone had done for him in ages. He watched as Dean connected the tablet to wifi and posted several of the pictures to Facebook. He couldn’t help but blush when Dean made the picture of him up on the Eye as his cover photo. The one of them together became his profile picture.

“I’m going to go brush my teeth.” Dean announced when he was finished. He handed the tablet to Castiel and got up to go get ready for bed. While Dean was in the bathroom, Castiel pulled up his own Facebook page. He chose the same picture as Dean for his profile picture, but he chose one of them together in Trafalgar Square for his own cover photo. It was a lovely one of him and Dean sitting on the steps, his elbow on Dean’s knee, Dean’s free arm draped over his other knee, and they were both smiling. He was sure his mother would be messaging him later, as would his brother.

When Dean returned to the bedroom he was wearing just his tee shirt and boxer briefs. He looked beautiful as always, but Castiel was tired, and it was clear that Dean was too. After folding his clothes and putting them in his bag, Dean climbed into bed. Castiel made sure the alarm was set with enough time to let them get up and eat breakfast before they made the drive to see the changing of the guard. As soon as Dean’s head hit the pillow, he was out. Castiel smiled and kissed the man’s forehead tenderly. Today had been one of the most amazing days of his life, and he looked forward to having many more with Dean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning Castiel woke to the sound of voices in the hall, one of which was Dean’s. He decided the need to pee was more important than finding out what was going on, so he headed to the bathroom first. When he came out, he walked over to the door and peeked out. Dean was standing with Sam, Jess, Jess’ mother, and Dick freaking Roman.

“I just thought it might be nice to go as a group.” Dick was saying.

“It’s nice of you to ask, but we have plans today.” Dean had his arms crossed, so Castiel knew that despite his calm his boyfriend currently sounded, he was not pleased.

“Just the changing of the guard though. We have a full itinerary, including the changing of the guard. We expect to get back here around midnight.” Dick noticed Castiel and immediately perked up.

“That won’t work for us. See, Cas and me, we have plans this evening. But if Sam wants to go with you, that would be ok.” Dean looked at his brother who immediately looked at Jess. Oh yeah, the kid was smitten. He still hadn’t noticed Castiel until the man was standing next to him. Though he didn’t know what plans Dean was talking about, or whether they even had plans, he played along.

“Dean is right, we do have plans. I’m sorry, but we will not be going with the rest of the group.”

Dean reached over to take his hand. Once their fingers were intertwined he lifted Castiel’s hand and kissed the back of his tenderly.

“I’m taking my boyfriend out for a romantic dinner, and we have reservations that I can’t reschedule. Sorry.”

Castiel’s heart swelled with love as he smiled at Dean.

“I think I will pass. If you guys are planning to head back early, Jess and I would like to come with you.” Kelly nodded at Dean and Castiel. Dick’s expression soured and he pursed his lips.

“Sure. We’ll be back here by five at the latest.” Dean said.

“I’m staying with you guys.” Sam still sounded sleepy but he was looking at Jess who was smiling shyly at him.

“Ok, well, let’s hurry up so we can eat before we head out.” Dean said. He forced a tight smile, directing it towards Dick. “Thank you for the invitation. Maybe we’ll see you around later.”

Kelly was pulling Jess along with her, talking rapidly about showers and proper clothing and Sam was already heading back to his own room. Dick looked at Castiel with a pained expression, as though he thought he might be able to persuade the history teacher to change Dean’s mind.

“Come on Dean, we can save time by showering together.” Castiel tugged on Dean’s hand and they started back to their room.

“Have a great day, Dick.” Dean didn’t even try to hide how smug he felt as Castiel pulled him back into the bedroom. They had left a clearly furious Dick Roman standing in the hall staring after them.

“Does he really think he’s so smooth and handsome that he can just win you away from me with bad flirting and leering grins? The guy creeps me out.” Dean shuddered as he shut the door and locked it.

“He thinks he’s charming, though why he has his sights set on me, I’ll never know.” Castiel stripped off his shirt and headed for the bathroom.

“You’re gorgeous and sweet, but most of all, you’re taken. For some people that’s what gets their engines revving. The chase is thrilling. People like that make me sick.” Dean was at their suitcases pulling clothes out. “What did you want to wear today?”

“I want to wear something light, but maybe toss in the flannel I wore yesterday in case it ends up cooler than we expected.” Castiel was completely naked, already turning on the water in the shower. Dean picked out one of his own tee shirts to lay out with Castiel’s jeans and underwear. He laid out the flannel too before picking out his own clothes and laying those out on the bed too. By the time he reached the bathroom Castiel was in the shower with a head full of shampoo. Dean slipped in behind him and took over scrubbing his boyfriend’s hair. Castiel practically purred in contentment. After rinsing his hair he let Dean massage some conditioner in and then he returned the favor. The shower took longer once mutual hand jobs were exchanged, but by the time they were dressed, they were both in a good mood and ready to start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter. I will try to get more up tomorrow. :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go see the changing of the guard, and then it's off to lunch and after a bit of shopping, Dean sees something he absolutely can't leave England without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure there will be some squeals of joy after this chapter. I do hope you like it. :)
> 
> And it's a nice, looooong chapter too.

Kelly and Jess were dressed and waiting by the time Dean went to get them. It was Sam that was taking forever. He hurried his brother up while Castiel grabbed the memory card and the camera.

“Don’t forget your umbrella!” Sam reminded him, so he backtracked to grab it. They headed out to the car and to a small restaurant where they were able to get their food to go. Then they were on the road.

“You know Dick Roman’s gonna be there, right?” Sam asked.

“No one said we had to associate with him.” Dean replied. Castiel nodded in agreement.

“I don’t like that man. And I don’t like the way he he keeps sniffing around Castiel.” Kelly frowned. Dean grinned at her in the rearview mirror.

“Dude’s a real snake, isn’t he?”

“He’s a very oily character.” She agreed.

“I’m not interested in him, and even if I was single, I still wouldn’t be interested. I don’t like men like him. He’s the type that I avoid.” Castiel glanced over at Dean. “Are we really heading back that early?”

“We sure are. We have dinner reservations at seven.” Dean replied with a grin.

“Oh, ok.” He was stupidly happy hearing that. Jess giggled in the backseat and Sam snickered too.

“You got yourself a romantic. You’re lucky.” Kelly said. Castiel smiled so wide his cheeks hurt.

“That’s one of the things I love most about him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They reached Buckingham Palace with thirty minutes to spare. Crowds were already forming, all trying to get a good spot to watch, and Dean led his group up to the front. Once he was sure they had a good spot, he pulled Castiel around so the man was in front of him with his back to Dean’s chest, and Dean wrapped his arms around his waist. Sam positioned Jess in front of him as well since she was shorter, though as much as he wanted to hold her the way his brother was holding Castiel, he wasn’t sure how her or her mother would take that. Kelly was as tall as her daughter and happily stood between Dean and Sam.

“I see a couple of people from our group.” Sam muttered twenty minutes later. Dean tensed as he looked around. Sure enough, there were about six kids standing roughly a hundred feet away. He didn’t see Dick Roman, but the man had to be around somewhere. Castiel’s hands were already resting over Dean’s but he leaned back into him, resting his head on his shoulder while they waited.

“Shhh, don’t worry about Dick.” He murmured so only Dean could hear. Dean smiled before stealing a quick kiss.

“You’re right. This should be fascinating. Where’s the camera?”

Castiel pulled the camera from around his wrist and handed it to Dean who kept one arm around Cas and took pictures with the other. Once the ritual began, he switched to video and smiled when he saw Cas pulling out his own phone to film it as well. Sam was busy taking pictures once he realized his brother and Cas were both filming it. Jess and Kelly had their phones out too. 

“Can you send me what you recorded?” Kelly asked when it was over.

“Of course.” Castiel replied.

“Here come Jordan and that girl Stacey.” Sam muttered. Castiel and Dean both turned to see the kids weaving through the now diminishing crowd.

“Hey, how come you guys didn’t just come with us? We could have all rode up here together.” Jordan said by way of greeting.

“We have plans and will need to head back much earlier than when Mr. Roman is planning to return.” Castiel explained. 

“Bummer. What are you guys doing next?”

“Some pictures, and then we’re leaving this area.” Dean said.

“We’re heading to Trafalgar Square next.” Stacey told them.

“We saw that the other day. It’s lovely.” Castiel was staying polite, and because he was, everyone else was too.

“You want to hang out tomorrow? We’re probably going to ditch Mr. Roman and just walk around Oxford, see what there is to do.” Jordan was speaking to Sam and Jess but he was glancing at Dean, Castiel and Kelly in case they said no.

“Yeah, maybe. It will depend on what our plans are tomorrow.” Sam was still hoping they were planning to go to France.

“Cool. I’ll stop by your room in the morning and let you know.” Jordan said. With a quick goodbye, Jordan and Stacey were leaving.

“I think today would be a lovely day to see Madame Tussauds wax museum. What do you all think?” Castiel turned to the others as he asked the question.

“I’m game, I’ve always wanted to go there.” Kelly was enthusiastic, which was encouraging.

“A wax museum? Really?” Sam asked, wrinkling his nose.

“It’s not just any wax museum. It’s the most famous one in the world, and the wax sculptures are extremely realistic.” Castiel was trying to sell the idea to the kids. Jess smiled and nodded.

“I think it would be neat. I want to go.” She said.

“Then yeah, ok, let’s go.” Sam would go to the moon if that’s what she wanted to do, and that made Dean chuckle.

“I’ve always wanted to go, so I’m game too.” 

“Then it’s settled. We’ll head there now.” Castiel said happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Can, um, Jess and me go on ahead? By ourselves?” Sam asked once they were standing inside the museum.

“Yes, but meet us by the front doors at two. We’ll get lunch and then start the drive back.” Dean looked at Kelly who nodded.

“Just answer your phone if I call you.” She told her daughter. Jess patted her pocket.

“I will.” 

They watched as the kids started walking away and Dean nudged Castiel when he saw Sam reach out to take Jess’ hand just before they turned the corner.

“Sam is a very nice young man. You’ve raised him very well.” Kelly turned to Dean and smiled. “I like how polite he is.”

“He’s crazy about your daughter. I’ve never seen him like this with another girl. As much as I want to tease him, I also kind of don’t. I want to see how he really feels.” Dean didn’t want to ruin whatever might be blossoming between his brother and Jess.

“Has he ever dated before? I don’t remember ever seeing him in the halls with anyone but a few friends, like Kevin Tran.” Castiel asked.

“He’s been on dates, and then there was that bitch Ruby, pardon my language. That girl was hell bent on destroying my brother. I didn’t let her though. Mostly he concentrated on his homework. He has mentioned girls he was crushing on, but he was always too shy to ask them out. Any girl he did go out with, they asked him. Jess is the first girl he’s liked enough to actually make a move. And trust me, holding her hand is a HUGE move for him.” Dean chuckled.

“Jess has had a few boyfriends but we’ve always told her to never let anyone stand in the way of her dreams. Her last boyfriend tried to get her to pay more attention to him than to her studies. She was torn because she loved him, but she wasn’t willing to risk having her grades drop and potentially losing her scholarship, so she broke up with him. It led to many sleepless nights and a lot of tears, but never once did her grades slip. She likes Sam, that much is obvious, but I know my daughter. She won’t let him or anyone else get in the way of her education.” Kelly approved of Sam though. She just wanted her daughter to be happy, and it was clear that in the short time Jess had known Sam, she liked him, and he made her happy. 

“Sam is the same way. It’s nice that he’ll know someone at Stanford. Who knows, maybe they’ll end up dating seriously.” Dean would not be surprised by that at all.

“Don’t force it though. Let them move at their own pace.” Castiel added. Both Dean and Kelly nodded in agreement.

“I plan to let them figure this out on their own. Now let’s go see some waxy dead people.” Dean joked. Castiel and Kelly both chuckled at that.

“Yes, lets.” Castiel slid his hand into Dean’s. This would be a pleasant afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok, so what does everyone have a taste for?” Den asked as they walked out to the car.

“I want a huge salad, with lots of meat in it.” Sam replied. Even Jess looked at him funny. He just grinned and shrugged.

“Forgot to warn you, Jess, my brother is part rabbit.” Dean teased. Sam shot him a dirty look but Jess just giggled.

“I’d like maybe a burger?”

“I wouldn’t mind something hearty. It’s a bit chilly with this rain. Maybe stew?” Kelly suggested.

“I could go for a steak.” Castiel added.

“And I want a burger too. Let’s get to a place where we can get a decent wifi connections and see what places there are to eat in the area.” Dean said. They started walking back in the general direction of the car. When Dean caught a solid wifi signal, he motioned for everyone to stop so he could look up pubs and restaurants in the area. There was a restaurant three blocks away with a pretty varied menu, so they decided to all go there. Rather than move the car, they chose instead to walk. The rain had stopped and the day was now just overcast, so they walked slowly, peeking in shop windows as they went. Kelly spotted a store she wanted to stop in at, so they all went in. Castiel was admiring books on English and Welsh history with Sam while Jess and her mother looked for souvenirs to bring back to their friends and family. Dean found a few things he wanted to buy for Charlie, and then he came across a jewelry display case. There were rings that caught his eye, including a beautiful silver band with Celtic knots and a Claddagh.

“You like that one, do ya?” A man behind the counter suddenly appeared and asked. Dean noticed that the man had a thick Irish brogue as opposed to a London accent.

“It’s really nice. I like the design.” 

“It’s an wedding band. You thinking of getting married? We have some nice bands for ladies over here-” The man was starting to point to another case but Dean stopped him. He glanced back to make sure Castiel was still by the books, which he was. He turned his attention back to the man behind the counter.

“I’m considering proposing next year, but to my _boyfriend_. And I really like this band.” 

The man pulled it out and handed it over. “There’s a story behind this, you know. And you can wear a Claddagh without it being a wedding band. See, The fáinne Chladaigh is a traditional Irish ring given which represents love, loyalty, and friendship. The hands represent friendship, the heart represents love, and the crown represents loyalty. If you’re serious about proposing, this should be the wedding band you give him, not the engagement ring.” The man explained. Dean looked at the other rings in the case, his eyes falling on another silver band that had what looked like sapphires embedded in it.

“Are those real?” He pointed to the ring.

“No, I’m afraid not. They’re crystals, but it’s not hard to take it to a jeweler if you like, and have them put in real sapphires. It would be pricey, but if you love your man as much as I suspect you do, I think it would be worth it. And look at them together, side by side. They’re pretty close in design, except this one has sapphires instead of the Claddagh. They go together nicely, as though they are a set.” The man pulled out the other ring and held the two up together. They really did look very nice together.

“He’s worth that and more. He’s the best thing that has ever happened to me. I do really like this as a set. How much for both?” Dean asked.

A hundred and fifty American dollars later, Dean had two matching Claddagh rings, and the engagement ring. There was wifi there, so he found a corner far away from the rest of their group and messaged Charlie via Facebook.

Dean: Hey, I need to ask you a favor. Can you hang onto something for me for a while?

Despite the time difference, he could see that she was online and she messaged back right away.

Charlie: Sure. What is it, an engagement ring? Lol, j/k.

Dean: Actually, that’s exactly what it is. And the wedding bands. Cas is moving in and I don’t want him to come across them before I’m ready to ask. 

He took a picture of the rings in their box and sent it to her.

Charlie: OMG! For real? OMG! I’m so happy for you!!!!!! OMG!

He chuckled at her enthusiasm as he stuffed the ring box deep inside his inner pocket. Thankfully it was a small necklace box and not a ring box the man had given him. It was undetectable, or so he hoped.

Dean: I’m not proposing yet, and this stays between us for the moment. I might tell Bobby and Sam, but I’m not planning to propose til next year. I need to get the stones replaced in the engagement ring. They’re not real sapphires, and I want Cas to have the real thing.

Charlie: I can get that done for the cost of the stones if you want. It’ll look so good!

Dean: Thanks. I want to have both bands engraved too.

Charlie: Consider it done.

“Dean?” Castiel called out. 

Dean: Gotta run, delete this convo, ok? Cas is coming. I don’t want him accidentally seeing this. Love you, talk to you later.

He deleted the conversation on his end just as Castiel came around the corner.

”Hi, baby.” He greeted his boyfriend, hoping he didn’t sound too cheerful. Castiel smiled.

“What are you doing way back here?” He asked. 

“I was checking on Bobby.” It wasn’t a total lie. He had checked to make sure there were no messages from Ellen before he contacted Charlie.

“Everything is ok though?” Castiel worried about Bobby as much as Dean did.

“No messages from El, so that’s good, I think.” Dean replied. Castiel nodded in agreement. “Are we ready to go?” 

Castiel held up the three books he was holding.

“Kelly’s in line now. I just need to buy these for Sam.”

“I can buy them.” Dean reached for the books but Castiel held them out of his reach.

“No, I’m buying these for Sam, as a graduation gift.”

Dean smiled. Castiel had bought Sam several gifts already, but his boyfriend was as bad about spoiling his brother as he was. He took Castiel’s hand and they went up front to get in line. Sam and Jess were standing by the door, talking and Dean grinned when he saw his brother flirting. He nudged Castiel who turned around in time to see Sam tucking a lock of Jess’ hair behind one ear. Her cheeks flushed and she smiled shyly up at him.

“Ok, now that’s adorable.” Castiel whispered so only Dean could hear.

“It really is. I’m happy for him. He really likes her.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the store they moved on to the restaurant and enjoyed a nice lunch. From there they started the long drive back to Oxford.

"Tomorrow are we going to France?" Sam asked. Dean looked to Castiel who shrugged.

"We can, if that's what you want to do, but we're taking the rail. I'm not driving that. We're taking the train. I'll drive us to London and we'll go from there, but be forewarned, it's still a long train ride. So we need to leave really early." 

"Do we want to get a room and spend the night there?" Dean was trying to plan accordingly, but it would feel rushed to come back the same night. Still Sam wanted to go to Wales too...

"We could if you wanted to." Castiel shrugged.

"I think we should just come back tomorrow night, that way we can get up early Saturday to make the drive to Wales. We go home Sunday, so we should see as much as possible and I can make the drive to Wales and give you a break." Dean decided. So far Castiel had been doing all the driving and it looked like it was starting to get to him. He turned around to look at Kelly. "Do you want to go with tomorrow?"

"You're not tired of us yet?" Kelly joked. "I feel like we're intruding on your family vacation."

"You're not intruding at all. At least, I don't think you are." Dean looked at his brother and then at Castiel who both shook their heads.

"No, I don't see either of you as an intrusion. Besides, Dean is doing plenty to make this romantic. He tried to bring me breakfast in bed yesterday but I woke up too soon and went looking for him." Castiel laughed. Kelly smiled.

"It's the thought that counts, right?"

"He bought me roses." Castiel said shyly. The quick glance he sent in Dean's direction was filled with love.

"That's sweet." Kelly smiled at both of them. "I bet that was a welcome surprise."

"No one ever gave me flowers before. I'm planning to take them back with me and dry them, if I can get them through customs." Castiel didn't want to leave England without his flowers. Dean chuckled and patted his boyfriend's leg.

"If they say no, I promise to get you more when we get home."

"It's not the same." Castiel pouted. "It's not the first ones."

Dean grinned and shook his head. As romantic as he was, Castiel was sentimental. They really were perfect for one another.

"You two are so sweet. My husband still surprises me with flowers from time to time. I love them every time he gives me them. We've been together twenty five years and married twenty two. He's the most romantic man I've ever known and I love that. Never let the romance die. That's the best advice I can give you." She said.

"I never plan to let it." Dean was determined that Castiel would always know how much he was loved. Castiel smiled at him.

"I swear I fall more and more in love with you every day."

Dean smiled right back.

"I feel the same way."

"God they're gross." Sam muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Go shower and shave. I'll be back in about a half hour. I'll leave clothes lying on the bed for you." Dean said as they walked into their room.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked. He was stripping down though, already out of his flannel and tee shirt.

"That's part of tonight's surprise. I love you, I'll be back." Dean gave him a peck on the lips and grabbed the car key. It would be faster to drive to the jeweler than it would be to walk it. 

Alone, Castiel got into the shower and washed up quickly. He wanted to be dressed and ready by the time Dean got back. The door was opening just as he was finishing shaving and he stepped out of the bathroom to see Dean walking in with a new bouquet of flowers.

"Dean! What..." He gaped at the enormous and gorgeous bouquet his boyfriend was holding.

"Uh, surprise?" Dean grinned sheepishly and held the flowers out. Castiel took them and immediately buried his face in them. They smelled absolutely heavenly. This bouquet was a mixture of flowers. He recognized lilies, daisies, larkspur, and a few others. Thankfully they were already in a vase, otherwise he wouldn't know where to put them. There was a card attached and he turned it over to read it.

_To the love of my life_

Castiel smiled so wide his cheeks ached from the effort, but he couldn't stop. He found that he didn't want to stop. Dean was the most amazing man he had ever been with in his life. He took one more deep inhale before setting the vase on the table by the window.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I absolutely love them." 

Dean snickered as he cupped Castiel's face and swiped his thumb over the man's nose.

"You have pollen all over your nose."

It wasn't coming off easily so he took Castiel by the hand and brought him to the bathroom. With a soapy washcloth he was able to remove the yellow pollen.

"And you're worth it. I love to see you happy and smiling, but I especially love to see you that way when I know it's me that caused it. I want to always make you happy." Dean said before kissing him gently. Castiel melted into it.

"Mmm, but you do. You make me happier than I've ever been in my entire life. Thank you for that." Castiel murmured when Dean stepped back.

"I feel the same way, baby." Dean said.

"Where did you get the clothes you left out for me? They're not mine." Castiel asked.

"The pants are yours, but I bought you the shirt and tie. I love you in blue. I saw that shirt and I knew I had to get it for you. The tie is silk." Dean replied.

"Why do you spend that kind of money on me? I'm not ungrateful, I just..." Castiel fidgeted a bit. "I don't think I'm worth it."

"I disagree. You're the most beautiful person in the world, and you deserve the best." Dean argued. "I'm jumping in the shower real quick. I'll be out in five." 

Dean was completely naked and stepping into the shower only a few seconds later. While he washed up, Castiel went back to getting ready. He styled his hair, careful to leave it messy the way Dean liked it, but still somewhat under control, and then he tried his hand at putting the tie on. He managed to get it tied, but it was backwards. 

"What the hell did I do?" He muttered to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror that hung over the desk. Dean walked in wearing nothing but a towel. 

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw Castiel frowning at the mirror.

"I tried to do my own tie, but..." He turned so Dean could see what he had done wrong. He had expected Dean to laugh at him but instead his boyfriend's expression turned serious as he walked over and undid it. With a few quick flicks of his wrist he had it tied the right way.

"Ties are a pain, but I've been doing them so long that it comes easy to me. Bobby showed me when I was just a little kid." 

"Why do I find it hard to imagine Bobby in anything but flannel?" Castiel joked. Dean's smile was bittersweet.

"The first time he did a tie for me was for my mom's funeral." He said softly. Castiel caught one of Dean's hands as he went to lower them and brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong of me to joke about."

"No, it's ok, but you're right, Bobby really only ever wears a tie if someone dies or gets married." Dean told him.

"Go ahead and get dressed." Castiel kissed him and watched Dean walk to the closet to pull his own clothes out.

"Oh, where did you get that?" Castiel perked up when Dean slid a dark gray cable knit sweater over a white dress shirt and black tie.

"It was a gift from Charlie a few years back when she went to Ireland. It's an Aran sweater. I really like the Celtic pattern in it. I have three of them. One in cream, this one, and one in this like, gray-green color. She bought all of them for me. Said the gray-green one matched my eyes. She was right. But this color is my favorite." Dean pulled a blazer out of the closet and slid it over the sweater.

"Are you going to be too hot in all of that?" Castiel asked.

"I'm not bringing a coat, and if I get hot, I'll just take off the jacket." Dean had the box he'd picked up from the jeweler tucked into the blazer's inner pocket. He smoothed his hands down the front before double checking to make sure his dress shirt was tucked in. 

"You look incredibly handsome." Castiel said as he slipped his arms around Dean's waist and leaned in to kiss him.

"As do you. Give me a sec to let Sam know we're going and then we can leave." Dean said and Castiel stepped back and watched as Dean went to the adjoining door. He opened it and made a noise of surprise that had Castiel walking over to see what was going on. He snorted when he saw Jess was in Sam's bed. Both teenagers were red faced, their lips plump from kissing.

"Dean! Oh my God! Did you ever hear of knocking?!" Sam cried. Jess was sliding off the bed but Sam caught her hand.

"I should go..."

"No, it's ok, I, uh, was letting Sam here know that we're leaving. You need money to get something to eat, right?" Dean was blushing almost as hard as his brother. Castiel moved past him and into the room. He walked over to Sam as he pulled out his wallet. 

"Here. Why don't you take Jess on a proper date? Enjoy dinner out." Castiel handed over enough money for the kids to have a nice evening out and Sam looked up at him gratefully.

"Thank you."

Castiel leaned down and whispered very softly in Sam's ear so Jess wouldn't hear.

"There's enough there if you need to buy condoms too. Don't tell your brother I told you that. Be safe, ok?"

Sam blushed harder, his eyes almost bugging out of his head. He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Uh, yeah, ok. Don't think so? But...uh, yeah." He stuttered. Castiel patted his shoulder and turned to Jess.

"Do I look alright?"

She smiled shyly and nodded. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you. You kids have a nice evening. I'm not sure what time we'll be back." Castiel turned and went back through the door, pulling a still stunned Dean with him and closing the door behind them.

"Were they...did I just see...does Sam..." Dean shook his head, trying to get his thoughts situated.

"He's fine, Dean. Stop worrying so much. They were just making out. You've raised him to be a responsible and mature young man. Now, have some faith in yourself and let's go enjoy our evening out, ok?" Castiel smoothed down Dean's collar and smiled brightly at him. Dean relaxed and smiled back.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, gorgeous."

"Lead the way, love." Castiel told him. And with that out of their minds, they left to go to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious as to what the matching wedding bands look like, this should give you a good idea. It's not exact, but it's pretty close:
> 
> http://www.krikawa.com/jewelry/body-of-work/details.aspx?style=785
> 
> The engagement ring would be something along these lines, but for a man, not a woman:
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/292121247/brendan-celtic-knot-wedding-band-with?ref=market
> 
> I actually really like these rings. 
> 
> As for the sweater Dean is wearing, this is basically what he has on, for those that are unsure what a real, Irish wool Aran sweater is:
> 
> http://www.murphyofireland.com/product/definitive-aran-sweater-cable-stitch-4-colors/
> 
> I'm only second generation Irish American on my mother's side, so I grew up wearing a Claddagh and with my own Aran sweaters. I outgrew them and need a few new ones. I tell you, they keep you warm as heck! I miss the ones I had years ago. 
> 
>  
> 
> So I hope you liked this chapter. Comments are always welcome. :)


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner date goes wonderfully. Later, when they get back to the hotel, they have a very important conversation after finding Sam asleep in bed with Jess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the romantic dinner date that Dean had planned out, and he got lucky because the gift he had bought for Castiel is ready a day early. So enjoy this romance and fluff, cause they're extra fluffy cute here.

"Oh, Dean..." It came out as a mixture between a gasp and a sigh when Castiel saw where they were heading. They had parked and Dean took his hand as they went inside. The restaurant was fairly busy but a hostess greeted them immediately.

"Hello, and welcome to Gee's. Do you have a reservation?" She asked. Dean nodded.

"Yes, Winchester, party of two."

She nodded and went to the computer behind the counter. "Alright, I see you in here. You're a bit early so it will be about twenty minutes. I apologize for the wait."

"It's fine." Dean assured her. Still holding Castiel's hand, he guided his boyfriend over to the waiting area and they sat down.

"This place is beautiful, how did you find it?" Castiel asked.

"I searched every single restaurant in this city until I found one that would be classy enough to bring you to. And I reviewed the menu. There are so many delicious sounding items on the menu, I thought you would like it here." Dean put an arm around Castiel's waist and moved closer to him. Castiel smiled as he looked around. 

"I love the idea of eating in the atrium. We can look up at the night sky as the sun sets. Hopefully it's not too overcast."

Dean hummed in agreement. Absently his hand tapped the box in his jacket pocket as they waited. Finally the hostess returned, a warm, friendly smile on her face.

"Your table is ready now, please follow me." 

She led them to a table right by the front window, where Dean had specified when he had made the reservation. He loved the look of awe and excitement on his boyfriend's face as he looked up and saw the sky overhead. It was lovely shade of orange, yellow, and pink as the sun slid lower and lower. A server arrived with the bottle of wine Dean had pre-ordered, and poured Castiel a glass before setting it in a bucket to chill next to them. Dean ordered a water with lemon. Castiel was amazed by the effort Dean was putting into this evening. It was already the most romantic night of his life and they had barely gotten started. He wondered if perhaps his boyfriend was up to something. His stomach flipped just with that little thought. What if Dean proposed? Was he ready for that? Wasn't it too soon? He tried to push those thoughts away as he took a sip from his glass. The wine was sweet, rather delicious actually. Since Dean didn’t drink alcohol, he sipped at his water, his eyes looking out at the street beyond, and the sun that was setting in the distance.

"Thank you, for the flowers and for tonight. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Castiel said softly. Dean turned back to look at him and it took Castiel's breath away to see just how much love was there in them.

"I can't imagine why you wouldn't have been taken out to nice places, or given flowers. You're the most amazing person I've ever known, Cas. I never want you to feel like I don't care, or like I don't love you, because I do, more than anything in the world. We'll go on more dates like this when we get home, but I wanted at least one really nice date while we were here. When we come back, I'll find other nice places to take you."

"As long as you allow me to do the same. I am truly enjoying being spoiled, but I like to do it in return." Castiel told him. Dean smiled and reached across the table to take his hand.

"But you do that all the time, babe. I never had anyone take care of me the way you do, and your massages are fantastic. I never had those before. I never had anyone that _wanted_ to do something like that for me." Dean's smile faltered and he looked down at his lap. "Before, I-I had people tell me I was pathetic cause of my anxiety. You don't make me feel like I'm pathetic."

"That's because you are not pathetic. Everyone deals with something. So you deal with anxiety. So what? You are no less amazing and wonderful to me. Anyone that would treat you like that is a genuine piece of shit." Castiel was angry that anyone would even think to insult someone as wonderful as Dean. If he ever met those people he'd give them one hell of an earful.

The server returned to take their order, and they decided to have some soup first. Castiel was more familiar with English food than Dean was, so he ordered a soup he felt they would both like. For dinner, Dean ordered a steak while Castiel ordered duck. The soup was delicious and when their meals arrived they took turns offering bites to one another. For dessert they ordered ice cream. Dean decided on ginger, Castiel decided on rhubarb simply because he had never had anything like it before. They ended up sharing so much with one another they had eaten half of each other's. Castiel was enjoying a second glass of wine when Dean decided it was a good time to give him the present he had bought.

"I, uh, have something for you." He said as he reached into his inner pocket. Castiel had been taking a sip of his wine when Dean said that and he quickly swallowed and set his glass aside.

"Oh?" He tried not to let the excitement he was feeling show on his face or come through in his voice, but he was sure it was shining brightly in his eyes. Dean was blushing as he pulled a box out and held it between both hands. It wasn't a ring box, so that knocked out the idea of a proposal. Oddly enough Castiel found that he was mildly disappointed by that, yet he was still excited to find out what exactly was in the box. With one slightly shaky hand, Dean handed the box over.

"So I wanted to get you something that would tell you how much you mean to me, but I thought maybe a ring would be too much too soon. I went looking when we got here and I saw this, and it just..." Dean smiled tentatively. "It felt right. I-I hope you like it."

Castiel smiled at him before turning his attention to the box. He lifted the lid, his eyes widening when he saw the bracelet inside. It was a combination of leather and silver, with an engraved plate in the center. He lifted it out and turned it around so he read the elegantly engraved font. 

“Oh, Dean…”

Six simple words written in the most beautiful scroll he had ever seen.

_You are my forever,  
Love, Dean_

“I, uh, chose that one because it sort of fits on your wrist like a watch. It wasn’t supposed to be done until tomorrow but I stopped by the jeweler just to see if maybe they had it done, and they did.” Dean was twisting his hands nervously, but had moved them to his lap so Castiel wouldn’t see. Castiel was busy turning the bracelet over to see how exactly it fastened. This was the first piece of jewelry anyone besides his mother, who had bought him a silver cross for his high school graduation, had ever given him, and he absolutely loved it. He got up from his seat and walked around the table, gently taking Dean’s face between his hands and kissing him.

“I love this so much, darling. Would you please help me put it on?”

Dean grinned and took it, placing it on Castiel’s right wrist which he held out to him. Once it was comfortably in place, he held his arm out, admiring the leather and silver and how nice it looked on him.

“I’m glad you like it.” Dean said as Castiel returned to his seat.

“This is beautiful, Dean. I can’t wait to show Charlie and Dorothy. And my brother.” Castiel was loving running his fingers across the plate, tracing the words that were written there.

“It’s sort of a promise too. I mean it when I say forever, Cas. You’ll have my heart for as long as you want it.” Dean spoke from his heart, the nervousness he’d been feeling fading away with his desire to impart on the man he loved with every ounce of his being just how deeply he felt about him. Castiel smiled brightly as he stared into Dean’s eyes.

“I know, sweetheart, and trust me when I say that forever is not nearly long enough.”

This. This was the happiest moment of Dean’s life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were walking into the hotel just after midnight, smiling and talking softly as Dean held him close when they ran into several teachers sitting in the lounge area, chatting amicably.

“Oh, hello Castiel.” A teacher by the name of Rachel greeted him. She nodded politely at Dean. If memory served him correctly, Rachel was from Virginia.

“Hello.” Castiel smiled and nodded politely at the group of teachers.

“You weren’t on Dick Roman’s tour, were you?” Gail, one of the teachers Castiel had met at the orientation asked.

“Oh, hell no! We were having dinner here in town.” He replied.

“Oh? Where at? I’ve been reading the ratings on the different restaurants in the area, looking for a nice place to have dinner.” She said.

“We ate at Gee’s. Food was wonderful.” Dean told her.

“I don’t remember if that was on my list of places.” She was fishing a piece of paper out of her purse. “Oh, it was, actually. How nice! I’m happy to know the food was good.” She smiled warmly at them and they both returned it. Just then the front doors opened and people began streaming in. They immediately spotted Dick Roman. The man looked exhausted, but after a day on the road, that was to be expected. He nodded in the direction of all the teachers that were sitting before he noticed Castiel and Dean. His eyes lingered a moment too long on the hands they had around one another’s waists before he nodded at them as well and continued on towards the elevators.

“That’s the most pleasant exchange we’ve had yet with him.” Castiel mused once the entire group was out of sight. Dean snickered.

“He’s too tired to be an asshole.” 

“I don’t know how that man became a teacher, he’s so self serving.” Gail frowned and shook her head.

“Asshole or not, he did produce an award winner.” Rachel pointed out.

“No, he did not. The student did the hard work, learned the material, and maintained exemplary grades. Dick Roman simply saw what Jordan had done and submitted his name for consideration. The success is on Jordan, it is not on Dick Roman, just as Sam Winchester’s is all on him, not on me. I taught him what I could, but the boy is brilliant in a way I have not seen in many, many years.” Castiel said. The other teachers all nodded and murmured in agreement.

“He is a teacher I would rather not have to work with though.” Frank, a teacher from Georgia said, not hiding his disdain. 

“Glad I’m in Kansas then!” Castiel laughed. That caused an eruption of laughter amongst them all.

“Have a lovely evening, we’re going to bed. We have plans in the morning.” Dean said. He knew if he didn’t get Castiel to bed soon the man would be next to impossible to wake in the morning. Castiel murmured a goodnight to everyone and let Dean lead him towards the elevators.

“Sorry, babe, I just know that if we don’t get sleep now, we’re not going to want to get up in the morning.” Dean explained as they stepped into the elevator. Castiel yawned and nodded.

“You’re right. Do you realize you lost a day? We feasibly could spend the night in France and come back Friday, and then do Stonehenge. It’s about an hour, hour and a half from here.”

Dean mulled it over. It really was just procrastinating on a long train ride back.

“Maybe when we come back. For now, we’ll just come back and sleep in our bed here, that way we can sleep in Friday morning til at least ten. Then we’ll make the drive and it won’t feel rushed.” 

Castiel realized Dean had a good point. Sleep sounded wonderful. Sleeping in and not rushing sounded even better. They’d have to wake early to catch the train back from France, plus they’d be paying more for overnight parking. Maybe it would be better to turn the car in and just get a new one when they came back tomorrow evening.

“What do you think of turning in the rental car and just renting a new, maybe slightly larger one when we return? To give Sam and Jess both some extra leg room. They’re both tall. Jess is my height, and at the orientation she wore heels and had a good three to four inches up on me. Plus she’s all legs, so I think it would do us good to give them more room so they’re not crowding Kelly out.”

“I think that’s actually a really good idea. Will a rental place be open that late though?” Dean wondered.

They had reached their room and Dean was putting the key in the door when a door across the hall opened. Kelly stepped into the hall and they both turned to look at her.

“Hi, guys. We still on for France in the morning?” She asked.

“Absolutely. We’re heading to bed now so we can actually function in the morning.” Dean laughed. Kelly chuckled softly and nodded.

“I just have to find Jess so I can get her to bed too.” 

Dean’s smile faltered. “She’s not in your room?”

“No, she and Sam went to dinner earlier and they’re not back yet.”

Dean pushed open the door and hurried in, heading straight for the door between the two rooms. His heart was in his throat as he opened the door and flipped the light switch. His heart had been trying to beat its way out of his chest until he spotted two bodies in the bed.

“Fuck.” He huffed under his breath. Castiel had come up behind him, leaning past him to flip the light off again. Kelly had come with and was frowning as she looked at the two forms in the bed. Both kids were still fully dressed and the television was on, a newscaster droning on about footballs scores, so Castiel turned that off too, plunging the room into darkness and silence.

“They just fell asleep watching TV. Sam is too scared to do much more than kiss at this point, so I suggest that since they are already asleep, we let them be. It will be much easier to get them motivated in the morning to get ready if we’re not fighting them because they’re tired.” He said.

“I suppose.” Kelly reluctantly conceded.

“I’ll bet they went to dinner, came back to relax and watch a movie, and they passed out. I know I’m not recovered from this time change.” Castiel said. Kelly gave a small smile and nodded.

“I know that’s true.”

They closed the door quietly and Dean stripped out of his jacket. It was now a bit too hot in the room for the blazer and the sweater.

“I know you’re thinking the same thing Dean has been fretting over for a while now.” Castiel said, directing his words to Kelly, but seeing the way Dean looked up too. “You’re struggling to accept that your little girl is growing up. It’s not easy. She has to learn to make her own decisions, decide what is and is not good for her, and what exactly she wants in life. Sam must do the same thing, and it’s been hard for Dean to let go too. Being a teacher, I am with children day in and day out. I have learned to understand them in a way that often times not even their parents can. Sam is not the type of person for quick gratification. I know most teenage boys might be thinking with their downstairs brains rather than the one between their ears, but that is not how Sam is. He was not raised like that. He wants what his brother and I have, and as this is the example we are setting for him, one of true love, commitment, and a genuine partnership, he now refuses to settle for anything less than that for himself. He likes Jessica, very much, and he would like to see if things can grow between them, but sex will not come into play for a while. Right now, they’re enjoying their time together. If we, as the adults and as their elders tell them they can’t be around one another, what we are doing is telling them that we do not trust them to make those decisions for themselves, and that we don’t find them competent to think for themselves. So as much as it might “feel” right to rush in there and force them apart, it is actually detrimental to their mental health and to their self esteem to do so.”

Kelly smiled warmly and shook her head. “I don’t know how you managed to read me so well, but thank you for that. I am trying to give her the space she needs to grow up. She’s eighteen, I can’t hover forever.”

Dean had stripped off the sweater and taken off his tie while Castiel had talked, and he felt strangely exposed as he realized his boyfriend had read him as well as he had.

“Yeah, ok. I’m not gonna stop worrying about him though.” He said.

“And no one ever said you had to. A good, loving parent, even when that parent is an older brother, will worry. It shows you love him.” Castiel squeezed his arm before undoing his tie. He looked again at Kelly. “So I say we be ready to leave no later than eight. We’ll get to London around ten, change in the car, catch the train, reach Paris in time for lunch, do some sightseeing, then catch the night train back to London where we’ll rent a larger car, so Sam and Jess will both have more leg room in the backseat. I expect we won’t get back here until the wee hours of Friday morning, but that will give us a chance to sleep in before we drive to Stonehenge later on Friday.”

Kelly nodded. “Then I better try and get some sleep. Thank you, Cas. Your words, they gave me a kind of peace that I needed. You boys sleep well.”

Once she had left for her own room Castiel closed and locked the door. Dean was stripped down to his boxer briefs and was returning his sweater and dress pants to his suitcase. He was folding his dress shirt to put it away as well when Castiel walked over.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so. It's not easy thinking about Sammy growing up. I know I'm just his brother but...I've been his dad since I was ten. I've felt like his dad. I know he needs the room to grow up, and that smothering him helps no one, but it's still uncomfortable. Shit, is it going to be like this with my own kids?" Dean looked up at Castiel, seeing those blue eyes so full of love and concern. "Do you even want kids? I don't think we talked about that before, have we?" Dean wanted kids someday. Maybe not immediately, but someday. He and Castiel hadn't been together that long, but he was the first person Dean could actually picture himself having kids with. He could see a future with Castiel like he was never able to do with anyone else. Not with Lisa, not with anyone before her. Just Castiel. It would crush him if Castiel didn't want a family. Sam would end up being his legacy, and somehow that just wasn't enough.

"It's funny, no one has ever asked me what I wanted before. And if we're being honest, as much as I love kids and love working with them, I couldn't picture myself having any of my own, but not because I didn't want them. It was because I kept trying to picture the kind of person I wanted them with, and I just couldn't. No one ever measured up." Castiel crossed the room until he was standing in front of Dean. "That was until I met you. So to answer your question, yes, I do want children. But I honestly couldn't picture anyone to share that responsibility with except you."

It felt like a huge weight was suddenly lifted from Dean's shoulders, and he smiled wide. "Yeah, I feel the same way. Since I was a kid I knew I would one day want a family of my own, but these last few years, with everything I've had going on, I didn't think I'd find someone that I would want to start one with. I was thinking Bobby would die, Sammy would go off to college and I would just..." Dean shrugged and scuffed his socked toes across the carpet. "Be alone."

"But you can see that with me?" Castiel asked. Dean's smile was even brighter than before.

"Yeah, I really can. Raising little geniuses that can work on cars and know every country without looking at a map."

Castiel laughed, absolutely delighted by that image. "I want that too." He touched the bracelet, which was more of a cuff than anything, and knew that Dean was it for him. He wouldn't be blessed in this lifetime to find another person even half as wonderful as Dean was. He decided that he needed to buy something nice for Dean, something his boyfriend could wear with pride and that he could look at and know that it came from him, and Dean loved it. He would have to think of what he wanted to buy though. Dean was busy with continuing to get ready for bed as he talked.

"We can talk about all of that though. There's no rush. I mean, I'm cool with adoption, but maybe we could have at least one biological kid. I'd like that. I don't know how that would work though with us both being guys. Guess that's on the list of stuff for us to talk about."

Castiel finished his routine too, brushing his teeth and putting on his pajama pants, nodding along to what Dean was talking about. 

"I don't want to sound like an asshole, but gay or not, I'm kind of a traditionalist about some things and while I want kids, I want the whole deal, meaning marriage first." He looked over at Dean as they pulled back the covers on the bed.

"Yeah, me too. But we need to do this kind of stuff in stages. First, you move in. I don't think that will be a problem at all, but then I have to get through seeing Sammy off to college, and then there's Bobby..." Dean swallowed hard as he climbed into the bed. "I don't know how much longer he's going to be around, and it's gonna be rough once he's gone."

Castiel held his arms out and Dean slid across the bed, sighing as his boyfriend wrapped him up and held him close.

"Honey, I know, and you're not going to be dealing with any of that alone. I will be by your side every step of the way."

Dean buried his face against Castiel's neck and closed his eyes. "Promise?" His voice was small, fearful. Castiel knew that deep down, Dean's biggest fear was being alone.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRACELET/CUFF LINK:
> 
> http://www.mercimamanboutique.com/him/personalised-sterling-silver-and-leather-bracelet
> 
> Gee’s Restaurant Link:
> 
> http://www.gees-restaurant.co.uk/
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, so I took some liberties with the actual food and restaurant details because apparently their menu changes month to month. So I decided to just find something I felt might be on the menu year round. Steak and duck felt like safe bets for that, and the dessert menu doesn't seem to change, and they really do serve ginger ice cream and rhubarb ice cream, which has me really intrigued. If I ever get to go there, I would like to try them both. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tomorrow they are heading to France, so Arvi, if you have suggestions, I would love to hear them!


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning they're to head into Paris, and Castiel is up and making sure everyone has their act together so they leave on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this is short. There is more coming soon.

Castiel was awake and giving orders before Dean could even open his eyes. By the time he had hauled himself up and out of bed, Castiel had both kids up, showered, dressed, and was enjoying a hot cup of coffee with Kelly while standing in Sam’s room. Sam and Jess were on the bed reviewing a map of France.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Kelly teased when Dean shuffled through the open doorway, still trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“How long has everyone been up?” Dean yawned and took a good look at everyone. They were all dressed, and Sam had a backpack ready along with their umbrellas.

“A couple of hours. I made sure the kids ate, and there is food for you too, darling.” Castiel went to the table next to the television and picked up a bag. “But I’m hoping you would eat in the car on the drive.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, ok. Is there coffee for me?”

Castiel picked up the cup sitting next to where the bag had been and handed it over. “Get dressed, I’d like to be on the road in ten.”

Dean nodded and headed back to their room. He closed the door between the two rooms and went about getting ready. A quick piss and shave made him feel tons better. After that he got dressed. His phone chirped just as he was putting it in the pocket of his jeans and his heart leapt into his throat as he pulled it back out. He had Facebook messages from Ellen.

Ellen: Now don’t freak out, but I had to take Bobby to the hospital this morning. He was experiencing some numbness on his right side. They ran some tests and apparently he has pinched a nerve. It’s not the C that’s bugging him. He’s grumpy, didn’t want me telling you, but he’s OK, and we’re home now. He’s eating and one of the mayor’s assistants stopped by to say that they’re bringing several cars by starting next week, after you’re back. They wanted to wait until you were back before they did. He said the mayor trusts you since you did such a good job on his car. I hope you all are continuing to have fun. I love the pictures you’ve been posting. I’m so jealous you got to go on that ferris wheel. What a view! Love you all.

Dean didn’t hear the door open and when a hand gently touched his arm he flinched.

“Honey, did something happen?” Castiel asked.

“Uh, Ellen messaged me while we were sleeping. Bobby had to go to the hospital. They said he pinched a nerve.” 

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God that’s all it was. Pinched nerves are not fun. Are they home now?”

Dean nodded as he started typing a response message. “Yeah. Bobby didn’t want her to tell me. Stubborn son of a bitch.” He mumbled.

Dean: Thank you for telling me, El. No matter what he said. I’d have been more pissed to come home and find out. He’s ok though? No change in his meds? Pain’s not worse? I’ll call the mayor once I’m back and have had a day or so to adjust to the time change. We are having a lot of fun. Took Cas on a romantic dinner date last night. He loved it. We are actually on our way right now to France. Maybe I’ll pick you up a silk scarf or something. Love you too. Tell the old grump we love him and miss him.

Dean tucked his phone in his pocket and grabbed his flannel. “Ok, guess I’m ready.”

Castiel smiled. “Good, this will be a wonderful day. Make sure you have the camera and extra battery!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By this point the drive to London was familiar and Dean fell into a conversation with Kelly about working on cars and the work he had done for the mayor. He filled Castiel in too about the rest of what Ellen had sent in her message. Even Sam was impressed.

“I heard the mayor has an impressive collection of classic cars. Plus there is the fleet of cars used for his appearances. LOTS of cars for the shop to work on.” Sam said excitedly. He wanted all of the extra work so the shop flourished.

“I think you may need to hire on a few more mechanics.” Castiel said, glancing over at Dean. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve been putting that off for a while now and until we met, I was just covering the slack myself. If we’re going to get that much business though, I’ll definitely need to hire on a few more experienced mechanics. If business keeps picking up, I think we’ll need to expand the garage. It would be beneficial to add on a few more bays.”

“That’s an excellent idea.” Castiel agreed.

Jess and Castiel got into a discussion about French monarchy that the rest of the group found interesting to just sit and listen to, and it made the time fly by much faster. By the time they reached London they were all in a pleasant mood. Castiel went to turn the car in while Dean and Kelly went to pick up the tickets they had pre-ordered. Sam and Jess sat down to wait. 

“Are you excited?” Sam asked her. She nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to go to France. A day trip is not enough time to see everything that I want to see, but I’m determined to come back.”

“When I’m here attending Oxford, that’s what I plan to do. I’m going to travel around Europe in the summertime, and go see all of the stuff I won’t be able to see this week. I have a list of places I want to see.” He pulled out his phone and went into his notes. “This is just a partial list.” 

She leaned over to read it. “I want to see most of that too. Some of those places, I don’t know what they are, or where the are, but it would be amazing to travel all over Europe and see things.”

Sam hoped that maybe one day she’d be returning with him to travel around and see everything, but he wasn’t going to lie to himself. He liked Jess, and after the hot make out session in his hotel bedroom last night that had left with with the need to relieve the pressure that had built up in his pants once she had fallen asleep (he was thankful for his own private bathroom), he thought maybe she might want to be his girlfriend, but that didn’t mean four or five years from now they would still know one another, or care about one another in that way. But that didn’t stop him from hoping. 

Castiel came back first with several magazines in hand. He was carrying his own backpack, some kind of impenetrable thing that Sam was quite impressed with, and the bag had all of their passports inside of it along with two books and anxiety medicine for Dean, just in case. 

“I thought it might be nice to have something to read through on the ride.” Castiel said as he passed a couple of the magazines off to the kids. Dean and Kelly returned, and Dean sat down next to Castiel.

“Did you remember your meds this morning?” Castiel had turned and whispered just loud enough for Dean to hear. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, I have an alert set on my phone.” Dean’s eyes darted over to his brother, just to make sure the kid wasn’t listening, but Sam was deep in a conversation with Jess about Renaissance art, of all things. Kelly was sitting across from the kids reading a tourist guide for France.

“Are you planning to stick with us once we’re in Paris?” Castiel asked her.

“It’s the city of love. I was thinking I’d take the kids and go visit a few sites, and give you and Dean some time alone to wander the city. We can meet back up for dinner and then spend the evening together before we head back.” She replied. Dean smiled and looked at Castiel who eyed the two teenagers who didn’t exactly look thrilled to know that Kelly would be with them, and no doubt watching their every move before turning to look at Dean.

“That would give Sam a chance to see some things that we perhaps did not want to see, and then we can do a little exploring. What do you think?” Castiel asked him. Dean nodded and slipped his hand into Castiel’s. His thumb brushed against the cuff on his boyfriend’s wrist as he smiled.

“I like that idea.” Dean looked over at his brother. “You be on your best behavior. I don’t want to hear from Kelly later that you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.”

“Dean!” Sam whined.

“He’s a gentleman, I swear.” Jess added. Sam groaned and dropped his head into his hands as his face began to burn.

“Come on, it’s time to board. That’s our train now.” Castiel nodded towards the one pulling up right outside. Dean stood up and rubbed his hands together eagerly.

“Alrighty then. Paris, here we come!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they're almost to Paris now. I am thinking Dean and Cas will head down into the catacombs, and then to walk around looking at cathedrals, while Sam, Kelly, and Jess head elsewhere. I'm not sure where to send them yet. I'm working on the next chapter now.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having lunch together Castiel and Dean head to the catacombs. It's an exciting experience for Dean. Maybe not so much for Castiel. Dean does his best to get his boyfriend to relax and enjoy the tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is overdue, and I am sorry about that. I've been so busy! My birthday is Friday, so I've had my kids vying extra hard for my attention as of late, but I've also had some other things coming up. But here is a chapter for you. 
> 
> We will be coming to an end with this story very soon. Once they are back in the states, it will be ending. Partly because I don't want to focus on Bobby's illness and his death, but also because, well, this one is winding down and needs a good ending. But, I will come back with a couple of time stamps down the road. To touch on Sam leaving for college, Dean's proposal, and Dean's career. We're not completely abandoning them! 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted fluff, and I want the ending, when it finally comes, to be sweet and beautiful. Enjoy!

On the ride, Sam and Jess wandered off in search of a snack car and Castiel pulled out a book to read. Dean dozed while Kelly busied herself with something on the tablet she had brought with her. By the time they finally pulled into Paris, they were all starving.

“Lunch first, then we part ways?” Dean asked. Everyone nodded.

“I have a list of cafes and restaurants.” Sam showed the list he had copied onto his notepad on his phone to his brother. 

“Well, let’s go catch a bus and we’ll go from there, ok?” Dean led them out onto the street where Castiel secured his backpack and warned the kids not to keep money or phones in their pockets. Sam’s backpack wasn’t as fancy as Castiel’s, but he had a small lock on it, and he tucked his phone and wallet inside it after Dean made sure he had enough money to tour the city comfortably.

They happened upon a cafe with outdoor seating and Castiel headed inside to order lunch. Kelly followed after.

“You two sleep well?” Dean teased his brother and Jess. Sam blushed but quickly changed the subject.

“Yes. So was the cuff what you had made for Cas?”

Dean smiled and nodded. “Yep. He loves it. It’s sort of meant like a pre-engagement gift.”

Sam grinned and punched his brother’s shoulder lightly. “That’s awesome. I like Cas a lot. He’s really cool. I like the idea of him being part of our family. It already feels like he is.”

Dean knew he had lucked out having Castiel come into his life. He couldn’t have asked for a better man. He glanced towards the doors but the windows were reflecting the light back and he couldn’t see anyone inside. Just as he turned back to say something to Sam about the rings he’d bought, he caught sight of a woman passing their table. She was attractive but his eyes only passed her by casually until he noticed her stop completely. There was no missing the fact that she was stopping at their table, and looking directly at him. 

“Salut tout le monde.” She said. Dean had no idea what she’d just said, besides hello.

“Uh…” He was trying to remember the sentence Castiel had taught him. “Je ne parle pas français.”

“You are American?” She asked. He nodded.

“Yes I am.”

“You are very handsome.” She shifted closer, reaching out to touch his arm. 

“Thanks, but I’m very taken.” He chuckled nervously.

“She is a lucky woman.” The woman gave a sultry pout just as the doors opened and Castiel came out with Kelly.

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Dean said as he leaned over to kiss Castiel’s cheek as he took the seat next to him. Castiel smiled.

“What was that for?”

“That woman was just flirting with Dean, even after he told her he was with someone.” Sam pointed at the woman who was hastily walking away. Dean laughed in amusement.

“She has good taste.” Castiel teased, grinning as he placed a plate of food down in front of Dean. Dean snorted as he picked up his fork. He had no idea what was on his plate, but it smelled good so he dug in. Sam and Jess were eating some kind of salad, and Cas was eating a sandwich. Kelly was working on a bowl of soup. 

The food was good and when they were finished Dean took their empty dishes back inside. When he came back Castiel was giving the kids instructions on how to reach them.

“-wifi. You can reach us in an emergency, otherwise I think we should meet in the park in front of the Eiffel Tower. We’ll meet at seven, have dinner, and catch the train back to the hotel. Sound good? We can actually take the train all the way back to Oxford. We should be back at the hotel sometime between midnight and one.”

“Ok.” Both kids said in unison.

“And listen to Kelly. I don’t care if you think you’re an adult, Jess, or Sam thinks he’s mature enough to run off. American kids are stolen all the time in Europe, so stick together, and stick close to Kelly. Listen to her. We’ll see you this evening, ok?” Dean added. Both kids’ eyes were wide with fear, but he knew they’d listen. 

Caas slid his hand into Dean’s as they watched Kelly walk away with the kids.

“So where would you like to go, sweetheart?” He asked.

“The catacombs.” Dean replied immediately. Cas was not at all surprised by that answer.

 

“Alright then, let’s get a move on.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take them long to reach the catacombs and they both assumed that because of the day of the week and the time, that was why there weren’t obnoxious lines. Or maybe people with claustrophobia were just avoiding the place. As Dean paid for the tickets Castiel tried to put a damper on his own anxiousness. He didn’t like tight spaces and the catacombs were a touch creepy to him, but Dean wanted to see them, so he would endure it. Before long they were walking in, and he reached out to grab Dean’s hand.

“Are you ok, sweetheart?” Dean asked softly. There were people walking in front of them and behind them, and he didn’t want them listening to their conversation.

“I’m ok, but I can’t…” Castiel moved closer until his arm was pressed against Dean’s. “Please don’t ask me to crawl through any tight places. I can’t do it.”

Dean kissed his cheek. “I would never. Do you want to leave?”

“No, we paid, and I’m fascinated, despite my own fears.” Castiel replied firmly.

“If it gets to be too much for you, don’t’ be afraid to tell me. We can leave at any time.” Dean promised. Castiel smiled and nodded. He loved how thoughtful his boyfriend was.

“Thank you, Dean.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked along, looking at everything and trying to pay attention to the tour guide as he rambled on about the history of France and the catacombs. Most of the history Dean already knew and as they walked along he whispered softly to Castiel all of the little factoids that filled his head. It amused the history teacher to no end, but impressed him as well since many of the facts even he didn’t know. It turned out to be infinitely more fascinating than he had expected, but he was able to focus better on the historical details Dean was reciting than it was to focus on the narrow corridors and the millions of skeletons surrounding him. The tour was entertaining to say the least and he appreciated the fact that even after their hands had become too sweaty to stay held, Dean stayed close, touching him constantly as he talked, and keeping him grounded. When they finally came back above ground they had to squint against the bright sunlight.

“That was actually very enjoyable. Thank you for distracting me so I didn’t panic.” Castiel took Dean’s hand again and threaded their fingers together. He leaned against Dean as they walked.

“When you were telling me your fears, claustrophobia was not one of them. Was it bad down there for you?” Dean asked.

“If you had walked away or not talked to me, yes. But you made it a very pleasant experience. Where did you learn so much about France and the catacombs? You actually know more than me about it all.” 

Dean chuckled. “I just took a European history class and wrote an extensive paper on France, specifically on the catacombs. It was fascinating. I like stuff like this. Learning about the starts of different societies, the problems they faced, things that killed them off. I did a twelve page paper on plagues of Europe from the twelfth century until the seventeenth. I discussed the absence of hygiene, common superstitions, and statistics for the deaths caused by various diseases. I covered way more than just Bubonic Plague and influenza. My professor said it was one of the best papers he had ever read, and that I gathered a lot of good information from reputable sources.” Dean was actually quite proud of that paper and all of the hard work that had gone into writing it.

“That sounds amazing and I would love to read it. That kind of stuff fascinates me as well.” Cas lifted his head and looked at him. “I’m not going to say that your intelligence and skills will be wasted, because I believe you would be an absolutely fantastic automotives teacher, but really, I think you would be an absolutely amazing history teacher, but maybe better suited for university than for high school. You’re so smart, Dean. If you taught a course on this kind of subject matter, I would gladly take it.”

Dean felt a silly sense of pride hearing his boyfriend’s compliment. Castiel has so much faith in him. Sometimes, like now, it made him feel like he could do anything.

“Isn’t that a lot more schooling though?”

Castiel was pleased that Dean wasn’t immediately denying his intelligence or declining his ability to teach.

“You were already going for your BA. It would only be about another eighteen to twenty four months for your MA.”

“I accepted the job at the high school though.” Dean reminded him.

“I know, but honey, that doesn’t have to be the last thing you ever do. Finish school, go apply at the university. I think you’d thrive there, teaching young minds all of the things you were telling me. It’s all amazing.” 

They made their way through the city, taking in the sites as they went, and stopping to take pictures of churches, people, shops, performers, and each other. When they reached the Seine Dean stopped to look out over the water.

“It’s pretty.” He lifted the camera and snapped a few pictures of a large boat and the buildings that were along the river.

“It is, but I can’t go out on it.” Castiel’s hands were clutching the bridge railing so tightly his knuckles were white. Dean had thought a boat tour would be romantic but it was obvious that idea was out. He slid an arm around Castiel’s waist and leaned close.

“I won’t force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. Say, let’s go see some churches, ok? I love the architecture. I’d love to see Notre Dame cathedral. How does that sound?”

Gently he led Castiel off the bridge and away from the river. They stopped in a couple of shops as they went, grabbing a few souvenirs. Castiel wandered towards the back of one such shop where he looked through books, posters, knick knacks and run of the mill souvenirs. He was passing a bookcase filled with tiny Eiffel Towers when he spotted a rack of clothing. It was mostly jackets but there were some sweaters too and a charcoal colored one caught his eye. He plucked it from the rack and smiled. It would look perfect on Dean. Carrying it with him to the front, he found a sales lady and asked for the price in French. It was pricey, but worth it if he could see Dean wear it.

With his purchase in hand, he went in search of Dean. He found him looking at models of boats that had once sailed along the French coast.

“Find anything you like?” He asked. Dean held up the items in his hands.

“I found a couple of things. This store is really cool.”

“Well, go buy them and we’ll continue on to the church.” Castiel told him. 

While Dean was off buying his things, Castiel tucked the bag with the sweater into the backpack he had been thoughtful enough to bring with. When Dean returned he took his bag and slid it into the backpack as well.

“I am excited to see the cathedral. Let’s go.” He held out one hand and Dean happily took it.

“I’m enjoying this whole trip. I can’t wait to go to Wales tomorrow. I wish we could stay longer.” Dean sighed. 

“We are still coming back though, right? Once Sam is going to school here?” Castiel asked. The thought that Dean was thinking that far ahead made him feel like his heart would burst with joy.

“Of course. But we’ll make like a month long deal of it. Backpacking, so it’s cheaper, but we’ll go all over. Spend a few days in different places.” Dean snuck his arms around Castiel, glad that the backpack was currently sitting on the ground between his feet, and pulled him back against his chest. “Maybe we’ll see the red light district in Amsterdam.” He teased. Castiel burst out laughing as he craned his head back to see the mischievous grin on his boyfriend’s face

“Seriously? You’d want to see that?”

Dean chuckled as he leaned in to kiss him. “No, but I wanted to see what your reaction would be.”

Castiel was still laughing as he shook his head. “I’m glad to hear that, because I doubt there’s much there that would appeal to me.”

“It wouldn’t appeal to me at all. If anything, it would make me highly uncomfortable. But if we avoid the district and the canal too, since you don’t like the water, we can see the rest of the city. I hear the cafes are amazing, if you find the right ones. With a couple of weeks to kill, I bet we could try a whole lot of them.” Dean hugged Castiel back against him a little tighter. “But I don’t think I’d want to travel Europe without you.”

Castiel smiled, placing his hands over the ones resting on his belly. “I love you, Dean. So much.” Dean smiled and kissed him again, slowly.

“I love you too, baby. Now let’s go see more of Paris before we have to meet up with others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Someday I'll get to France and I'll go on a tour of the entire city. I want to see the catacombs, and I hope my claustrophobia doesn't stop me. I'll probably do it anyway. 
> 
> So, couple of good things going on in my life lately. 
> 
> One, I started taking something natural that is actually helping raise my seratonin levels and it's keeping my anxiety in check. Took about a week and a half to start to feel the effects, but it's actually working. I took it with the hopes that it could do something good. It's supposed to help by raising seratonin levels, regulating normal sleep patterns (I've had 3 nights in a row now where I fell asleep WITHOUT something to help me sleep, AND I got no less than 7 hours of sleep!), and appetite control. The point is, my moods are mostly stabilized and I'm getting sleep, and it's not killing my desire to write. For those that are unaware, I've battled severe depression and anxiety most of my life, but I've not had any medication for roughly 8 years now I've been afraid to go back to a doctor to talk about it because I'm scared it will be upgraded again to bipolar. The last 2 years have been especially difficult, so to find anything that works even slightly without turning me into a zombie or causing more problems, it's like a miracle for me. I started taking it without any real expectations that it would do anything, but it is, so I am grateful. I'm not giving more details than this on this platform. If you want to know more, and no, I am NOT selling it, I just bought it off a vitamin website like anyone else can, message me on TUMBLR, NOT ON HERE.
> 
> Two, I'm writing another book. With hope it will be finished in the next few months, at which point I'm submitting it to a real publisher, rather than just self publishing this time. I have a couple of other books in the works right now too, and whichever one gets finished first, that will be the one I submit first. I'm nervous and I'm really hoping they accept something I write. I could REALLY use the money!
> 
> Three, I made an author page on Amazon. I didn't even know that was something I could do until last night. I need the sales of my books to improve so that I can get my name out there. And while selling my books is great, I only get a small portion of the sales on the paperbacks, and regardless of the version purchased, it still takes about a month before I get the money. For those that are unaware and have not read my profile page, I have 3 books currently published. One LGBQTA novel called Broken and two horror novels in a series called The Bloodborne Chronicles. The third book in that series will be released on Amazon, and it will introduce bisexual/pansexual main characters, so it will actually tie back into the LGBQTA genre, since I sell better in that genre. I spent the last year watching to see which of my books would sell the best, and my gay romantic thriller sold way better than the horror novel, so I have decided that I'll stick to writing in that particular genre. Doesn't mean I'm leaving the horror genre, it just means I'll write horror within the LGBQTA genre. Wish me luck with that!
> 
> Four, I went into a local book store with my best friend, and she is a much better people person than I am. She got to asking the owner questions and found out that I can actually sell my books there. Shocker! So, I'll be revamping the novels that are already out and dropping some prices, and then I will try selling them at the book store. Wish me luck with that too! I just want people to like what I write (beyond just these fictions), and for my name to get out there. It has always been my dream to be a writer, and to make a living at it. If you read something I wrote and you truly liked it, a positive review on Amazon would be great! I love you guys!


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas, Sam, Kelly, and Jess finish up in Paris and head back to Oxford. The next day is their trip to Stonehenge, and things sort of don't go exactly as planned for Dean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is it, the final chapter. We're at the end of the road here. Do not fret for there will be time stamps later. Just don't plead too much for them because I seriously have like ten stories that all need time stamps. I _plan_ to start from the oldest and work my way forward, but things have a way of not cooperating. I'll write them as the inspiration hits me. I hope you like this, enjoy!

The walk around Paris after they had visited the cathedral was beautiful and by the time they met back up with Kelly and the kids, they were all tired. They did a little souvenir shopping before hunger overtook all of them. Castiel and Sam picked out a restaurant that they felt everyone would find something on the menu to eat, and then they took a bus there. They say and discussed the different things they had seen, including the boat tour Kelly had taken the kid on, their own trip into the catacombs. With the setting of the sun there was a nip in the air that had all of them shivering as they exited the restaurant an hour later. When Dean went to button up his flannel, Castiel stopped him.

“I bought you something earlier. I’d like to see you in it.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah? Is it warmer than this flannel? Cause I’m freezing right now.”

Castiel pulled the sweater out, loving the way his boyfriend’s eyes lit up. Dean whipped the flannel off and reached for it, sliding it over his head and smiling even wider. 

“This is so warm!”

“You look very handsome in it, Dean.” Castiel told him. Dean pulled him close and kissed him.

“I love it, thank you.”

“You do look very handsome in it. I like the cowl neck. I’ve seen several men this evening wearing similar ones. They must be very warm.” Kelly remarked.

“It’s way warmer than the flannel, that’s for sure.” Dean said.

“Can I maybe wear your flannel then?” Sam asked. He was shivering in his thin windbreaker and tee shirt.

“Of course, here, buddy.” Dean handed his brother the flannel and Sam hurried to put it on.

Castiel ran his hands down Dean’s chest, feeling the warm wool under his fingertips. Dean looked better than he had imagined. As nice as he did in his Irish sweaters.

“Let me get a couple pictures of the two of you.” Kelly held out her hand and Dean placed the camera in it. He pulled Castiel closer, slipping an arm around his waist, and Castiel did the same. They smiled as she snapped a handful of pictures. Near the end, Dean leaned over to kiss Castiel’s cheek gently. Kelly made sure to snap a picture of it.

“You’re a very handsome couple. It’s been a pleasure spending time with your family these last few days. Thank you for that. I don’t think Jessica and I would have had nearly as nice of a time if it were just us sightseeing.” Kelly said as she handed the camera back.

“It’s our pleasure. Say, grab your daughter so we can get a couple pictures of the two of you.” Dean motioned to Jess to stand with her mother, which she did. They both smiled brightly and he took several pictures. In the end he took pictures of all of them together, but Kelly made sure to get a few of Sam with Castiel and Dean. He would treasure those pictures when he was away at college, she was sure of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train ride back was quiet. The kids fell asleep, Jess’ head resting on Sam’s shoulder, his head resting atop hers. Dean took a couple of pictures, it was too cute not to. Castiel ended up falling asleep, his head growing heavy against Dean’s shoulder. Kelly dozed off about an hour into the ride leaving Dean as the only person still awake. His thoughts drifted. He loved Castiel more than anything in the world, and he had no doubts that the gorgeous history teacher was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but when was the right time to propose? They hadn’t been dating nearly long enough to pop the question, plus there was too much crap going on over the next few months, like Sam leaving for school and the last of Dean’s classes for his bachelor’s. And things with Bobby were shaky. He felt like if he could survive losing Bobby and Castiel still stuck by him, then he would pledge his life to the man he loved and spend the rest of his life showing Castiel how much he loved him. Castiel deserved nothing less.

By the time the train reached Oxford it was after midnight. Dean roused his group and they took a cab back to the hotel. After agreeing on a time to meet in the morning to make the drive to Wales, Dean shuffled Sam off to bed and then did the same with Castiel.

“Did you have fun today? I had fun.” Castiel murmured as he climbed into bed.

“I had a blast. Paris was pretty awesome. I’m looking forward to going back and seeing more of it. How do you feel about bungy jumping off the Eiffel Tower?” Dean was grinning as he slid under the covers. He laughed at the look of horror on his boyfriend’s face.

“Are you insane?!”

Dean laughed hard enough that he had tears in his eyes. “I saw it in a movie once. Don’t worry, I might be crazy but I’m not _that_ crazy!”

“Good. Because that would probably give me a heart attack!” Castiel shoved Dean playfully as the man wrapped him in his arms.

“I wouldn’t do anything that risky. I”m dull, I guess. Though someday, I really do want to go ziplining. I think it would be fun.”

“I’ve been ziplining, in Costa Rica. It was amazing.” Castiel yawned as he settled against Dean’s side, his forehead pressed to his boyfriend’s chest.

“Is there anywhere you haven’t been? I feel lame for never really leaving Kansas.” Dean didn’t mean to sound like he was complaining but it must have been apparent in his voice because Castiel lifted his head and kissed him softly.

“You’re not lame. There’s no time frame on doing things. Whether you do them on summer breaks between college classes like I did or you decide to travel after retirement, it’s different for different people. I had some friends in college that liked to travel and I got invited on a few trips. Mostly I sat around getting drunk, which after the fact I realized I could do right from my own place, and without getting bitten by sand fleas, eaten alive by mosquitoes, or ending up with leeches falling out of the trees on me. But hey, I was invited, I wanted to be included, and aside from the bugs and horrific hangovers, I had fun. My first trip to Europe was not nearly this pleasant. We slept in hostels, camped out a lot, almost never showered, and it rained almost the entire time. It was fun in its own way, but nothing I’d want to do again. Now, I’m looking for different things.”

“What kind of different things?” Dean asked.

“Mmm, stability is a big one. But that one person that I can see myself doing all of the things I want to do with, like traveling, or just sitting at home with. It’s not _where_ I am, it’s _who_ I’m with.” Castiel traced a single finger along Dean’s jaw as he stared into his eyes. “I want that with you, ok?”

Dean smiled softly before leaning in and kissing him again. “I want that too.”

Castiel closed his eyes and snuggled closer again. “We’ll have time to do things. If you want to travel, that would be wonderful, we can do it together. If you want to take dancing lessons, go skydiving, eat pufferfish, whatever you want, I want to be there with you. That to me is the grandest adventure.”

Dean swallowed around the lump in his throat. There was forever talk again. 

“Let me just get through Sam leaving for college and everything that’s going on with Bobby, ok? Once I’m past that, I’ll make the time for us to do anything you want to do, but there are some things I want to do as well.”

Castiel hummed an agreement as he teetered on the verge of sleep. As Dean listened, his breathing evened out and he drifted off.

“I can’t wait to marry you, Cas. Someday, and it’ll be soon, I’m going get down on one knee and propose. One day soon.” Dean whispered as he closed his own eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel was up first the next morning. He decided to give Dean and Sam a little longer to sleep in, so he decided to go ahead and get everything ready for the day. A quick check of the weather on his tablet told him the day was going to be cooler and rainy, so he wanted to make sure they were both warm if they were going to be traipsing around the English and Welsh countryside. He hadn’t brought any sweaters like the ones Dean had brought with, and he was loathe to take the one he’d bought for his boyfriend. He fished around in his bag but all he really had was a couple of long sleeve tee shirts and the flannel Dean had been letting him wear. He was going to be damp and miserable if he wore only that. His windbreaker might keep the dampness at bay, but when he pulled it out he saw there was a huge tear in it. He remembered snagging it on a statue a few days earlier. Damn it, he didn’t have a sewing kit. With a sigh he stuffed the jacket back in his bag. They would need to organize very soon, to make room for all of the souvenirs they’d been picking up, but for today at least, he wanted to find them clothes to keep them warm.

He laid out jeans and both sweaters for Dean, so the man could choose for himself which one he wanted to wear, along with a long sleeve tee and clean socks. He added a pair of boxer briefs to the wardrobe before going back to look for something warm for himself They were heading into small towns and villages, so he supposed they could buy a sweater for him while they were out. That settled it. He grabbed his thickest long sleeve tee and the flannel, dressing quickly and putting on clean underwear and jeans. Just as he was tying his shoes, Dean began to stir. He cracked one eye open and upon realizing Castiel wasn’t in the bed, he turned to see the man sitting in the chair in the corner.

“-time is it?” He mumbled.

“Early. I was going to let you and Sam sleep in a bit while I went to get breakfast and rent a bigger car.” Cas replied as he stood up. “I would recommend waiting until this evening to shower because it’s going to be a damp, dreary day and a hot shower will feel wonderful afterwards. I’m not going to bother shaving today.”

Dean rolled onto his back and yawned as he stretched.

“Yeah, don’t think I am either. I’ll get dressed and go with you, just let me pee first.”

He headed for the bathroom and Cas went about making sure he had his wallet and room key. When Dean came out he dressed quickly, choosing to wear the French sweater, much to Cas’ delight.

“Ready?” He asked as he slipped his own wallet into his pocket. 

“Ready.” Cas replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an hour and a half later before they had returned, breakfast in one hand, and the keys of a much larger, yet still fuel efficient car in Castiel’s pocket. Dean went to wake Kelly and Jess while Castiel woke Sam. Once everyone had dressed and eaten, they hit the road.

“This car is much better.” Sam said as he moved around without cracking the back of Dean’s seat or Jess.

“We wanted everyone to have more room.” Dean looked back and saw Jess and Kelly testing their leg room too. Even the front seat had enough leg space. It was a good car overall.

“So we’re heading to Wales first or Stonehenge?” Kelly asked.

“Stonehenge, it’s only about an hour from here. We can’t get close, but we can still get some good pictures. From there we’ll head up to Wales. It’s about a three and a half hour drive, roughly Longer if we stop along the coast at some of the seaside shops.” Castiel replied.

“So I can take a nap?” Dean joked.

“No, darling, _you_ must stay away to keep _me_ awake.” Castiel replied with a cheeky smile. Dean laughed and patted his boyfriend’s knee.

“It’s alright, babe. I’ve got your back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to Stonehenge was pleasant and they enjoyed seeing the wide expanse of fields and the various livestock that wandered on many of them. By the time the arrived at Stonehenge it was raining and the temperature had dropped more than Castiel had anticipated. He shivered against the cold wind as they got out of the car, umbrellas already up to protect them. 

“Babe, is that all you wore?” Dean asked as he came around to Castiel’s side of the car.

“Don’t get your sweater wet, it’ll shrink.” Castiel warned as he quickly buttoned the flannel up.

“It’s not wool, don’t worry. It’s acrylic, but still warm as hell.” Dean tugged the collar up on the flannel as he worried about Castiel staying warm enough.

“Here, I brought the flannel you gave me yesterday.” Sam walked over, careful not to hit them with his umbrella. Jess was tucked in close next to him as she tried not to get wet. He handed it to Castiel. “I know it’ll be a bit uncomfortable to wear them both, but at least you should be a bit warmer.” 

Castiel slid the second flannel on over the one he was already wearing. It bunched a bit and was mildly uncomfortable, but once he straightened out the sleeves it wasn’t so bad. He buttoned it up and stuck close to Dean as they started walking. Kelly was on the other side of the kids, huddled under her own umbrella. 

“I’ve been dying to see this my whole life!” Sam explained as they made their way to the visitor center. 

“Darn, wrong time of year to get that student discount.” Dean pointed to a sign with a list of prices.

“I find it appalling that we have to pay to see rocks.” Kelly muttered. 

Castiel covered his mouth to hid his grin, but he had to agree. Once upon a time people came and went from this area without a thought. Druids worshipped here, and people performed all sorts of rituals, but someone, at some point got it in their wicked little heads that charging money was a good idea. To a certain point, he understood that it was to maintain the rocks and the area, so nothing happened to ruin them, but a part of him felt like it was now part of the natural surroundings, and that people should be able to view it for free. The visitor center was nice though, and dry, which meant that for the moment they could all close their umbrellas up. Dean went to the counter with Kelly and paid while Castiel and the kids read facts about the area. He wandered into the gift shop with Jess and decided it might be nice to send his brother and sister postcards. He found a couple he liked as well as a magnet. Everywhere they had gone he had collected a new magnet. Hopefully Dean would be ok with them on the fridge when they got home. Jess was busy looking at some trinkets and that’s where Sam found her. There was a line and as he reached the front desk and set his items down, he reached for his wallet. At the last moment he remembered that he had moved his wallet to the flannel and out of habit, patted his chest. He found the wallet, but he found something else too. Curious, he removed a small bag from the outer flannel pocket and opened it.

“Oh!” He slid the objects inside the bag out onto the palm of his hand. Three rings. 

“Oh, shit!” He heard Sam blurt from a few feet away. Castiel looked up at him, the shock wide in his eyes.

“Hey babe-” Dean froze when he saw Castiel standing there with the rings in his hand. “Fuck, I forgot I’d left them in that flannel.” He laughed nervously as he scratched at the back of his neck. Kelly was giggling next to him.

“I didn’t know they were in there, Dean.” Sam apologized.

“It’s ok, Sammy. I didn’t tell you they were.” Dean waved him off as he crossed the gift shop. Cas held the rings up as though in offering.

“Dean? When did you get these? Were you going to _propose_?”

Dean took the rings and the bag back. Would he seem like a complete dick if he held off until the time that he wanted to propose? Castiel was looking up at him with wide eyes filled with a mixture of shock and hope. 

“Uh...yes? But I hadn’t planned to do it yet. The stones aren’t real, I was going to get them replaced, and then I had to make sure it would fit, and I need to get the wedding band engraved…” He realized he was talking based on the assumption that Cas would say yes. “But that was only if you said yes of course.”

“Of course I’d say yes!” Castiel blushed as he realized he had practically yelled that. Dean pulled him close, wrapping him in his arms.

“That’s good to know. I was planning to wait til after Sammy left for school and after…”

Castiel pressed a single finger against Dean’s lips to hush him before he said the words that were the most painful of all.

“I know darling, and I understand. If that’s what you want, I’ll wait as long as you need.”

Dean made a decision right then and there. He stepped back and dropped to one knee.

“I don’t need to wait, Cas. I already know you’re the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I kind of already know your answer, but Imma ask anyway. Cas, will you marry me?”

Castiel slid down to his knees in front of Dean and cupped his face between his hands.

“Yes, Dean, I will marry you.”

Dean surged forward, crushing their lips together as people around them clapped and cheered. Even the cashier was smiling wide and clapping. With trembling hands he found the engagement ring.

“God I hope this fits.” He muttered as he took Castiel’s left hand and slid the ring on. To his relief, it did.

“It’s beautiful, Dean. You were really going to have real stones added?” Castiel asked as he held his hand up to admire the Celtic knots and the tiny blue stones.

“I _am_ getting them replaced. As soon as we’re home I’m having real sapphires added.” Dean stood up and helped Castiel to his feet. He smiled at how his boyfriend-scratch that, _fiance_ couldn’t take his eyes off the ring. 

“You really don’t need to, Dean. I love it the way it is.” 

“I do need to. I need to have the ring checked, to make sure that the sapphires I do have added, that they don’t fall out, and then I need to get the rings insured. So I’m sorry, sweetheart, but for a few weeks at least, you will be without it.” Dean wasn’t bending on that. Castiel was still smiling as he finally dropped his hand and leaned in to kiss him.

“If that’s what you want, that’s fine by me, but they better do a rush job. I want my ring back as soon as possible.”

Dean chuckled and nodded. “I’ll tell them they better hurry.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Castiel finally located his wallet and paid for his postcards and magnet, and then they were back outside again. At least the rain had, for the moment, let up. They started the long walk to Stonehenge itself. A shuttle was available but Castiel wanted to walk hand in hand with Dean, and Dean was loathe to deny him that. Jess and Sam were walking with Kelly while Dean and Castiel walked a few feet behind.

“You don’t regret that, do you? I don’t want you to feel like you were put on the spot. We don’t have to tell anyone, and you can take it back if I ruined things.” Castiel’s immediate joy had been crushed down by worry that he had pushed Dean into doing something he really wasn’t ready for but Dean stopped walking suddenly and pulled on his hand to make him stop too. He looked up worriedly, not knowing exactly what to expect.

“Stop that. I want you, Cas. Forever. So maybe a gift shop wasn’t _exactly_ where I wanted to propose, but where I did it isn’t the part that matters. It’s _who_ I was proposing to. Yeah, the rings need some work, but I knew they were right ones the moment I saw them, and I knew I wanted to marry you, so I bought them. You know me, Cas. I’m not exactly the most spontaneous guy in the world. I wouldn’t buy rings at all unless I was absolutely dead serious about you, which I am. By the time we get back to our room tonight, everyone will know that we’re engaged because I’m proud of you, of us, and I want the world to know. The wedding though, that _will_ have to wait.”

“I love you so much, Dean Winchester. So damn much.” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him again. People skirted around them on the path and Kelly and the kids were long out of sight, but neither man cared. In that moment they were the only two people in the entire universe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stonehenge was great and they took a ton more pictures. Kelly insisted that Castiel pose with Dean for an official engagement photo, so that’s what they did. Castiel stood next to Dean, his hand splayed over his fiance’s heart, the ring on full display. It was stupid really, but he was dying to get back to their hotel room so he could get on wifi and update his relationship status. He wouldn’t do it while they were out though. Dean, Sam, and the Moores all deserved his undivided attention, and that was what they were going to get. After more pictures they returned to the car and started on the drive to Wales. Cas held Dean’s hand for most of the drive, smiling to himself when Dean’s fingers would absently turn his ring around on his finger. Kelly noticed him playing it from the back seat and leaned forward a bit.

“Can I see it?” Careful to keep his eye on the road, Castiel held out his left hand so she could see the ring better.

“Oh, I love this! You know this isn’t silver, right?” She asked.

“Yes it is, it’s real.” Dean insisted.

“Oh, I know it’s real. I’d get this tested. I’d say it’s either white gold or platinum, but it’s not silver.”

Castiel pulled his hand back to look at the ring again. “Are you sure? Platinum and white gold are both pricey.”

“He sold them to me as silver, but even if they had been platinum, I could afford them.” Dean felt defensive, and a little bit hurt by Castiel’s comment.

“No, honey, you misunderstand what I’m saying. I’m saying that if he is labeling platinum or white gold jewelry as silver, he is losing a lot of money if he is not pricing them accordingly.”

 

“Unless they were sold to him as silver.” Sam added. Castiel nodded in agreement.

“Either way, I love it. It’s the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen.”

Dean smiled and took his hand again. He loved that Castiel liked the ring so much.

“I only got a brief glance at the wedding bands. Are you certain those are silver? If this one isn’t, those might not be either. Check the inside of each band for the numbers nine two five.” Castiel said. Dean pulled the little velvet bag out and pulled each ring out to check it.

“Yes, they’re silver.” He confirmed. “But if that one is white gold or platinum, I want to get wedding bands to match.”

“No, you chose those and those are absolutely beautiful.” Castiel could see the Celtic knotwork on either side of the rings, and the Claddagh in the center. It actually went quite beautifully with his engagement ring. 

The thought hit him hard suddenly. He was _engaged_. He’d gone from not being able to find someone worthwhile to even date, to finding the man of his dreams. Dean was everything he could have ever wanted in a partner, and then some.

“These are getting engraved.” Dean said as he tucked them back into the bag and popped them back into his pocket.

“You’re gonna wait a while for the wedding, yeah? But don’t wait too long, cause Bobby will be mad if he can’t go to it.” Sam piped up. Dean’s stomach clenched as he thought of his uncle. Castiel found his hand again and gave it a squeeze.

“No matter what, Bobby will be there with us, either in person or in spirit. He wouldn’t want us rushing anything. It’s going to take us time to settle into living together, and from there Dean has his degree to finish and a new job next school year to start, and then there’s the garage that he needs to make sure has a solid staff working there before we can stop to plan a wedding. It’s going to be at least a year before we can get married, right?” Castiel glanced over at Dean who appeared to be relieved that he wasn’t wanting to rush right out and get married tomorrow.

“That’s right. And I want my wedding to be the only one I ever have, so it has to be perfect.” Dean added.

“I’m your best man though, right?” Sam asked.

“Of course, buddy. That’s a given.”

“Charlie will most likely insist on being mine.” Castiel said with a chuckle. Dean laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, she will.”

“Do you plan to get married in Kansas?” Kelly asked.

“It’s where our home is. It makes sense to me to get married there. At least whatever venue we decide to do it at, it most likely won’t be booked up for too far in advance because no one else wants to get married in Kansas.” Castiel joked. It had everyone laughing.

“You’re right. Works to our benefit though, doesn’t it?” Dean grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were all starving by the time they had crossed over the border and into Wales. After a hearty lunch they played the explorative tourists and walked around.

“Where’s Lake Avalon supposed to be?” Sam asked.

“Oh, that would have been much further south.” Castiel replied.

“Fan of the stories of King Arthur?” Jess asked. Sam smiled and nodded.

“I find the stories fascinating, but not just about Arthur. I like all of the stories based around the Knights of the Round Table, Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin, Maab, all of it. It’s fascinating.” He launched into a detailed discussion about the legend of King Arthur and the untruths he had discovered in his research.

“Sammy’s a bit of nerd.” Dean explained to Kelly. She smiled knowingly.

“I’ve noticed what an intelligent young man he is. Jess has a plethora of obscure and some not so obscure facts tucked away in her brain too. It’s refreshing to find youth with a thirst for knowledge. She had more than a handful of classmates drop out last year, or commit suicide due to various pressures in their lives. She persevered, and I am very proud of her, just as you are of Sam.”

Dean was proud of his brother. “Yep, Sam knew a few people that couldn’t handle the pressure either.”

“I still say, I’m very impressed with what a wonderful young man Sam has grown up to be. You’ve done an amazing job with him. I have a son as well and he is...less than cooperative, with anything. We barely got him to go to college and it wasn’t until this last year that it dawned on him, if he wants to spend the four years that is normal and not have it extended out to six or more, he has to get cracking on his studies. His grades have only recently begun to improve.” She sighed as she thought of her son and all of the arguments they’d had. “Jessica is stubborn in her own way, but it’s different.”

“Oh, Sam’s stubborn, but he’s no match for me. He has tried to skip on homework and studying, and we’ve had some fights, but it really came down to him not wanting to be anything like our father. I can’t blame him, I don’t want to be like that man either. It spurred him on to keep at his studies. I have told him time and again, if he wanted his dreams to come true, he needed a solid education, and his dream was Stanford. Stanford’s not cheap, so he knew he needed a scholarship. I’ve sat down with him as he did his homework, studied with him, quizzed him so many times that I have facts I never wanted to know permanently stuck in my brain, but he was always worth it.” Dean said. And Sam was worth it. The kid always would be.

“You’re going to be an amazing father some day. Both of you.” Kelly patted them both on the arm before spotting a store that carried handmade items and heading inside. Castiel found a bench and pulled Dean along so they could sit down together. He touched the ring sitting on his left hand and smiled. There had never been any time in his life where he had smiled half as much as he was now. 

“I find it a bit surreal that you want to marry me.” He said as he looked up to find the deep green eyes he loved watching him.

“I don’t know why, you’re absolutely amazing. Definitely the best thing to ever happen to me. Good things never really happened to me growing up. Mostly because I went without just to make sure Sammy didn’t. I made sure good things always happened to him. So this? I’m not stupid. I know better than to let something this good slip through my hands. I’m serious though, we need to wait on the wedding, I’m not ready for that part. I’m about to have my brother move clear across the country, and my uncle is about to die. It’s sort of too much to deal with right now. But I will marry you, Cas. That’s a given.” Dean kissed his temple and Cas’ eyes slid shut as he leaned into it.

“I know, darling. And I will be by your side through all of it, I promise.”

“I might become a real asshole when Bobby dies.” Dean’s voice was thick with emotion and his eyes were shimmering with the tears that were threatening to spill. When he finally blinked they slid slowly down his cheeks. Cas wiped them away, his touch a soothing balm to Dean’s aching heart.

“Honey, I know, and I will be with you through all of it. If you need to scream and yell, or you need time to be alone, that’s fine. I will be there to take care of you.”

Dean sniffled and smiled. “I still don’t know how I lucked out getting you.”

“Oh, it might have been your tenacity and the high standards you set for your brother that had me recommend him, and therefore brought you into my classroom that day. But I like to think that living in the same city, our paths would have eventually crossed, and I most definitely would have still pursued you.” Castiel grinned up at him and Dean laughed. 

“Yeah, well, I know it seemed I was playing hard to get in the beginning. I feel like an idiot for that now.”

“You had your reasons. And the only thing that matters now is that you’re mine and I’m yours.” Castiel sighed and leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I will probably say it for the next fifty years, but I absolutely love this ring.” He was looking at it again, admiring the knot pattern and the way the crystals, if that was what they were, sparkled in the sun. 

“I saw it and I knew I had to have it for you. If it turns out to be fake, I’ll have a real one made exactly like it.”

“I’ll still wear this one.” Castiel said. Dean kissed his temple softly.

“I know, baby.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie logged on to Facebook the next morning mostly because she was bored but also because she was curious to see if Dean or Castiel had posted any new pictures from their trip. They were having fun and she was happy for them. Most of the pics looked like they were on a simply family vacation, though two women kept appearing in the more recent photos. She had quickly figured out that Jessica was an award winner like Sam, and that the kid had heart eyes for the pretty blonde. It was cute to see that she liked him back. The woman, Kelly, was her mother and chaperone for the trip. They were touring the country together as a group and having a blast. 

“What are you doing, stalking Dean and Cas again?” Dorothy teased as she passed through the living room on her way to the kitchen. Charlie laughed.

“Maybe a little. I know they went to Stonehenge yesterday and I want to see.”

Dorothy grabbed a glass of water and joined her girlfriend on the couch. She leaned over enough so that she could see the computer screen. “So? Anything new?”

“Hold on, my cousin just had a baby. I was looking at those pics.” Charlie murmured as clicked on each photo. “Cute baby.”

She finally left her own wall and entered Dean’s name into the search box. His name popped up and she clicked on it.

“Awww, looks like they had fun. They’re still traveling with the Moore’s, eh?” Dorothy asked as she saw everyone but Castiel in one of the pictures.

“Yep. I think Sammy has his first girlfriend. She’s pretty, and look how smitten she is with him too. Dean says she’s destined for Stanford too.” Charlie scrolled down a little bit before Dorothy suddenly placed her hand over the mouth.

“Stop. Don’t move.” 

“What? Why?” Charlie asked. 

“Look at Dean’s _relationship status_!”

Charlie looked up in the corner and gasped. On the left side, under intro his relationship status had been changed from ‘in a relationship’ to ‘engaged’.

“What the hell?! He said he wanted to wait!”

She flew over to Castiel’s page. His said the same thing, except his profile picture was new. It was of him and Dean standing in front of Stonehenge, and Castiel’s hand was splayed over Dean’s chest, putting his ring on clear display. It was definitely the same ring Dean had sent her pictures of, and that she had sent the pictures to her jeweler friend Pierre, so he could get an estimate of the cost to replace the stones. It looked damn good on Castiel’s hand.

“You knew he was going to propose?” Dorothy frowned at her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I did. I said Dean had bought rings.” Charlie replied.

“I thought you meant something else.” Dorothy scrolled down the page, stopping on a close up of the ring. It was beautiful. There were over a hundred comments on it, mostly Castiel bantering back and forth with his brother and sister, but there were a few comments in there from Sam and Dean as well. 

“It’s a beautiful ring.”

“It is. I have to yell at Dean now, give me a sec.” Charlie pulled up Messenger and found Dean’s name in the list. She didn’t care what time it was in England, she wanted to know what the hell happened.

Charlie: DUDE! You said you were WAITING! What happened?!

She could see he was online, and soon the little dots were moving at the bottom of the screen, indicating he was typing back.

Dean: I planned to wait, but I put the rings in the pocket of my flannel, and I gave the flannel to Sammy to wear when we were in France the other day, and then yesterday he gave it to Cas to wear, not realizing the rings were in the pocket. Cas sort of found them when we were at Stonehenge yesterday. I decided I was planning to ask him anyway, so I just went ahead and did it. Best decision I ever made, besides agreeing to that first date. It wasn’t a mistake, him finding the rings. It was fate.

Charlie: Wedding plans?

Dean: Not for a while. He is in agreement. Sam and Bobby have top priority now.

Charlie: That makes sense. I’m your best man though, right?

Dean: Sorry, that’s Sam’s role. 

Charlie: Then I’m Castiel’s.

Dean: You’ll have to talk to him about that, and you might have to fight his brother, lol.

Charlie: I’ll do it and win.

Dean: No doubt.

Charlie: I’m happy for you, you know that, right? For you and Cas both. Congratulations from me and Dorothy.

Dean: Thanks, Red. Love you.

Charlie: Love you too.

Dean: Gotta run, my ‘fiance’ (It’s going to take me a while to get used to that term, lol) is calling me to bed. We’re enjoying an evening in after all of the exploring we’ve been doing. I’ll talk to you soon. Cas sends his love.

Charlie: See you soon, Dean. 

Charlie closed chat and sat there smiling to herself. Her best friend in the world was marrying the love of his life. If anyone ever deserved to be happy, it was Dean. When they got home though, she was all over that best man business!

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked the story. I will get another chapter up as soon as possible! Leave a comment and a kudos if you did, and thank you for reading!


End file.
